


Lost and Found

by Asaratte



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 97,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaratte/pseuds/Asaratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne was just a girl with one minor magical ability, who went on one adventure too many. Now she is a newly appointed queen and she hates her new life. When she accidentally falls into a portal and wakes up in Middle Earth, there is no end to her joy… until Orcs come. She is rescued by Thorin and his companions and decides to travel with them, thinking it might be fun. But when they venture into Mirkwood, everything changes, and nothing will ever be the same again for both Anne and Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

The ring slipped onto my finger like it’s been made for it. Beautiful white stone turned yellow to fit my mood. Finally, it was over. The quest, the journey, the adventure, all have come to an end. None of my companions had died and the kingdom’s been saved. I could rest and get ready for another one. Or so I thought…

 

At first I did not understand who they were talking about. Something about the ring, the queen and some sacred, old prophecy. Then it hit me. Five very old and very powerful wizards had just announced me as a future ruler of this land. Oh joy. Was there a back door I could escape by anywhere?  
A strong arm stopped me, when I tried to back away silently. I was not delusional about my possibilities: great, almost empty hall was not something you could slip away from unnoticed. Still it felt sad to be caught almost immediately. I looked up into knight’s face. Beautiful green eyes looked back at me with disdain. That darkened my mood even further. Oh yeah, my future captain of the guard did not seem to like me at all. The feeling was mutual. Pompous, overly handsome men have never been my type, and this one has given me more than fair share of his enormous ego. I felt almost regretful about saving his life twice during our journey, and I was quite sure he disliked the fact just as much. After all, a little girl saving your ass sounds quite lame for a powerful knight.

He pushed me towards the wizards, who have just prepared the crown for me, no doubt feeling sick pleasure when he had to almost drag me last few steps, and hold in place by force.  
And then it was over. With few words and one iron circle put on my head the ceremony and my life have both ended.

 

But you probably don’t know what’s happening, do you? I’ve not been telling this story right. So, let’s start from the beginning. Well… almost. I’ll skip the part about being born and such.

My name is Anne. Just Anne, nothing fancy.

For the last few months I’ve been looking for an old artifact. There was this story about it’s great power, and some people trying to steal it for evil purposes. I felt inclined to help, since I had nowhere to go anyway, being homeless after my house burned down with together with everything I possessed. I silently hoped to get some reward for my effort. Like some gold or at least a place to stay.

After many, many adventures and troubles I finally found it. It was a magical ring, and I’ve been stupid and reckless enough to put it on. These were the consequences.

It turned out there has been a prophecy about some woman who would recover the ring, put it on and rule the kingdom, making it prosperous and safe again.

And they thought it was me.

I didn’t, but no one seemed to care.

I was coronated, sat on the throne, and made to perform all the duties.

And I hated it.

Being a queen was far from what they show in the movies. I had to get up early, learn to walk and speak properly, read and sign the documents, hear pleads of different and usually not very wise people, who expected me to perform miracles and most importantly: find a husband and produce a heir.

No wonder that by the end of the month I was out in the garden, hiding among the bushes from my dutiful and extremely serious advisor, who hunted me down like a high class hound.  
I could not escape, since there was no river around, and my small magical ability allowed me to fly with great speed only above the surface of the water. Everywhere else I was useless and just a human woman. Considering the dress and high heels I was wearing, running or climbing was out of question anyway, even if I happened to excel in them.

I was just sneaking next to the small pond, when I heard my advisor’s, Marcus’s voice. Startled I quickened my pace and tripped over my way-too-long-dress, falling into the cold water. I used my magic, expecting to fly above the surface of the pond, however instead I felt a strong pull, and suddenly everything went dark.

 

I woke up lying on the grass in an unfamiliar surrounding. The sun was shining, but it did not give much warmth. There were no trees around, just some rocks and, most importantly, no people. No one I could ask for directions, no one who could recognize me and escort me back to the palace. Great! I suddenly felt extremely excited. Good bye duties, welcome adventure! … Or so I thought, until I heard distant growls, belonging to some very large dogs, and saw what was riding them.

Like I had mentioned before: running was not one of my best skills, and wearing my special, royal gown I was no match to anyone except maybe some half paralyzed grandpa. So I just moved quickly towards one of the closest rocks, hoping that the monsters were busy with something else and not interested in killing me, as they have definitely seen me already.

I got to the rock, but when I tried to hide behind it, I found some little and very dirty men pointing their weapons at me.

“Um… Hello?” I tried, as there wasn’t really the right thing to say.

“She’s not an Ork.” Said one of them, lowering the bow.

“Really, woman, we’re being attacked!” exclaimed the other, pulling me down, on the ground. “And what are you doing here anyway?” He whispered, which seemed to be pointless right now, for I was sure we have already been heard.

“Shh.” The rest of the company silenced him.

I just laid low and waited, thinking that I had definitely more luck than sense. First few minutes of troubles and I’ve already found someone to protect me.

After a while of silence, we heard something walking above us, on the rock. I felt my heart race faster and faster, while waiting to be discovered. Before that could happen however, one of the men used his bow, to hurt the big-wolf-looking beast. When it fell, the rest killed it and it’s rider, but before dying big dog managed to howl in agony and alert it’s companions to our presence. I knew we had to run, and it seemed that my protectors knew it too.

I was pulled up and dragged along. Happy, that they didn’t just leave me behind I tried to run as fast as I could, considering my outfit. Creatures called Orcs were just behind us and for a moment I was almost sure I was going to be caught and killed.

Then some old man with pointy hat and strange looking staff popped up in front of us, shouting to follow him. And we did.

There was a hole under one of the rocks. I didn’t know where it led and didn’t care. I jumped in, tripped and fell. Right after me fell in an ugly dead body with an arrow in it’s neck. I screamed and backed away, just in case it wasn’t completely dead. I saw fourteen small men and one tall looking at me with their eyebrows high, surprise written all over their faces and felt myself blush. I knew that what I did was hysterical and undignified, but I couldn’t help myself. There were no such monsters where I came from and I was quite creeped out by them.

Finally the tallest of the little men pulled out the arrow and frowned.

“Elves” He said, sounding quite displeased.

“I cannot see where the path leads” Shouted the other, almost equally tall and bald. He moved forward into this strange cross between a cave and a tunnel, checking what was ahead. “Do we follow it or not?”  
”Follow it, of course.” Someone said, and everyone moved forward. I stood up, and started to walk too, but I was stopped by the wizard – at least I suspected he was one.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” He asked, curious but not angry.

“My name is Anne” I introduced myself. “I’m here by accident. It’s really complicated, I don’t think we have enough time to talk about it now… Later perhaps?” I tried to look nice and innocent, which wasn’t hard, since I’ve always been quite petite and sweet-looking. That was also the reason why I hated being the queen. Everyone thought I was just a cute doll and it was taking a lot of time and energy to convince them otherwise.

“Agreed.” Said the man. “I’m Gandalf the Grey, and you are now in the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” He moved his head, pointing at the tallest dwarf, who was standing next to us, eyeing me suspiciously. I bowed my head with respect, but got no reaction. The small man just moved after his companions.

“Don’t mind him.” Said Gandalf, seeing my perplexed expression. “Now, shall we?” He asked, leading me after the rest of the men.

“Where are we going?” I wanted to know. If there were going to be more of those monsters, I wanted to know beforehand.

“To Rivendell” He whispered into my ear. “Home of the elves. A safe place.”


	2. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne was just a girl with one minor magical ability, who went on one adventure too many. Now she is a newly appointed queen and she hates her new life. When she accidentally falls into a portal and wakes up in Middle Earth, there is no end to her joy… until Orcs come. She is rescued by Thorin and his companions and decides to travel with them, thinking it might be fun. But when they venture into Mirkwood, everything changes, and nothing will ever be the same again for both Anne and Thranduil.

The ring that I put on so recklessly was supposed to have some great powers. Maybe it had, maybe not, but I could not use them anyway. As far as my little amount of magic was concerned, the ring was just a ring: some ugly looking piece of jewelry, which changed colour with my mood. And it wouldn’t go off.

After hearing I was going to become a queen because of that big, ugly stone set in silver-looking metal, I tried every way to get rid of it. I almost cut my finger off in the process. But it was useless. Nothing could remove it. My fate was sealed.

 

Now, while I was running with dwarfs and Gandalf, my ring’s stone was bright orange, which meant excitement. In the palace I would cover it, so that no one could read what I really thought of them, but here there was no need.

Suddenly we stopped and I almost bumped into one of the little men – the only one without a beard or shoes, and looking slightly different from the others.

I saw an opening before us. It looked like some kind of little, but very beautiful town. Was this the Rivendell Gandalf spoke about? I didn’t know, but it certainly was a place where I could feel safe.

The wizard smiled at me and winked. Only then I felt, that my jaw was down. Giggling a little, thinking what would Marcus say about my very-un-queen-like behavior I moved forward and then stopped again, because no one seemed ready to go anywhere.

“The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by a another name.” Said Gandalf and I looked at him surprised.

“Rivendell” whispered the barefooted dwarf.

“Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.” The wizard spoke again, and I could see that the rest of the party was not happy to hear that at all.

“This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.” Barked the one called Thorin.

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” The wizard answered.

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” shouted the dwarven leader.

I didn’t know what quest they were talking about, but I didn’t like the thought that those good and friendly elves would try hinder their plans. I decided I would have to find out more about the story. They didn’t seem to be evil, but I knew that one didn’t have to be a bad person, to do something wrong. Nevertheless I felt intrigued and would not stop until I got the full story. After all, since I was already here I could at least have some fun, before I was forced back into my gilded cage. I had no illusions – that was going to happen eventually, so I decided to make my stay here as fruitful as possible.

“Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.” Said Gandalf and I laughed at his not-so-hidden self-prize. He was a strange and funny old man, and I could already feel that I was starting to like him.

The wizard frowned at me, but it didn’t scare me. He didn’t seem the type to take offence that easily. After all he put up with Thorin’s rudeness all the time.

 

We finally moved forward. The path was narrow and there were moments, when I almost fell down. I crept down with caution and quickly was left behind. I’ve heard sounds of music and laughter carried by the wind and got so preoccupied by both listening and keeping the balance, that I haven’t noticed a small man coming my way, until he spoke.

“Do you need help?” He asked, offering me his hand. “My name is Bilbo, by the way.” He introduced himself, while I was trying to pretend he didn’t surprise me.

“Oh, hello. I’m Anne.” I answered. „And yes, I think I could use some.“ I said, grabbing his arm.

“Yes, we all know what your name is.” He said smiling. I looked at him surprised and then turned my eyes towards the dwarfs ahead. Some of them were looking back at us with curiosity. I couldn’t blame them for I sure looked peculiar. Petite girl, looking sixteen years old despite being over twenty, wearing enormous white – well, not anymore – expensive dress and jewelry, and walking on high heel sandals must have been quite a sight in a place like this. I didn’t know if they suspected who I was, since I’d lost my crown somewhere at home, or here during our escape, but I certainly looked like someone important.

“I hope it’s not rude to ask that, but… Why are your feet bare?” I asked when we were half way down. “Have you lost your shoes?”

“I’m a hobbit.” Said the man. “We don’t wear shoes.”

“They do.” I pointed at the rest of the company.

“They are dwarves.” He answered.

“Oh…” I said and went silent. They belonged to different races then. I thought it was interesting. Orcs, dwarves, hobbits, elves. I was curious how the last ones looked like.

 

Finally, we entered the city and stopped in front of some high stairs. I was happy to see there was water everywhere. If I had to escape this place for some reason, it would have been perfectly easy.  
A dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs and greeted us. I gasped seeing how beautiful he was, and suddenly felt very out of place.

“Mithrandir.” He said.

“Ah, Lindir!” Answered Gandalf.

As Lindir and Gandalf greeted each other, the dwarves murmured amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispered to the bald dwarf whose name I didn’t know:

“Stay sharp.”

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Said the wizard. I could barely hear the words, because the men were pulling me inside their group, probably thinking I needed protection. I didn’t feel threatened however and therefore was resisting.

“My lord Elrond is not here.” Answered the one called Lindir.

“Not here? Where is he?” Asked the wizard.

Right after he said that we’ve heard the horns that greeted us before. I turned around and saw some warriors riding towards us on horseback. The dwarves looked startled and they quickly formed a protective circle around me and Bilbo.

The warriors surrounded us, and one of them jumped down from his horse and greeted Gandalf in a friendly manner. They spoke in some strange language and then the elf greeted Thorin. I was surprised to hear, that he was a prince. The tall dwarf was very rude towards Elrond and I was surprised he didn’t get angry. I certainly would. We were in his home after all.

“And who might that be?” Elf’s eyes turned to me.

“That’s Anne. We found her close by. She is to tell us her story yet.” The wizard answered for me.

Apparently satisfied with the answer, the elf started speaking the strange language again, this time to us.

“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Shouted one of the dwarves.

“No, master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” Said Gandalf with a sigh.

 

We sat around a big dining table. I was thrilled to be finally able to eat and drink something. My stomach has been growling for some time already which was very unladylike. Marcus would certainly get a heart attack if he saw me now.

I was seated next to Gandalf and Elrond, who apparently wanted to ask me some questions during dinner. I didn’t mind. They welcomed and fed me so I felt obliged to at leas explain to them who I was.

“What brings you here then, Lady Anne.” The elf spoke first.

“I fell in through a pond.” I answered, and their brows went up. “It wasn’t really a pond of course, but a portal. I didn’t expect it to be one though and tripped and then fell through.” I explained.

“And what were you doing in such a place?” Asked the wizard.

“Hiding.” I said, feeling a little ashamed.

“From whom?” Elrond wanted to know.

“My advisor.” I admitted.

“Advisor?!” They both exclaimed.

“Yes… Well… I’m a queen you see.” I felt very stupid saying that.

They both looked perplexed and Lindir, who has been listening to our conversation all the time, suddenly lost his appetite.

“A human queen from another world.” Mused the elf lord. “We have not welcomed you properly, please forgive us.” He said finally, bowing slightly.

“You didn’t know.” I waved my hand. “And I do not mind. I am happy to be welcomed at all, although I certainly do not look presentable right now.” I looked at my dirty dress with disgust.

“A bath and new set of clothes shall be prepared for you after dinner.” Elrond surprised me with that statement. I did not expect anyone to be this kind.

“Thank you.” I said, feeling a little uncomfortable, but happy.

A stiff silence fell between us, until finally the wizard spoke:

“Your highness…”

“Just Anne.” I corrected him. “My court is far away from here, no need to stand on ceremony.”

“Very well, Anne then.” He said smiling. “Do you know how to go back?”

“I’m afraid not.” I admitted. “I was hoping some of you would be able to tell me that.”

I didn’t hear his answer, because one of the dwarfs has just started singing. After a short while others started throwing food at him, and I dove under the table to avoid being hit. I stood up after it was safe again and saw all three men laughing at me slightly. Lindir stopped abruptly after I had looked at him, but both Elrond and Gandalf seemed too amused with my behavior to care if they hurt my feelings. After a moment I started laughing too.

 

The bath felt wonderful and I instantly fell in love with the clothes. The dress was simple, yet somehow looked royal, and the shoes had no heels which I was very grateful for. When I decided I finally looked presentable, I went out of the rooms, which – as I was told – were to be mine for the time of my stay, and met face to face with slightly shy looking Lindir.

“Your highness” he bowed his head. “Would you follow me, please? Lord Elrond wishes to see you.”  
”Of course, lead the way.” I said with a smile. He averted his eyes, but said nothing. I started to worry, that he didn’t like me very much.

We walked through some long corridors and up the stairs and finally entered the round room at the top of the building. Both Elrond and Gandalf were there, together with some tall, beautiful woman in white.

“And here comes the girl in question.” Said the wizard. The woman looked at me with her strange, blue eyes and I felt dizzy for a moment.

“Indeed.” She said. “A queen. Made, not born. And not very happy about the fact.”

I took a step back, feeling something was amiss. How did she know? I haven’t told anyone about it.

“Anne, meet Lady Galadriel.” Said Elrond.

“How do you do.” I said stiffly. I didn’t like her being in my head. That was just rude.

“Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm.” The woman reassured me.

“My lady, we were wondering how could we return this child home.” Gandalf spoke to Galadriel. “She is not just any lost traveler, and cannot leave her kingdom without care for too long.”

The woman looked at me with her scary eyes once more, and I felt my skin cringe.

“It is for her to discover.” She finally said. “She has been sent here for a reason, and has things to do and choices to make before she may return.”

“Oh, great.” I said. “In other words you don’t know.” I wasn’t angry with her, just bored. I didn’t expect any answers, and did not want to listen to all that gibberish either. And above all, I didn’t want to go back!

“You have chosen this path yourself.” She told me. “All that we do has consequences we cannot always foresee. Some adventures give us trophies and riches…” She looked at my ring, and I quickly hid it behind my back. “… And others can offer us things entirely different but no less precious.” She smiled at me in a friendly manner, which surprised me since I have been nothing but rude to her so far. “I’ll be watching over you.”

“But what should she do now?” Asked Gandalf.

“Let her continue with the dwarfs, since fate has brought her to them. There must be a greater purpose in that.”

Gandalf bowed his head and I tried not to roll my eyes. Oh yes, greater purpose, sure. Just do what you were doing, that’s the best plan. An advice given by someone who doesn’t know what to say.

 _Oh, but you do want to join their quest, do you not?_ I heard a voice in my head and looked at the woman again. She was facing the valley now, and had her back turned at me, but I was sure it was her speaking in my mind.

 _So what?_ I asked rudely. _Is that fate too? Am I fated to want?_

 _Perhaps, perhaps not._ She said in an enigmatic way.

“Oh what a surprise.” I murmured.

I said goodbye and turned back to leave. When I reached the stairs, her voice once again sounded in my mind, just a whisper this time, and I brushed it off, not understanding the meaning of the words.

_…But you may be fated to be wanted._


	3. Into the Mountains

I was mesmerized by the beauty of the valley. After leaving the round room I just wandered about, admiring elven craftsmanship. I met Bilbo on the way and we decided to go sightseeing together.

“Is that true, that you’re a queen?” He asked, when we were looking at the painting on which someone called Sauron was being defeated by some old king.

“Please don’t tell me that everyone already knows…” I said with a groan.

“No, no.” He ensured me. “Only me. I’ve heard you talking to Lord Elrond and Gandalf at dinner”

“Well… yes, that’s true.” I answered. “But don’t tell the dwarves. I am to travel with you from now on, and I don’t want them to treat me in a special way.” Or hate me because of it, I thought.

“I won’t tell them, don’t worry.” He assured me. We stood for a few minutes in silence. Finally the hobbit spoke again. “You don’t seem to be, you know.”

“Pardon?” I said surprised.

“A queen, I mean. You had this big dress and all, but…”

“I don’t behave like one?” I asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant. I was not born royal, not even noble. Just some daughter of a merchant family, who went bankrupt not long after I came to the world. My parents died when I was four and a witch adopted me, seeing my talent for flying as a promising trait. It quickly became apparent, that I did not have any other abilities and she lost all interest in me. I was still fed, and allowed to stay under her roof, but treated more like a pest, than a child. When I turned sixteen I ran away from home and started traveling the world. I did different works and finally, at the age of twenty was able to buy myself a little cottage. It wasn’t much, but at least I had a place to go back to. That was until one stormy night a lightning struck and everything burned down almost immediately. I was lucky to be in the nearest town at that moment, otherwise I would have been dead by now.   
”Yes.” He admitted.

“Well, I was not born a princess. I just found something I shouldn’t have, and was announced the ruler of the kingdom. No one asked my opinion.”

“That’s terrible.” Said Bilbo with sympathy. “To be forced like that.”

“Yes, I wasn’t exactly happy about that either.” I sighed. “All right then. Enough about me. What’s your story? You’re clearly not a warrior, so why do you travel with those dwarves?”

The hobbit told me about his encounter with Gandalf back in the Shire, and how he decided to help Thorin to reclaim his kingdom. He also spoke of their adventures so far, and why the orcs were chasing them. I was listening, fascinated, like to one of storyteller’s fairy tales. I could not believe how wonderful this world was. So many lands, races, secrets, legends, magic and even dragons! Where I came from we had only fairies, witches and wizards, and the first ones did not show their faces too often.

“Oh, I wish I could visit that Shire of yours.” I exclaimed, excited. “It sounds like home. Peaceful and friendly.”

“It is.” Bilbo agreed. “And of course, you’re very welcome to visit any time you wish. When I’m home, that is.” He corrected himself, and I smiled at him with affection. He was such a sweet little man, and I felt warm and at peace sitting on a balcony with him, and watching the moon.

“You must miss your home.” He said suddenly. “I miss mine.”

I didn’t have time to answer, because one of the dwarves came, and called Bilbo to eat with them. The hobbit wanted me to come as well, but I refused. I was tired and sleepy already, and since we were going to set out on a journey again tomorrow, I decided it would be best if I slept for a few hours and regained my strength.

I asked some randomly met elf maid to show me the way to my room, and fell asleep just as my head touched the pillow.

 

_It was dark, like the sun has forgotten about this place, and the air was damp and foul. The trees appeared to be sick and there were spider webs everywhere. I looked around helplessly, because I did not know which way to go. Disorientated, I took a few steps in a random direction and stopped abruptly. Someone was standing in front of me. I could not see him clearly, because he was half hidden by the shadow. When I tried to look closely his body seemed to move and flicker like flame. He was tall but not thin and was wearing some silver gown._

_“Who are you?” I heard a rich, deep voice ask in demanding tones, and it sounded more like an order than a question._

_Before I could answer something moved behind me and I turned back. A giant spider was heading my way. I tried to run, but my feet were stuck to the ground. The creature jumped and I screamed._

 

I woke up all sweaty and shaking. I hated spiders and the nightmare terrified me beyond my wits. It was a late morning. The sun was already shining brightly, so I got up and started dressing. Someone had put a new set of clothes on the chair in the corner. These were made for journey, but still beautiful and stylish. Brown trousers and deep green tunic fit my strawberry-blond hair. There was also a belt with a small bag and a dagger. I couldn’t use swords or bows, but with short knives I was more than familiar.

I thought I should thank Lord Elrond before leaving, and decided it was time to go find my soon-to-be companions. I also hoped there was still time for breakfast.

The first person I ran into was Lindir. He looked pleased to see me for a change and informed me, that both Elrond and Gandalf were waiting for me in a dining room.

 

“The dwarves have left early.” The wizard told me, just as he saw me. “I suggest that you eat quickly, for we must find them as fast as we can.”

“If there’s a river that goes in the right direction, I could fly us there.” I proposed, too hungry to resign from eating and drinking all that was on the table.   
”What do you mean?” Gandalf asked, suddenly very interested. Elrond also looked curious, but remained silent. 

“I can fly above the surface of the water.” I explained. “And only there. That’s just some magical ability I have.”

“Interesting.” Murmured the old man. “What else can you do?”

“Nothing.” I admitted. “That’s my only ability.”

“I’m afraid there’s no river that can take you through the mountains, but there is one, that flows close to the passage.“ Said Elrond. “You could… fly along it.”

“We’re going into the mountains?” I asked surprised.

“Yes.” The wizard answered. “We must cross them. Our goal is on the other side.”

“Are they high?” I wanted to know.

“Very, I’m afraid.”

“Oh joy.” I murmured. “So, are we flying to that passage?”

“No.” Answered Gandalf. “You are. I will use more traditional transportation. You will wait for me here.” He put his finger on a map, that Elrond has just opened. “And I shall be there as quick as I can.”

“How fast can you fly?” Asked Elrond.

“Very”

“As fast as a horse?” He wanted to know.

“Faster.” I answered.

“Good.” Said the wizard. “You’ll need to be fast.”

 

After an hour I was flying loaded with food and other useful things elves thought I might need. Gandalf decided to travel on horseback as far as he could, and then venture into the mountains with me. I knew he might reach our destination first, since I was bound to the river and could not leave it’s waters, but I didn’t care. I loved the feelings of both freedom and speed. They were overwhelming and addictive. I could fly all day long if only there was enough time and space for it. 

When I finally reached the right spot, I slowed down and stepped onto a shore. The wizard was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to look around. Much to my surprise I’ve found a little stream flowing into the mountains. It looked like Elrond was mistaken and there was water after all. The stream was just big enough for me to fly but I knew I could not do it right now. I had to wait for Gandalf.

 

A few hours later, when sun started to set and the wizard still didn’t come, I decided to take my chances. I didn’t know what has happened and had no way of finding out. I didn’t know this land, so running around alone was not the smartest idea.

I was confident, that I could fly fast enough, to escape any threat, so I decided to go with the underground river.

First I flew slowly, just in case something was lurking in the dark, waiting for lost travelers.

I was making no sound while flying, so I was at an advantage.

The stream seemed to have no end. It twisted and turned, once left, then right. After some time I was completely lost and did not know which way I was going anymore. The darkness didn’t make things easier either. I could feel the water, and was not in danger of turning the wrong way, but I could bump into some rock any time. Fortunately for me nothing like this happened. Many hours later I’ve finally found some opening, which looked like  an underground lake. Before I had time to look around, I’ve heard voices.

One of then I recognized as Bilbo’s and rushed in it’s direction, but stopped abruptly after hearing the other.

“Ask us another one.” Someone said.

“No, no, no, no. You said ‘Ask me a question.’ Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?” Answered Bilbo.

“Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three.”

I was moving silently while they were having their conversation. I wanted to get as close as possible, and see what was happening, but without informing them of my presence. I didn’t know who the creature was, but it did not seem to be friendly.

“What has it got in its pocketses?” I heard the creature’s voice suddenly sounding threatening.

“That’s no concern of yours.” Said Bilbo “You lost.”

“Lost? Lost? Lost?”

The creature grinned and slowly approached Bilbo, clearly planning to hurt him. He reached for something hidden at his side but it looked like he couldn’t find it. He began groping all over himself trying to find it.

“Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!!!” The creature shouted.

Trying to move even closer I lost track of the conversation. When I finally put my foot on the shore, still hidden behind the rocks, Bilbo suddenly started running with the creature chasing him.

I decided to go after them. I have just found one of my companions and was not going to lose him again. After some time I reached what seemed like an end of the path. Gollum was standing in the middle of it, cursing Bilbo and calling him a thief. I waited, but nothing happened. In the distance I could see someone running. It was Gandalf with the dwarves.

Feeling helpless and irritated I was sitting still, trying not to be seen. How I was going to go past the creature I did not now. Suddenly I heard footsteps and something kicked him, but I couldn’t see what. The creature got even more irritated, dancing around and screaming. After a while he finally calmed down and went back, moving my way. I hid and waited until he disappeared into the darkness, then I moved forward.

 

Running down the hill I saw fire and heard the sounds of battle. Somewhere in my subconsciousness I’ve heard the voice telling me to run away and hide, but I ignored it.   
I’ve been clearly left out and was going to find out why. Even if I had to kick all the orc’s asses in the process.

Orcs didn’t see or hear me, too busy watching their leader beat Thorin. Trees were burning all around and I didn’t know which way to move, not to attract attention to myself. I was no match for wargs and their riders having only one dagger and there was no water around.

Before I’ve finally made it to the other side, Thorin was lying unconscious and Bilbo was fighting the orcs. It was not really a fight, since the hobbit stood no chance, and I was afraid, that the monsters were going to kill him. Dwarves finally woke up, and ran for the rescue, but I knew they weren’t going to make it. One of the wolves jumped.

I didn’t know what happened. I remembered myself screaming desperately and then, suddenly a shining bulb surrounded the little man. The warg that was attacking him hit the shining wall and was thrown back. Dwarves got to it and ended it’s life.

I stood there surprised, looking at what I’ve done, then I looked at my hand. The ring was shining brightly.

“Oh, so you CAN do magic after all.” I murmured. The stone blinked and darkened. I looked ad Bilbo again and the shining shield was gone. He didn’t stay there long, and joined the fighting. I decided to help too, and plunged my dagger into closest warg’s eye. It squeaked and moved back. I wanted to finish the job by taking out its other eyeball, but  all of a sudden some big bird caught it and threw it up in the air. Seeing that, orcs and wolves panicked. Other birds flew in and I knew we’ve been saved.

I searched for Gandalf, and saw him on a tree. I tried to get to him, but I was caught by one of the birds and carried away. I looked around and noticed that my companions were flying as well.

I hoped it was all part of the plan, and we weren’t going to became someone’s food.


	4. On The Way To Mirkwood

We landed on some rock and the birds flew away. The dwarves surrounded Thorin, looking worried. Gandalf murmured some spell and the dwarven prince woke up. He asked about the hobbit.

“It’s all right. Bilbo is here. He’s quite safe.” Said the wizard.

Dwalin and Kili – I’ve finally remembered their names - helped Thorin up. Once he was up, he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo.

“You!” He shouted. “ What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?”

He advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened.

“I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!” He said and hugged the hobbit. “I am sorry I doubted you.”

“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.” Said Bilbo, clearly touched by Thorin’s words.

Thorin didn’t answer. He was already looking beyond him, seeing something. He strode forward, and we all followed his gaze. I saw a solitary mountain in the distance, and recognized it as the one from Bilbo’s story.

“Is that what I think it is?” Asked the hobbit.

“Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.” Gandalf spoke.

“Our home.” Added the dwarven prince.

 

While everyone was admiring the solitary peak, I moved closer to the wizard. I was going to get some answers.

“Hello.” I said. “Remember me?”

Gandalf looked down at me and smiled.

“Anne! I was hoping you would find your way to us. I’m glad to see I was right.”

“Is that why you stood me up? To test me?” I started feeling angry.

“Oh, that.” He said, sounding a little embarrassed. “I just could not afford to wait for you any longer. “

“And how long exactly did you wait?” I asked.

“Well… until evening.” He answered, and I looked at him surprised.

“Impossible.” I said. “I was there not long after noon.”  
”Really?” The wizard looked surprised. “That is strange… I did not see you. Are you sure you were waiting in the right place?”

“Quite sure.” I thought for a moment. “Are you sure, you were?”

“Absolutely.” He answered.

Oh well, I thought, maybe I did lose my way.

“And how did you find us?” Gandalf asked. I noticed all the dwarves were also listening to our conversation. Oh, that was going to be interesting.

“There was an underground stream and I followed it.” I answered. “You and Elrond were wrong, you now. I could easily fly through the mountains, just not above them.”

“Fly?” Asked one of the dwarves. “What do you mean, fly?”

“You see master Gloin…” The wizard spoke. “Our new companion here has a special ability. She can fly above water.”

“She’s a witch then!” Called some other man, and everyone started talking. Somehow they didn’t seem happy to have a magic wielder helping them. I thought it weird, since they seemed to not only tolerate but also respect Gandalf.

“Calm down everyone.” Called Gandalf, raising his hands, but it didn’t work. The wizard was getting ready to use some kind of spell, but then I heard Bilbo’s voice, somehow finding it’s way through all the noise.

“You saved my life.” He said, and suddenly everyone went silent. “That thing, the barrier. It was yours, wasn’t it?”

“Technically it was my ring.” I answered. He approached me with a smile.

“Thank you.” He said. I smiled back.

“You’re welcome.”

Then I saw Thorin moving my way. I didn’t know what I should expect and braced myself for the worst. Fortunately, saving the hobbit seemed just the right thing to do to buy my way into his heart. He welcomed me, and said that he’s glad I joined them.

I wasn’t sure who looked more surprised: me or the dwarves. The men quickly got over their emotions and welcomed me as well. I’ve been hugged, patted, and once even groped, though I wasn’t sure by whom. Main suspects were both Fili and Kili, but I decided not to say anything.

 

After they all calmed down we moved forward. I was walking next to Bilbo and the wizard. The last one asked me for the details of my journey and I told him. When I got to the part about the underground lake however, I saw hobbit’s face go still and decided to omit some things, like the strange creature called Gollum and halfling’s amazing vanishing act.

The orcs were still on our tail, so we had to move quickly.

 

A lot of running and hiding later I was both overtired and very hungry. It have been long since I ate or slept. The rest of the company seemed to take it better than me. During one of our stops, when Gandalf sent Bilbo to look around, I almost fell asleep. For a moment I thought that the air has gone damp and I could hear trees creaking but the hobbit returned before I lost it completely.  
“How close is the pack?” asked Dwalin, waking me.

“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.” Said Bilbo.

“Have the Wargs picked up our scent?”

“Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.” The hobbit looked impatient.

“Did they see you? They saw you!” Gandalf interjected.

“No, that's not it.” Answered Bilbo getting irritated.

“What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse…” The wizard started speaking.

“Oh, just listen to him!” I raised my voice, and everyone has gone quiet.

“I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there.” The hobbit said.

“What form did it take? Like a bear?” Asked Gandalf, clearly knowing more than the rest of us.

"Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger.”

“You knew about this beast?” Asked Bofur.

“So, what should we DO Gandalf?” I said before the wizard could answer. “Everything else we can discuss later.” I turned to the dwarf, who didn’t look happy about my interruption. I felt too tired to care what kind of beast was going to want to kill us now. I just wanted something to be done about it.

“There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.” Answered the wizard.

“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” Thorin wanted to know.

“Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.”

“What choice do we have?” Asked the dwarven prince.

“None.” Said Gandalf and me both.

And we ran.

Despite the fatigue I moved quite fast. An enormous bear on your back can be quite a motivation. Still it was Bombur who reached the door first, surprising us all.

The animal was right behind us, and we barely managed to close the door.  
I fell on some hay stack and didn’t get up. Before falling asleep I heard Gandalf saying something about a skin-changer being our host, and then I was out.

 

_I was in a forest again. It was dark, damp and full of spider webs. Yellow and brown leaves were lying on the ground. I looked around and saw no road to follow._

_“Who are you?” I heard a voice coming from the shadows. A silhouette emerged, but again I couldn’t see him clearly. He was bright, silver and gold. I didn’t answer, and he took a step towards me._

_“Who are you?” He asked again in threatening tones. “What are you doing in my forest?”_

_“Me?” I felt irritation building up. “What are YOU doing in MY dream?”_

_He said something, but I didn’t hear it. I sensed movement behind me, and the hair on my neck stood up. I turned around and saw spiders coming my way. This time there were three. I didn’t like how fast their numbers were growing._

_I shrieked and tried to run, but again I couldn’t move my legs. They jumped, and I saw them flying my way. For a moment I was worried that I was not going to wake up this time._

 

“Anne, Anne!” I heard a voice, and saw Bilbo’s face above me. He looked worried. “You were screaming.”

I slowly got up, looking around. It was morning already and all the men were watching me with worry.

“Is everything all right?” Asked Gandalf.

“Yes. It was just a nightmare.” I answered still shivering.

“Is that so?” Said the wizard, looking thoughtful. “What kind of nightmare?”

“The scary kind.” I said sarcastically.

I rubbed my arms trying to calm down. If this didn’t stop and fast, I was in danger of dying. After all, there’s a limit to how long a person can live without sleep. I didn’t care much about spiders before, but now I felt like I never hated anything more in my life.  
”Well, I’m sure it’s just due to excitement.” The wizard reassured me.

“Right.” A agreed, but couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease. I dreamt about it twice already. Could it be a prophetic dream?

  
After introducing ourselves to the host we ate breakfast. A man called Beorn, who turned out to be the large bear from last night, told us about himself and his kind. It was awful to hear, that he was the only one left, but considering that in his other form he wanted to kill us, I wasn’t as sad as I should have been. Then the man asked about our journey:

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

“Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.” Answered Gandalf.

“You are running out of time.” He remarked.

“No kidding.” I murmured.

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.” Said Gandalf, glaring at me.

“A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”

“Dark forest?” I asked. That sounded familiar. I really hoped it was just a coincidence.

“We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.” The wizard assured him.

“Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

“More elves?” I called surprised and everyone looked at me. The tall man appeared before my eyes again, and I started to wonder. “Why doesn’t it matter?” I asked to shift attention back to our host.

“These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.” Said Beorn. I drew my breath, and started thinking with worried expression on my face. Even if there was a river near here, that went all the way to Mirkwood, I could not carry all my companions with me. He looked at me, and there was something in his eyes I couldn’t quite put my finger on. A mixture of sorrow, anger and a fair amount of pain. A moment later it was gone, and he turned to Thorin.

“I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.” He said, and I could see the little men getting angry. “But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?” He added.

I sighted with relief and smiled. It looked like he was a good man after all, despite all that crankiness and brooding.

 

While the little men and Beorn were preparing the ponies, I was packing food and other supplies our host was kind enough to share with us. Gandalf approached me. He stood at my side for a moment, then asked:

“How are you feeling?”

“All right.” I shrugged.

“Something seems to be troubling you.”

“I just don’t like what I heard about our destination.” I lied. I didn’t want to tell him about my dreams. Even thinking about them gave me shivers. I was still hoping they were just a coincidence. “Bad elves and dark forests don’t sound welcoming.”

“They aren’t bad elves.” Gandalf told me, sounding surprised at my words. “They are just less hospitable than the ones in Rivendell. Much less, actually.”

“Won’t they try to kill us then?” A asked. If they were less hospitable, they surely didn’t like strangers entering their land.

“I doubt that.” Said the wizard.

“But it is not unlikely?” I insisted.

“Well… Hm, hm…”

“Great. Anything else I should know about? Like them especially not liking women from another worlds?” I asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“I do believe they dislike dwarves much more.” Said the wizard smiling.

“What a surprise.” I snorted, remembering Beorns words. “Anyone doesn’t?”

 

We rode fast. Way too fast for my little riding skkills. Of all the company only me and Gandalf had horses. Even back at home I travelled mostly on foot or above the water, and wasn’t used to this form of transport. My behind was starting to hurt and I was happy to see the line of trees ahead of us, although It was indeed dark and disturbing.

We stopped just in front of it, and Gandalf told us to unsaddle the horses. He himself ventured into the forest first.

I just stood there feeling more and more worried. I remembered that smell. I remembered those trees. I couldn’t see spider webs yet, but somehow I felt it was just a matter of time.

“I recognize that forest. I had a dream about it” I told Bilbo, who came to my side.  
”And what did you see in that dream?” Asked Thorin sarcastically from behind me. I didn’t hear him approach and almost jumped. The dwarven prince had an irritating habit of eavesdropping my conversations, like he suspected me of conspiring against him. It started on our way to Beorn’s house, when I liked to chat with both the hobbit and the wizard, and clearly wasn’t about to stop any time soon.

“Some really big spiders.” I answered, looking him in the eye.


	5. The King

Gandalf rushed back few moments later, mumbling something about going somewhere. He shouted to the dwarves to saddle his horse again and started getting ready to leave. Bilbo ran after him, and I followed.

“You’re not leaving us?” the hobbit asked.

“I would not do this unless I had to.” Answered the wizard.

“Oh, you are joking!” I exclaimed feeling angry. “There are monsters out there, and you’re going to leave us for them to kill?!”

He looked at me slightly annoyed.

“The dwarves are skilled warriors, I’m sure they can manage…”

“Skilled warriors my ass!” I shouted. “There are spiders twice their size! We’re going to get munched like muffins!”

“Anne.” Said the wizard in a calm voice. “I would not leave you if I had a choice. Yet I do not. If you are so concerned about this forest’s threats, why don’t you  make sure you omit all of their traps and nets?”

“Oh yeah, leave it all to me.” I snorted. “Because I know so much about this world’s creatures.”

Knowing I’ve lost this battle, I turned back and took a few steps towards the forest.

“I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.” Called Gandalf, ignoring my outburst. “This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.”

“Lead us astray? What does that mean?” asked Bilbo.

“Deceive. Make us lose the way.” I answered, turning to the hobbit.

“You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.” Warned the wizard, riding away. “No matter what may come, stay on the path!”

“Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.” Said Thorin.

And we entered.

 

At the beginning the path was clear, and we had no trouble following it. But the deeper we went into the forest, the more difficult it became. Finally we took the wrong turn.

The air suffocated me, made my head spin, and by the time I’ve noticed the path was gone, I couldn’t see it anymore. I panicked.

“Guys! Guys, wait!” I called to them. “We’re lost!”

“No, we’re not.” Answered Thorin, who was leading us. “Path’s ahead.”

“No it isn’t.” I insisted. “We must go back.”

“Don’t worry lass.” One of the dwarves turned my way. “He knows where he’s going.”

“Like hell he does.” I got angry. “I’m telling you…”

Suddenly everyone stopped.

“The path...it’s disappeared!” Said Nori. I looked ahead and saw a big gap between two parts of the forest.

“What’s going on?” Asked Dwalin.

“We’ve lost the path!” Answered Oin.

“Told you.” I murmured.

“Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!” Shouted Thorin and everyone started looking around.  Call me a pessimist, but I didn’t think we would be able to get back at it.

I’ve noticed the spider webs and a shiver ran through my body.

“Elves, please come.” I whispered. “I think I prefer your swords and arrows to spider’s fangs.”

Quickly we started running in circles. I felt sick and sort of drugged, and had to fight with myself to remain conscious. After some time we approached the stream. Thorin decided we should cross it, and wanted to send me first, as I could fly above it’s surface. But I did not like the water. There was something wrong with it. Too afraid that for the first time in my life my only ability may fail, I refused.

“It’s… poisoned.” I said for the lack of a better word. “You shouldn’t touch it.”

“Poisoned?” asked Balin.

“Yes, something like that.” I thought for a moment. “With magic. Just stay away from it.”

In the end they’ve sent Bilbo first. I crossed as the last, and was surprised to make it. The tree branches we were walking on didn’t seem reliable at all.

We went on, still not being able to find the road.

 

At one time I walked away from the company for a moment, thinking that I’ve seen something, and when I turned back I couldn’t find them anymore. I started running, but it didn’t help. They’ve disappeared. Fear made my heart race, and I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I decided not to risk shouting. Who knew what could hear me and take interest.

I was walking in circles, not being able to recognise the direction anymore. Jumping at every creak and any other noise, seeing movements and shadows all around, I crept, trying to keep my mind relatively clear and remember what I was here for. 

When I started to think, that it was over, and I was never to see daylight again, something appeared just in front of my face. I jumped, and then looked closely. It was an arrow. And on the other side of it stood an elf. His two companions blocked my escape from the sides, all pointing their weapons at me. I was so happy, that they had two legs, and not eight, that I smiled.

“Um… Hi!” I blurred out.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Asked one of the men. The questions sounded familiar, but the voice asking them wasn’t the one from my dreams.

“Getting lost?” I answered in questioning tones.

“And why would a human woman venture into Mirkwood?” I heard female’s voice behind me. I turned around and saw a red-haired she-elf approaching.

“I was travelling with a company of dwarves.” I admitted.

“Dwarves?” Asked the same man again. Then he said something to the woman in their language. “Take her to the king.” He told two other elves, that had their arrows pointed at me, and then he and the she-elf were gone.

The men led me through the forest, clearly having no trouble finding the right way. I was curious how it was possible that the magic didn’t affect them. I even asked, but they didn’t answer.

 

Finally we reached a great door, and I was brought inside. Curious I looked around the palace – at least I thought it was one – and admired it. It looked different from Elrond’s home, but no less beautiful. Elves surely knew how to build, and I would have happily asked them to build my castle as well.

The last thought made me feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t my castle, it was just a castle, and I was just its occupant. 

We entered the throne room and I looked at the big chair with curiosity. It was high above the floor, with a little staircase leading to it. On it sat a very tall and quite stunning elf dressed in silver robes, with a spiky crown on his head. He wasn’t looking my way, but somewhere to the side. I admired his profile for a while.

“Why did you enter my forest?” He asked, and I instantly drew air. Oh my, I was in trouble. I recognised him. He was the voice from my dreams. Would he recognise me? I wondered.

“Sightseeing. You have quite an interesting collection of spider webs.” I blurred out.

That caught his attention. He turned to me and his eyes went wide.

“You!” He exclaimed.

Whoops. It seemed that he remembered me after all.

“Hello again.” I said.

He rose from his throne, looking furious. I took a step back, but guards held me in place. The king started descending the spiral staircase. His silence felt even more threatening.

“Trip, trip.” I murmured under my nose. I couldn’t help myself. The stairs were so narrow, and his gown so long. I would have fallen down at least twice already. He made it however, with impossible and inhuman grace. He approached me, and I felt an overwhelming urge to run. He locked his eyes with mine. Oh, they were beautiful. Not as scary as Galadriel’s but not kind either. His every movement spoke of power and strength. I froze in place, unable to move. He stopped only a few steps in front of me, and bowed closing his lips to my ear.

“I do not trip.” He said, his voice stern. I exhaled, only just realising, I’ve been holding my breath all this time.

“A shame.” I answered, trying to sound casual, despite the fact, that every cell of my body was trembling with fear.

He rose, and started circling me. It was distracting and uncomfortable, and I was sure that was the purpose. I thought it was and interesting method of intimidation and stood still, wondering if I could do the same when I’m back at home. It would be nice to see some of my subjects wiggle uncomfortably. Especially the annoying ones.

“Who are you?” He asked, standing behind me, his lips suddenly by my ear again. I managed not to jump.

“My name is Anne.” I introduced myself.

“Why are you here?”

“Your guards brought me.” I answered. Somehow it felt like fun to irritate him.

“What were you doing in my forest?”  
”Today?” I almost snorted seeing him frown.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Sightseeing, I’ve already told you.”

He hissed.

“And the two other times?”

“Sleeping” I answered truthfully. Within a second he was in front of me again, his nose almost touching mine.

“Do not play with me human.” He growled. I looked him in the eyes innocently.

“As you wish.” He said. “Maybe a stay in my dungeon will convince you to tell the truth.”

He made a gesture and I was taken away.

 

The guards led me down, one staircase after another. I quickly lost count how many, and my mind couldn’t follow all the twists and turns. They put me into one of the cells and after a short while some woman brought me food and something to drink. Well, at least I wasn’t going to starve.

Not long after I finish eating I heard voices. I looked between the bars, and saw dwarves being imprisoned. I tried to count them, hoping no one has died in that cursed forest, and started feeling worried, when I couldn’t see Bilbo anywhere. Was he dead? No, that couldn’t be…

Suddenly one of the elves came to my cell. I recognised him as the one I spoke with in the forest. He opened the door and gestured me to follow him.

“The king wants to see you.” He said.

 

“Missed me already?” I asked when we entered the throne room.

“So, you came here with the dwarves.” He mused with his back turned to me. “You travel to the mountain. You seek the treasure.”

I snorted. Yeah, right, like I cared about all that gold and stones. He turned to me.

“Why are you here then?” He demanded.

“I've  told you…”

“Do not lie to me!” He rose his voice. “I am immortal, I can wait.” He said approaching me. “Can you?”

I didn’t answer. What was I to say? That I joined the company because of some elf’s premonition that I should? The king scowled, bending his perfect lips. He started circling me again.

“How did you enter my mind?” He asked casually.

“I did what?!” I exclaimed, genuinely surprised. His eyes narrowed.

“Do you expect me to believe that you didn’t know?”

“You have trust issues, don’t you?” I murmured. “It was you, who entered MY dream, remember?” I said, getting irritated.

He stopped in front of me and bowed again.

“If you are trying to deceive me…”

“I am not.” I said firmly. He gazed into my eyes and kept looking.

“Very well.” He finally rose.

“Oh, not to the dungeon again.” I moaned. His lips quirked in a slight smile. He gestured at the guards again and I was grabbed and led out again.

This time, however, we went up.


	6. King's Hospitality

 

The room was big and beautifully furnished. Somehow I expected to be taken to some kind of prison and was very surprised. A big bed stood in the middle, next to it was a carved bedside table. Red, soft carpet covered the floor and big, also red leaves covered the walls.

I loved the fact that nature was present everywhere. It reminded me of home – the real one, not the palace. I had a cottage at the edge of the forest, first and last place that belonged to me and me only.

There was no window, but I haven’t seen any in the rest of the palace either. Except on the ceiling, but they didn’t really count. I was left alone and wasn’t sure what to do. Was I a guest now? Or still a prisoner, just in more comfortable cell?

I went to the door and opened them. There were guards outside, who stopped me when I tried to go out of the room. A prisoner, then.

I got back inside and sat down on the bed, thinking. I had to get to the dungeons and help to free the dwarves. I couldn’t just leave them there. But how? And which way would we run away? I sighted. One thing at a time. First I had to think of how to free myself.

Someone knocked at the door and a she-elf entered. She gestured me to come after her, and led me out of the room, down the stairs again. We entered through a large door, and I saw an underground hot spring. The woman gestured me to take off my clothes, and as I did, to enter the water. Right after I was bathed, and another elf servant brought new set of clothes for me.

The fact alone didn’t surprise me, as Elrond was kind enough to do the same, but that the king suddenly got all hospitable was suspicious. Did he think, that since the threats didn’t work, kindness would? Well, then he was in for a surprise, because I did tell him the truth. I had no idea how we ended up seeing each other in a dream.

 

After drying out I was dressed into what turned out to be an emerald dress, which somehow was jus my size, although I was much shorter than an average elf. I had no jewellery on, - except for my magical ring – since I put all of it into my bag, so that I didn’t lose it. They were quite expensive, and my treasurer would kill me if I did.

My bag, along with other things was taken away when I got disarmed, and probably got searched already. I had to get it back. I hoped nothing was stolen.

The maids led me somewhere, then they got replaced by the guards and I was escorted to another room again. It was really starting to annoy me.

When we entered I saw the king again. He wasn’t facing me. Again. And he was looking at something, but his broad back blocked the view. I looked around.

The room was quite big and resembled a study, except for a little fountain on the left. It was full of papers and books. In the middle stood one desk with comfortable looking armchair behind it.

I was reaching for one of the books when he finally spoke.

“Then you are also a thief.”

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn’t see it.

“And just how, may I ask, did you manage to come up with that idea?”

He turned to me, and I finally saw what was on the desk. They were my two rings, pair of earrings and a necklace. All made from white gold and precious diamonds and rubies.

“Will you deny that you have stolen these?”

“They are mine, I did not steal them.” I answered getting worried. Somehow I felt it would be harder to get my jewellery back now.

“And how would someone like you come into possession of things so precious, if not by stealing?” He asked. I got an impression that this conversation has been rehearsed before. Like he was following some kind of script.

“Someone like me?” I looked him in the eye with challenge. “And who might that be exactly?”

To my surprise he averted his eyes, and ran his fingers through my necklace.

“A human girl in elvish clothing, carrying expensive jewellery, that managed to enter my mind twice so far.” He said. “Which brings us to my first question. Who are you?”

That, I didn’t answer. I haven’t thought of a good reply yet, and I knew I couldn’t tell the truth. He looked at the stones a while more, then turned to me again.

“How did you obtain these, if not by theft?”

“They were given to me.” I replied. He looked surprised, and somehow angry. Did he choose not to believe me again? I wondered.

“By whom?” He demanded.

And I went silent again. No believable lie came to my mind.

“A lover, perhaps?” He asked, advancing towards me. He looked threatening again. There was only a wall behind me, so I could just stand still and wait. “Are they dear to you? Like the one you still keep on your finger?”

I said nothing. I couldn’t tell him about the ring’s magical abilities. That would require a lot of explaining.

“Answer me!” He demanded.

“Not a lover.” I said, but he didn’t look satisfied.

“Who then?” He bowed to my ear again, and I felt an urge to cover it. “If you tell me, I may consider returning them to you.” He whispered.

“If you don’t, then YOU will be a thief.” I answered, hoping he wouldn’t just smack me for impertinence. After all I was speaking to the king, and there was only so much insult he could take, before erupting. He rose, and I saw fury in his eyes. I wanted to cower, but I knew I had to stand my ground, if I didn’t want him to have power over me.

Fortunately, all he did was call the guards.

 

I was taken to my new room, and left there again. I wondered how much time would pass, before he found another reason to talk to me.

I had to get out of here. I didn’t understand why did the king get so obsessed with me. Okay, I did enter his mind twice – or so he says – big deal. It’s not like I’ve obtained any valid information. All I saw was forest and spiders. Was that what he dreamt about? Was that what he always dreams about? If so, no wonder he was so mean and obnoxious.

I looked around my room again, searching for hidden door and other useful things. There were many of those in my palace, and I hoped there may be some here.

I don’t know how long I searched, trying to be as thorough as possible, but it quickly became apparent that there was nothing of the sort. The king has chosen my prison well.

I was checking the last part of the wall, when I voice came from behind me, making me jump.

“There are no hidden passages.” Informed me familiar elf warrior, who caught me in the forest not long ago. I looked at him startled. I didn’t hear him come in, how did he do that?!

He smiled at me slightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said. “I forget how weak human hearing is. I’m Legolas.” He introduced himself.

“Anne.”

He smiled again and went silent for a moment.

“You came from Rivendell.” He remarked.

“How do you know?” I asked. Did the dwarves tell him?

“Your clothes.” He explained. “They come from the valley.”

I looked at him surprised. He could tell? How?

“Well… yes, I visited the place.” I admitted reluctantly. I was sure the king would hear every word from this conversation, and wasn’t happy about the thought. I had to proceed with caution.

“It must have been quite a visit, since you received so many gifts from Lord Elrond.” He said, and I could smell a trap in these words.

“Not really. My old clothes were impossible to wear anymore, and he was kind enough to give me a replacement.”

“And what happened to your old clothes?” He asked.

“They got destroyed during my journey.”

Technically I didn’t lie. The dress did get destroyed while I was running from the orcs.

“I see.” He started looking around, trying to pretend he wasn’t at all interrogating me at his king’s request.

“I have to say you’ve made an impression on my father.” He admitted. “I’ve never seen him so vexed before.”

My eyes went wide. The King was his father? He was the prince?!

“That may be the dwarves’ fault.” I replied.

“Oh no, I’m quite sure it is yours.”

Before I could say anything, a red haired she-elf I met in the forest stuck her head through the door, and said something in elvish. Legolas excused himself and left in a hurry. I was alone again.

I started to wonder what might have happened. Maybe my companions did something. Did they break free? A while after I opened the door again. I didn’t expect the guards to disappear, but it didn’t hurt to check.

I stood there for a moment, then I closed the door and opened it again. They did disappear.

I didn’t move, thinking and feeling confused. That couldn’t be. The king could not be that careless. That must have been a trap. Maybe he wanted to see what I would do. Maybe he was testing me, provoking.

Well, if he wanted me to take a stroll around this place – no problem. I was happy to oblige.

After leaving the room I went downstairs, trying to remember where the king’s study was. There wasn’t much chance the jewels were still there, but I had to check. I couldn’t run away without them. I quickly lost the way though, and didn’t know where I was. I passed quite a few elves on the way, but no one tried to stop me. Finally at the end of one of many staircases I found a throne room hanging in the middle of empty space, and looked at the big, now empty chair.

I felt an urge to sit on it. I was curious how it felt like to look at people from there. My own throne was just a few steps up, and I didn’t really feel the difference in heights while sitting on it.

I looked around. There was no one in sight, but I knew elves could hide if they wished, and didn’t believe I was actually left to wander alone. I wondered if it was the guards, who were watching me now, or the king himself. The last thought made me feel playful and I decided to take my chances. After all, such occasion might have never happened again.

I went up slowly, ready to jump off any second if someone showed up. When I reached the top, I searched the surroundings once again and still didn’t see a living soul. So I decided to risk it and sat down. I didn’t know what I was expecting, but nothing happened. The chair was hard and uncomfortable, and I was surprised the king wanted to sit here at all. I tried to recreate his pose, thinking I may get more comfortable this way. I put my leg on one of the armrests, which was hard considering I was wearing a dress, and tried to make myself comfortable, but I had no luck.

“Well, my royal pain in the ass, no wonder you’re so cranky.” I murmured getting up.

I went down the stairs, holding my dress up and looking down all the time. Not falling down was a real challenge.

When I finally rose my head, I almost tripped on the last step. The king was standing few steps away from me. He had no crown on this time, only black, long tunic, trousers and boots, yet he still managed to look royal. I didn’t think I would ever reach that level.

“I see you didn’t trip. Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked. He didn’t sound angry, which was surprising, but the fact he was still upset about my little joke made me a slightly nervous.

“Not really. Are you sure it’s a throne, not a torture device?” I asked casually, pretending I’m not spooked by his sudden appearance. “Or maybe you like pain?” I eyed him curiously up and down. He didn’t react, but I could see one of his hands clench.

“Your companions escaped.” He informed me.

“Good!” I exclaimed, smiling happily. So it was just as I thought.

“They have left you here.” He remarked. I smiled slightly. If he was trying to turn me against them, he was doing a lousy job.

“I’ll manage.” I shrugged.

“Do you know how dangerous their quest is?” He asked. “And not only for them.”

“Yes, yes, dragons aren’t the nicest creatures.” I replied.

“Come with me.” He said, gesturing for me to follow him.

 

We   walked up the stairs again, and I was led to sort of balcony. I looked over the sea of treetops and saw The Lonely Mountain in the distance.

“Do you know what happens in two days?” He asked.

“It’s Durin’s day.” I answered. Of course I knew. Dwarves talked about it all the time.

“The last moon of autumn, and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.” He murmured.

“Yeah, solstice. How is this relevant?” He remained silent, so I moved in to face him. His silence felt disturbing. “Something bad is going to happen, Isn’t it?” I asked, looking at him with attention. I knew there must have been a reason why so many people were against this quest.

“And the bells shall ring in gladness for the mountain king’s return, but all shall fail in sadness, and the lake will shine and burn.” He said.

I was pretty sure I just got pale, but I stood still, and straight.

“Is this a prophecy?” I wanted to know. I didn’t like prophecies.

He was looking at my hand, and I looked at it too. The ring’s stone was dark. That meant fear.

“An interesting ring you have.” He said, and I put my hand behind my back, knowing he has just seen the stone change colour. “Do not be afraid, I will not take it from you.” He reassured me, and I didn’t believe him. He couldn’t take it of course, but he could try. And then he would find out it couldn’t be taken off.

“What do you want from me?” I asked. “Why are you keeping me here?”

“I wish to hear the truth.” He replied.

“I’ve told you the truth.” I said.

“Have you?” He took a step towards me, and I moved back. Unfortunately I was too close to the edge, and suddenly my foot couldn’t find the floor. I started falling backwards.

With inhuman speed the king reached for me, and pulled me close to him.

“You should be more careful.” He murmured, before letting me go.

I quickly jumped away, feeling uncomfortable. I didn’t trust him, and I didn’t like him, so obviously I didn’t want him to touch me.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t like what you heard.” I snorted.

“You still didn’t tell me who you are.” He remarked.

“I did. I’m Anne.”

I saw him sigh.

“Be it as you wish. You will remain here as long as necessary. The gates have been sealed, you cannot escape.” I looked at him, and he was looking at me with a kind of hunger. I felt hair on my neck stand up, but didn’t move. “I am patient.” He murmured. He turned his back on me and walked away without a word.

 

I wandered about for some time, trying to find any way I could escape, but without luck. After what felt like a few hours I stumbled upon king’s study, but the door was closed.

Finally, tired and hungry I asked first person I met for directions and was led back to my room. A maid was there, waiting for me. She informed me that I’ll be eating with his highness and should prepare. I was in no mood to play king’s games anymore. Dwarves, and especially one little hobbit fully occupied my mind now. I sent the girl away, like I did my own servants, and surprisingly she didn’t protest. Since taking off my dress required help, I fell on the bed with my clothes on and closed my eyes. Bilbo’s face was still before them. Was he okay? Was he alive? I really didn’t want anyone to die on this quest, especially not him. He was a good, sweet man, whose presence during the journey made me feel needed and at peace, and I would miss him dearly.

Not long after the weariness took over and I fell asleep.


	7. An Unexpected... Something

_The dwarves managed to escape my dungeons. I underestimated them._

_~Who is she? How did she enter my mind? Of all creatures, a human woman!_

_Tauriel left. She disobeyed me, she will be punished._

_~She was wearing Rivendell’s clothing. Is she connected to Elrond?_

_Legolas went after her. He has grown too fond of her._

_~She travels with those fools, why? So many questions._

_I cannot allow that union._

_~And her behaviour, unpredictable! How should I play it this time?_  


_The voice went silent for a moment, and then the red flash went through the black emptiness, that surrounded me._

_She refused?! How dare she! Who does she think she is to ignore my invitation?! I should go to her… No, this would imply I care. Why DO I care? Ridiculous. How to punish her? Insufferable woman!_

 

 

I woke up terrified. I could hear King’s voice in my dream, and he was furious… with me! Maybe I should have attended that dinned after all. Was it my conscience speaking, or… Was the king right? Could I enter his mind? Did I do it just now? Did he notice?!

I couldn’t tell the time, since there was no window in my room. I didn’t know how long I slept. I got up, and walked to the door. There were still no guards outside.

I heard my stomach growl. Yes, I definitely should have gone to that dinner. Well, since there was food, there had to be a kitchen somewhere. I just had to find it.

I was planning to ask the first elf I met for directions, but there was no one in sight, like suddenly the place had gone empty. Still I went on, getting more and more hungry, when I heard a clank of steel. I knew that sound. Some people were sparring. I thought that probably some elvish warriors were training. I got curious. I haven’t seen elves fight yet. I watched my own knights train a few times, but somehow I was sure it wasn’t the same.

I proceeded towards the source of these sounds, trying to locate it despite of the echo. After a few wrong turns I finally did.

Two elves were fighting with speed and fury I’ve never seen before. I stopped dead, realising one of them was the king. His hair was loose, chest bare and expression fierce. I could feel goose bumps appearing all over my body. If I ever met him on the battlefield, I would die of fright. He pinned his sparring partner to the wall, and then they both lowered the swords.

“Did you come to admire?” He asked, while the other elf bowed and left.

“Actually I was looking for the kitchen.” I replied, and instantly regretted it. He looked at me with fury in his eyes.

“You prefer to dine in the kitchens, than with me?” He hissed.

I didn’t understand why was me wanting or not to eat with him so important, something about king’s ego perhaps, but for the third time I wished I had gone after all.

“I fell asleep, I’m… sorry?” I said, hoping this would calm him down a bit. He didn’t say anything, just closed the distance between us, and lifted up my chin with his finger, gazing into my eyes. Then he stepped back and made a gesture. I felt my body move by itself, towards him. For a moment I didn’t know what has happened, then I understood. He could control me?! It was terrifying! And somehow I was sure it was also forbidden. I tried to free myself, but since I had just one magical ability, there was really no chance for it. And he was grinning. Enjoying his little show of power. He was probably trying to remind me who’s the boss here, and I felt I disliked him for that even more. I hated being forced and those who forced me. It resembled slavery. That was why I still fought, not giving up, whether it made sense or not. And then, after I walked almost half of the way something strange happened. I felt my ring warm up, and suddenly I was in two places at once. Here, looking at the King, and there, looking at myself by his eyes. I could see his eyes go wide, and at the same time feel them opening.

That peculiar and terrifying state didn’t last long, and after it stopped I was free again, and facing a very, very strange looking monarch.

I didn’t think much, just turned back and started running.

 

I didn’t know I could run so fast. My feet carried me with great speed, and unexpected balance, while I was going lower and lower in the direction of the dungeons. If dwarves could run away from them, maybe I could too.

I didn’t check if anyone was chasing me, too afraid to break my concentration. I finally found the right entrance, miraculously not getting lost on the way. The cells were now mostly empty, and I passed them not looking around. All this time I was trying to think hard. Which way could my companions take? Definitely not up, after all they would have been noticed by the guards then. They went down, but which way? I couldn’t tell, so I just ran blindly, hoping for luck.

After some time I found something that looked like a wine cellar. Two elves were sitting by the table with some bottles, apparently testing them. They looked at me, and I looked at them. They rose, and I moved back, into the room. There was nowhere to hide. Just shelves with bottles and empty floor and… I noticed a leaver. I pushed it. Nothing happened, so I just Ran further back, and then, suddenly the floor went down. One of the elves reached for me, but caught only air. I fell down and felt water underneath. Moments after I was flying in some kind of cave, hoping there were no bars on its end.

I went through a small opening, and instantly lost my balance falling down the waterfall. I almost missed them both, since it was already dark outside. There weren’t many trees close to the river though, and a moonlight enabled my eyes to see where I was going. I saw a gate ahead and it was closed. I cursed. I would have to stop and cross it, and there were guards standing on it.

Surprisingly they didn’t draw their swords, just prepared to catch me. Apparently they had orders not to harm me. Well… good for me, bad for them.  
I decided to risk a trick, that almost got me killed once back at home. It was called trampoline, and could end up in me being sucked to the bottom. But I had to try it. There was no way I was going back to the king after what has just happened.

The trick was to hit the water, and use my magic to bounce. That would let me to fly above the guards. Normally I could fly either just above the water or about one meter higher. If I tried really hard, maybe up to one and a half, but to go even higher I had to bounce.

The trick was dangerous, because the same force, that would let me jump, could also pull me under, and keep there for long enough for me to suffocate. I’ve been pulled to the bottom of the lake once, and almost died. Luckily for me a big lake horse was swimming nearby, and came to see what was I, and if, by any chance, he could eat me. Lake horses eat plants, so I was in no danger of being consumed. Out of desperation I caught its curved tail, and as it panicked I was pushed up above the water. It was close that time, and I’ve never tried this trick again. Now was the time to do it. I knew I was in no danger of drowning this time. Elves wouldn’t let me. But if I was going to be caught anyway, I had nothing to lose.

I dived low, and hit the river. The feeling was scary, as for a moment I didn’t know which way it would go. But then I felt myself being pushed up, and I flew above stunned looking guards.

The landing was a hard part. If I threw myself at the water from someplace high, falling would increase my initial flying speed. It was dangerous if river happened to have some close turns, because I could get thrown at the shore. And this river had a lot of those.

“No!” I heard king’s voice shouting in my mind, as I landed on the other side of the gate, and I almost fell into the water out of shock. What, now HE could be in MY head? Gods and goddesses, why?!

There was no anger in his voice though, just despair. This surprised me. I expected him to be furious, not sad. But I had no time to think about it. I had to concentrate on navigating.

 

Flying above that river was hell: twists, turns, waterfalls. When I’ve finally reached the easy part, I was so tired I just wanted to lay down somewhere and die. There was no choice though, and I continued. I knew I had to find the company. Their goal was the mountain, so after finding myself over the lake, I flew in its direction. I was closing in, when a big, dark shape shot up into the sky, screaming something. Grand wings opened and it flew away. I recognised the dragon, and turned to look after him. That almost ended in me hitting the rocks. Luckily, I managed to stand on the shore unhurt.

Still trying to find the dragon with my weak human eyes I thought about what the king said to me some time ago.   
”And the lake will shine and burn.” I murmured.

I started walking up in the direction of the mountain. After some time I saw little silhouettes in the distance and quickened my pace. They seemed to notice me too, as they pointed at me. A few of them came closer and I’ve heard familiar voice shout.

“Anne! Hey, it’s Anne!”

“Hello Bofur.” I said, smiling.

“Where have you been?” I heard Thorin’s demanding tones.

“In the Elvenking’s prison.” I answered.

“I did not see you there.” Said Thorin. The dwarves have already surrounded me, but I still couldn’t see the fourteenth member of the company. And the number of my companions seemed to be smaller.

“I did.” I recognised Balin’s voice. “They took her somewhere right after we had been imprisoned.”

“Where did they take you?” Asked Bofur.

“The king wanted to interrogate me. But never mind that, where’s Bilbo?” I wanted to know. The Hobbit’s fate was pestering me all this time, and I just had to know, and now.

“I’m here.” I heard a familiar voice, and relief overwhelmed me.

“Bilbo!” I kneeled and hugged him with all my strength.

“I’m sorry.” He said, and I looked at him surprised.

“What for?”

“I left you there.“ He said looking guilty. “I couldn’t find you and…” He stopped. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” I said, ruffling his hair. “I wasn’t in any danger. The king didn’t hurt me.” I assured him.

“And what did he want from you?” That was Thorin again.

“He asked me who I was and why was I with you.” I smiles slightly. “And since I wasn’t very talkative, he kept asking for a long time.” Thorin didn’t seem satisfied, but I didn’t care. “But now to the more pressing matter. What happened here? Where did the dragon fly?”

 

They told me the story from the moment I disappeared. Their stay with the elves, their escape, stay in Lake-town and then events that took place inside the mountain. I started to understand what was the prophecy about.

“So the king offered you his help and you refused?” I asked perplexed. “What, you thought you could kill the dragon alone?”

Thorin looked offended.   
”I would not accept help from an elf who has no honour.” He said. That surprised me.  
”What do you mean?” I asked, and he told me how Thranduil – I finally got to know what the king’s name was – turned his back on them, when they needed his help.

“But there had to be a reason!” I exclaimed.

“I told you the reason!” Thorin seemed convinced that he was right about the elven monarch. I wasn’t. Something didn’t add up. I didn’t know how, but I knew the king wasn’t the kind of person to abandon his allies in need. Maybe during the stay in his head I unintentionally acquired some information about him. So, despite my dislike towards Thranduil I thought something must have happened between him and the dwarves, something Thorin would not admit.

“And now the dragon is going to destroy the Lake-town.” I finally concluded. “You know their blood is on your hands, right?”

I saw Bilbo lower his head with remorse, so did the dwarves, Thorin, however, didn’t look as sorry, as he should. I had a bad feeling about him, and a bad feeling about it all. Bigger problems were coming, and the dragon seemed to be just the tip of an iceberg. 


	8. Meanwhile...

Marcus’s nerves were in shreds since morning. His good-for-nothing young queen has run away again. There were documents to sign and petitioners to hear. First of her suitors was arriving in the evening and nothing was ready yet. This was the worst time possible for the hide and seek game. What was she thinking? Was she thinking at all?!  
“Still can’t find her?” Came a voice from behind.   
“Algernon!” Marcus was very happy to see the captain of the guard. His timing was impeccable as usual. “Indeed, it is dreadful. She has done it again, and now of all times! Prince Rhydian is arriving in a few hours!”  
“Let me help you.” Said the knight. “I’ll find that little witch.”  
”Algernon!” Exclaimed the advisor. “Do not call her that! Especially not in public! She is our queen!”   
“She is an ungrateful brat and deserves a good spanking.” Said the captain. “All that effort and she still shows you no appreciation.”  
“She will learn.” Said Marcus, but he could feel his friend’s words were true. The queen behaved like she hated him, although all he was trying to do was to teach her how to rule the kingdom.   
“Will she?” There was doubt in knight’s voice.   
“She is our queen, this we cannot change. Our task is to help her, support her, not to plan treason.” He turned to the captain. “I know you do not like her, but try to accept her as our ruler.”   
“Not while she runs away whenever duties become too boring for her.” Protested Algernon. “She needs to start being responsible, and fast.”   
“Either way, now we must find her.” Marcus didn’t want to continue this discussion. He was afraid his friend may say too much and get himself in trouble. After all planning treason was just as severely punished as committing one – by death.   
They separated and started combing the garden.   
“Your highness!” Called Marcus, approaching the area where the pond was placed. “Please come out!”   
Then he heard a splash. He hurried in its direction, but when he came close it became apparent, that the queen wasn’t there.   
“It must have been the fish.” He murmured, and went back to searching. 

The evening was approaching and there was still no sign of the young monarch. Marcus was becoming more and more worried.   
“I have a bad feeling about this.” He said to his friend. “Guards claim she did not leave the castle, but I think she might have.”  
“I doubt she could slip away unnoticed in that dress.” Answered Algernon. “Maybe she’s hiding somewhere.”   
”We have already looked everywhere!” The advisor ruffled his curly, black hair. “She might have been kidnapped.” He concluded.  
“Who would want to kidnap her?!” Exclaimed the knight.   
“Everyone. She IS the queen.” Marcus reminded him. “Kidnap her, force to marry you, and the kingdom has a new ruler.”   
“Her husband would have no power here.” Disagreed the knight. His shoulder-length, red hair stuck up in every direction, and weariness started to show on his handsome face.   
“He would, if he could manipulate her.” Said Marcus. “She is young and inexperienced. A skilled player may easily convince her to do his bidding.”  
“I’ve spent a few months with that witch.” Remarked the captain. “That player of yours would get a heart attack, before he could convince her to do anything for him.”   
The advisor covered his eyes. He looked just as thin and fragile as he felt. His simple, dark gown got torn in few places, when he tried to search the roses. He wondered for a moment how his friend managed to keep his armour clean all day long.   
“Either way, the facts are that she is missing, and the prince will be here any minute.” He said, not wanting to argue. “We cannot let him know what has happened. The queen and her maidenhood is the only reason no one have tried to conquer us yet. Every king with a son hopes for alliance through marriage. They hope their grandchildren would take over the throne and unite the kingdoms.”  
The knight looked perplexed.   
“But that’s ridiculous! The ring…” He started to protest, but was cut off.  
“No one knows about the ring’s powers, except for us and the mages.” Marcus whispered, looking around. “I suggest we keep it that way, unless you like the idea of constant battles, like those that took place in the old king’s times.”  
“Do you believe the prophecy is true?” Asked Algernon after a moment of silence. “That she is the one?”  
“The ring has chosen her.” The advisor shrugged. “It is not for us to decide if she is right or wrong. There is a greater power at work here. Our task is to support her, and this we shall do.”  
“So what now?” The knight wanted to know. “She is gone, what do we do about it?”  
“We lie.” Answered Marcus. “And keep searching. There must be a way to locate her.”  
“We could ask the Circle. If those five could locate her earlier, they should be able to do it now.” Proposed the captain.  
“Good.” Marcus seemed to gain new energy. Having a plan gave him hope. “You go to them, I have a prince to deceive.” He decided.

The wizards could indeed locate Anne. However the results were not at all what Algernon hoped for.   
“What do you mean in another world?!” He exclaimed. “Overseas?”   
Five very old, and very powerful men gazed at him with forbearance. They were wearing their usual colorful robes and pointy hats, and their gray beards almost reached the floor.   
“No, Sir Rowanweb. We mean in another world. Another dimension if you prefer.” Explained the Grand Wizard patiently.   
“And how did she get there?” Asked Algernon, feeling confused.   
“Probably through some kind of portal.” The wizard shrugged. “The ring’s powers are mostly unknown, and Her Majesty’s abilities haven’t been tested yet. We cannot tell precisely which of them may be responsible for this unfortunate event.”  
”She has only one power.” Disagreed the knight.  
“We think not.” Said the Grand Wizard, and the rest nodded in agreement. “We were about to test her in the near future. Now it seems, we should have done it earlier.”  
“But…” The captain didn’t like what he heard, but couldn’t find the right argument against wizard’s words.   
“Do not fret Sir Rowanweb. She and the ring belong to this world. They will be brought back sooner or later.”  
”It may be too late then!” Protested the knight. “She has duties to perform! If they find out she’s missing there will be war!”  
“That… we can do nothing about.” Said the wizard.   
“You are supposed to be the greatest wizards in the world! Surely you can think of how to bring her back?” Insisted Algernon. “Why don’t you send someone there to get her?”  
“That is… an interesting idea.” Murmured the Grand Wizard, while others started to whisper among themselves. “We will… think about it. We need time to examine the possibilities.”   
“How much time?” The captain wanted to know.   
“We will notify you when we are ready.” Answered the wizard, showing the knight to the door. 

And so the great plan to bring the prodigal queen back home has been set in motion. 

***

Thranduil was standing on the balcony, looking in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. He could see it clearly, despite the darkness. He could feel it, too. Not the mountain, of course, but Anne. They were linked, though he did not understand how was that possible, since she was not an elf, and the connection was growing stronger. Soon she would be able to read him in a way no one ever could. And that troubled him. He was vulnerable, probably for the first time in his long life. No one knew yet, how easy would it be now to hurt the Great Elven King. To scar him for life, like the great serpents of the North once did. She had no protection and no fighting abilities. She was so easy to hurt, so easy to kill. He had to have her back. Here. Safe.   
His army was ready, awaiting his orders. There were two treasures he wanted, and now Thorin possessed both of them. In his eyes they both belonged to him, even if the second one did not see it that way. And he would reclaim what was his. 

***

I felt someone’s eyes on me, and a slight caress, that couldn’t be the wind, since there wasn’t even the slightest breeze. My thoughts automatically went to the king of elves. Would he follow me here? Ridiculous. I was sure he would not risk his or his people’s lives for some human girl, even if she somehow managed to enter his mind.   
Why did I feel so nervous then? Like someone was reaching for me, closing me in his grip, only I couldn’t see it.   
And something else was in the air too. A shift. Like some forces were set in motion.   
Gandalf was missing too. There was some urgent matter to attend, he said. Something he saw in Mirkwood scared him. I could see it in his eyes, when he rushed out of the forest. I didn’t think about it then. Now I regretted not asking. I knew little about this place, but as far as all stories went, if there were a wizard, a thief, a warrior, a maiden and a dragon involved in one adventure, suddenly a great villain showed up too, trying to take over the world.  
Galadriel said I was fated to come here, to find the company and travel with them. I couldn’t see why that was so far. I did nothing important, except of, maybe, saving one little hobbit’s life. And now the town was being burned by the dragon, and I could do nothing about it.   
…Or could I?


	9. A Prince And A Witch

Prince Rhydian walked through corridors impatiently. For some reason the queen hasn’t welcomed him outside, and he wondered what could be the reason of this coldness. As far as he knew there were no incidents between her and his people. There was also one other reason for his irritation. Little that anyone knew, both the queen and the prince knew each other, though at the time they met, neither was aware of the other’s identity.

When she has been announced a ruler, his father had her investigated. This was how Rhydian found out, that the charming little witch he met was now his potential bride. And to tell the truth, he was happy about it.

All the way to the queen’s palace he wondered if she remembered him.

They met when he was drifting in the river, holding to some piece of wood. He jumped into the water to save his life from assassins that were sent to kill him and his brother. His older sibling managed to escape with one of the knights, leaving him at the killers’ mercy. Just as he was getting close to the waterfall, she saw him and flew to help. They travelled together then, for some time, until he found what he was looking for, and could go back to his father with his task completed.

He wanted to take her with him, but in the end he didn’t tell her who he really was, knowing a simple merchant’s daughter would not have any respect at his father’s court. Whatever he felt for her would have to be forgotten. Now fate was giving him another chance, and he intended to use it fully.

Queen’s advisor appeared before him, bowing with respect.

“Your highness.” He said. Rhydian wanted to grab him and ask where the queen was, but instead he greeted the man politely. He knew he couldn’t afford to make a bad impression. He needed all the luck he could get.

“When can I see Her Highness?” He asked.

“The Queen has some urgent matters to attend to.” Said the advisor. “It pains her to leave at the time like this, but it is necessary.” Continued Marcus, showing the prince to his chambers.

 

After locking the king’s son safely in his rooms, Marcus dealt with his entourage, and instructed all the servants about the official story they should tell, if anyone asked. He wasn’t a fool, he knew most of the secrets are leaked by the staff, not by royals.

After completing the tasks he just waited. Algernon was supposed to return the next day. He sincerely hoped his friend had some answers.

 

Sir Rowanweb came back in the evening, next day. The advisor literally dragged him into his office, right after he jumped off the horse, not giving the poor knight any time to rest.

“What did they say?” He demanded.

“She is in another world.” Said the knight, sitting in the armchair with relieved sight. Advisor’s eyebrows went up. “She got there through a portal, but they don’t know what caused it. They are working at getting her back.”

Marcus sat down, holding his head. This was a disaster. Another kingdom he could withstand, but another world was going to give him a stroke.

“Another world?” He asked faintly. “Portal? How, for the love of gods, are they going to bring her back?”

“I suggested to send someone after her.” Said the knight, opening the bottle of wine, that was lying on the desk.

“Good! You will go!” decided the advisor instantly.

“Marcus, there are limits…” Started the captain, almost choking on his wine, but was interrupted.

“I cannot go. Someone has to rule the kingdom and keep the prince in the dark.” He explained. “And when it comes to tracking and hunting, you have no equals.” He added a compliment to make his friend more agreeable.

“I guess you are right. I AM the best in the kingdom, but…”

“And you know her well, you will not let her trick you, as she would all the other knights.” Marcus continued, seeing that his fish has already swallowed the hook. Now he just had to make him believe he wanted to go.

In the end, after a couple of compliments, and a few more sips of wine Algernon agreed to be the one who will bring the queen back. Everything was planned, and all they had to do now was to wait for the wizards.

 

When he was refused to see the queen on the second and also third day, Rhydian knew something wasn’t right. On the fourth night he decided he waited long enough and slipped out of his chambers, determined to find Anne on his own, and ask her why was he treated this way. Did she have a lover? Would he find her with him? These were the thoughts that occupied his mind while he was searching the castle. What he found instead was, however, much more interesting.

 

The wizards came on the fourth day, late evening, with great amount of strange items. Both Marcus and Algernon locked themselves with them and listened with attention.

“So you see, Sir Rowanweb, Lord Hellibore, the ritual takes time, and needs to be done exactly at the right moment. It has to be the first full moon of the month, which is in three weeks.”

Marcus was holding his head. He was close to fainting again. All his hopes were crushed.

“Three weeks… impossible… it is over…” He kept moaning.

“All right, then I’ll start my preparations, you start yours.” Said Algernon, ignoring Marcus’s words. He thought his friend was just having a panic attack. Those happened to him sometimes, when he was given too much work or too difficult problem to solve.

“You do not understand!” Shouted the advisor. “ It does not matter anymore. I cannot lie for so long. They will find out she is missing!”

“Lord Hellibore, there is no need to panic…” Started the Grand Wizard, but was interrupted.

“He is right, you know.” Came a voice from behind. They turned and saw Rhydian standing by the door. Marcus instantly got pale. They have been discovered. This was the end.

“Y-your Hi-highness.” He stuttered.

“So that’s how it is.” Said the prince walking in. “The queen is missing, lost in another world. You know what will happen if others find out?”

Marcus was close to fainting, so he didn’t answer. The knight took his place in negotiations.

“What do you want for your silence?” Asked Algernon, not intimidated by Rhydian’s royal title. If the prince refused to cooperate, the knight knew a few interesting accidents that could happen on his way back home.

“You’ll take me with you.”

That surprised everyone.

“What for?” Asked the captain. He expected him to demand money, power or other goods.

“I can be of help. And It would be a good chance for me to present myself as a caring fiancé.” The prince smiled, picturing himself as Anne’s rescuer.

“This does not solve the problem of other arriving suitors.” Said Marcus, who started feeling a little better, understanding the prince just wished to increase his chances of marrying the queen.

“It does, if you announce that she has chosen me.” Said the prince, grinning. Oh yes, this was going very well for him, indeed.

Algernon hissed. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what the prince’s intentions were, and he didn’t like it. Sir Rowanweb was not the noblest of men, but he would never force himself on a woman, and he despised those who did.

The advisor on the other hand got pale again.

“We cannot!” He exclaimed. “The queen will have us flogged!” And he was quite sure she actually would.

“The queen and I are old friends.” Said the prince. “I’ll make sure to explain to her how hard your situation was. I’m convinced she’ll forgive you.” He assured.

The knight’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Whether what Rhydian claimed was true or not, he himself also knew the witch well, and so he could anticipate her reaction. The prince apparently couldn’t. Well, he thought, It was going to be fun to watch.

“We agree to your proposal, Your Highness.” Answered Marcus, seeing his friend nod. “I shall prepare the announcement.”

 

***

 

I decided I would not sit here idly, while people were dying. Ignoring the dwarves that were discussing something, I moved back into the direction of the water. There were some ruins on the way, I didn’t pay attention to them during my first, quick walk, but now I looked closely. It was a destroyed city. I wondered if it was just old, or the dragon has burned it down when it attacked Erebor.

I managed to take only a few steps into its direction, when sudden headache appeared, almost blinding me. I saw blood everywhere, rivers of blood flowing down the hills. And then I heard footsteps, like those of an army. I recognised the scene that played itself before my eyes. I’ve seen war once, as a little girl, and its image burned itself into my mind. It was terrifying. My mind drifted further and further info the ocean of time and space, showing me more and more of blood and dead bodies. I had visions before, so it didn’t spook me. Every magically gifted person did. They couldn’t be controlled and were viewed more as a useless side effect. They didn’t happen often either, and usually didn’t make sense. Most of wizards and witches thought of them as hallucinations from using too much magic.

And then I’ve felt it. A presence. Dark and overwhelming. I got scared and tried to run away, but couldn’t. An eye wreathed in flame appeared before me.

_What are you?_ I heard a whisper, and it wasn’t Thranduil’s voice this time. Something else was in my head. Something evil. My ring was burning. The pain made me cry. I didn’t know where I was anymore.

_Come to me._ I heard its words again. I tried to go back, but didn’t know how. For a moment I thought I was going to die.

And then, suddenly it was over. A white light surrounded me, and I’ve heard a familiar woman’s voice, saying: _Go back. Go back home._

_Galadriel._ I whispered.

_Go now. Go where it’s safe._

_Where it’s safe._ I thought and went.

 

When I opened my eyes I saw stairs before me. I was walking down. Surprised, I looked closely. Where was I? Just a moment ago I was standing not far from Erebor’s main gate. How come I was in some kind of palace now? Was it dwarven? I didn’t think so. It was full of nature themes, and even actual plants. It looked elvish. As a matter of fact it looked very elvish, and very familiar.

Oh no… I thought.

I noticed I was a lot taller than I should have been. I got scared again. This was supposed to be the safe place! Meaning my own body! Why the hell did I end up in king’s head again?!

We approached the main gate and I understood that Thranduil was going somewhere, and judging form the amount of warriors he was taking with him, the direction was most likely the Lonely Mountain. Unless he suddenly decided to kill all the spiders in the forest.

_“I guess there’s no chance you could take my jewellery with you?”_ I asked out of impulse. I didn’t think he could hear me. _“It would be much easier to steal them back on the battlefield.”_ I added. The king stopped dead, and I - whatever I was now – froze.

_“Come back to me, and they are yours.”_ He said out loud after a moment. Oh yes, he definitely heard me. Was it going to be like this all the time now? Was I going to pop into his head, and then he into mine? A nightmare! I had to find the way to get rid of him for good.

_“They ARE mine. And you are a thief.”_ I replied.

He didn’t react, just started walking again and giving orders in elvish. To my surprise I understood everything. It was probably because his mind translated it for me.

_“Did you come to spy?”_ He asked after some time.

I tried to read his emotions and found something that felt like content. He was happy and I wondered why.

_“Nope, just lying unconscious. Apparently my mind escaped into yours, too terrified of what attacked me. And that says a lot about its desperation.”_ I finally said.

That got a reaction. I felt his anger burning, heated by fear.

_“Go back!”_ He ordered. _“Wake up, now!”_

And surprisingly I did fly back into my own body almost immediately.

 

I woke up wondering how he did that. I couldn’t order myself to return, so how could he? Did he have power over me now? I hoped not. I would have to kill myself then. I would not accept slavery or a gilded cage.

I was lying on the rocks, the same place I was, when I lost consciousness. Apparently no one noticed I was gone. How nice, it seemed that the only person that actually cared where I was, was the annoying elvish monarch. Oh, and the dark thing. It seemed to care too. It even invited me for a visit. Some friends I had. I shivered at the thought.

It was all that stupid ring’s fault. I lived over twenty years without any interest from kings’ or villains’, and now, suddenly everyone wanted to lock me somewhere.

“I wonder who else may drop by. Maybe Algernon? His snarky comments and abusive behaviour would fit right in.” I murmured, and instantly got a feeling, that I really shouldn’t have said that.


	10. The Halls Of Erebor

I got up, straightened my dress, which was starting to look like a rag, and looked around. I couldn’t see the dwarves anywhere, nor the hobbit. Did they get back inside? How long was I unconscious? The town was still burning, so I started moving in its direction again. I was closing to the ruins, when I saw the dragon fly high up, stop and then fall down. My jaw dropped. Did Smaug just… die? Really? Someone killed the dragon?!

“Oh my, I really want to meet that person.” I murmured.

I got closer to the ruins, and saw little men heading towards me.

“Anne!” Called Bilbo running my way. “Where have you been, we have been looking for you!” He said, breathing heavily. “I saw you walking towards Dale, and then you disappeared! Have you got any idea how worried I was?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I think I’ve fainted.” I said feeling guilty. I shouldn’t have doubted him.

“Fainted? But…” The hobbit went silent, and then looked at me with curiosity.

“Well, we’re happy to see you’re fine now.” I heard Balin’s voice. “Let’s get back inside. The Dragon is dead, and we have a lot of work to do.”

“Oh, so someone did kill that thing!” I exclaimed. “Amazing!”

“Yes, it is.” Said the dwarf, sounding gloomy.

The dwarves passed by me, heading towards Erebor, which now had a big hole up front.

Me and Bilbo stayed behind. I could see the hobbit had questions which weren’t meant for the ears of the rest of the company.

“How did you do that?” He asked as soon as we were out of an ear range.

“Do what?” I had no idea what he was referring to.

“Disappear.” He answered.

“I disappeared?” I looked at him surprised. “When?”

“I saw you heading towards the city, so I ran after to ask where you were going, but you suddenly vanished.” He explained. “I mean, I know how I do it, but you..? Is it that ring of yours?”

“Um… no… I don’t think so… I don’t know…” I felt confused. What the hell happened?! I thought it was only one of my visions. Was I really flying towards that evil thing? All of me?! Terrifying!

“Well, I don’t know much about magic, but I don’t think that’s good.” Said the hobbit.

“Yeah, me too.” I answered feeling dizzy. Since I came to this world there have been so many unexplained events, that one may think I should be used to them already. But I wasn’t. Oh I SO wasn’t.

 

We followed the dwarves who entered the mountain already, and I couldn’t help but noticing them staring at us strangely. Did they think we were conspiring against them? From the way Thorin was eyeing me, that’s probably how it was.

There were literally mountains of gold inside. I’ve never seen so many coins in my life. My own treasury looked very small, almost nonexistent in comparison. I remembered my jewellery again and cursed the Elven King. My kingdom was already poor, and I’ve just made it poorer.

 

The three missing dwarves returned in the morning. I was happy to see Kili was alive and well, since I’ve heard from Bilbo, that he was shot during their escape.

All this time me and the hobbit observed Thorin. Bilbo was worried about his behaviour and I had to admit he was right. The prince was getting more and more obsessed with gold. It looked like his grandfather’s sickness has poisoned also his mind. He didn’t sleep and barely ate.

I saw that the hobbit was torn between loyalty to his companions and reason. He knew he had to do something, but he also knew that would be perceived as treason. It was a tough choice, I understood that. I had to make the same one some time ago, and it still weighed heavily on my conscience.

One time I caught Bilbo outside, sitting alone on the wall. He looked gloomy, and hid something quickly, when I approached.

”You have it, don’t you?” I whispered, sitting down next to him. “They are looking for this stone everywhere. Thorin says it’s a symbol of his power. Why won’t you give it to him?”

“You’ve seen how he became.” He answered, also whispering. “I just… I can’t … I’m not sure he should have it back.”

“Agreed.” I said grimly. “I don’t think so either. I don’t like how he behaves. I mean… he wasn’t the most reasonable person from the start, but now…”

I didn’t finish, because we saw one of the dwarves approaching.

 

After looking around and assessing what they had, dwarves started fixing the hole the dragon made. It was a big one, and required a lot of hard work. They were in a hurry, because they saw people in the ruins of an old city, and decided they need to be able to defend themselves.

I tried to help, but dwarves said that this was no place for women, and chased me away.

So I stood on the part of the wall that wasn’t destroyed and watched the fires in the distance. I was happy to know that so many people survived. I didn’t really believe they would.

I was asleep before I knew it.

 

Later, in the morning, when I was taking a stroll around the treasury, watching all the wonderful jewels, necklaces, rings and other goods, I saw Thorin paying special attention to one of the pieces of jewellery. It was a silver necklace with diamonds.

“White gems of Lasgalen.” He murmured, smirking. The name Lasgalen rang a bell and I wondered where I’ve heard it before. “I know an elf lord who would pay a pretty prize for these.” He added, throwing them back on the table.

I was standing there, feeling my head begin to throb. Was this the reason of their quarrel? A stupid necklace? Were they insane?! I was honestly disappointed. I really thought it was something much more important. Was it why Thranduil was coming here? Gosh, he was such an idiot! This wasn’t worth fighting over!

“Elves!”  Said one of the dwarves, and everyone rushed to the wall. I suddenly felt cold. He was here already. A shivered at the though of him coming here, and those cold eyes looking into mine again. And at the same time I felt excited. I shook my head. I needed help. Those visits into his mind made must have done something to me. Maybe this was how the magic worked, maybe it was trying to bring us together. I didn’t like it. I felt manipulated.

 

When I reached the wall I saw soldiers in golden armours everywhere. They looked beautiful and scary at the same time. Then I’ve heard the horse and saw some man closing in. I could see he was human. He got off just before the wall and requested to speak with Thorin. He said his people were seeking a place to settle for the winter. Thorin didn’t believe him, saying they wanted his gold, but the man said they didn’t. They just needed shelter and didn’t care about dwarves’ gold.

The dwarven prince went down, so that they could talk privately through one of the holes.

I couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but after some time they both got angry. Finally Thorin moved away and shouted: “Be gone!”

“Not yet.” Shouted the man back. “Is there a lady called Anne here?” He asked.

Surprised, I moved to the hole, but was stopped by Balin, who pulled my hand.

“What do you want of her?” The prince asked.

“I wish only to speak to her.” The man answered.

“You can speak to me.” Said Thorin and I felt angry.

“I can speak for myself, thank you very much.” I said coming closer to the hole. “What do you want?” I asked, shooing the prince away at the same time. He didn’t look pleased, but I didn’t care.

“I have a message from King Thranduil.” He whispered.

“Oh let me guess, he wants me to return to him?” I snorted.

“Yes.” Said the man. “He is worried about your safety.”

“No need, I can take care of myself.” I replied.

“Please, My Lady.” He looked desperate. “Please, help me stop this madness. Maybe the Elven King will listen to you.”

“He never does.” I said. “But if he’s worried about my safety, he will not take drastic measures while I’m here. You could use it to your advantage.” I said after a moment of thought. I wondered if it actually made a difference to Thranduil whether I was dead or alive.

“My Lady, you are a reason why he’s here. He will not leave without you.” I could see the man actually believed his words. I wondered what did the king tell him.

“One of the reasons.” I corrected, remembering the necklace. I was pretty sure it was his main goal. “By the way, you’re from Lake-town, aren’t you?” I asked to draw his attention from the main topic. I had to think about an answer. Maybe I could play it to my advantage.

“Yes.” He replied.

“What’s your name?”

“Bard.”

“Could you tell me, Bard, who killed the dragon?”

The man went silent for a moment. I started to think I offended or hurt him somehow.

“I did.” He finally said.

“Wow, impressive!” I exclaimed. “How did you do it?”

“With an arrow.” The man answered, but it was visible, that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Oh, well, either way I’m happy you were there to save us all.”

“My Lady, what should I tell the king?” He looked impatient.

“Tell him I’m not going anywhere… yet.” I replied. “And that he doesn’t need to worry, because as long as he doesn’t attack Erebor, I’ll be quite safe.” I added cunningly. Well, we would see how much he _actually_ cared.

“He will not be pleased.” Bard warned me.

“He’ll live, he should be used to it by now.” I shrugged.

Bard looked surprised. Apparently not many people disobeyed Thranduil. I could see why. I still trembled at the thought of meeting him again.

“That’s my final answer, pass it to him, please. Oh, and remind him of our bargain. I wish to regain something of mine as well.” I added.

 

Finally the man left, and I went up again, wondering what the king’s reaction would be.

Thorin tried to ask me what did we talked about, but I answered evasively. Deep in thoughts I almost missed the conversation, that was taking place right beside me.

Dwarves and the hobbit were arguing.

“You cannot go to war.” Said Bilbo.

“This does not concern you.” Thorin replied.

“Excuse me, but just in case you haven’t noticed, there is an army of elves out there! Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered.”

“Not for much longer.” Said the prince. 

“What does that mean?”

“It means, master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves.”

The hobbit looked thoughtful.

“We have reclaimed Erebor.” Continued Thorin. “Now we defend it.”

“Oh, great.” I murmured. “Like one stupid and aggressive king was not enough.”

I watched, in the distance, Bard’s white horse approaching some animal with extremely large horns. I couldn’t see clearly, but I could feel Thranduil there. I’ve only just noticed I could sense the king, and it sent shivers down my spine. Did that mean he could sense me too? Was I never going to be free of him?! I watched them for a moment. Since they didn’t move, they were probably talking. I waited in anticipation. Would I feel his anger? Or maybe he didn’t care after all, and that talk about caring for my well being was just a courtesy on his part. I was about to go back into the mountain, when suddenly I felt something warm embracing me, and I heard King’s voice in my head.  
Reconsider. You have time till dawn.

_And there goes your concern about my safety._ I thought back loudly, hoping he could hear me. I still wasn’t sure how this thing worked, so I improvised.

_Did you not say you could take care of yourself?_ I heard his voice again. _We shall test that. Do not fret, however, I shall be there to save you, should you encounter any difficulties with keeping yourself alive._

A drew my breath. I was speechless. He made a joke! The king could actually joke! Alert all of the races, the king of elves has a sense of humour! Was there a calendar I could write it down in?

I saw Thranduil’s steed disappear into the city, and I knew our small conversation was over.

“They are going to attack in the morning.” I told the dwarves.

“How do you know that?”  Asked Balin.

“Um… That man implied something like that.” I lied. I couldn’t tell them Thranduil popped into my head just now. That wouldn’t sound well.

I saw the dwarves preparing for battle. Their first move was to destroy the bridge. I didn’t like it. Did we have enough supplies? Could we survive a siege? Come to think of it… maybe leaving wasn’t such a bad idea?


	11. Teleportation And Other Disasters

The moment I thought about leaving I felt light-headed. Suddenly I was in another place, watching an army of creatures called orcs, and some other I didn’t know, marching in our direction. A moment after I was back. Oh gosh, that was weird. Up until now my visions were useless. Was this ring’s doing too?

“Bilbo!” I called the hobbit, who went with the dwarves to prepare himself. I ran after him.

“Bilbo, wait!” He turned to look at me, along with Kili.

“Oh, Anne, right, I forgot.” The dwarf said. “You are a witch, aren’t you? Could you put a spell on our weapons and armour? You know, to make them better.” He asked.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” I said, catching up with them. “Bilbo, a word?” I asked the hobbit, pulling him to the side. Kili looked suspiciously at us, but said nothing and went away.

“What is it?” Asked Bilbo.

“I saw an army heading our way, and they weren’t elves, they were orcs and… well, other creatures. I think that Pale Orc was with them too.” I spoke quickly. “You think we should tell them?”

“Saw… you mean in a vision?” He asked.

“Yes.” I admitted.

“Oh.” He thought for a moment. “Could you see some other things? Like what the elves are doing right now?” He asked.

“I don’t think it works that way.” I replied.  
”Have you tried?” Asked the hobbit. “Because you know, just moments ago you didn’t have any visions. Who knows how it actually works then?”

“Well… I guess I cold try… But only once. And only for you. I don’t really like that stuff, it’s creepy.” I said closing my eyes, and imagined the elves. I concentrated hard, but nothing happened. I tried again, this time thinking of the one elf I knew, the king. After a moment I felt a pull, and then a speeding sensation. It stopped quickly. I  opened my eyes, wanting to tell Bilbo I couldn’t see anything after all, and my jaw dropped. I wasn’t in Erebor anymore. I was standing in front of some yellow tent, which had two elvish guards in from of it. I looked around, and saw the ruins of the city.

“What the hell…?” I murmured, completely freaked out. No! I didn’t want to be here! Wasn’t supposed to be here! This changed everything, and completely destroyed my plans! The elves didn’t react. Did they not see me? Was I a ghost? I looked down and noted that my body was quite solid. Not a phantom then. So why..?

“Anne!” I herd a familiar voice. I looked in its direction, and saw Gandalf approaching. Bard walked next to him.

“Gandalf!” I exclaimed. “Where have you been? You were supposed to meet us…” I noticed how dirty and tired he looked. “Did something happen? Orcs? Some dark being with a burning great eye?” I asked, and he looked at me with surprise written all over his face.

“How did you…”  
He didn’t finish. I suddenly felt dizzy, and my vision got all blurry. I could barely stand straight, and it looked like the men noticed it too. Not wanting to faint I looked around for a place to sit. The tent’s entrance was open, and seeing something that resembled an empty chair standing there I moved its way. Bard caught my arm, and helped me to it. I felt terrible. It was probably the result of whatever brought me here.

“Are you all right?” Asked the wizard.

“I’ll be fine.” I answered between the breaths, though I wasn’t so sure about that. How did I get here? Was it the king’s doing again? Or maybe my ring did it? Considering that the elves did not try to stop me I thought the first was more probable. Thranduil must have told them not to, and that was just too suspicious. Although I felt drained like I used my own power, I knew I didn’t have this kind of ability. So far. Was it the ring after all? I started to reconsider my theory.

“You are sitting on Thranduil’s throne.” Remarked Gandalf after a moment of silence.

Oh, so I was in the king’s tent. What a _coincidence_.

“It’s just a chair.” I said, too tired and dizzy to stand. I didn’t care. The king could bite me right now. Since he or our link were probably responsible for my headache, I had every right to occupy his chair.

Thranduil entered moments after, looking perfect and stunning as usual. I really wished I could have such an ability too.

“Gandalf, I was told…” He stopped dead, looking at me. Oh, so he didn’t know I was here. He couldn’t sense me without concentrating then. Good, that made things fair, since I couldn’t feel his presence without trying hard either. Then a slight, triumphant smile appeared on his lips, and I felt angry. So he thought he’s won? Well, we’ll see about that. However it looked like he wasn’t the one to bring me here, otherwise he wouldn’t be so surprised.  
”You are sitting on my throne.” He said instead of a standard greeting, not getting angry, however, as I expected him to.

“It’s just a chair.” I said. Honestly, was he going to argue about that? Lame. Especially after I’ve already sat on his real throne anyway, with him watching.

“Every chair I sit on becomes a throne.” He remarked, pouring himself some wine. He looked a lot more relaxed than just moments ago, when he entered, and that made me even angrier.

“Then sit yourself another throne.” I replied, not even considering getting up.

He eyed me with one of his brows high, and I could sense his amusement. Then he called one of the guards and said something in elvish.

Gandalf observed us perplexed, and Bard was looking at me with interest. I thought he was probably wondering how come human woman could speak to the king in such manner and live. There were moments, when I wondered that too.

The king looked at Gandalf with anticipation. The wizard turned his attention back to the monarch. He started talking about war, Dol Guldur, dwarves, orcs, but Thranduil didn’t seem to care.

“Sometimes storm is just a storm.” He said.

I wanted to join the discussion, but felt nauseous and resigned. The king turned his attention to me for a moment and poured me some wine, but I refused. My stomach was empty, and I didn’t want to get drunk. Besides I was too afraid I would throw up. I had little dignity left after showing up here, but I intended to keep it.

“Not this time.” Said Gandalf and then he went on about some army that was closing in. I thought about what I saw in my vision and rose my head, determined to speak.

“The Pale Orc.” I said with an effort.

Gandalf nodded in agreement, and continued his story.

“The dwarves were never meant to reach the mountain.” He said, leaving.  
”They were.” I said, suddenly feeling I should. The wizard stopped.  I saw something moving before my eyes, a pieces of the puzzle coming together. “This is exactly what should happen.” I continued fighting my stomach. “All pawns are in places, the game begins.” I murmured, feeling drunk, although I had nothing to drink. “He looks but does not see. A great eye blinded. Fate laughs at the great and favours the little.”

“What do you see?” Asked Gandalf, suddenly interested. He kneeled before me.

“Go and play.” I said. Words were forcing their way out of my mouth on their own. “I have no more to tell you.”

“Extraordinary.” Whispered the wizard.

“What is this?” demanded Thranduil, looking worried.

“She is a seer.” Explained the wizard.

The king looked at me with astonishment, and I would too, if I could make a facial expression. I felt numb.

“Impossible…” He whispered, and then he suddenly got pale. I wondered what scared him so much, but I couldn’t keep my head up anymore, so I put in on one of the armrests.   
”She was speaking about the Pale Orc.” Remarked Bard.

“Yes, Azog The Defiler. He was sent to kill the dwarves.” Said Gandalf, exiting the tent and leaving me alone. My headache lifted a little, when the two other men followed him.

Right after they left, some elf brought in a new chair. It wasn’t as pretty as the one I was occupying, but it looked comfortable. I thought about the king’s throne back in Mirkwood and snorted. Well, he would finally see what it meant to sit comfortably, because the thing I was sitting on now was perfect for someone who was trying to stay awake. It wouldn’t let you sleep it you tried. Maybe he really liked pain.

Some other elf brought food and drink, that smelled herbal.

“For your stomach, My Lady.” He said with respect. That made me stare at him with surprise. Did Gandalf tell them I was a queen? I hoped not! I didn’t want the king to know. I would never hear the end of it.

I drank the potion and felt slightly better. Elvish medicines were really good. I wondered if I could get some recipes.

 

Thranduil returned some time after. It was hard to tell how much time have passed, because I was too busy concentrating on my pain slowly going away.

He sat next to me.

“Are you still unwell?” He asked. Did I hear concern in his voice? Ridiculous.

“If I wasn’t I would be out of here.” I answered.

His pose changed. He stiffened, and got all kingly again.

“Why did you come then?” He demanded.

“I didn’t, I was brought here by some unknown force, and against my will.” I explained, and saw him scowl for a moment, but then he turned his expression blank again, as he used to do back in the palace. I felt uneasy seeing this. He looked scary again, and I started feeling threatened. I decided to lighten the mood. “But it still counts, and I want my jewellery back.” I added.

“Right after you tell me where you got them.” He answered, relaxing slightly.

“You are a cheat, you know?” I said in nagging tones. “If I recall correctly, your words were: return to me, and they are yours. Well, I’m here, now it’s your turn.”

“If I recall correctly your words were: I was brought here by some unknown force, and against my will.” Said Thranduil grinning. “This does not meet the terms of our agreement.”

I scowled at him, and he offered me some little, red fruit, looking completely unaffected by my anger. Insufferable man!

 

I didn’t remember falling asleep, but when I woke up it was already dark outside. What brought me back to consciousness were two loud voices. One of them belonged to Gandalf, the other to Thranduil. I was lying on some comfortable bed – or whatever was this thing called – covered by a soft and warm blanket, which looked expensive. I was still in king’s tent. It looked like he was too afraid to let me out of his sight and decided I would sleep next to him. How embarrassing, I hoped I didn’t snore.

The king noticed I was up, but said nothing.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” shouted Gandalf.

“I think you are trying to save your dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them, but this does not dissuade me from my cause.” Replied the king, getting up. “You have started this, Mithrandir, You will forgive me if I finish it.”

He moved to the entrance.

“Are the archers in position?” He asked one of the elves.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it. The dwarves are out of time.” He said, and I felt the hair of my neck stand up. No! I thought. Bilbo! I felt cold. No, this couldn’t be happening. I had to protest, but how would I get his attention? He didn’t seem interested in my opinion on anything so far.

“Oh, so if I had still been there, you would have had me killed? Good to know.” I said the first thing that came to my mind.

Thranduil looked at me, with no expression on his face.

“If you had still been there, I wouldn’t have given the order.” He said simply.

That surprised me. He wouldn’t? Really? Why?

“Well… then maybe I should go there now, since nothing else can convince you to stop this madness.”

That made him angry.

“You will not leave this tent.”

“You will not give me orders. I am not one of your subjects.” I answered, making Thranduil even angrier. I felt my hands sweat, but refused to show how scary his angry expression was for me. I’ve seen him fight some time ago, and the memory of it still sent shivers down my spine. He was terrifying and powerful, yes, but I was a monarch too, even if I didn’t want it, and I would not submit to him. There was one more thing to it, too. I caught myself enjoying it. I liked to see him affected by my words. Oh, I was such a bad girl.

“Do not think you can make me change my mind with your petty threats.” He hissed.

“Do not think you can stop me if I decide to leave.” I snarled in response, and for a moment the king looked like he wanted to smack me, but he forced himself to calm down.

Gandalf looked at us quarrelling with his eyebrows high.   
”I see I have missed a lot.” He murmured to himself.

I snorted. Yeah, he really missed A LOT.

“You will stay here. I will not have you endanger your life for such a small matter.” Said the king, looking composed again. He came closer, and reached for me, but I was in no mood for diplomacy. He just put my favourite hobbit’s life in jeopardy and I was furious and terrified.

“Do not dare to touch me!” I snarled again, moving away. “You are selfish! You would let them AND your own people die because of some old quarrel! And for what? Some stupid little necklace! I’ve seen it, and it’s not nearly that beautiful, to be worth all those lives! You are a fool!”   
”I am a king!” He answered, letting his hand fall. “No one takes what belongs to me and walks away free and unharmed. What… or who is under my protection comes first to me. Everything else comes second, including your… friends.” He spat out the last word, and then turned to his guards, speaking something in elvish. I didn’t have to speak the language to understand that he was ordering them not to let me out of the tent. Then he and Gandalf left. I didn’t know where they went, but that wasn’t important right now. The king had unintentionally hit the sore spot.    
I contemplated his words, understanding there was more to it all, and thinking about myself being a queen. Did my kingdom, my people come first to me? No. I came first to me. I was a ruler who left her people to uncertain fate, with no one to guide or defend them. A queen who didn’t try enough, didn’t consider importance of her status. A brat, who didn’t understand. Now I could see why Algernon called me stupid, and Marcus scolded me all the time. I started to feel ashamed. Maybe the king wasn’t so bad. After all what did I really know about him? If the necklace was really his it might have been precious. It might have belonged to someone important, someone he loved, his queen for example. And it was certainly matter of honour. The king could not let himself be robbed and do nothing about it. Otherwise he would have no respect, not even from his own people.

Maybe it was me who was a fool all this time. Running away, indulging myself, while those who trusted me suffered. Maybe… maybe it was time to go home? But how? And what would I do then? I had no Idea how to rule. I lacked an example to follow. Most kings and queens had their parents they could observe and take lessons from all their life. Event if they weren’t royal but noble, they were prepared to rule their small part of the land and it was something to start with. I couldn’t even give orders to my pets, when I had them, not to mention people. I had to learn. But where? From whom? I knew I would have to think about it in the near future, because now I had things to do. There was no way I was going to let Thranduil kill my little hobbit, who was probably worried sick about me now.

 


	12. Double, Double Toil And Trouble

I  tried to leave the tent, but guards were quite persistent. Any try has been noticed and I've been asked to go back. The elves were very courteous, and I felt more like a naughty child, than a prisoner. I had to admit, the king WAS trying to make my stay as pleasant as possible, considering the circumstances. After a while I thought about trying the teleportation trick again. I chose Gandalf as  my destination point. I  closed  my eyes, concentrated and... nothing happened. I tried again and again, with the same result. Finally Thranduil came back, and I was still inside the tent. That was just embarrassing.

"Five escape attempts." He said. "I admire your persistence."

"There's nothing to admire. I'm still here." I  replied, feeling angry. He was mocking me!

"I did not expect you to make it."  Said the king, offering me food and some wine.

"I've escaped you once, I  can do it twice." I replied, feeling my cheeks burn. 

His hand with a goblet stopped on the way to his mouth,  but  before he could reply some elf entered the tent, carrying a set of clothes. He left them on a stool, and I gave the king a questioning look.

"Your present garment  is inappropriate. I suggest you change." He said.

I looked at the clothes and noticed it was a copy of those I was wearing when I came to Mirkwood.  The only difference were the shades of greens and browns, which looked more  silvery. I looked around. There was no place I could hide  myself in.

"And where am I to change?" I asked. "Out here, for everyone to see?"

"The curtains will be drawn for you." He gestured to the elf, who brought the clothes, and still hadn't left.

The small changing room was prepared for me, and I did what I was asked to. To tell the truth I was happy to oblige. I felt awful in my torn and dirty dress, like a beggar. I was just finishing, when I heard Gandalf entering the tent, and introducing to the king no other but my favourite hobbit. I quickly tied the most important strings, so that my clothes wouldn't fall off and jumped out from behind the curtains.

"Bilbo!"  I exclaimed kneeling and hugging the man. "I was so worried. That stupid..." I remembered the king was in the room, and changed the sentence. "There are orders to shoot anything that moves. I'm so happy you made it here safe."

“Anne! I was wondering what happened. You know, you have been disappearing too much lately. This cannot be good for your health… or my nerves.” He said smiling.

I smiled back and hugged him again, kissing his cheek while doing it.

When I let Bilbo go, I noticed  that his face turned bright red. Oh my, did I embarrass him just now? Whoops.

"If I'm not mistaken this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under my guards’ nose." Said the king looking very displeased, and almost angry.

Bilbo looked embarrassed.

"Yes, well, sorry for that." He said.

Thranduil frowned at him, for some reason not accepting the apology. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on,  it's not his fault you have such useless guards." I retorted, adjusting my blouse, which started revealing too much. I really should have done better job with those strings.

The king looked at us, from one to the other and changed his facial expression to blank. Oh, that wasn't good. The hobbit, however, didn't look intimidated.

"I came to give you this." He said putting some piece of cloth on the table, and unwrapping it. I drew my breath. It was the Arkenstone! Thranduil looked astonished as well.

"The heart of the mountain." He said getting up.

"How is this yours to give?" Asked Bard, who entered along with Bilbo and the wizard.

"I took it as my, fourteenth share of the treasure." Answered the hobbit.

"Why would you do this?" Asked Bard.

"I'm  not doing it for you. I know dwarves can  be stubborn, pigheaded and difficult, suspicious, secretive, with the worst manners you could possibly imagine." I snorted hearing that. The food-fight in Rivendell appeared before my eyes. "But they are also brave and kind." Continued the hobbit. "They are my friends and I want to save them if I can. Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you all want. There will be no need for war." He concluded.

"That's…  actually not a bad idea." I said, thinking. "But... Bilbo, are you sure? That means treason." I turned to the hobbit and looked at him with concern.

"I know." He said. "I have made up my mind.”

The Elvenking looked at Bilbo with a new wonder.

“Bilbo Baggins!” He said. “You are more worthy to wear the armour of elf-princes than many that have looked more comely in it. But I wonder if Thorin Oakenshield will see it so. I advise you to remain with us, and here you shall be honoured and thrice welcome.”

I looked at Thranduil with amazement. It was the first time I heard him prize anyone, and however strange his compliment was, it was still a very nice gesture, and unusual for him. That jewel surely performed wonders. Or he drank too much wine. That could be it too.

 

Gandalf took Bilbo outside, to find him some place to sleep. I tried to run after them, but was stopped by the guards.

“Really?” I asked looking at the king, and stepping aside, to let Bard through.

“You may wish to finish dressing yourself before leaving.” He said coming close, and helping me with all the strings. I thought for a moment, that this surely has been the night full of surprises. I would never have guessed the king knew how to dress someone, especially in simple clothing. Did he train on his lovers? That was a possibility, however I couldn’t imagine them being common elves. After a few uncomfortable moments, when he accidentally brushed my skin with his hands, I was finally allowed to go out, however not without escorts. The two elves that stopped me before were sent to guard me while I was walking through the camp, looking for Bilbo. Although I suspected their main task was stopping me from running away.

When I reached them, the wizard was shouting at some man, telling him to find a bed for the hobbit. Bilbo saw me and moved my way, while Gandalf stopped the man, and whispered something to him. I knew the wizard was concerned about hobbit’s safety, and seeing that made me uncomfortable. Was my little friend in danger here? I didn’t think dwarves could slip in here under elves’ nose, so what could be the problem?

“So you’re staying?” I asked, when he came close enough.

“Gandalf thinks it will be best.” He answered. “Aaand the Elvenking sounded quite welcoming.”

“Yes, that was almost suspicious.” I snorted.

“You think he may be planning something?” Bilbo wanted to know.

I looked at the elves, who were nice enough to stand few meters away from me. I was sure my every word would be passed to the king. Oh I wished I had such loyal and obedient servants.

“No, I think he really meant it.” I said.

“Well, you seem to know him best.”

I let out a small laugh.

“I think you’re too optimistic. All I know is how to piss him off within few seconds.”

“And you are really good at it.” I heard Gandalf’s voice. “Anne, could I speak to you? There is something I wish to discuss.”

 

The wizard took me to one of the quiet corners in the ruins, somehow persuading the guards to step a few more meters away form me, so that we could talk privately.

“What is it between you and the Elvenking?” He asked, as soon, as we were alone.

“What do you mean?” I asked cautiously. I really didn’t want to be forced to explain all those weird things, that have happened recently.

“You and Thranduil seem to be very close.” He said. My eyes went wide.

“Are you kidding? We argue like all the time!” I exclaimed.

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean. You are the first person I have ever seen quarrelling with him. The first to stay free and alive that is.”

“The free part is exaggerated.” I said, looking at my guards.

Gandalf gave me one of his special looks, suggesting I really should tell him for my own good.

“So, why were you late, why didn’t you meet us where you said you would?” I asked, trying to drive his attention away from myself and the king.”

“I will tell you as soon as I hear your story.” He replied and I cursed in my mind. He was stubborn. Somehow I knew he would eventually find out, and I decided that it would be better if he heard the story from my point of view first. Otherwise who knew what could the king tell him. And, after all, I had to ask him not to reveal my identity to anyone. 

“Well… It started in Rivendell…”

 

Some time after, when I finished, the wizard looked like he saw me for the first time.

“Yes, well, that is a very interesting story.” He said, and I could see he was hiding something.

“All right, what is it? Am I going to die?” I asked, a little worried.

“Oh no, no, of course not.” Gandalf laughed. “If I remember correctly you mentioned a burning eye before…” He made his special you-better-tell-me-everything face again.

“Ah, yes, I saw it in a vision, and it talked to me, but Galadriel saved me… I think. Or it was all a dream.” I shrugged.

“What did the eye tell you?” Asked the wizard, looking scared. I started to feel afraid too.

“It asked what I was and told me to come to it.” I said, worried. “Is that… bad?” I wanted to know. “What is this eye?”

“It is the eye of Sauron.” He replied.

“Who is Sauron?”

“It is the evil itself.” Said Gandalf. “A powerful warlock. You should stay away from him.”

“Um… should I be scared? Is he going to go after me?” I asked feeling more and more frightened.

“I do not know, but be careful. Do not answer his call.”

“Yeah, I figured that much.” I snorted. “Can I protect myself somehow?”

“I will speak with Lady Galadriel when this is over. We will find a way.”

“Well, I hope so.” I murmured. Oh great, another problem to solve. Just what I needed. “So, what happened to you?”

“Let us save this story for another time.” He said, looking at something behind me.

“The king requests your presence My Lady.” I heard someone saying. I turned and came face to face with one of the elves. I sighed. Yeah, great timing Your Highness.

 

“You are to stay here. I will not have it otherwise.” Said the king, standing before me with his full armour on. He looked magnificent, and I had to remind myself I am not a commoner anymore. We have been arguing about it since I came back from the conversation with Gandalf, and now it was almost dawn.

“I told you, I can fight if I must.” I said. Gosh, he was SO overprotective. You would think I was his daughter or something. I didn’t understand what made him so crazy about my well being.

“I will hear no more of it.” He replied, walking out of the tent.

“But muuum!” I shouted after him out of spite. To my disappointment he didn’t react.

I was left alone. Well… almost. My two elf nannies stayed with me to make sure I wouldn’t disobey his highness. I was furious. The negotiations were going to take place and I wouldn’t know what was decided and how. And besides, Bilbo would be there too, what if someone decided to harm him? Would Gandalf protect him? He was no warrior. Gods, I could fight better than him! There was no way I was staying here!

I started thinking feverishly. Was there any way of escaping? I couldn’t slip past my guards, I didn’t have this kind of skill, what else there was? It wasn’t like I could teleport… Or could I?

It didn’t work with Gandalf, and come to think of it, it didn’t work with elves in general either. The only one it worked with was the king. Could I only go to him? I didn’t know, but it was worth a try. It was the first time I actually wanted to be where he was, so why not use it? The only thing that made me feel reluctant was the fact, that last time I did it, I ended up with major dizziness and nausea. That could be dangerous in the middle of the battlefield.

I spent some time counting all of the pros and cons and finally decided to do it. I took a cup with elvish herbal tea into my hand, just in case there was some dizziness after all and closed my eyes. I pictured the king in my mind, and felt pulling and speeding sensation. When I looked again I was standing in the middle on an elvish army, just behind the king’s and Bard’s steeds, that were moving forward.

I moved back a little, because I was almost in front of the first line of elvish soldiers, and they let me through. Really, I was treated like someone important. I thought I could actually get used to it. I looked around. It seemed that the negotiations haven’t started yet, and so far I haven’t experienced any negative effects. Everything seemed to be going well.

The dwarves were standing on the wall, looking down on us. A bad feeling overcame me. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, I started thinking that it wasn’t going to go well. Could Thorin actually be that stupid? Has the gold made him crazy? Oh I hoped not. I didn’t want Bilbo’s sacrifice to be in vain.

The king and Bard moved forward, and almost got to the wall, but then Thorin shot an arrow just under the king’s steed’s hooves. They stopped.

“I’ll put the next one between your eyes.” Said the dwarven prince.

“This SO doesn’t look good.” I murmured.

I couldn’t see the king’s face, but I didn’t have to. His reaction was quite obvious. The dwarves started shouting, and suddenly the elves drew their bows, and I felt an urge to hit the wall with my head. Seriously? Were those little men suicidal?!

Right after I thought that, the dwarves hid behind the wall. I held back a laugh. That was so childish. Honestly, they were like a bunch of overgrown boys.

Only Thorin stayed in place, with his weapon ready.

The king made a gesture, and his army put down their bows.

“We have come to tell you, payment for your debt has been offered.” Said Thranduil. “And accepted.”

“What payment?” Asked Thorin, sounding worried. “I gave you nothing. You have nothing.”

“We have this.” Said Bard, showing him the stone. The dwarves started shouting all at once, surprised and outraged.

I didn’t hear Bard’s answer. I started feeling dizzy again, and concentrated on drinking the herbs. My head was spinning.

“It is a trick!” I heard Thorin’s voice.

“It’s no trick, the stone is real.” Said Bilbo form among the dwarves, and I felt even worse. Oh no, another one with no self-preservation instinct whatsoever! He was going to give me a heart attack! What if Thorin decided to harm him? For a moment I wondered if this was how

Thranduil felt about my absolute lack of obedience.

Bilbo was talking to Thorin, but I couldn’t hear anything. Finally the prince lost his patience, and tried to throw the hobbit down the wall. The stress made breathing more difficult.

I noticed Gandalf stepping in, but I couldn’t understand the words anymore. Something was coming, something was changing. Was that another vision approaching?

Then I heard a noise, and turned to see  what was happening. An army was approaching. Were they… dwarves? I wasn’t sure, because they looked peculiar. I felt eyes on me. It was Thranduil. He saw me, and I could tell he was furious. He moved my way, shouting orders to his elves.

Oh, I didn’t care. I was feeling so sick, that I was not scared of anything anymore. Something was wrong. It wasn’t the same feeling as before. I closed my eyes to stop the world from spinning and felt a pull. Oh no! What now? Was I teleporting again? Where?!


	13. Blood, Deaths And Broken Hearts

Scared I opened my eyes, and felt like crying. I was nowhere. The darkness surrounded me from all sides and I couldn’t even tell if I was up or down. It lasted what felt like forever, and I was starting to suspect I was actually dead, and bound to exist in this state forever, when something changed. It was just a feeling, but I knew I wasn’t alone anymore.  
 _Come to me._ I heard a familiar croak, and the darkness cleared, showing me same ancient ruins I’ve never seen before. Oh no, I thought, the plan of staying away from that Sauron person has just failed. Terribly.  
A shadow appeared before me. It was surrounded by flame, and looked similar to the eye I’ve seen in my vision. It was speaking in a language I did not know. After a moment I realised, that some black cloud was surrounding me slowly. I didn’t like it. I moved back, trying to run away, but it blocked my escape route and started closing in. I felt terrified, but before I could think what to do it rushed straight at me. I screamed, and raised my hands to protect myself instinctively, however useless gesture it was. For a moment I thought it was over. That the warlock won, and I was going to be dead, but then a light surrounded me, and I recognised the shield, that protected Bilbo before. The black thing stormed it with strength, which sent me to the ground. I hit the back of my head with the stone floor, and for a moment had trouble seeing. The shield held, and that gave me hope. I didn’t know how it worked, however, or how long would it last. Why the hell was I transported here? What was going on? What did Sauron want from me?  
The black cloud backed away and hit me with the new strength, this time only from one side. Covered by shining dome I was thrown at one of the still standing walls and saw my protection waver, and then disappear. And then I was hit again. His power was crushing me, suffocating me, burning me. I screamed. I knew I was dying, and nothing could change it. I had no powers, and there was no one to save me. I felt a pull, and understood that my ring was being taken off from my finger. With my finger, since It became almost one with it. Tears started coming. Was it the reason for all this hell? That damned piece of jewelery? Was it what Sauron wanted? And then I felt myself being ripped apart. I knew the feeling. I experienced it once before, when the witch that took me in tried to teach me how to do an astral projection. My soul was being pulled out from by body. I couldn’t breathe anymore. I saw light before my eyes. Was it how death looked like? I tried to reach for it, but couldn’t move my hands. And then there was only blackness again.  
   
After charging into the city Thranduil looked feverishly for any sight of the human girl, but found none. The guards he assigned to her were dead, but her body was nowhere to be found. And he could still sense her, which meant she was still alive. Where could she have gone, he wondered. She disappeared form before his eyes. Was it not her doing again? Was she transported by some unknown force?  
And then he felt it. An excruciating pain, which almost brought him to his knees, then nothing. Just emptiness, like something inside him was missing. He knew what it meant. She was gone. Dead. Lying somewhere like a broken doll. Cold and alone. Like his wife many years ago. He couldn’t save her either. Just like he couldn’t protect one annoying human witch, who sneaked her way past his defences without him noticing. The awareness of that fact crushed him. The pain in his chest, that has long been forgotten reappeared, bringing tears which he withheld with effort. He looked at his dead soldiers lying before him, and  decided this was the end. He did not care anymore. Neither about the treasure, nor about the fight.  
“Recall your company.” He ordered Feren, his guard, and the elf blew his horn.  
“My Lord.” He heard the wizard’s voice. “Dispatch this force to Ravenhill. The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned.”  
“By all means warn him. I’ve spent enough elvish blood in defence of this accursed land. No more!”  
“Thranduil!” He heard Gandalf shout after him, while ho walked away, but didn’t turn back.  
He ignored wizard’s plead for help, and instantly thought that she would not approve came to his mind.  
Furious at himself for reminiscing her, he vented his anger on Tauriel, who was blocking his way.  
“The dwarves will be slaughtered.” She said, trying to stop him from leaving.  
“Yes, they will die.” He answered. “Today, tomorrow, one year ahead, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal.” Like her, he thought.  
Tauriel pointed an arrow at him.  That surprised, and angered the king.  
“You think your life is worth more than theirs. There is no love in you.” She said. He drew his sword, cutting her weapon in half.  
“What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real.  _You think_  it is love? Are you ready to die for it?” He asked, trying to convince himself more than her. The human girl couldn’t have meant this much to him. Not to him. He was the Elvenking!  
 _“You are selfish! You would let them AND your own people die because of some old quarrel! And for what? Some stupid little necklace! I’ve seen it, and it’s not nearly that beautiful, to be worth all those lives! You are a fool!”_ Her words sounded in his head.  
He put down his weapon, feeling tired all of a sudden. What was he doing? Who has he become?  
“Father?” He heard Legolas’s voice coming from behind him.  
   
I was floating. It was warm, and empty. It felt good, and I really wanted to stay this way, but then something started pulling me. The surroundings changed and I saw a cave before my eyes. I recognised it. It was the place where I found my troublesome ring. Was I back home? Was it all a dream? Maybe I fainted in that cave and imagined it all? I felt hope, but It disappeared again, when I noticed there was no exit anywhere. Oh, so this wasn’t real.  
Suddenly I felt I wasn’t alone. I turned and saw a girl standing before me. She looked about ten years old. Her curly, clack hair contrasted with snow-white dress and pale skin. Strange, golden eyes looked at me with curiosity.  
“Who are you?” I asked. She didn’t answer, just kept looking. “What’s your name?”  
“I don’t know. You haven’t given me one.” She said. Her voice was strange. It didn’t sound like a normal voice should.  
“Why would I name you?” I wanted to know. “I don’t know you.”  
“Oh, but you do.” She replied. “We have been together for some time already.”  
“What?! When?” I asked, and then it came to me. “You are the ring!” I said pointing my finger at her.  
“Indeed I am.” She nodded.  
“But… How? Why? Where are we?!” My astonishment rose.  
“I brought you here, because you were dying.” She said.  
“So… I’m not dead then?” I asked with hope.  
“Not yet. But the longer we stay here, the closer you come to that state.” She replied.  
“Well then… Since you brought me here, can’t you transport me somewhere away from that monster?”  
“I am afraid I cannot.” She shook her head.  
“Why?” I asked surprised.  
“You do not let me. You do not want me.” She replied.  
“Does me wanting you or not even counts? You sucked yourself to me. I can’t take you off, and I can’t use you. That’s nonsense.” I snorted.  
“Because you do not want me.” She repeated. “I cannot help you against your will. Embrace me, and as we become one, I shall give you power to bend the world to your will.”  
“Does that mean I will be able to get away from that warlock?” I wanted to know.  
“If you are still alive by then. Your time is running short. There is only so much I can do. If you wait any longer, your body will be destroyed.”  
“You left it there? He will destroy it!” I exclaimed, terrified.  
“I froze it. To that world you ceased to exist. However I cannot do it for long. Decide. Do you wish to live or not?”  
“All right, all right.” I gave up. “So what am I to do?”  
“Accept me.” She said. “Embrace me.”  
“Literally? Should I hug you?” I wanted to know.  
“Whichever way you wish.”  
“Yeah, that makes thing simpler.” I murmured. What was it with this world? Never a straight answer, not even from my own ring.  
I approached her, kneeled, and put my arms around her.  
“Yes, well, I accept you.” I said.  
The light exploded, blinding me.  
   
I woke up on the stone floor back in the ruins. Black cloud was surrounding me, waiting for something. I didn’t know what was keeping it away, but I was sure it wasn’t gong to last. I needed my shield again. The moment I thought that, the shining dome appeared around me again. The cloud woke up the same moment and started attacking. Warlock said something, and  I realised I understood it. It surprised him  I was still alive. He recognised that I merged fully with the ring, making it harder for him to take. He would have to kill me to get it now. He thought it was a shame, because he wanted to use me too, especially my link with the Elvenking. Sauron wished to control Thranduil through me. For some reason that scared me even more. I couldn’t believe what has almost happened. There were so many things I was doing wrong, and I didn’t even know that. I endangered so many people, and failed even more. I didn’t deserve all that power. It should have gone to someone more responsible.  
But it came to me, and now I had to do something about it. It was time to grow up.  
I realised Sauron’s attacks weren’t so powerful at all. He couldn’t pierce my shield, he couldn’t even properly hit it, without using all his powers. He was weak. Weaker than I expected. Did something weaken him? Or someone? I remembered Galadriel, who helped me some time ago. Was it her doing? Well, whoever’s fault it was, I felt grateful. It helped me to stay alive.  
“All right ring. I can’t fight with magic, let’s just run away.” I whispered. I didn’t want to risk losing my shield again with an unnecessary attack attempt. I didn’t have to defeat him, I just needed to be out of his reach. “We will think about the rest later.”  
I tried to stand, and realised how hurt my body was. I could barely move. My clothes were soaked with blood. I searched my body, but I couldn’t see any wound. Did they heal?  
I made an effort, and got up on my feet. I didn’t want to be stepped on by accident when I suddenly appeared in an unknown location. I felt weak. It must have been due to blood loss. And I could see and feel I had more bruises on me now, than ever in my life. I hoped nothing was broken.  
I closed my eyes, and pictured the king. Wherever he was now, it was definitely a safer place than this one.  
I felt a pull and familiar speeding sensation again, and relief overcame me. I was going back.  
Then something happened. I sensed Sauron’s dark presence, and suddenly I was yanked back to reality. I opened my eyes, panicked, expecting to see the warlock before me again, but instead it was a very surprised orc. After a moment of thought he rose his club and attacked me. I tried to rise my shield, but I didn’t really know how to do it. Needless to say it didn’t work. Then an arrow went through his skull and it fell down a few feet from me.  
I saw Legolas up on the rock. He was fighting with other creatures. I looked around again, and noticed I was in another ruins again. Gosh, how many ruins did this world have?!  
But it was surely close to The Lonely Mountain, since both elves and orcs were here. Further away I saw fighting dwarves: Kili, Dwalin and Thorin. The king wasn’t around. Sauron stopped me too soon.  
Barely moving I limped in the direction opposite to the fight. I was in no condition to protect myself.  
“You stupid ring, where’s my shield when I need it?” I murmured.  
Another orc attacked, and was stopped by the arrow again. I saw that Legolas was moving my way, killing one monster after the other. Oh, good. There was a chance I was going to live.  
“You’re alive.” He said after reaching me.  
“Luckily. But I’m not sure for how long.” I replied, looking behind him. Something big was approaching. I didn’t know what it was, but it looked strong. The elven prince jumped up and got on it’s shoulders, then he put his sword in it’s skull. The monster was dead, and Legolas stood next to me once more. I had to say I was impressed.  
“You’re bleeding.” He noticed.  
“Not anymore, don’t worry.” I replied. “Now I just can’t move.”  
That didn’t seem to reassure him.  
“My father thinks you are dead.” He said.  
“There was a time I thought so too.” I murmured.  
“He is grieving. Let him know you are alive.” Insisted the prince.  
I wanted to tell him, that if Thranduil noticed I almost died, he would notice I was back among the living again, but then I saw red-haired she-elf being attacked by some powerful looking orc, and decided this was much more important.  
“I think she’s going to get killed.” I pointed at her. “You should help.”  
He looked at her, and then back me, torn between the desire to help his friend, and fear for my safety.  
“Oh, I’ll be fine, just go. I can stay alive for a few minutes.” I lied. To tell the truth I wasn’t sure I would survive. But my conscience wouldn’t let me live if she died because I kept Legolas with me.  
He didn’t look convinced but, he decided to go.  
“Hide.” He told me leaving.  
“I’ll try.” I said, making my way behind the rocks again. Gosh, it was hard to walk.  
When I reached the spot I intended, and wasn’t attacked again, I thought it was a miracle. My luck didn’t last long, however. After a while one of the creatures noticed me, and moved my way. For a moment I thought I was going to die for the second time this day, but then a big bird flew in, and threw it up into the sky. Good, reinforcements have come, I thought.  
I collapsed on the stone floor. My legs couldn’t hold me anymore. I’ve never felt so fragile before. How would I reach the camp? I was afraid to use teleportation again. Who knew what was waiting for me there.  
In the distance I saw a red-haired she-elf kneeling next to someone’s body. Judging from the size it was a dwarf. Curiosity got better of me, and I forced myself to stand again, and moved their way. Before I got to them I already knew who the dwarf was. It appeared, that Kili has fallen. I kneeled next to the woman and looked at her tears. She must have cared about him. A lot.  
“Why does it hurt so much?” She asked me. I could see both pain and grief in her eyes.  
“Because you loved him.” I said, realisation striking me.  
“If this is love, I do not want it. Take it from me.” She replied, giving me one of her daggers. Oh no, this was going badly. I had to do something, say something. But what?  
“Kili was a cheerful lad. Good natured, and brave.” I started, cautiously. “He would not wish you to suffer because of him. He would never forgive you if you killed yourself, lost the life he wished to protect.” I was shooting in the dark here, but it seemed to work.  
“What am I to do then?” She asked, her voice heavy with tears.  
“Live for him. Remember him. He deserves that.” I said. “He deserves to be remembered by the one he loved.”  
She nodded and I breathed the sigh of relief. Good. The crisis seemed to be over. I didn’t know I had it in me, but it seemed I could say something smart once in a while.  
Legolas approached us. He looked at the she-elf with sadness in his eyes, and a hint of jealousy.   
I remembered my dream from when I was in Thranduil’s palace. He spoke something about his son having feelings for someone called Tauriel. Was this red-haired woman her?  
I stood up again, with a lot more effort than before, and moved to the prince who seemed eager to leave.  
“She could use a friend, you know.” I told him. “She shouldn’t be alone now.”  
“It’s not me she needs.” He whispered, not looking at me.  
“She needs someone who cares about her.” I answered, getting irritated. What a stubborn man. “Do you?”  
“Yes.” He replied so quietly I could barely hear him.  
“Then stop being a brat and go to her.” I said, and tried to push him, but had no strength left. Luckily he did as I told him.  
I moved away, entering a small corridor just few meters away. I wanted to give them some privacy, after all I was just a stranger.  
Half way through it I saw my ring flicker, and I knew something was wrong. All of a sudden I felt close to fainting, like all the energy I had disappeared. I understood, finally, how come I could still move for so long, despite of what happened to me, and why my shield didn’t work. Ring’s power was animating my body. And now it stopped. Did I have any life force left in me? I certainly hoped so, because it would really be lame to die like this.  
 _Help. Please. Anyone._ I thought desperately, while hitting the hard, stone floor.


	14. Guests, Returns and Farewells

The darkness was very loud. And it was arguing. With different voices. At first I couldn’t understand what they were saying, then the noise lessened, and the words became clear.  
That didn’t help a lot, though. I opened my eyes, and saw the two elves quarrelling.  
One of them was the Elvenking, and the other I have never seen before. His hair was golden, and face handsome. His clothes were silvery-grey and black, and didn’t resemble neither Rivendell nor Mirkwood outfits. He looked slightly irritated, while the king seemed calm and dignified as usual.  
The unfamiliar elf looked my way, and noticed I was awake. He took a few steps towards me, and bowed.  
“Lady Anne. I am Haldir of Lorien. I have been sent by My Lady Galadriel. She wishes to speak to you urgently. I am to escort you to her.”  
I sat with effort. I was still hurting, but not nearly as much as before. I decided I should look more dignified while speaking to that Haldir. And it was time to finally put that whole month of suffering while learning etiquette to use.  
“Welcome, Haldir of Lorien. It is fortunate that Lady Galadriel has sent you here, for I desire to speak to her as well.” I said, and noticed with satisfaction, that Thranduil’s eyes widened in surprise. Didn’t think I had it in me, eh, Your Highness?  
“You are in no condition to travel.” Remarked the king.  
“I feel well enough.” I replied. “I will be ready in an hour.” I turned to the Lorien elf.  
He bowed, accepting my decision.  
“No, you will not.” The Elvenking was furious. He said something in elvish and Haldir’s expression changed.  
“Forgive me, I was not aware.” He told me.  
“Aware of what?” I looked at him surprised. He looked between me and Thranduil, clearly not knowing what to say, and then answered something to the king.  
I got angry. That was just rude. If they wanted to hide something from me, they could at least speak privately.  
After a few words from the Elvenking, Haldir left, and I watched him with a stunned expression. Even the fact he seemed as displeased as I was, didn’t lift my mood.  
“What was that about?” I asked. “How dare you decide for me who I can meet, and who not?!”  
“You have almost died.” He turned his head another way. “Do you wish to correct that mistake?”  
“ALMOST is a key word here.” I replied, and instantly wished I hadn’t. He turned, and the way he looked at me made me want to run and hide. He started walking my way, and I just watched him hypnotized. I could see I’ve really done it this time. The king has never been so angry before.  
He put his hands on both of my sides, his eyes never leaving mine. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do, so I didn’t move, focused on him. He touched my forehead with his, and I felt an urge to close my eyes, because looking became too painful. I didn’t, however. This was a fight of wills again, and I intended to stand my ground till the end.  
“I should lock you away.” He whispered.  
“Bad idea. I’ve already escaped you twice.” I whispered back, feeling uncomfortable. His hair was brushing my almost-bare shoulders. Someone changed my clothes while I slept. I had only a blouse on now, and its cleavage was way too big for my taste.  
He sucked in air and backed away a little hearing that, and then caught my chin, with his right hand. It was a quick and firm grip, and I squinted thinking he was finally going to hurt me, but nothing like that happened. He started tracing my lips with his thumb, and that scared me even more. What was going on? I looked in his eyes, and they seemed feverish. It wasn’t a good sign. But the real panic started when he leaned down again, closing his lips to mine.  
However before he could kiss me, a voice came from behind his back.  
The man was speaking in elvish, and I could understand only one name, but I instantly felt great affection for both messenger and the Lord of Rivendell, who was just probably being announced.  
Thranduil froze for a moment, then rose and turned to the entrance. The elf stepped to the side, and I saw Elrond enter. He was wearing a golden armour and looked very handsome in it. I smiled at him, and he smiled back after greeting the king.  
“Anne!” He bowed slightly, but with respect. “I see you have managed to get yourself in trouble.” He said, looking at me warmly.  
“Oh, you have no idea.” I replied, not sure anymore what scared me most: Saurons desire to kill me, or the Elvenking with his newly manifested desire. Either way, too many desires.

I asked my host to let me make myself presentable, and was provided with a new set of clothes, this time simple blouse and trousers, and a place to change. Gosh, how many clothes did he take?! Whole wardrobe? After all he had a few sets of his own. I would ask, if Elrond wasn’t around. The state of my body almost made my cry. Bruises, cuts. I didn’t want to know how many scars would I end up with. My hair was cleaned and brushed, and someone cut off the burned parts. I had to admit, someone took a good care of me.   
Ready to be seen in public I entered king’s tent again, accompanied by two new elven guards. I saw that except for two elvish rulers, there were also Gandalf and Haldir inside. Good, there was a chance they would take my side.  
Thranduil gestured to the chair, and I sat with relief. I was still sore all over, but pretended to move with no effort whatsoever.  
“Anne, how are you feeling?” Asked the wizard.  
“Quite well, thank you.” I lied.   
“Good. Because, you see, we should discuss the recent events, and It would be best if we did it in the presence of Lady Galadriel.”  
“I’m ready, when you are.” I answered.  
“Nonsense, you can barely move.” Said the Elvenking, moving behind my chair. I felt an urge to jump up, and walk to the other side of the room.”  
“I can assess my own physical state, thank you very much.” I replied, bending my neck to look at him.  
“Apparently not.” He said.  
“I need to talk to her.” I tried to reason with him.  
“And you shall. When you recover.”  
“It may be too late by then. Do you WANT me to die?” I asked angrily.  
“I do not. That seems to be your desire, however.”  
I looked at the men surrounding us, and saw amusement on their faces. They found it funny! Oh ha, ha. Poor me imprisoned by an overprotective monarch. Hilarious. I got the feeling they knew something I didn’t and it made me angry. I really needed to talk to Gandalf again. Alone.  
“She will not survive a long journey.” Said Thranduil. “I will take her back to my domain. You are welcome to follow us there.”  
Men nodded in agreement, and I felt like screaming.  
“Oh, why did you even bother to wait for me?!” I exclaimed, standing up, and heading towards the exit.  
“There is one more thing.” Said Elrond. I stopped just next to him.  
“Does it include me?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Indeed it does.” Lord of Rivendell became serious all of a sudden, which made me return to my chair.  
“What is it?” I asked, sitting down.  
“Your blood.” Said Gandalf. “The amount that was on your clothes.”  
“What’s with it?” I asked worried.  
“It destroyed itself.” He answered reluctantly.  
“What do you mean it destroyed itself?!” I exclaimed.  
“It burst into flames.” Replied the king. “Would you mind informing us why?”  
“I… don’t know.” I said, feeling numb due to the shock. What if I was wearing my old clothes when it happened?! I would be dead by now! Was it Sauron’s doing? Or did I have another enemy? Oh gods, why was this happening to me?! Have I been cursed or something?!  
I covered my eyes. I was really starting to consider cutting off the finger with that damned stone. Whoever wanted it could have it. Together with that creepy bond I shared with the king.  
“Do you suspect it may happen again?” Asked Elrond.  
“I don’t plan to become a living torch, if that’s what you’re asking.” I snorted, and suddenly an idea came to my head. “Wait, what about the blood that was on my body?”  
“It has been cleaned by that time.” Answered Thranduil.  
I gritted my teeth. So still no clue. I started thinking. Did I know anyone else powerful enough to do something like that? Not in this world, - well, except of Sauron - but there were plenty of unhappy mages and witches where I came from, who wished the ring for themselves. They tried to kill me a few times before I found the ring, and a few times after. To be exact they tried to kill us all: Me, Algernon, his cousin who turned out to be a thief, – a black sheep in the family – Evelyn who was the White Sorceress, sort of priestess serving one of the gods and Miriam, a female archer. Nevertheless it was me who put that damn thing on, and now, when I merged with it, they had to kill me to get it back. It fit. But they would have to come here first. Or so I hoped.  
“Lord Elrond.” I started, thinking how to ask about what I needed to know, and not reveal too much information to the king. “After my departure, where there any other… unusual visitors in Rivendell?”  
He looked at me, and the king with his eyebrows high. I guessed he noticed I wished to keep a few things from the monarch and it surprised him. I only hoped he would be smart enough not to inform him about my royal status.  
“Not to my knowledge.” He replied.  
“Well, then I’m out of ideas.” I said.  
“What of the specifics of your powers? Can they be responsible?” Asked Gandalf.  
“Are you implying I tried to kill myself?!” I exclaimed. “Besides I wouldn’t know, I wasn’t trained. I’ve told you already that I have only one ability, and it has nothing to do with fire.”  
“I meant the ring.” Said the wizard, and I froze. Why, just why were they doing this to me? I wished I could just throw the Elvenking out, but unfortunately it was his tent. And besides, I could see from his burning gaze that I was not getting rid of him any time soon. He wanted some answers as well.  
“It would not hurt me.” I answered firmly. I was convinced that was the truth, especially after it has just saved my life.  
“Every magical item…” Started Gandalf, but I interrupted.  
“Do trust me on this, wizard.” I snarled. I was not going to argue with him with Thranduil listening to our every word.  
I could see surprise on Gandalf’s face. He did not expect that kind of tone from me. It was easy to forget who I was, I knew that, I forgot all the time. But now it was time to finally remember.  
Come to think of it I really needed time to practise with my new magic source. Time AND space.  
Too many emotions made my head spin. I closed my eyes, feeling a little sick. The king was right after all, I was still weak.  
“Enough. We shall discuss other matters in my palace.” I heard the Elvenking’s voice coming from above. “My Lady needs rest.”  
MY lady? I thought startled. Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!  
The men started leaving, saying their goodbyes and I panicked. I didn’t want to stay alone with Thranduil again.  
“Gandalf!” I called after the wizard. “Is Bilbo still around? I would like to see him before he leaves.”

It turned out I woke up just in time for Thorin’s funeral. The king wasn’t happy about my desire to attend it, claiming I should be lying down and sleeping, but surprisingly it didn’t take me long to convince him. However I was forced to stand by his side all the time, like I was his queen or something. It irritated me more and more, that everyone thought he had right to decide whether or not I was allowed to do anything. I knew I would have to do something about it and soon. But Thranduil’s actions during the funeral made me rethink my present situation. The Elvenking laid Orcrist upon dwarven prince’s tomb, the elvish sword that had been taken from Thorin in Mirkwood. He looked so dignified, wise and powerful then, that an idea came to my mind, changind my plans completely. Not long ago I complained about a lack of an example to follow, while I had one by my side all the time! I could learn from him. From what I’ve heard from Bilbo one time, the king was thousands of years old. That meant a lot of experience. Elvish or human, the basics were the same: make your people happy, safe and the kingdom prosperous. And if that didn’t work, I could visit Elrond again. I was sure he would give me some advice.  
Then Thranduil did something that surprised me even more. He invited the hobbit to stay in his palace for some time, as a guest. I was all for it, and tried to convince Bilbo to do so, but he refused. Hearing this, the king insisted that he and Gandalf travelled with us to Mirkwood to avoid any orc or goblin bands, that might have survived the battle.  
I was forced to ride with the king, though I’ve spent a lot of time convincing him I was absolutely fine and wouldn’t fall off the horse. Didn’t work.  
Elrond with his small entourage travelled with us also, and Haldir wend back to Lothlorien, to inform Lady Galadriel about the situation.

Feeling king’s arms around me made me nervous, and the fact he decided not to wear his armour didn’t help. I could still remember how he almost kissed me. Before, I was just afraid of his wrath, now I found completely new reason to fear him. I didn’t understand what was going on, and no one seemed eager to tell me. Something changed after the battle, I could sense it in king’s behaviour. And it freaked me out. Somehow I felt like a prisoner of another kind. A precious bird, kept in a cage for its own protection. And I wouldn’t have it! I intended to use the time I had to both learn from him, and estimate an escape route. And then I would be rid of him forever, bond or not. Maybe that was the purpose of sending me here? To teach me how to be a good queen? Maybe the same force would send me home when I did? Well I certainly hoped so.  
When we got to the forest, the king renewed his invitation, yet received the same answer. The wizard and Bilbo would not enter the wood. They intended to go along the edge of the forest, and round its northern end in the waste that lay between it and the beginning of the Grey Mountains. It was a long and cheerless road, but now that the goblins were crushed, it seemed safer to them than the dreadful pathways under the trees. I had to agree. Even an army of goblins seemed less scary than the spiders, that still lurked in Mirkwood.  
Gandalf and the Elvenking bid their goodbyes, and the wizard ensured me he would be back in no time. Then Bilbo moved our way.  
“Oh Bilbo, I will miss you.” I said with sadness in my voice.  
“You are very welcome to visit me any time you want.” He said smiling, and glancing at the king at the same time. I got an impression that he was looking for the signs of disapproval.  
Thranduil’s expression was blank, however, so I happily promised to visit the hobbit whenever I found time.  
“I beg of you,” Bilbo turned to the king stammering “To accept this gift!” And he brought out a necklace of silver and pearls. It was the same necklace I’ve seen Thorin with, those few days ago.  
“In what way have I earned such a gift, O hobbit?” Asked Thranduil, clearly surprised by the gesture.  
“Well, er, I thought, don’t you know,” Replied Bilbo rather confused. “That, er, some little return should be made for your, er, hospitality. I mean even a burglar has his feelings. I have drunk much of your wine and eaten much of your bread.”  
I almost snorted. Oh right, and he stole the keys to the dungeons and made the Elvenking look like a fool. Yes, it was such a shame he didn’t want to stay with me after all. It would be much easier to escape with his help.  
Thranduil accepted the gift, and declared the little halfling friend of the elves. I had to work hard not to giggle, for I found it really funny considering the circumstances. My, those official proclamations, and political friendships were annoying, but still fun to watch at times. And they were the other reason why I hated to rule. Lies and euphemisms were tiring. But then again it was better to have the king of elves on your side. After all who knew what could happen in the future.

Not long after we entered the forest Legolas and Tauriel joined us. I was happy to see them together, and in definitely better moods than those they had when I last saw them. They started speaking in elvish with both Thranduil and Elrond, and I rolled my eyes. Oh, this was going to be hell.  
“Focus on me, our bond will translate for you.” The king whispered into my ear, which almost made me jump. I haven’t even noticed he moved his face so close to mine. I couldn’t follow his advice, however, I was too afraid of my powers now. What if Sauron found a way to transport me to him again? I didn’t understand what caused it last time, so I decided not to take any unnecessary risks.  
Not long after I saw the entrance to the halls. I recognised it from my previous visit. My stress level went up a few inches. In my eyes it looked like a big, comfortable prison.  
I tried to get off the horse on my own, but the king wouldn’t have it. I could see his overprotectiveness went up a few points. I wondered what would happened if I sneezed.  
The Elvenking offered me his arm and we entered. Thranduil instantly got busy giving orders and listening to reports, and I used this occasion to let go of his hand.  
I didn’t want to be so close to him. I didn’t even want to be in the same room! But I knew I would have to, if I wanted to learn something from him.  
I felt my ring warm up, and looked at it with concern. It was flickering again, but I didn’t feel anything. No sudden weakness, no pulling sensation, not even dizziness. Oh, what was going on THIS time?!  
Blood. I heard a whisper in my head, and recognised ring’s voice.  
“What blood?” I whispered back, but received no answer. That, however, earned me a questioning look from Elrond, who was standing next to me. I shrugged. No, I couldn’t explain.


	15. A Price And A Gift

All I dreamed about was a bed. I didn’t care about it’s size or how comfortable it was. I just wanted to lay down somewhere, and sleep. But I couldn’t. Admitting that the king was right, and I needed his protection was unacceptable. Freedom meant more to me than comfort.  
Lord Elrond, who was standing next to me during my little conversation with the ring noticed paleness of my skin and heavy breading, and offered me his arm. I took it without thinking. I liked him, and his touch wasn’t unpleasant to me like Thranduil’s.  
“You should rest. You are overexerting yourself.” He whispered, leading me somewhere. He probably knew this place better than I did, so I just let him take me wherever he wanted.  
“I’m afraid to close my eyes.” I admitted. “Last time I did it Sauron dropped by.”  
“He visited you in your dreams?” Elrond faced me, looking worried.  
“No, during my visions, twice. First time Lady Galadriel helped me, the second time I was transported to him.” I exhaled, it was so tiring to speak. “But I don’t know how it worked, so I have no idea what to avoid. So I just avoid everything.” I explained.  
He started walking again.  
“I see.” He said. “All she told me was that you were in danger. I was not aware it has gone that far. Still, you should sleep. You will need your strength.”  
We entered into a chamber, that looked like and enormous dining room. Was it where feasts took place? I wondered.  
I was sat at the top of the table, on the right side of an enormous chair, that probably belonged to the king. I wanted to sit elsewhere, as far away as I could, because eating next to Thranduil wouldn’t be a pleasant experience, but the girl who I thought was a servant, panicked and I took pity. I could survive one dinner, I didn’t want her to be punished because of me.  
The host himself came after a longer while, and welcomed everyone officially. Except Elrond I didn’t know anyone who was sitting at the table, and felt anxious. I remembered these kinds of meals in my own palace, and how Marcus whispered the names and titles of everyone who was dining with me on that specific day. I hated them, and I hated this one as well. But when the king started speaking elvish I even lost my appetite.  
Didn’t they all understand how rude it was?! What a selfish race!  
“Is the food not to your liking?” Asked the Elvenking, seeing I wasn’t eating.  
 _You are not to my liking._  I thought. I couldn’t say it with all the witnesses listening. I knew, from my own experience, that there was a difference between offending the monarch publicly and in private.  
“No, it’s very tasty.” I replied, still not taking anything into my mouth.  
“You are not eating.” He remarked.  
 _Oh, you are so perceptive Your Highness._ I answered in my mind, but remained silent.  
He frowned, clearly not understanding what’s gotten into me.  
“Lady Anne must be tired after a long journey.” Said Elrond, giving me  _the look_. He clearly didn’t approve of my lack of appetite.  
And that moment I started eating. It was better for my health to eat dinner, but I did it mostly to disagree. I wasn’t going to let them send me to my room like a naughty child.  
“I’m perfectly fine Lord Elrond, but I am grateful for your concern.” I replied, after swallowing some kind of plant. To tell the truth I really didn’t understand how did they manage to put fruits and vegetables on the table in this time of year, but I guessed elves were very skilled when it came to plants.  
   
That was the last time I spoke during our meal. After I finished eating, the king stood up, although his plate was still full, insisting he wished to retire for the evening with me. I almost gritted my teeth. My, he was persistent. I had no choice though, I couldn’t refuse him.  
I didn’t even try to start a conversation, while we walked through the halls, and he didn’t do it either. When we reached the upper level, where my previous room was, I expected him to stop and leave me there, but we went on further. The part of the palace we entered seemed better decorated, with much more complicated and expensive patterns. I felt uneasiness. Where was he leading me? These weren’t his chambers, were they?  
I stopped.  
“Where are we going?” I asked in demanding tones.  
“I am leading you to your chambers.” He replied.  
“My room was elsewhere.” I protested.  
“And now it is here.”  
“Why?” I asked suspiciously.  
“That is my wish.” He answered, locking my arm with his other hand and pulling. There was no choice but to follow.  
“And where are your chambers?” I wanted to know. I had a bad feeling about the answer.  
“Why do you ask? You wish to visit them?” He smirked.  
“I wish to avoid them.” I retorted.  
“Then perhaps you do not need to know.” He replied, and I looked at him with my mouth open, luckily he was looking the other way. He was flirting with me! Ugh. Help? Anyone?  
My prayers have been answered pretty quickly, because right after I thought that an elf approached us, and said something, that clearly displeased Thranduil.  
“I must leave you, My Lady.” He said, letting go of my hand. His new way of speaking gave me even more creeps. I tried really hard not to smile happily. Oh, good riddance to him! Somehow I couldn’t imagine him wishing me good night by the door of my bedroom. That would be… disturbing.  
The man, that was the bearer of these convenient news led me to my rooms, and left there, to figure out the rest for myself.  
I was amazed by the beauty of them, and understood, that my previous accommodations were more like a servant’s than lady’s chambers. The tapestries, the carpet, even the bed covers were the finest kind. My own royal chambers couldn’t even compare. But well, my kingdom wasn’t half that rich.  
I saw the dressing table, and looked into a mirror. Gosh, was it me on the other side? Pale, tired and fragile creature who was in real danger of falling into pieces?   
I sat on the bed and sighed. I wanted to sleep so much, but was afraid to dream. However if I continued like this, I was going to faint out of exhaustion.  
Ignoring how undignified it would look if anyone saw me, I took off my shoes and crawled into an enormous bed. I wanted to get under the covers, but resigned. That was too much effort. So I just lied there, and slowly fell asleep.  
   
I was in the cave again. I looked around searching for the little girl who was my ring, but found no one.  
“Hello? Ring!” I called, and heard a laugh.  
“Ring, help. I am so scared. My blood is burning.” I heard her mocking me.  
“Oh no, not at all.” I answered sarcastically. “After all it’s completely normal when a part of your body occasionally bursts into flames.”  
“Now it is.” Came the answer and the girl materialised in front of me. She looked different. Her hair was no longer black, now they were golden. Literally golden, not just blonde. Her eyes were now completely black, no white part, which made her look even more inhuman, and her white dress shimmered like diamonds.  
“What is it? An upgrade?” I joked.  
“Of course. Just like yours.” She answered.  
“What do you mean?” I asked worried.  
“Oh, you did not think this much power has no price, did you?” She snorted.  
“What price?” I asked, and received a forbearing smile.  
“You are no longer human, my bearer.” She said.  
“What?!” I shouted. “Wait, you FORCED me to wear you, then MADE me accept you, and I am to PAY for it all now?” I was furious.  
“I did not force you to put me on, did I?” She remarked.  
“Oh, how convenient.” I snarled. “So what am I now? Why does my blood burn?” I wanted to know.  
“Oh, various reasons.” She replied.  
“Name one.” I said with a growl. My patience was running low.  
“Well, to start with…” Her lips were moving, but I couldn’t hear anything. Instead some other voice was calling me from far away.  
 _“Hiril vuin! Hiril vuin! Echuio!”_  
   
I opened my eyes, and saw an elf maiden leaning over me. She looked worried. From the way she dressed, I guessed she was one of the servants.  
“Hiril vuin!” She repeated. “ You awake.”  
“Yes, I am.” I snarled. She couldn’t have chosen worse moment to wake me up. I sat up feeing still sleepy and a little bit hungry. “I see I can’t even sleep in peace in this place. What is it this time?” I asked.  
“It is noon hiril vuin. Hîr vuin worries. Are you unwell?” She replied, clearly stressed. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so rude.  
“No, I was just sleeping.” I answered, guessing that hîr vuin meant the king. Hiril vuin was clearly my title.  
“Do you request anything?” She wanted to know, and I sighed. Yes, I thought, don’t wake me up next time.  
“I’m hungry.” I replied. “And I could use a bath and change of clothes.” I decided, thinking how awful I must look, especially compared to always perfect and beautiful elves.  
“Right away, hiril vuin.” She said and walked away with grace. I felt jealous. I could never move like that.  
   
Like the last time when I was a guest in this palace I’ve been bathed, dressed and fed. Feeling a lot better than yesterday I asked one of the servants to lead me to Lord Elrond. I wanted to talk to him about a few things concerning both Sauron and king’s strange behaviour. I hoped to find him alone, but was terribly disappointed. Thranduil and Galadriel were also present. Both men were sitting at the table, and Lady of Lorien was standing next to Elrond. I was surprised that she came so fast. I wondered if she could teleport as well, or maybe this Lothlorien was so close?  
“Lady Galadriel.” I said. “I am happy to see you.”  
She looked at me carefully.  
“Something has changed.” She said.  
 _What have you done?_  I heard her voice in my head.  
“A lot has changed.” I snorted, looking at the king, whose facial expression was unreadable as usual.  
 _Oh, nothing much, just befriended my ring._  I answered in my thoughts.  
“Oh yes, I have heard. Let me congratulate you.” She inclined her head.  
 _You have become something else._  She remarked.  
“Congratulate on what?” I asked, starting to feel more and more annoyed. If they didn’t tell me now, I was going to burst.  
“Your union.” Answered Galadriel, looking at Thranduil with amusement, and Lord of Rivendell gave him a look saying “I’ve told you so”. The king himself was feeling uneasy. I could tell, because he wasn’t looking at me.  
“What. Union.” I hissed. “It’s just some mind bond. Right…?” I hoped.  
“It is indeed rare bond you two share. Even more so, since it has been established between an elf, and a human woman. Unfortunate, however, the fact of your mortality, connection of two souls is the most sacred of ties, and an eternal one.” She explained.  
I was listening to all that with growing panic. So it was not just some magical error? It was something more? I wanted to sit down, but the only free chair was next to the Elvenking’s, and I wasn’t nearly that desperate.  
“But… how is it possible anyway?” I asked. “I mean, I’m not… an elf.” I finished. I hoped Galadriel was listening to my thoughts, and wouldn’t betray me.  
“You are a seer.” She remarked. “It is a necessary condition. Your soul travelled to his, and tied you both.”  
“So it is my fault?!” I exclaimed.  
Galadriel and Elrond smiled at each other.  
“It is a gift, not a fault.” Said the Lord of Rivendell. I looked at Thranduil, who has been suspiciously quiet so far. He was looking at me intently. I felt uncomfortable. “You belong to each other now.” Continued the Elf Lord and I shivered.  
“It’s disturbing how much it sounds like marriage.”  I murmured.  
“It is indeed called Marriage of Souls.” Remarked Elrond, smirking. “And bears the same meaning to our people.”  
I looked at them with my eyes wide open. No, this couldn’t be happening. Was he joking? Was I still asleep, dreaming some kind of nightmare? I DID NOT just marry the Elvenking!  
“Nonononono!” I blurred out panicked. “ I AM NOT his wife!” I pointed at Thranduil.  
Now I understood reasons for the king’s strange behaviour. Oh gods, what was I being punished for?!  
“You are much more than husband and wife.” Said Galadriel. “But that is for the two of you to discover. This connection of yours is mysterious to us, known only from legends. We cannot offer you any advice.”  
“Do legends say how to break it?” I asked desperately.  
“It is unbreakable.” I’ve finally heard Thranduil’s voice. “Except by death.”  
“However, as your souls joined together, it would be extremely painful. As our legends state, not many have survived after such bond was broken.” Remarked Elrond.  
I felt like crying. Oh sure, make me feel guilty, responsible for the great kings pain and demise. Why not? It’s not like it makes any difference anymore. And here I was worried that my life as a queen would be boring. Yup, I was definitely cursed.  
But well, now I knew why the king freaked out so much, when I almost died. If that would hurt him, and might kill him no wonder he was scared.  
“But… can’t we just exist separately? I mean… We can be bonded and all, but not necessarily live together?” I asked with hope.  
“That is for you to establish.” Said Elrond. I looked at the king, hoping he would agree, but saw that his eyes were angry again. Oh, right, I forgot about the kiss. This was going to be hell.


	16. The King's Bargain

As the night of full moon was closing in, the prince was feeling more and more excited. His time was coming. He would finally please his father, and prove his worth to his older brother.  
Standing alone in his room, he admired the magical bracelet, that belonged to his grandmother. The moment he put it on the queen's hand she would become his loving wife. That was how his grandma Alesia, just a lowly witch, joined the royal family. He smiled. Two days, only two days and that sweet, and lovely witch would be his.  
   
***  
   
It took me a while to comprehend what I’ve just heard and seen. Everyone waited patiently until I was ready. Even the king didn’t move. He froze like a statue, observing my every move, while I walked around the room in short, quick steps. He seemed like a hawk, following its prey. I was happy about that actually. If he tried to touch me I might have done something unforgivable. I could feel him reaching for me through our bond though, probably assessing my emotional state. So far we weren’t able read each others thoughts, except for those which were shaped into a message. I hoped it was still true, because I was thinking some very unladylike words, and they were all adjectives describing the Elvenking.  
Finally, after I was able to speak again, we passed to the more pressing matter. I related to them the events in mysterious ruins, my fight with Sauron, and that my ring saved me. I left out the part about our conversation though. That was just too intimate.  
“Then he wished to control me.” Said the king walking in circles. He just couldn’t stand still since I started my story, clenching his hands and teeth every time I described Sauron’s attacks, and later, when I spoke about what happened in Ravenhill.  
“Yes, but I think he desires my ring more, so now he just wants to kill me.” I remarked. That only increased his agitation.  
“I have never heard of such an item, and being so powerful it would be named long ago.” Said Thranduil. “How did you obtain it?” He demanded.  
“I have… found it.” I replied evasively.  
“Where?”  
“In a cave.” I answered, thinking how to lie without lying.  
He looked at me with disapproval, apparently noticing what I was trying to do, but said nothing.  
“Lady Galadriel.” I tried to change the subject. “Gandalf told me you could teach me how to protect my mind from Sauron. I don’t want to go to him again during my next vision.”  
“I can indeed.” She answered. “However it would be best if you two worked together.” She looked at the king. “Straightening your bond may help fend off his dark powers.”  
Thranduil looked at me, and words of protest got stuck in my throat. His eyes told me that he knew what I was going to say. They weren’t angry or sad, just accepting. So I said something else instead.  
“How exactly can it help?” I asked.  
“Sauron would have to fight you both to intercept your powers.” She replied. I looked ad the king with slightly more interest. So, I could use him as a shield.  
“And how do we do it?” I wanted to know.  
“That is for you to discover.” She said, and I felt irritation again. Oh, as usual. Would I ever get a straight answer here?  “But your seer talents could prove useful.” She continued.  
“A few weeks ago I didn’t know I had them.” I retorted. “So I don’t think they will be of any help.”  
“You are not trained?” Lady Galadriel looked surprised.  
“No, I’m not.” I replied with a sigh. “I do believe I’ve mentioned it couple of times already.”  
“That may be dangerous considering the circumstances.” She looked at Elrond, and he nodded. “I invite you to Lothlorien, where I could teach you and guide you while you learn to control your skills.” She said.  
I smiled happily. Another elven city! Great! And far away from the king, which was also an advantage.  
I looked at the Elvenking expecting him to disagree, but he said nothing. Well, that was weird. Not long ago he would not let me out for a walk, and now it was suddenly all right? Maybe it was because he trusted Galadriel to keep me safe? I wondered.  
“Of course! I would be very happy to!” I exclaimed.  
“When she recovers.” Said Thranduil, and the world returned to it’s place again. I tried not to roll my eyes. I already knew that quarrelling made no sense, so I decided to be nice for once.  
“Your Highness, I am happy to know you care so much about me, but I really feel very well.” I said, trying to sound genuine. He looked at me for a moment, then averted his head.  
“We shall discuss it later.” He answered. I knew it basically meant he didn’t agree, but he decided not to argue in front of the guests.  
“What about the blood?” Asked Elrond, seeing how my face turned gloomy.  
“I still don’t know anything more than before.” I replied, lying. I did, but I wasn’t going to tell everyone I wasn’t human anymore. It was enough that Galadriel sensed something has changed, and I could see king’s sharp look and frown. It was obvious I was going to be interrogated later.  
  
The rest of the time we spent talking a little bit more about Sauron and what happened to Gandalf, who wasn’t present, and wouldn’t be for a long time. I’ve found out that it has been the Lady of Lorien, who weakened the warlock, which in the end saved my life.  
All three elves analysed possibilities, and talked about some Ring of Power or The One Ring as they called it. I just listened and learned, having no idea about the story. They also wondered what power could my ring give to the warlock, and how should they protect me. Galadriel and Elrond thought it was unlikely he would try to summon me again, as they predicted he wasn’t strong enough. More probable was for them that he would send his underlings to capture me. The Elvenking assured them I would be guarded at all times, and I groaned. Running away has just became harder.  
Then Thranduil invited them for my official presentation, and that was when I finally joined the conversation.  
“A what?!” I exclaimed.  
“You shall be presented to my subjects.” He answered.  
“I. Am. Not. Your. Wife.” I snarled.  
“You should have decided that before your soul seduced mine.” He retorted.  
“I did not do it on purpose!” I replied. “If I knew what those dreams meant I would have never entered this dreadful forest!”  
“Yet you did, completing the bond. And I still wasn’t told why.” He smirked.  
“And I still haven’t been given my jewellery back.” I remarked.  
“Then neither of us received what we desired.” He said, strangely pleased.  
“Yes, we seem to be good at not fulfilling each other’s wishes.” I snorted.  
I heard Galadriel’s and Elrond’s laughter. Lord of Rivendell stood up, taking Lady of Lorien’s hand.  
“We do accept your invitation…” He looked at me. “If you decide to do the presentation after all.” He smiled. “And now let us leave you to your matters.”  
“Farewell.” Said Galadriel.  
_You will be welcome any time you decide to come to Lothlorien._ She added in my head.  
And like that, biding their goodbyes to the king, they both left.  
Before I could decide which way to run, Thranduil moved in front of me, and locked his eyes with mine.  
“Let me offer you a bargain.” He said, looking a little stiff.  
“I’m listening.” I answered feeling uncomfortable, but curious. He was scaring me with his blank expression again. I hated not knowing what to expect.  
“If you agree to attend the celebration, I will provide you much desired jewellery to wear on that special occasion.”  
I looked at him surprised. The Elvenking was actually proposing a fair trade. Something I didn’t expect him to do. Well, that was interesting. Little that he new, having the jewellery back, I could run away any time I wanted. Gee, thanks Your Highness. I guess I could let him name me his wife in front of some elves for such price. It might have validated his power over me, but only in the eyes of  those pointy-eared creatures. And as an elven queen I would have some power of my own, which could help my cause.  
“Agreed.” I replied firmly. “When is it?” I wanted to know.  
“During the first full moon of autumn.” He answered. “In two weeks.”  
That was sooner than I expected. I had little time to do all that I intended, however considering my new status, staying here longer would be dangerous. What if the king wished me to perform every wife’s duties and share bed with him? Ugh. It was disturbing to even think about it.  
“Fine.” I said, walking around him to reach the door.  
“Would you let me show you your new home My lady?” Came his voice from behind my back. I stopped startled.  
“NO!” I exclaimed a little more aggressively, than I should have. He being my husband made me nervous, and besides, I wanted to wander a little alone, so that I could look around in peace and check my possibilities. If I let the king go with me, it would be hard to establish where I was allowed to go alone, and where I wasn’t.  
I could see he was taken aback and hurt by my words, and I felt slightly guilty. That was rude. After all that bond of ours WAS my fault. And now he was doomed, because I was mortal, and he could die when I did. How much did I have? It was hard to tell, considering I was no longer human as the ring claimed, but I wasn’t too optimistic. A hundred years? Two? Three? Considering his age it was nothing. A blink of an eye. And he wanted me to live all those years in captivity. For his own protection, his own sake. Was this kiss one of the attempts to make me more agreeable? To make me believe he cared, even loved me? So that I would be a good girl and do as was told? That was just cruel, but unfortunately made sense. Why would he have any feelings for a human girl? All his protectiveness came from fear for his own well being. Anyone could be here in my place and he wouldn’t even see the difference, because it wasn’t me he cared about. No, he didn’t deserve my pity. Actually I was lucky he wasn’t my type, otherwise I would be bound to have a broken heart. Yes, there was no reason to worry, he would get what he deserved.  
“I’m in no mood for company.” I said with reluctance. Despite all the reasons to hate him I still had pangs of conscience. “So I am sorry, but I have to decline.” I finished turning away from him and walking out of the room. He didn’t follow and I didn’t turn back.  
   
I was walking around, memorising all I could. I entered room after room just to check if I could. No one tried to stop me though, no one talked to me either. After what seemed like hours I was pretty sure I memorised the ground level, and moved in the direction of the great door. That was when Legolas approached me, looking relaxed, so I knew it was a friendly meeting.  
“Hiril vuin.” He inclined his head. “Or should I call you stepmother as humans do?” He smiled slightly, joining me. I resumed the walk.  
“Don’t even joke like that.” I warned. It might have been amusing for him, but it definitely wasn’t funny for me.  
“Why?” He looked at me surprised. “It is the truth.”  
“Not  from my point of view.” I snorted. “And I’m pretty sure your father doesn’t see it that way either.”  
“Oh, but he is the one who informed me.” He replied. “And I was truly happy to hear it.” That surprised me. Wasn’t he angry with me for binding myself to his father?  
“Were you?” I asked. “But shouldn’t you be angry that I sentenced your father to an early death?”  
“Actually, I started fearing for his life years ago.” He said, becoming serious. “Since my mother’s death he gradually lost interest in the world. I was afraid he would fall into an eternal sleep.” I was listening, stunned by the news. He didn’t seem so bored and uninterested to me. “And then you entered the forest.” Continued Legolas. “I have not seen him so agitated for centuries.”  
“And that is good?” I couldn’t understand how irritating the king turned out to be a good thing.  
“Yes, it is.” He smiled at me. And then the idea came to my mind. Legolas mentioned his dead mother, former queen. Maybe the reason for the kings _special_ interest was the fact that I resembled her? Somehow that thought made me feel even worse.  
“He must have loved your mother a lot, to be so crushed by his death.” I remarked.  
“I hear they were happy together.” The prince agreed.  
He didn’t remember her then. Just like me.  
“I was four when my parents died.” I said. I wasn’t sure why I suddenly felt the need to share this story with him. Maybe because I thought he would understand how I felt. “I don’t remember them either.”  
We exchanged some comforting comments, and then went silent. We reached the main gate, and turned the other way. No one was allowed outside without the king’s consent, and of all people I was least likely to receive it.  
“Do I resemble her?” I finally dared to ask. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know. The thought was just too creepy.  
“Oh no.” He laughed. “From what I heard there is no comparison between you two.” He answered and I felt slightly better. So the Elvenking wasn’t going to go all crazy on me. That was good to hear. “But it seems that you are just what he needs.” He added quietly.  
“Legolas!” We heard woman’s voice, and saw Tauriel approaching. “Hiril vuin.” She bowed slightly towards me, and then said something in elvish to the prince. He sighed and excused himself, leaving me alone again, and deep in thoughts. So, I was like a king’s new toy. That had its advantages. It meant he would eventually grow bored of me and leave me alone.  
   
Sightseeing made me hungry, and I tried to ask some elf about the kitchen, but it took me a while to find the one speaking my language. These elves lived in a secluded kingdom and most of them didn’t have to speak the language of men. Maybe it was a good idea to learn elvish, at least some useful expressions. Who knew how many spoke common tongue in Lorien. I needed to be able to communicate… and eavesdrop. Every information could prove useful.  
Finally, tired and hungry I reached my rooms, where I found a stressed servant woman, who I met this noon. She informed me that the king requested my presence at dinner, which has just started. Some other servants were send to find me, but they couldn’t. I thought it strange, because I wasn’t hiding at all.  
Hearing my stomach growl, I agreed to fulfil Thranduil’s request, although I knew that coming in late wouldn’t look good. It seemed that I was bound to irritate His Highness every second of the day.  
   
When I entered the dining hall everyone was already eating, so many heads turned my way. There much more elves present than before, and I felt nervous. The king didn’t seem to care though. He barely glanced at me.  
Sensing every elf’s eyes on me I moved to my chair, which was still empty, and noted my plate was also still there, intact. Just after I sat down one of the serving men poured vine into my chalice.  
Everyone spoke elvish, and I felt secluded again, which only straightened my conviction that I had to learn the language.  
The king ignored me through the whole dinner, which I felt grateful for. I could eat in peace.  
After I finished I wanted to get up, but was stopped by the elf who was sitting on my right. He whispered to me, that no one was allowed to leave before the king.  
A looked at the monarch who was nowhere near the end, and felt angry. There was no way I was going to sit here until he graciously decided he had enough.  
_Is there a chance that you are not hungry anymore?_ I asked him in my thoughts. I wasn’t sure if it was going to work, since it was the second time I used this method, but it did.  
_Do you wish me to lead you to your chambers?_ He asked. Where was no expression on his face, and I couldn’t tell what his feelings were. Using our bond to find out was, however, beneath my dignity.  
_Is that the condition?_ I wanted to know.  
_It is a question._ He replied, but I heard some false tune in his thoughts. It WAS the condition, and I knew it. Only now I noticed he wasn’t really eating. What a cunning, scheming man!  
He probably would sit here till morning if I was stubborn enough to wait for him. I gritted my teeth.  
_Yes, I wish you to lead me to my chambers._ I couldn’t believe I was saying that.  
Thranduil stood up before I even finished my sentence.  
   
I was led the same way as the day before. This time there was no conversation. He bid me goodbye by the door and left.  
Feeling relief, since I suspected him of the worst, when he almost blackmailed me to be able to walk with me, I went back inside my bedroom and prepared to sleep.  
Servants helped me to undress, bathe and dress again in my night gown. I was surprised to see my wardrobe was full of clothes, and even more astonished to hear that the Elvenking had them prepared even before I run away for the first time. Well, wasn’t he overconfident…  
I went to sleep tired again. It seemed my strength level was still lower than usual, even despite all that rest.  
   
_I was hungry. Moving through the halls I felt my teeth itch. They wanted something to bite, to rip, to chew. Hungry. Hungry. Hungry._  
Everything seemed strange. It was black and white, and empty. I searched for food. I could smell it, it was delicious. I followed the scent. I could feel myself drooling. Hungry, I was so hungry.  
   
I woke up feeling clammy and itchy. I started touching around with my hand, and noticed that something seemed to be spilled on me. Did I fall asleep while drinking? Or maybe turned over a pitcher that was put next to my bed? But it didn’t feel like water, more like something thick. Syrup or…  
I opened my eyes and wished I hadn’t. It wasn’t syrup, it was blood. A big stain of blood. And I was in the middle of it, completely covered in red, clammy substance. Oh gods! No, it couldn’t be happening!


	17. Changes

I woke up screaming. Looked around quickly and realised it was just a ridiculous dream. I exhaled with relief. Well, after all what’s happened no wonder I had nightmares. I was sitting for a while, thinking if it meant something, but then rejected the thought. It was just stress, it had to be.  
I got up feeling tired, like I was running all night. I saw the ring shimmering and sighed.  
“All right, what do you want?” I asked.  
 _Blood._ It whispered.  
“What blood? Gosh, speak clearly, I’m not good at guessing.” I murmured.  
 _Blood._ It repeated.  
“Yes, we’ve already established that.” I sighed. “Either say something that makes sense, or shut up.”  
“Who are you speaking to?” Came a voice from the door. I turned around immediately, already knowing who I would see. That voice couldn’t be mistaken with  any other.  
“What are you doing in my bedroom?” I asked before I could stop myself.  
“The door to your chambers was open.” He replied entering. I could see he has just woken up as well, since he was wearing his dressing gown. And damn he looked good. Even just out of bed he was perfect. No hair standing up, no wrinkles. This was just not fair. I was afraid to even look into the mirror now. “And You were screaming.” He remarked. Only now I realised his sword was in his hand. Did he come for the rescue? Well, that was… funny. And sweet in a way, but mostly funny.  
“It was just a nightmare.” I answered backing away. “Would you mind exiting? I wish to get dressed.”  
“Who were you speaking to?” He asked again, clearly not interested in leaving. I looked around but I couldn’t see my own dressing gown anywhere, so I just kept standing in front of him in my nightshirt, feeling almost naked. It wasn’t very revealing but still.  
“To my ring.” I admitted. Nice, now he would think I was crazy. But no believable lie came to my mind. And besides, I was nervous.   
“It talks to you?” His brows went up, and he walked even further in, closing the door. All right, that looked bad.  
“Um, you should lock it from the OTHER side.” I said, as he moved closer and closer to me. I moved further back nervously, but he went around me, and started searching my bedroom, then my bathroom. He even opened my wardrobe, and checked inside.  
“Are you looking for my lover or something?” I asked, quite surprised by his actions.  
“Your door was open.” He remarked. “I am ensuring your safety.”  
I understood his concern. I too thought it was strange. I remembered it being locked when I went to sleep. I felt uneasy. If someone opened the door, he or she probably came in. Otherwise what would they do it for? And I was sure any servant would close it behind him or her. Could my dreams be warning me?  
“Oh, I was quite safe until you came in.” I murmured.  
“Does my presence make you nervous?” He looked at me with interest.  
“Any man in my bedroom makes me nervous.” I remarked.  
“How many of them were kings?” He asked, approaching me with a smirk.  
“Not many.” I answered, while he began circling me. Oh, I hated that. It made me shiver. “There was a knight though, captain of the guard to be exact.” I said thinking of Algernon, who woke me up a few times in one of his attacks of rage. “And a Lord Advisor.” I added remembering Marcus’s annoying lectures in the evenings. “Even one thief dropped by.” I thought about Algernon’s cousin visit, who wanted to say goodbye after being thrown out of the castle by his relative.  
“I see.” Came the king’s icy cold response. I felt hair on my neck stand up. Whoops, It seemed I said something wrong again. “Make yourself presentable.” He said, his voice emotionless. “I have arranged a tutor for you. You shall start your lessons today.”  
“What lessons?” I asked surprised, looking at the Elvenking, who was walking to the door.  
“Lessons of etiquette.” He answered, not turning back. “I will not have you embarrass yourself in front of my people again.”  
My eyes went wide in outrage. He offended me!  
“Then maybe you should look for another wife, because I’m certainly not going to perform like a trained monkey!” I snorted.  
He was at me within seconds.  
“You should mind your tongue, human.” He growled, his nose almost touching mine.  
“You should mind your temper, elf.” I replied. I was scared. He hasn’t called me human since our first meeting. I kind of got used to his kindness, and now it was gone. What could drive him to the edge? I began to feel cold in my thin nightgown.   
“Do not think I will not punish you.” He said.  
“You’ve been threatening me since we met. I’m getting used to it.” I snorted, pretending not to care. “Is that a hobby of yours?” I added, not knowing what’s gotten into me. A part of my brain knew this would make him explode and was terrified, but the other part enjoyed it.  
“Vexing me seems to be yours.” He replied. I’ve noticed his breathing turned heavy, and my mind sounded an alarm, but I ignored it.  
“No challenge there.” I answered with a smirk.  
All of a sudden his expression changed, and he caught my hand, pulling it up.  
“Your ring is flickering.” He informed me of what I could already see.  
“It wants something.” I said with a sigh. Yeah, great timing you stupid stone.  
The king traced the stone with his finger, and it went still colouring itself light pink. I looked at that astonished.  
“Let go.” I said, and surprisingly Thranduil obeyed. The ring instantly started blinking again. I touched the Elvenking’s hand, and the stone did the same trick. Guided by instinct I moved my hand along his arm, and we watched the colour darken. When I reached the chest, and put it above his heart, the stone turned purple.  
“What does it mean?” Demanded the king.  
“I don’t know, It’s never done this before.” I replied stunned. I have never seen that colour before either.  
He caught my hand, pressing it to his body. I looked at him alarmed.  
“I do believe we should talk.” He said.  
“I don’t.” I replied, trying to free myself.  
“I am tired of your secrets, wife.” He declared. Oh, so I was a wife again, but not yet his lady. “I am trying to keep you alive, It is time for you to aid me.”  
“You’re so big and strong, I’m sure you can manage.” I said, evasively. There was no way I was telling him who or what I was and where I came from. The less he new, the bigger chance I had to run away. There was no advantage like being underestimated.  
“You jest.” He let me go. “That is your answer to anything, is it not?” He said walking away. His voice was stern. ”Dress yourself. Your lessons start after noon.”  
“Lessons?!” I exclaimed while he was opening the door. “How many will there be?!”  
“As many, as you need.” He replied. “And you will attend them, even if it takes binding and dragging you by force.”  
I snorted, imagining how it would look like. Great Elvenking dragging screaming and kicking me behind him.  
“Is it a threat, or a promise?” I asked, remembering what I heard one of my ladies in waiting say to the knight she was flirting with. It seemed funny that time, and still seemed funny now. I underestimated the meaning behind the words though.  
The door slammed, and I got pressed to the wall. Before I could say anything his lips covered mine, and I drowned in his kiss. My eyes closed automatically, and body refused to obey. My knees gave away, and if he wasn’t holding me, I would end up on the floor. And then I heard his quickened heartbeat, and felt his body respond. Feelings that weren’t mine flew into me like a river, melting with my own. And it was beautiful, like floating in the ocean of warmth and safety, feeling pleasant tingling at the same time.  
When he finally let go I was gasping for air, not really sure what has just happened. I mean I kissed men before, but not like that. And I’ve never felt so out of control. That was terrifying.  
“That is for you to decide.” He whispered into my ear and walked away. There was so much I wanted to say, yet I could not utter one word.  
No longer having his arms to support it, my body finally lost the fight with gravity, and I slid down the wall, immobilised by the shock. Then they slowly came back to me: the ability to move and to think. And that was when the panic started, because I’ve finally realised I didn’t dislike Thranduil’s kiss. Not at all. And what’s more, I enjoyed it.  
 _Nonononono!_ Shouted the voice in my head. I was not feeling anything. I was not feeling anything! I was so not feeling anything!  
That was a trick, it had to be. Some magic of his. Yes, that was definitely it. He bewitched me to make me believe I felt something for him. Right? Right?!  
As much as I wanted to believe it, I knew it wasn’t true. And this was even more frightening. I had to get out of here, and fast. There was a kingdom to run, people to take care of. This holiday was nice and educating, but it had to end soon, whether we wanted it or not.  
I stood up, bringing myself together. I had to dress. I couldn’t stay in my nightshirt after all. Not if my plan was to work. Because there was no way I was learning etiquette. Oh no. I was learning to rule.  
   
Two women came in. I recognised them. They were my personal servants. I’ve learned the day before that their names were Geliriel and Miluiel. They bathed me and helped choose the right clothes. I never knew how to dress, because most of my life I spent wearing trousers. Dresses were still new to me and their different styles confused me.  
Finally looking as I should I asked my helpers which elf was responsible for the economy here. They looked at each other surprised, but answered, naming one of the king’s officials.  
I asked them to lead me to him, and at the same time requested a favour. While one of them accompanied me to the official’s rooms, the other was to confuse my etiquette teacher, giving me some time, before the king found out I was cheating.  
The elf turned out to be very agreeable, and saw no problem in explaining to me basis of king’s economic policy and reasons for it.  
We were half way thought the last  hundred years, when Miluiel came in panting and informed me that the king was heading this way. I quickly said goodbye to the nice elf, and left, moving to my next chosen tutor. Oh, this was fun!  
“Who’s responsible for battle tactics?” I asked, and was led to the elf who I’ve seen before at the battlefield and remembered to be called Feren. He was surprised to see me, but didn’t oppose. We talked about the last battle, since it was still alive in both of our memories, and he described me Thranduil’s decisions and reasons for them. When Geliriel came with the news of the Elvenkings whereabouts we were almost finished.  
After we had reached our final destination, the elf responsible for international or in this case interracial relations, not even five minutes passed by, when angry monarch barged in, almost scaring the poor official to death. One move of his hand and suddenly the room emptied, leaving the two of us alone. To tell the truth I was surprised he actually came himself, instead of  sending one of his guards after me.  
“What is the meaning of this?” He asked in menacing tones. I forced myself to relax, although seeing him again after what has happened was distressing.  
“Oh, I was just curious if you would really tie me up.” I replied to lift the mood a little. It worked, as I could see one corner of king’s mouth quirk up. But he remained serious, apparently feeling I deserved scolding. However his reaction gave me hope, that my plan might actually work.  
“You were to learn.” He remarked.  
“And I did.”  
“That is not what I asked you to learn.” He said.  
 _Asked? Well, aren’t we diplomatic._ I thought, and from the change in his eyes I could see he heard me. Oh hell. I didn’t want to argue now. I had to be diplomatic myself.  
“But that is what I want to learn.” I replied. “So let ME propose YOU a bargain this time Your Highness.” I said with my heart beating loud and fast. This was a very important moment, because it worked, we would have our first real compromise. The king’s kiss has shown me that he indeed had feelings for me. I didn’t know how deep they were, but it didn’t matter. They could still be used to my advantage. I felt slightly guilty about it as I didn’t like to hurt anyone, but I had no choice. He would not let me go, I knew it. And I had to go back. I also had to learn. This was a difficult decision, but necessary.  
“I am listening.” He answered with a slight smirk, probably remembering our conversation from the other day.  
“I will do as you ask, and learn etiquette for half of the afternoon.” I started cautiously. “If for the other half I’m allowed to learn whatever I wish.”  
He went silent, looking at me intently. He stayed that way for a few minutes, and I started to worry he would refuse.  
“I have two more conditions.” He finally answered.  
“Which are?” I asked.  
“First.” He said, starting to walk around. “You shall attend every dinned with me, and will not be late once.”  
“Fine.” I agreed. “The second one?”  
“You shall spend every evening of every day with me. Our bond needs straightening. It is for your own protection.”  
“I agree.” I decided, however the second condition sent shivers down my spine.  
“Then I accept.” He replied.  
“One more thing.” I stopped him, rising my hand. “With your two conditions I have one more of my own.” I said. “My personal servants will not be punished for helping me.” I started and caught his amused look. “Neither now, nor in the future, whatever the results may turn out to be.” I finished and his face changed. He looked thoughtful and suspicious.  
“Are you planning surprises for me, My Lady?” He said, narrowing his eyes.  
“My Lord.” I smirked. “I would not wish you to become bored of me.”  
He smirked back.  
“I do not believe it possible.” He said approaching. I knew what he wanted, and I wasn’t going to let that happen. One kiss was quite enough for the day. I did not suddenly fall in love with him. He still made me feel uncomfortable, and his possessive and controlling behaviour kept annoying me.  
“Do you accept?” I asked.  
“I accept.” He replied.  
“Then I should go back to my tutor.” I said moving to the door. “I will see you at dinner, My Lord.”  I said leaving. He didn’t stop me, and I could see contentment in his eyes. And for the first time since my coronation I actually felt like a queen.


	18. Troublesome Agreements

Learning how to sit, walk and eat was hell. It helped, that I’ve already been thought it before, and so my education was going well. The elf himself wasn’t bad either: patient, and with pleasant disposition. No comparison to my strict teacher back at home. He was handsome like all of them, and his hair was blond. We were practising in a room that has been specially prepared for it. It had all necessary equipment like furniture and full cutlery.  
It turned out that every, even the slightest gesture had meaning for elves. Showing emotions in public was also not the best idea.  
Finally, a little overwhelmed by all the rules I asked about marriage customs, and found out things, that really made me nervous.  
Marriage was celebrated at a feast of the two houses. That explained why Thranduil was so desperate to make me attend. Also the marriage was only achieved with its consummation. Technically, only the words exchanged by the bride and groom and the consummation are required for the wedding to be valid. We were already a husband and wife because of our bond, which seemed to have different rules, but I had a hunch that the king wanted to uphold tradition. I could _feel_ it when he kissed me. I had to think of how to avoid it.  
A little stressed by acquired information I excused myself. I told Calanon – that was my tutor’s name – I was going to prepare myself, but the truth was I needed time to wander about and memorise some more of the palace interior.  
   
I walked around, looking for anything I could use for my advantage, but there wasn’t much. There were eyes everywhere. It seemed that after my escapes Thranduil got almost paranoid.  
I was going to turn back, and head towards the dining hall, because the time of dinner was closing in, but then I saw Legolas walking slowly and looking somewhat gloomy.  
“Hiril vuin.” He inclined his head and smiled sadly.  
“Is something the matter?” I asked worried. The day before he seemed just fine. What could have happened?  
“Do not mind me.” He said. “It is nothing.”  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, but maybe there’s something I can help with?” I asked, thinking of his relations with Tauriel. Elf or not, woman could always understand another woman better than any man.  
“You cannot. But I am grateful for your concern.” He replied. “There is nothing that could help me here.”  
“Well, then maybe you should look elsewhere?” I said, half joking. “After all this forest is rather dark, not the most effective mood improver. You should visit a lighter place. Like Rivendell.” I suggested, and he looked at me with interest. “I enjoyed my stay there, however brief it was. It is a perfect place to drive away all sadness.”  
He looked thoughtful for some time.  
“Thank you hiril vuin.” He said finally. “I will think about it.”  
“Oh, just call me Anne. I don’t like formalities.” I offered.  
“My father wouldn’t be happy to hear that.” The prince smiled.  
“Your father is rarely happy to hear what I have to say.” I snorted.  
“So I hear.” He grinned and we both giggled for a while.  
We started talking about the weather here in Mirkwood, and what could I expect in both autumn and winter. By the time I remembered about dinner it was almost time.  
“Oh no!” I exclaimed. “I will be late!”  
“Late for what?” Asked the prince.  
“Dinner. I promised your father I would be there on time.” I looked around. “Legolas!” I turned to the elf. “Please, do you know any shortcuts? Could you help me get there in time?”  
Seeing my startled expression he offered me his hand, and led me through some unknown corridors. We ran and jumped, and I found myself enjoying it. It was like one of the children’s games. When we finally arrived at the door of the dining room I was panting. I could see the king wasn’t there yet, and sighed with relief.  
“Thank you.” I patted the elf’s hand. “That was fun.” I grinned. Legolas grinned back. “We should repeat it some time.” I winked at him.  
“Repeat what?” Came a voice from behind us. We turned, and saw the king frowning at us. He eyed me, noticing flushed skin, and heavy breathing, and his frown deepened. Yes, well, that wasn’t how the queen should look like, I was aware of it. He turned to Legolas, expecting an explanation, but the prince said something in elvish, bowed his head to me and left quickly.  
Thranduil’s attention turned my way, and I felt nervous. I wasn’t sure what was wrong this time, but something clearly was. I had to do something, I couldn’t afford to anger him now. He could call off the deal.  
“I am here as promised, My Lord.” I said, forcing myself to smile. “Missed me?” I added out of impulse.  
His expression softened a little.  
“I see you two have became closer.” He remarked, offering me his arm. I took it, and we entered the dining hall.  
“Your son was kind enough to escort me here.” I answered. It was the truth after all. The Elvenking didn’t have to know I met Legolas while planning an escape route.  
“Did you lose your way?” He asked, leading me to my place.  
My, he was suspicious. What did he think we were doing? Planning treason? Do elves even plan treasons? Somehow I doubted it.  
“I lost track of time.” I replied truthfully, and it seemed to make things even worse.  
“Did you?” He asked, after he greeted other elves, and we sat down. I started thinking quickly. What to say?  
“I did. I was sightseeing.” I tried my best to sound casually. Did I seriously have to explain myself to him because I took a walk with someone other than him? What a controlling, possessive man! I took a deep breath calming myself down. There would be time for anger, but for now I had to play by his rules. The little game I won this afternoon was just a piece of a puzzle leading to my freedom. I couldn’t spoil it now. I had to be smart.  
“And is your new home to your liking?” He asked.  
“It is beautiful.” I admitted. “Although I miss all the windows and terraces. It would feel good to be able to watch the world outside.”  
“I am happy to hear you are pleased.” He replied, however his mood remained the same. I didn’t understand what was wrong, so I decided not to say anything else.  
We didn’t talk for the rest of the meal, and before I finished he rose, and retired to his chambers. I didn’t even consider ending my meal early. There was no impatience on my part. On the contrary, I would eat all night if I could. But a deal was a deal, and I would have to comply.  
   
Slowly and reluctantly I finally stood up, and biding all the unfamiliar elves goodnight went out of the room. By the door I found both Geliriel and Miluiel, who almost dragged me back to my room and started feverish preparations to the evening. I couldn’t help but admire how gracefully they moved, looking like ladies despite wearing simple clothes. Almost all the elves here had light hair, and so did they. For some time I even thought they were sisters, but they denied.  
So I just sat there allowing them do their magic, and everything seemed all right until I saw my dress.  
“I am NOT wearing that!” I pointed at the piece of cloth, that revealed more than covered. It had no back, and was so light, and delicate my body would be perfectly visible despite the fabric that was covering it.  
“But that is what Hîr vuin requested.” Said Miluiel startled.  
“HE WHAT?!” I shouted outraged. Oh he had to be joking! “Oh nononono!” There was no way in hell I was presenting myself to him in that! He could bite me! I was done being nice and obedient, there were limits!  
I inhaled and exhaled to calm myself down.  
“Give me something normal.” I said.  
“But Hîr vuin…” Started Geliriel, but I interrupted.  
“I will deal with the king.” I thought for a moment. Well, he wanted to play, let’s play. “Give me something that covers every part of my body.” Their eyes widened in shock. “Except for head and hands, of course.”  
I could see them both looking at each other nervously and decided to comfort my poor accomplices.  
“Don’t worry, the king promised you will not be punished for following my orders.” I assured them. They relaxed a little, and started rummaging through my wardrobe.  
After a while I was dressed from tip to toe into a pale blue dress. I wanted them to make my hair into a bun, but they refused, letting them fall on my arms and back. Nothing I said could make them obey, so I decided to let it go. Elves seemed to have some kind of hair fetish and clearly considered bun a crime.  
Ready to meet my annoying husband I asked for directions and went to find his chambers.  
   
King’s rooms turned out to be just next to mine, and that made me nervous. That was way too close. I stopped in front of his door and evened my breath. Then I rose my hand to knock, but hesitated. Did they knock here? My uncertainty proved useful, because I saw my ring shimmer again, and heard the familiar word.  
 _Blood._ It whispered.  
“Shut up.” I whispered back. “Not now.”  
 _Blood. Blood. Blood._ It repeated over and over.  
“What blood? Whose blood?” I asked in hushed tones. I was desperate for it to finally tell me something useful.  
 _Blood._ It said once more and went silent. I looked at the stone irritated. Honestly, did the ring do it on purpose, just to spite me? Either way it would have to wait in line, because I had a monarch to irritate.  
I decided to knock after all.  
“Enter.” I heard and pressed the handle.  
He was standing by the table, holding a goblet in his hand. On the table-top I saw a bottle of wine and the second goblet, together with some fruit. The Elvenking himself looked casual. He had his dressing gown, and from uncovered part of his bare chest I guessed there wasn’t much under it. I stiffened instantly. He wasn’t planning what I thought he was planning, was he?  
Thranduil turned my way and a smile froze on his lips.  
“What is this?” He asked, his brows high.  
“What is what?” I asked back.  
“What are you wearing?” He put down his goblet and moved my way. He didn’t seem angry, but it was easy to miss when his irritation turned into rage.  
“A dress.” I answered, forcing myself to stay in place. I wanted to run away screaming, but I couldn’t. I promised to spend evenings with him, and now I was stuck with the consequences.  
“Not the one I prepared for you.” He remarked circling me.  
“Well, it just wasn’t to my taste.” I replied, feeling nervous. He was standing behind me and I couldn’t see his face.  
 “And that is?” He asked, sounding amused and moved back in front of me. He was mocking me now, or my dress to be precise.  
“That is what you will see every evening of every day.” I replied out of spite, starting to get angry. Did he really expect me to come to his bedroom half naked? He knew nothing about me then!  
He put his hands on the door, pinning me to it.  
“That is not what we discussed.” He said, and I couldn’t tell what he was feeling.  
“There was nothing about my attire in your condition Your Highness. Be happy I’m not wearing trousers.” I replied.  
“If that is how you wish to play it, so be it.” He answered moving back. I still couldn’t see any emotion in him. “Then this can proceed only one way.” He said, unwrapping his dressing gown. I froze startled. Was he going to get naked on front of me?! Not that I wasn’t curious or something, but what would follow was completely unacceptable. I was not going to sleep with him! Especially after my tutor told me, that it was a necessary condition to call a couple married!  
The cloth fell on the floor, and I discovered, stunned, that the king was fully dressed under it, with just a small opening up his shirt. A thought hit me. He did it on purpose? Made me think he was naked? Why?!  
He put on a black coat with silver embroidery and, apparently deciding he was ready, offered me his hand. “Shall we?” He asked. And then I understood. It was all a big joke. He knew I wouldn’t wear that dress, and decided to play with me a little. I flushed. I couldn’t help it. I felt embarrassed and a little impressed. I didn’t think he was capable of something like that. To be frank I considered him rather boring and predictable. I underestimated him. He was thousands of years old, of course he knew how to fool a girl.  
Reluctantly I took it and let him lead me out of his bedroom, through corridors and to the part of the palace where I’ve never been before yet. He didn’t talk, and neither did I. I noticed it didn’t bother me, the silence between us. It never did. Somehow it felt natural.  
When we finally stopped, we stood before some door, Thranduil moved in front of me, blocking the view and opened it. I felt gentle breeze and a smell of fresh air. The king finally moved, and I saw a terrace high on the treetops level. I couldn’t see above the forest, but I could watch the wood itself, and a starry sky.  
I entered feeling both astonished and bemused. Why did he bring me here? He didn’t seem like a romantic type, who would spend his time stargazing.  
“Why..?”  
“You mentioned you wished to see the outside world.” He whispered from just behind me. I felt myself both blush and shiver, like my mind wasn’t sure if I should be happy or disturbed. It was a sweet and romantic gesture, and I felt it’s been wasted on the wrong girl. I didn’t want king’s surprises or proofs of affection. They only made me feel more guilty about what I was going to do.  
“Thank you.” I managed to say after a while. “Can I come here again?” I asked.  
“Every evening if you wish.” He replied. Oh, convenient. I would have to come with him.  
I walked to the edge and looked down. I could see no water, and felt a little disappointed. But then again the Elvenking wasn’t a fool. I was sure he chose this place carefully.  
“There is no river there.” Remarked Thranduil, again standing very close to me. As usual I didn’t even notice him move. Oh damn, was I that obvious? I needed to get more cunning then, and fast.  
“I am not looking for it.” I lied.  
“Of course you are.” He stated. “You still wish to leave me. However I will not allow it.” He looked at me. “You shall not be allowed outside these walls any further than this.” He informed me.  
“What about Galadriel’s invitation?” I asked, having a bad feeling about the answer.  
“You shall decline.” He replied.  
“But you told her I can go when I recover!” I said, both surprised that he lied to the Lady of Lorien, and outraged he was treating me like a child.  
“And you never will.” I heard him say and boiled with rage.  
“You…” I started, and immediately stopped myself. There was no use offending him, he would do as he wished anyway. So I just turned back, and headed towards the exit. The mood was gone anyway. “Let me leave you two alone then.” I said.  
“Us two?” Asked the king, clearly not understanding what I meant.  
“You and your ego.” I replied. “You seem to have fun together. I don’t want to disturb you.”  
“You misunderstand.” He said, blocking my way. Damn, he was quick.  
“Let me pass.” I demanded.  
“No.” He said flatly. I felt nervous. How to win this fight without angering him?  
“Oh, but My Lord, is it any way to treat Your Lady?” I asked, switching into a flirtatious mode. I hoped I could fake it despite of how distressed I was. He frowned, clearly surprised by the sudden change in my behaviour.  
“Do all human women change their moods so quickly?” He asked.  
“Do all elvish husbands imprison their wives?” I retorted. “You must be quite desperate to find a mate then. Are they so unwilling?”  
A saw a flicker of anger in his eyes.  
“You did not seem unwilling this morning.” Thranduil moved closer, and I blushed remembering what happened. He smirked, his anger gone at the sight of my embarrassment. He locked me in his arms before I could retreat. I averted my head, not willing to risk another kiss. The king traced my cheek gently with his finger. “I only wish to keep you safe.” He whispered.  
“I can do that for myself, thanks.” I retorted.  
“And you proved that by almost dying.” He replied, his voice turning stern.  
“Do you think Lady Galadriel will let anyone harm me?” I asked surprised.  
“No.” He said. “But she will not keep you if you wish to leave.” He admitted.  
“You are afraid I won’t come back to you!” I finally understood.  My, his level of possessiveness was scaring me.   
“Would you?” He asked.  
“It depends.” I smirked, finally looking at him. An idea came to my mind. Maybe there was a chance to negotiate another deal. “What would I get in return?”  
“And what would I receive for allowing it?” He retorted, smirking back.  
“Let’s speak of it another time My Lord.” I said, removing his hands from my waist. I had to think of a plan first, I could risk no mistake. To my surprise he didn’t protest. “It’s late. Shall we retire?”  
Thranduil offered me his arm and we entered the palace walls.  
   
When he approached my chambers the Elvenking stopped abruptly, and quickly moved in front of me. I let him, startled by the sight as well. The door was open again, and no one was inside. I knew both of my maids were asleep in their rooms, since I asked them not to wait for me.  
“Did you leave them open?” He asked.  
“No.” I replied, remembering they were closed when we walked this way some time ago.  
“Stay here.” He ordered, walking in.  
Right after he did, I heard a familiar whisper in my head.  
 _Blood._ Said the ring, shimmering. _Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood._ It stubbornly repeated over and over. I felt panic rising. What the hell was going on?!


	19. Answers

I suddenly got an impression I was being watched. The feeling of dread was so strong, that I looked around with concern, but saw nothing. The good thing was the ring finally went silent, enabling me to think straight.  
“Maybe you should call your guards?” I suggested, seeing he didn’t have his sword with him.  
“There is nothing here.” The king replied, finishing checking the wardrobe.  
I entered the room, still feeling uneasy, and looked around myself.  
“You do not trust my judgement?” He asked, sounding amused.  
“Better safe than sorry.” I answered, turning back to him. “I wouldn’t wish to wake up and see uninvited guests in my bedroom again.” I sent him a meaningful look.  
“I am certain that visit has not been completely unpleasant.” He smirked, moving my way. I smirked back.  
”Good night, My lord?” I asked, when he rose his hands to embrace me. They stayed up for a moment, and then fell down. His expression was hard to read.  
“Have a pleasant night My Lady.” He inclined his head and turned to leave.  
A thought that I didn’t want him to go would surprise and embarrass me if the reason wouldn’t be that scary feeling of someone’s presence. But I couldn’t say that. He would understand it in a completely wrong way. I had my ring to protect me, and it would have to do.  
I watched him exit, but didn’t hurry to close the door. Something stopped me. A feeling that couldn’t be described. I couldn’t stop watching the entrance.  
And then I saw them. Three mist-like shapes walking on the walls like spiders. They moved fast. If I had blinked, I would have missed them. They didn’t enter my room, instead going in the direction of king’s chambers. Reluctantly I moved to the door, planning to look outside, and heard a noise, followed by some elvish words. I recognised the king’s voice and rushed out of the room. Two guards passed just in front of my nose.  
Thranduil was standing in the middle of the corridor, clearly angry. He gave some orders to the two elves and they hurried to obey. Mysterious creatures were nowhere to be seen.  
“What happened?” I asked worried.  
“Intruders.” He said curtly. “They will be dealt with. Go back to your chambers.”  
I noticed that the sleeve of his coat was ripped.  
“You’re hurt.” I remarked.  
“Merely a scratch.” He replied leading me back to my bedroom. The ring, which shut up some time ago woke up repeating the word _blood_ again.  
Still a little spooked and uncomfortable I locked myself inside my rooms.  
   
Falling asleep took me some time, and when I finally did I was woken up by an enormous pain. Shocked, I checked my body with shaking hands, but found no wound.  
After lighting a candle I looked around for any signs of shadowy intruders, but saw none.  
The pain didn’t want to go away, but I noticed that nothing in my body really hurt. What could be happening? And then it finally came to me. The bond! But that would mean the king was badly hurt.  
Alarmed I walked out of the room, holding my candle tightly. The corridor was quiet and looked empty. I crept slowly to the door leading to Thranduil’s chambers and stopped not sure what to do. Knocking to the man’s door at night could be misunderstood, but the ache wouldn’t go away. So I just took a deep breath and pressed the handle. I figured that I would just look around and, if nothing was wrong, slip away unnoticed.  
The Elvenking was lying in his bed, unmoving. There was no one and nothing else in the room beside us two, so I thought I was mistaken after all. Maybe I was getting sick or something and that was where the pain came from. But then I heard a moan, and turned to the monarch again, looking carefully. Only then I noticed he was paler than usual and looked sweaty. Moreover, he was still wearing his day clothes.  
Startled, I moved towards his bed and sat just next to him.  
“My Lord?” I asked. “My Lord, can you hear me?”  
There was no answer, but he opened his eyes. They looked feverish and absent. At first I panicked. Seeing this powerful man in a state like that was terrifying, but then I remembered the cut I’ve noticed on his sleeve some time ago. Could the wound be more serious, than he thought? I put my candle on the bedside table and examined his arm. It has been bandaged, so I had to remove the stripes of cloth. Looking at the small cut I started shaking. It was infected. Very infected. With poison. Black lines surrounded it, spreading to the rest of the body like a spider web.  
Trying to keep a cool mind I stood up. I needed to call for help. The healers had to see that.  
   
I almost ran out of the king’s bedroom, calling for guards. They came fast, together with Legolas, who was fully armed and on duty, probably searching for mysterious intruders all night. I explained the situation to him quickly, and he send one of his men to find an elvish doctor, then rushed to see his father. I ran after him, scared, aching and trying to understand what was happening and why.  
Somehow I was sure my ring knew exactly what was wrong with Thranduil, but for some reason all information I was getting was the stubbornly repeated word _blood_.  
One thing was certain, however. It was those dark creature’s fault. But what were they?  
   
The healer came almost immediately and started working his magic. I didn’t understand what the man did, but although the ache decreased the monarch didn’t seem to feel better at all. I was sitting in one of the armchairs, nervous and close to panic. The damn stone replied _blood_ to every question I asked.  
“Hiril vuin.” I heard, and looked up. Legolas stood before me, his face sour. “The poison is unknown to us. There is nothing the healer can do.” He said, and I could see it was hard for him to speak. “You should prepare for the worst.” It became hard to breathe. Oh gods, we were going to die!  
 _Blood!_ I heard the ring again. Its tones became nagging. I covered my eyes with my hand.  
“I understand.” I said, my voice barely a whisper. It couldn’t end like that, just couldn’t. There had to be a cure. What were those creatures for all gods’ sake?! And what did the ring want with that blood? Did it mean that the creatures could poison blood? Was that its warning? But I knew that already, why repeat it? I needed to talk with that stupid piece of jewellery and fast.  
“If you wish to sleep…” He started, but I shook my head. It was a late night, but I wasn’t able to leave the room. I was afraid, that if I went to sleep elsewhere neither of us would wake up again.  
“I will stay here.” I said firmly.  
“As you wish Hiril vuin.” He said and walked away, giving orders in elvish. Well, he almost ruled the kingdom now.  
I closed my eyes. Come on, ring. Let’s talk. Please.  
I waited and waited, but nothing was happening. Finally, disappointed I opened my eyes, and saw the king looking at me. He seemed conscious. I stood up, and approached the bed, then sat on it beside him.  
“You are here.” He remarked, his voice hoarse and quiet.  
I forced myself to smile.  
“It’s my turn to rummage through your wardrobe My Lord.” I joked. The corner of his mouth went up.  
“You are welcome to rummage through anything you wish” He replied. I snorted.  
“I’ll keep that in mind in case you decide to steal something from me again.” I retorted.  
“Only your heart.” He whispered. I felt my cheeks burn. I wanted to say something funny and brush his words off, but his eyes became glassy again. I sighed. The brief moment of consciousness was over.  
Feeling my agitation rise I made my way around the room a few times, and even looked outside to make sure shadowy figures didn’t return. Finally tired I checked on Thranduil, but saw no change.  
Since there was nothing else to do I sat in my armchair and closed my eyes again, almost praying to the ring for help. I couldn’t save us not knowing what was happening. After some time of constant concentration and attempted mindspeak I finally felt the metal warm up, and the long-awaited darkness descended.  
   
The cave was empty again, but I knew the girl would eventually show up, so I just started talking.  
“Could you FINALLY tell me what is going on?!” I shouted.  
“I have been telling you for some time.” She replied appearing before me. She looked just like the last time: golden hair and scary, black eyes. I would say she was some kind of demon if I didn’t know better. The ring was neither good nor bad and, astonishingly, that was what scared people the most.  
“You’ve been repeating _blood_. One word doesn’t count as explanation.” I snorted.  
“This it what they want.” She said. “Your blood.”  
“Who?” I asked startled and angry at the same time. So those monsters were after me? Why did they attack the king then?  
“The Hollow Ones.” She replied. “The creatures you saw.”  
“What are they?” I wanted to know.  
“They were you.” She smiled meanly. I looked at her with disbelief.  
“I will become like that?!” I exclaimed. “Because of your power? Because I put YOU on?!” Shivers ran down my spine. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.  
“You may, you may not.” She answered. “It depends.”  
“ON WHAT?!” I shouted.  
“On your deeds.” She looked at me like I was an extremely stupid child. “There are different ways of using me, and some lead to the state you just saw.” Something appeared in her hand. I recognized a mirror. She turned it, so I could see myself in it. “Immortality is a temptation not all can resist, however it requires sacrifices.” I saw my reflection performing some bloody rituals and slowly changing into a monster. “If you cross the line, you gradually start loosing the way, and after some time there is no return, just forward.”  
“But… what do they want from me?” I finally asked. She sighed.  
“Are you even listening?” She said with anger. “Your blood!”  
“But what for?!”  
“Power.” She stated. “It is in your blood. That is why it destroys itself. It’s a defence mechanism. So they have to drink it straight from your veins for it to work.” I exhaled. Oh, so THAT what it was all about. Goodness, I was afraid it was something much worse. “They almost caught you before, in the castle.” She continued. “You were so stubborn not to use me, that I couldn’t merge with you fully and protect you. If they got to you then, one of them would possess your body, and merge with me through it, gaining another long and bloody life. So I had to hide you.” She informed me.  
“It was YOU who brought me here!” I understood.  
“Yes. It was just an escape. I didn’t expect you to gain such an asset.”  
“Asset?” I asked, not understanding.  
“That man of yours. Such potential. You could be truly immortal through him.” She smirked.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, having a bad feeling about this.  
“If something happens, and you are dying, just suck out his life.” She said, like it was a cake recipe. “And you will live on.”  
“But… this bond means that if he dies, I die too.” I replied, more and more confused.  
“No.” She laughed. “You have me. You don’t die. But it weakens you. A lot.” She remarked.  
“That is why they attacked him?!” It finally came to me. “To weaken me, and make it easier for them, to take the blood?”  
“Bravo!” She clapped her hands. “That took you a while.”  
“Easy for you to say!” I answered offended. “All information I had was _blood, bloooood_.” I mimicked her tones.  
“Well, you have to admit it was a crucial word, and I could  say only one.” She shrugged.  
“All right, to the point.” I said, fearing that someone could wake me up again before I heard all the answers. “The king is dying, how to stop it?” I asked.  
“Easy.” She said. “Kill The Hollow Ones.”  
I looked at her in disbelief.  
“EASY?!” I exclaimed. „Are you kidding me?!”  
“Oh, right, you were late in accepting me.” She started humming. “You are too weak, you can’t kill them.” She informed me. I felt panic rising again. It must have showed on my face, because she sighed and shook her head. “All right, all right.” She looked at me with distaste. “One could think you actually care about the man.”  
“Well I certainly don’t want him to die because of me.” I replied bringing myself together.  
“Then you will have to bleed a little after all.”  
“What do you mean?” I felt hope.  
“They will return to finish him. It will give them power to fight you.” She informed. “But not sooner than in twelve hours. They are not fully in this world yet. Finding you for the first time took them almost two months, because we were not one yet. That also took a lot of energy. Some days ago they started sensing you clearly, as we merged, and hurried here, using even more power. Tonight they materialized for the first time.” She looked at me with warning. “Do not underestimate them, their minds still work perfectly.” She started walking around. “You will have to lure them after you, and then suck out all their power, sending them back into nothingness.”  
“How do I do it?” I asked.  
“They can’t resist the smell of your blood, so you will have to spill it, and keep spilling it until you reach the right place to form a circle.”  
“Where is the right place?” I wanted to know.  
“It has to be a place of power.” She said. “I can recognise it, but I will not lead you to it.”  
“Oh great, another problem” I murmured. “All right, I find the place, and what then?” I asked.  
“You create a circle, lure them in, and take their power.” She said simply. “But they have to be solid, otherwise it will not work.” She started humming again. “Have I forgotten anything? Ach, yes!” She smirked. „You will have to be fast. Your man has three days at most.”  
I felt ill.  
“How to do that circle?” I demanded.  
“With your blood.” She answered.  
“You know that I have a limited amount, right?” I asked sceptically.  
“Well, it is that, or you can put some of it on The Hollow Ones.” The girl replied shrugging. “Choose what sounds better for you.”  
I shook my head.  My, that was the most inconvenient battle spell I’ve ever heard of.  
“And how to drain them?” I wanted to know.  
“It’s enough if they enter the circle or get stained. The rest will do itself for you. But it will work only in that place, nowhere else.” She said.  
Oh right, easy. Get close enough to stain them with your blood or ask them to stand peacefully inside the circle until you finish forming it. Piece of cake.  
“Oh, and when you cut yourself, run fast.” She smiled meanly. “Their speed is greater than human’s.”  
“Why are you helping me anyway?” I suddenly got curious. “Isn’t it all the same to you?”  
She snorted.  
“Stupid. I...”  
   
I woke up suddenly, feeling someone’s hand on my arm.  
“Hiril vuin.” I heard Legolas’s voice and looked up. “Try to rest. I will sit with him.” He said.  
“No.” I said firmly standing up. “There is little time.” I started pushing him out of the room. I didn’t want to risk the king accidentally hearing us. He wouldn’t like what I had to do. The prince looked at me surprised, but didn’t resist.  
I dragged him to my bedroom, and declared: “I think I know how to cure your father.”  
“How?” He asked, and I saw hope in his face.  
I shortly explained what was happening, and his eyes winded in surprise. Then he got very serious.  
“How can I help?” He asked, hearing about my plan. I didn’t tell him everything in case the creatures were eavesdropping, but he knew I had to leave the palace.  
“Just let me out.” I answered. “The guards are still under your father’s orders to stop me.”  
He hesitated.  
“Legolas, my life is at stake too.” I remarked, lying. “And I like being alive. I will do whatever it takes to save us both, so you may as well let me.”   
He sighed.  
“I cannot let you go alone.” He finally said.  
“I have to be fast, faster than a horse.” I explained patiently. “For that I have to fly. So unless one of you can do it too, I have to go alone.”  
He didn’t look happy but nodded and left to start necessary preparations.   
There was just one more thing left for me to do. But how would I find the place of power? Who could know where it was? A thought came to my mind. Well, who else if not this word’s most powerful witch?  
I concentrated, no longer afraid of the evil warlock. I had three other evil beings wanting to kill me now. Sauron would have to wait in line.  
 _Lady Galadriel?_ I asked in my mind. I wasn’t sure if what I was doing made sense, since there was no link between us two. But she has been in my head before, and I figured it was worth to try. After all I was a seer. If my soul could travel to find me a husband, I figured this should be a piece of cake.  
 _Anne?_ I heard an answer and smiled with relief.  
   
Lady of Lorien, hearing a shortened version of latest events, didn’t ask any questions, just explained where I could find the needed spot. I repeated that information to the prince, who helped me find it on a map, and estimate how to get there. Not an hour had passed and I was ready to go, supplied with food, weapons and fitting set of clothes.  
Legolas led me to the river, which was used by me to escape not so long ago, and we said our goodbyes. Feeling a little nervous I cut my hand, and waited for my ring to start shimmering. It was a signal, that the creatures were closing in. When it did I jumped from the gate, which I had to bounce over before, and flew away. In spite of the fact I was being chased I felt euphoria. I was free again.


	20. Journeys And Meetings

Rhydian walked into the main hall fully packed and prepared. This was the night, and he was going to finally see his bride. All of the wizards, and both Marcus and Algernon were already there, set and ready. The knight was fully armed, and packed. He looked like he was going to war. The prince noticed strange writings on the floor, forming a circle.  
“What is this?” He asked, interested.  
“It is a gate to another world.” Answered the Grand Wizard, putting some objects around the markings. They were weird, and the prince wasn’t sure what they were. He looked at Algernon, but the knight seemed calm and confident.  
For the last three weeks Sir Rowanweb was avoiding him, unwilling to form a closer friendship, and he wondered what was the reason for it. Was he angry about the prince’s little blackmail? That was ridiculous. Surely he understood how politics worked. Besides, love justified any crime, and Rhydian was sure he loved Anne.  
“When do we begin then?” He asked, watching the Lord Advisor and the captain of the guard whisper to each other. He hoped they weren’t planning to betray him. He ensured his safety giving one of his men a letter, that would be taken to his father in case he didn’t come back.  
Algernon knew that, as he told him, making sure the knight wouldn’t try anything. Sir Rowanweb was a great strategist and commander, and also a fierce warrior. His army moved in unison, with precision he has never seen before. And all his soldiers adored him. If the knight wasn’t so loyal to this kingdom, he would have offered him to work for his father.  
“The preparations are being finished. We shall start soon.” Assured the old man.   
“Your Highness.” Marcus approached him, looking nervous. “You will be transported to the randomly chosen place.” He said. “There is no telling where her highness may be now. You two will have to find her on your own.”  
“Can’t the wizards give us something to show where she is?” The prince asked worried. He didn’t like the idea of running around some unknown world.  
“If they could, they would.” Said Algernon joining them. His face was sour and he seemed uncomfortable.  
“It is ready.” Announced the wizards.  
After making sure they had everything, both the prince and the knight entered the circle. The mages started the incantation and, with no warning, the men suddenly lost their consciousness, hitting the hard, cold floor.  
   
Wherever they landed, it was morning. The sun was just rising, and there was a forest in front of them. They looked around and saw mountains in the distance. They stood up, not knowing how long they’ve been unconscious, and looked around. The wood itself seemed beautiful and welcoming, so they crossed the line of trees with no fear.  
   
***  
   
I had been flying for hours by the time I finally felt it was safe to stop. It was after dawn already and the cold autumn air was starting to get warmer thanks to the sun. The pain increased slightly with every passing hour and it made me nervous. Maybe the ring overestimated Thranduil’s resilience? Maybe the king had less time than it thought? I certainly did, because there was only so much ache I could withstand and still think clearly. I had to hurry.  
I ate and drank quickly on the shore. I was a little afraid to stop since I didn’t know this area. I flew in the opposite direction than before, going around the king’s palace. It was fortunate that the river divided as it did, and I could do it. It wasn’t the option I and  Legolas chose, but it was shorter than the other one, and I changed my mind the last moment. It might have been more dangerous, but I found delay much more risky than spiders and orcs. None of them could outrun me while I was flying, poison could.  
I was lucky my pursuers weren’t solid yet, because they got dangerously close. I estimated they would be able to hurt me within the next hour, so I had about ten hours to find the place of power.  
Draining life from the Elvenking made them stronger and fast. The ring counted hours for me, whispering numbers instead of the word “blood”, but it was still just one word, and I couldn’t exactly go to sleep for a longer conversation. There were many things I wanted to ask, but couldn’t,  and I hoped this lack of knowledge would not turn out to be lethal in the end.  
   
When I finally reached the needed spot it was a middle of the night, and the ruins looked more than creepy. I wasn’t surprised seeing that the place of power was inside of some ancient building. In this world everything seemed to revolve around past.  
Through all the way here I was thinking about how to kill those things, and decided there was no point in making a circle. I just didn’t have that much fluid in my veins.  
The easier method was to stain them with my blood, and take their magic this way.  
After reaching the right spot I left some of the red substance on the ground, to get the monsters’ attention, and looked around. I needed a place both hidden, and close enough to be able to hit them.  
And then I felt I wasn’t alone. Something or someone was moving on the other side of the ruins. I didn’t know how, but I just knew it, although there was no sound to prove it.  
Startled and nervous I silently crept to what was left of one of the walls, and looked down, to the lower levels. A small, hooded figure was walking there, looking around. He or she probably heard me, since I wasn’t really trying to be quiet.  
I didn’t know who that was. From the size I guessed a dwarf or a hobbit, however the person was a little too tall to be one of those. If I didn’t know better I would say it was a human child, but with a sword in his hand and ready to attack.  
The Hollow Ones were getting close, and I had to do something. I couldn’t fight both them and this mysterious person. I decided to reveal myself.  
“Hello.” I said.  
The hood went up, and surprised I realised it was a boy, about ten years old. He looked at me astonished, but still ready for battle.  
“Who are you?” He asked cautiously, eying my clothes which were unmistakably elvish. That was probably the reason he didn’t go all aggressive on me.  
“My name is Anne.” I said. “I have a task to perform here, and you? Shouldn’t you be at home, with your parents? This is no place for children.” I remarked.  
“Nor for women.” He answered.  
“Well, I don’t really have a choice, but you do. So let me give you some advice. Run, and fast, because monsters are coming here, quite powerful ones, and they will eat you if they find you.” I said quickly. There was really not time to argue.  
“What monsters?” He seemed interested. I rolled my eyes. Men. Young or old, always the same. Never listening to our advices, unless their ideas already failed.  
“Powerful ones. I told you, run away. You stand no chance.” I nagged.  
“And you do?” He asked, still looking suspicious.  
“Not really, but it’s me they’re after, which doesn’t give me much choice.” I snorted. “Gosh, why are you still here? Do you want to die?”  
“You need help.” He stated. I felt like screaming.  
“Listen boy. You can’t help me, you are alone and just a kid. They almost killed the king of elves, I doubt you are a better fighter than him.” I said angry.  
“Then how are you going to fight them?” He asked.  
“I just have to put my blood on them and they are dead.” I said quickly, looking at my ring. It wasn’t shimmering yet, but it could start any second.  
“How many are there?” He asked, climbing my way.  
“Three.” I answered. Was this kid insane? He really wanted to help me?  
“You will need a distraction. I will provide one.” He said.  
When he finally stood before me I noticed we were almost the same size. What were they feeding him with?!  
“They are poisonous. If they scratch you, and I won’t kill them, you’ll die.” I warned. He nodded, showing me he understood. Gosh, who was this kid? And who lets a ten-year-old wander alone?  If he had a guardian, he or she was in for a lecture.  
We spent a while talking to establish how to move, and what to do, and then my ring started to shimmer.  
“They’re coming.” I announced, and we quickly got ready.  
The boy hid himself, and I waited as a bait. I still couldn’t believe I was letting a kid help me, but there was nothing to be done. He didn’t want to leave anyway.  
   
The creatures were ugly. They looked and moved similar to the thing called Gollum, who Bilbo met under the mountains, except for the claws, and fangs bigger than their mouth. They were also covered in a moving shadowy mist, which gave me even more creeps. They climbed up fast, and stopped a few meters in front of me. But there were only two of them, and I started glancing around, looking for the third one. They set a trap. The ring was right, they were smart.  
My hand has been cut so many times, that it hurt a lot, but I could see the blood was already coagulating, and so I had to cut it again.  
I tried to do it quickly, but the creatures were quicker. They jumped my way, and I barely escaped their claws, by accident making a deeper wound that I intended. I hoped it would not make me lose my hand. I got up fast, as they started to surround me, blocking my escape from two sides, and threw my hand forward, so that a few droops landed on one of the creatures. It worked. The monster started screaming, and then burst into flames. I felt a rush of power flowing into me. I staggered, but felt a slight relief. Phew, one out, two more to go.  
The second one didn’t waist his time however. Before the effect of power rush inside me wore off, the creature jumped, and pressed me to one of still standing walls, baring its teeth, and getting ready to suck me dry. It was holding my arm away, so that I couldn’t stain it with my blood. I thought that it was over and I lost, but then I heard the boy scream, as he threw himself at the monster. The creature let me go out of surprise, and I used the occasion to touch it with my injured hand.  
It started squeaking, and the boy jumped off it immediately, knowing what would happen next.  
As it burned I looked around to see where the third one was. I was dizzy with all the power, and my throat hurt, because the monster caught me by my neck, and squeezed too hard.  
Busy catching my breath I didn’t notice the quick shadow jumping our way. It caught the boy, and pressed him to the ground, getting ready to rip his throat. It was getting rid of a distraction.  
I didn’t think much, just jumped too, sure that I wouldn’t make it in time. I knew the boy was already dead, but I wouldn’t give up.  
As monster’s claws landed on the child’s throat, I landed on it, smearing as much blood as I could over the ugly, grey skin.  
It screamed, and started jumping around, trying to get rid of it, but it was too late. Another wave of power hit me, and I almost fainted. But I forced myself to crawl towards the body, who was lying unmoving on the ground. Seeing the wound I knew nothing could be done, even if all of the best healers were here with us. I stopped the creature from completely ripping his throat out, but the injury was still too great. He was still alive, but it was just a matter of time. I kneeled next to him, determined not to give up. The boy couldn’t die, not because of me. I wouldn’t be able to live with it.  
“Heal him!” I ordered my ring my voice barely a whisper. I was sure it could do it. It healed me before after all.  
 _No._ It answered.  
“Why?” I asked angry and surprised at the same time. Why would it refuse?  
 _Danger._ It said.  
“I don’t care, just heal him!” I screamed, now really furious, seeing the life slowly leaving my young helper. What danger?! It was just a wound, I didn’t ask it to bring me a star from the sky.  
 _No._ The ring repeated.  
“If you don’t,” I snarled. “I will cut you off, and burry in a place no one will ever, EVER find you!”  
I was serious, and the ring knew it. It put me through so much hell already, that if he didn’t start getting useful soon, I was going to cut my finger off for real.  
 _Fool._ It replied, but obeyed. The light surrounded the child, and I saw his wound slowly disappear. At the same time I felt nauseous, and my head started throbbing. Some blood ran from my nose and eyes. For a moment I thought I was going to explode, because the pressure became unbearable and then everything stopped. Those were probably the side effects of the ring using it’s power through me. Now I understood why it said it was dangerous. When the healing process was finished I checked boy’s heartbeat, and sighed with relief. He was alive.  
I looked around, tired and suddenly very weak. So what now? I was free I could do whatever I wanted. I could go back home, and keep ruling. That was what I should do anyway. I left my kingdom for too long already. I imagined myself going back, and saw my treasurer’s angry face. Oh damn, right, the jewellery. I would have to visit Mirkwood again after all. And besides, what would I go back with? My knowledge was almost the same level as before, I haven’t learned much from the king yet. If I ran away now, I would gain nothing, and loose a lot.  
Thinking about my return reminded me of the king himself and the poison.  
I realised the pain was gone, except for the one coming from my own body. He had to be cured then. I was sure that I would have felt it if he died.  
I closed my eyes, and reached for him, sensing his feelings. Luckily that didn’t require much energy. Yup, he was all right. And irritated. And then I felt a strong wave of other emotions: anger, fear and despair, which made me shiver. It seemed that someone just told him I was gone and he wasn’t very happy about it. I felt uncomfortable. I wasn’t a sadist. I had to let him know I was going to return.  
 _That makes it third time, you know._ I thought, hoping he would hear me.  _I’m getting really good at it._ I remarked. I felt his surprise and then a shy hope. So he did hear me, good.  
 _Indeed, you are._ He answered after a while. _Perhaps you wish to practise it a few more times?_  
I smiled. Well, wasn’t he cunning.  
 _Hard to say. It is a long walk to your forest, and both spiders and the king are so annoying. Did you know? He imprisons his guests and steals from them._ I teased.  
 _With a wife who chooses to separate herself from him, you can hardly blame the king for his temper._ He retorted and I blushed. Touché.  
 _I’ll be back._ I promised, suddenly a little ashamed. _I think. Sometime in the future. Perhaps._ I added, not really sure how long would it take me to go back. I was planning to do a few things on the way.  
 _Perhaps?_ He asked. I could almost see his brows going up.  
 _I don’t know the details yet._ I answered, feeling uncomfortable. I was sure he would get mad if I told him I was going to go sightseeing first.  
 _I see._ I heard his cold reply. I sensed his disappointment and anger. He thought I was lying. I felt offended. Well, it was his problem. I didn’t have both time and strength to argue and convince him otherwise. I was forcing myself not to fall asleep right on the spot.  
I cut myself off, not wanting to feel guilty now, although I couldn’t stop sudden nervousness that overcame me. I had to decide with my head, not with my heart, which was still young and stupid. We couldn’t stay together. We were not fit to be together. I didn’t want to live in a cage, no matter how comfortable, and with a man who I couldn’t trust, no matter how much he though he loved or needed me. And when I returned to him, it would only be for one purpose: to take all I needed and then go back home. Now, when I knew how, nothing and no one was going to stop me.  
I looked at the boy again, and saw he was waking up. What a resilient lad he was. I was impressed.  
“Hello there.” I said smiling. My voice was hoarse, but it was easier to speak, than just a moments ago. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m alive.” He said with surprise.  
“Yes, I’ve healed you. But you’re still weak, so I should take you home.” I decided out of an impulse. Really, I couldn’t just leave him here. He was just a child! “Where do you live?” I asked.  
“Rivendell.” He answered, and my eyes went wide.  
“You live with the elves? Well, that’s surprising.” I said shocked. “I didn’t know humans lived there as well.”  
“I do.” He answered, clearly not wanting to speak about it.  
”All right then,” I said, helping him up. He was still weak and staggered. “I’ll take you to Rivendell. What’s your name anyway?”  
“My name is Estel.” He replied. “But it is far away. We will not get there on foot. Not like this.” He remarked, probably thinking of how bad he felt right now.  
“We aren’t going on foot. I will carry you there.” I said, and he looked at me like I was insane.  
“Carry?” He asked.  
“I can fly above the water. We will fly there above the river. That is if you help me find the right way.” I said smiling as his eyes went wide with surprise.  
”You can… what?” He asked.  
“Come on, I’ll show you.” I took his arm, and helped him walk. We had to move. Who knew who or what heard the fight and took interest. I didn’t forget about Sauron’s underlings.  
“Well, Your Highness.” I murmured, leading the boy down the stairs. “You will have to wait a bit after all.”


	21. Into The Woods Again

The journey took more time than I expected, since we were both tired, and I could barely fly with Estel on my back. We stopped a few times to rest, and make sure we were going in the right direction. Luckily the boy  knew the area, and could tell me how and where the rivers went. We had to take longer way, but we wouldn’t survive on foot.  
I was very happy I would see Rivendell again, but the nervousness wouldn’t go away. Since my conversation with the king I just couldn’t stop feeling I did something bad, and I didn’t understand why. Not long ago I had no problem leaving him. He imprisoned me, I had every right to hate him and desire freedom. How come I was feeling guilty then? It really wasn’t my fault he didn’t believe me! I told him I would go back, and he chose to get angry instead of happy. Well, I guess I could have said it in a different way or something. And I did lie to Thranduil before, so he had no reason to trust me. But it’s not like it was the first time. He should have been used to it already.  
I didn’t know why, but the thought of making him wait while I was enjoying myself made me feel even worse. Oh damn, I didn’t know what I should think anymore. How come he was making me feel guilty being so far away? Was he using our bond or something? Gods, that man could be irritating not even being around! I wasn’t sure if I should be angry or impressed. I guessed that was something every ruler should possess. I wondered how long would it take for me to learn it, if I ever could.  
   
I was carrying Estel on my back, while we were flying. He seemed much more comfortable than I was. My body must have been damaged worse than I thought, because short rests on the way hardly helped at all. I wasn’t sure how come I was still flying. There were moments when I wasn’t even sure if I was awake or already dreaming.  
We were getting close to the Valley of Imladris, when suddenly my balance went off. I noticed something was wrong only after I had heard a splash. The boy fell into the water, and didn’t seem able to swim. He must have been as tired as me.  
Panicked I turned back, and caught him by his clothes, right before he had gone underwater, bringing us both to the shore. I didn’t have strength to help him get rid of the fluid that got into his lungs, so I just patted his back, while he coughed. When he was breathing again, I looked around worried. I could feel I had no strength anymore. For the last mile I was flying just because my body apparently forgot it could fall down and drown. So little separated us from our destination, and we couldn’t move anymore.  
Estel stopped coughing and fell on his back. I checked his pulse, and it was steady, but the boy himself didn’t react.  
“Estel.” I called softly. “Estel, open your eyes.” There was no reaction. This time I got frightened for real. Hell, I was barely moving myself, and I was a grown woman. Not the strongest one, but still an adult. But him? He was just a kid, and for all I knew he could be dying right now. Despair might have made my hearing better, because all of a sudden I got an impression that the wind carried some distant voices. It gave me hope. If I heard them, maybe they could hear me. All I could tell was that they were singing, and I couldn’t recognise the words. Were they elves? They surely sounded like them. I couldn’t fly to check, but if I learnt anything from my stay with the Elvenking, it was that they had great hearing. So I shouted. Once, twice, when I tried to do it for the third time my vision blurred, and I started seeing dark spots in front of my eyes. I heard someone shouting something back, and then lost consciousness.  
   
I woke up feeling refreshed and comfortable. I looked at the ceiling, and saw sun dancing on the white surface. Slowly I sat down, surprised nothing hurt me anymore, and instantly recognised the room’s interior. I was in Rivendell. We made it! The elves must have heard me and carried us here. I hoped Estel was all right. Last time I saw him, he didn’t look too well.  
I was going to get out of bed, when the door opened, and an elf servant entered. She looked surprised, seeing I was up, but quickly composed herself and offered me some food and drink.  
“How long was I asleep?” I asked helping myself to some fruits and vegetables.  
“Four days, my lady.” She answered, and I almost choked on a grape. Four days?! That long?! Oh gods, Thranduil was probably furious. And what about the ceremony? I had to go back, otherwise I would not make it on time. And then I would have to say goodbye to my crown jewels again.  
I asked the woman to bring me some clothes. I had to see Elrond or Lindir, thank them for the hospitality and ask them about a safe way back.  
After bringing me something to wear – which turned out to be a very similar outfit to the one I was given before – she informed me, that Lord Elrond wanted to speak to me as well.  
I was happy to hear that. I figured that if he could come here so fast from Mirkwood with the horse’s average speed, he had to know some shortcuts through the mountains. Otherwise I would have to go back the same way I came.  
   
The Elf Lord was waiting for me outside, on the terrace. Seeing me looking well and full of energy he smiled, and inclined his head.  
“Hello.” I greeted him. “Thank you for your hospitality. Looks like lately I have been causing everyone nothing but trouble.” I sighed.  
“It is me, who should be thanking you.” He replied. “You brought back our loss.”  
I shrugged.  
“He saved my life, I saved his. We’re even.” I said. “I hope he’s all right?” I asked.  
“I have arrived only yesterday, but considering he is already running around and playing, I do believe he is well.” He smiled.  
“Good. I was worried for a moment.” I replied. “And besides, his guardians deserve scolding for leaving him alone.”  
“Yes, that was a mistake, which will never happen again.” He said, suddenly serious. “He is very fortunate you found him.”  
“Bumping into things seems to be one of my talents.” I joked.  
“Indeed.” He answered. “You are full of surprises.” He smirked looking at me.  
“Yup, Sometimes I even surprise myself.” I snorted.  
Elrond smiled at me warmly.  
“You seem to be destined to have unexpected meetings and unusual friendships.”  He remarked.  
I looked at him curiously. He was partly right. After all I did do something that should have been impossible for me: found a ring, became a queen, got transported to another world and then marry the Elvenking. Who was this boy then? An heir to some throne?  
“Why?” I asked, trying to get him to tell me all about that mysterious kid. “Is Estel a prince or something?”  
Elrond stiffened. It was only a moment, and any other human would have missed it, but I was used to dealing with Thranduil, and so instantly noticed it. Well, well. This was getting interesting.  
“What was he doing in those ruins?” I inquired further. “Doesn’t he have parents? Who lets a ten-year-old run about alone?!”  
The Elf Lord looked at me, and I instantly knew I was asking too many questions. That was rude. So I just shut up, and pretended to admire the view.  
“Should I send Thranduil a message that you are here?” Asked Elrond suddenly.  
“Oh, nonononono!” I replied startled, and saw amusement on his face. “If he has to come here to take me back, I will be grounded for life.” I replied, blushing. I didn’t like the fact that he was laughing at me. “I have to return on my own. And fast. He’s probably already furious.” I felt a slight shiver, when king’s angry face appeared before my eyes. But somehow I was also feeling joy mixed with anticipation. Was I going crazy? I couldn’t actually want to see my captor, could I? Oh, this was confusing.  
“I see.” He replied, and I hated the fact that he couldn’t stop smirking. It was like he knew something I didn’t, and it amused him.  
“Yes, well… And I’m going to need some help with that.” I started.  
   
I found out that Elrond indeed knew a shortcut to the other side of the mountains, but it didn’t involve any river, and I would have to go on horseback. I agreed to that when he promised me an escort. His two sons volunteered to ensure my safety. Elladan and Elrohir – because that were their names – turned out to be twins, and a very handsome ones. They had dark hair like their father, and watchful grey eyes. And both seemed very excited about the journey. It was almost a little scary how enthusiastically they started planning the route with me. Or for me, because most of the time I just nodded.   
Because Sauron was looking for a girl I thought it would be a good idea to travel disguised as a boy. I wanted to ask The Elf Lord about it, since I would have to borrow some clothes again, but when I looked around, it turned out us three were the only people in the room. Having no other choice I shared my idea with the twins, and they liked it. They were much more easy-going than their father, so I felt relaxed talking to them, even when they decided to choose the clothes for me themselves, and helped me change. I wasn’t sure why, but I completely didn’t feel self-conscious around them.  
They hid my hair under some strange cap, and the upper garments they asked me to wear made my chest look flat.  
“I cannot understand why you wish to return to him.” Said one of them suddenly, when I was adjusting the blouse. I thought his name was Elladan, but wasn’t sure. I couldn’t tell the difference between them yet.  
“I see you don’t like him very much?” I inquired. When I saw them for the first time they seemed surprised and unhappy, that I was the Elvenking’s bride, so I figured they weren’t very fond of Thranduil.  
They looked at each other, silently communicating, and then the other one shrugged.  
“We had our differences.” He said, and I got curious. I wondered what did they and the king disagree over.  
“Well, I guess it’s not that hard to do.” I snorted. “He’s quite ill-tempered.”  
“Why then?” Asked Elrohir, helping me with the strings.  
“Oh, well.” I thought what reply would be the most suitable. I didn’t want to tell them what my real reasons were. Saying that the king was a thief would be really inappropriate. “I promised.” I finally said. They looked perplexed, and I wondered why. Was what I just said so strange?  
They dropped the topic then, and focused on my looks again. Some time after I really started to resemble a human boy, and they walked around me looking satisfied.  
When we started preparing our supplies, Elrond approached us again. Hearing about our ideas and his sons’ work he frowned at them, probably considering it inappropriate that they helped me with my clothes, but said nothing. I hoped that he would continue to say nothing, along with the twins, because I had a feeling that if Thranduil ever found out, we would all be in trouble. If he was displeased that his son spend some time alone with me, this would push him over the edge. And it wouldn’t have mattered that in the end there were no sexual implications.  
   
As we were preparing the horses I saw Estel standing not far from us, looking a little shy. I waved to him, and he approached me.  
“You are leaving.” He stated.  
“Yes. I’m already late.” I answered and he wriggled uncomfortably. He probably wanted to thank me or say he was sorry for something, but since we actually helped each other, I saw no point in it. “So don’t go running around some old ruins again, because next time there may be no one around to save you.” I remarked, winking. He grinned.  
“And you don’t go fighting monsters again. Next time I may not be in the area.” He retorted, and I laughed.  
“All right then, if I feel like fighting some ugly creatures again, I’ll be sure to inform you, so you can come to my rescue.” He blushed slightly, sensing a little mockery in my words. “And you must promise to inform me before you decide to wander in some strange places. I wouldn’t want to miss all the fun.”  
The twins snorted, hearing my reply. I could see they were enjoying listening to our conversation. And then all four of us started laughing, earning ourselves a few curious looks.   
   
After saying our goodbyes, and ensuring Elrond that the ceremony was going to go as planned, and take place in a few days’ time, we departed. The twins rode fast, since I asked them to, and used shortcuts known only to the elves. They didn’t seem troubled about shearing their secrets with me, and it made me happy. I felt that I liked them. They were like older brothers I’ve never had. During short stops we talked, and joked, and I told them how I met the Elvenking. The story made them laugh and they started making fun of Thranduil by mimicking his reactions. They were so un-noble-like at that moment, that I could not believe they were actually the Elf Lord’s children. And that made me like them even more. I was really tired of all the stiffness in everyone’s behaviour. I wasn’t trained to this since the young age, and it felt unnatural. The twins on the other hand seemed like friends I had had back at home.  
I was uncomfortable on the horse, but clenched my teeth and held tight.  Elladan told me, that if we rode fast enough, the journey would take only two days, so I was doing my best. Seeing this, brothers tried to relax me by chasing each other until I joined the play. And somehow, suddenly I didn’t have trouble riding anymore.  
On our way I thought quite a lot about Thranduil, but was afraid to connect and sense the king’s emotional state. After all he probably wasn’t the happiest of elves right now. I could feel his brief check ups on me though, and got worried he might misinterpret my good mood. The last thing I wanted was to make him even angrier than he probably already was.  
   
The twins led me through the mountains without incidents, and on our way to Mirkwood we didn’t meet a single ork. When we finally stopped just before the forest’s first line of trees I was astonished how easy and peaceful our journey was. I turned to my companions to thank them, and saw two identical, unhappy faces.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked spooked. Did they sense some threat? I mean I knew about the spiders, but because the wood was often patrolled and I had my ring to protect me, I saw no real problem in venturing into Mirkwood alone. Since the king and both Elladan and Elrohir weren’t on best of terms, I decided it would be better if they didn’t enter the forest with me.  
“Won’t you reconsider?” Asked Elrohir. “There’s still time.”  
I shook my head feeling happy that they liked me enough to want me to stay with them. I liked them a lot too.  
“I promised.” I reminded them.  
“It is a waste of a good companion.” Murmured Elladan, and I laughed.  
“I can’t fight well or ride properly.” I remarked. “So I’m more like a nuisance than a companion.”  
“We would teach you.” Offered Elrohir.  
“Yeah, good luck with that.” I snorted, remembering Algernon’s first and last attempt to train me. I had almost given him a stroke. Well, I just wasn’t made to wield anything bigger than a dagger. “And as much as I would love to travel with you some more, I can’t. I have responsibilities.”  
They scowled. We had a really good time during the past two days, and I would happily prolong the journey if I could. But I couldn’t.  
I hugged them saying goodbye, and entered the dreadful forest as they watched.   
   
I tried to make sure not to lose the way this time, but failed. There was something wrong with the forest. Trees seemed to move, and I couldn’t understand how come one step suddenly took me to a completely different place, then I was before.  
After a long time of looking around and trying to establish which way to go this time I suddenly noticed a snow-white stag, looking at me curiously. I waved at it, smiling, and as it slowly walked away, decided to follow. Maybe it knew the right way. And even if not, I didn’t know where I was going anymore anyway. How did the elves find their way? I wondered.  
Not a long time after I saw a proof that nothing slipped this forest’s inhabitants’ attention after all.  
An arrow appeared before me, and It was such a déjà vu, that I almost laughed at the poor elf standing on the other side of it.  
“Whatever is your business here, please leave. You are not welcome.” Came the voice form behind, and I turned abruptly. I saw an elf, I didn’t recognise. He appeared to be a leader of this group of warriors.  
“Pardon?” I asked surprised.  
“Trespassers are not allowed.” Repeated the man, and my jaw dropped. Really, that was too funny to be real.  
“So, you are telling me that I can’t stay and have to leave?”  I asked, trying hard not to giggle. Not only didn’t they recognise me, since I was dressed as a boy, but also were trying to throw me away. Oh, this was hilarious! “Are you sure?”  
“These are the king’s orders. Please leave. We do not wish to harm you.” Answered the elf, gesturing to his companions to take me away.  
“Could I get this in writing?” I asked with hope, before they snatched me. Showing something like that to the king would be a treat.  
“In writing?” Asked the man surprised.  
“Well, you know, on paper.” I explained. “Just in case.”  
“Why would you need such a thing?” Asked the elf, looking astonished.  
Before I could answer we heard a slight noise. I couldn’t tell what it was, but they apparently could. They said a few words to each other, and one stayed with me, making sure I wouldn’t run away, while others disappeared between the trees.  
When they came back, their number was increased, and one of them was the Elvenking. I held my breath. My, his warrior look was astonishing. However I wondered why was he even here. He was a king after all, there was no need for him to run around the forest killing monsters. He had his subjects to do that for him. For a moment I became afraid that he would recognise me, but he barely glanced my way.  
“This is the human.” Said the elf that has been speaking to me before. “He insists he wishes to see your written order my king.”  
I thought that it was not what I said, but remained silent. I didn’t want to risk being recognised. Not yet.  
“That is a strange request.” Said Thranduil, and I noticed, embarrassed, that the sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine. “What is it that you want, human?” He asked. “Why did you come here?”  
He still wasn’t looking at me, and I finally understood that it was one of his intimidation methods. He was showing me that I was nothing to him, not worthy of his attention.  
“Oh, just taking a walk, sightseeing on my way home.” I replied, working hard to keep my voice steady. I was trying not to giggle. “But I can see I’m not wanted here, so if you just give me back my jewellery, I’ll be gone in no time.”  
He turned to me before I finished speaking. His eyes were wide open with surprise.  
“You…”  
“Hello again.” I smirked, thinking how funny it was to go through exactly the same conversation as before.  
“You came back.” He whispered.  
“Nice of you to finally notice.” I snorted.  
He took a step my way, and I suddenly noticed that the rest of the party miraculously disappeared leaving the two of us alone. The king must have given them some sign. I felt my cheeks burn. I wasn’t sure why I blushed. Nerves. Yes, it had to be nerves.  
I knew I had to play it cool, so I forced myself to relax and smiled at him, hoping it looked genuine.  
“Although, you know,” I said, seeing that the tension was slowly leaving him. “I really expected quite a different welcome.”  
“There would be one, if you chose a different attire.” He remarked, taking another step towards me. I noticed he was trying to come closer without scaring me off.  
“That’s for safety.” I explained. “And you must admit it’s effective. You didn’t recognise me either.” I grinned at him.  
“A human boy travelling alone is no safer than a woman.” He said and I almost shook my head in disbelief. I was flying alone a lot lately, and nothing killed me yet.  
“I wasn’t travelling alone.” I informed him, before I could stop myself.  
“Where are your companions then?” He asked, moving closer again.  
“We separated before I entered the forest, and they are probably on their way back home now.” I replied cautiously. I really, really didn’t want to tell him who they were, but it was impossible to avoid now.  
“Why did they not enter with you?” He started looking suspicious and I cursed myself for even opening my mouth. “Who are they?” He demanded.  
“Well, I don’t know why wouldn’t they want to visit, after all you’re SO hospitable.” I said sarcastically.  
“Only to those who deceive and steal from me.” He replied frowning.  
“Not happy with the competition?” I asked in mocking tones.  
“I am not happy with your evasiveness either.” He remarked giving me a slightly threatening look, like a parent scolding his child. “Who are they?”  
“Elrond’s sons.” I murmured giving up and thinking it was best not to lie to him about it. He would find out eventually after all. He stiffened, but it wasn’t anger that I saw in his eyes. I didn’t know what it was, but it didn’t look good. It made me wonder what happened between the three of them.  
“And did you enjoy the company?” He asked venomously.  
I looked at him surprised. What was that about? Why did he ask? He knew I did, he could feel my emotions after all. Oh wait, wait, was he jealous? Really?! Well that felt… good, I realised surprised. Gosh, what was I thinking?! It was bad! Bad and… exciting? Ugh. There was something wrong with my head.  
“More, than the welcoming committee.” I shrugged, fully intending to tease him. I really didn’t know what has gotten into me. “I mean, no hug, no kiss, just _‘leave immediately or we will shoot you’_. What kind of husband you are treating your wife like that.” I pretended to pout. “And to think I was in such a hurry to get here. Maybe I should go back after all.”  
“You can hardly call a seven day journey from Rivendell a quick one.” He remarked dryly, but his good mood seemed to return. He even took a few steps my way again.  
“A whole week!” I exclaimed mockingly. “Didn’t you once say you were patient?” I smirked. He opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped abruptly, and glanced around.  
“Let us head back. It is not safe here.” He said gravely instead, and before I could ask what was wrong offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation, knowing it must have been spiders or orcs that he heard, an I wasn’t willing to meet either ones.  
   
We moved quickly, not encountering anything or anyone on our way, however I was hearing some noises behind us. Whatever it was the Elvenking was leading me from, other elves were clearly fighting it. When we reached the main gate it opened for us, and immediately closed after we entered.  
Thranduil gave his people some orders, walking ahead and dragging me with him. He wouldn’t let go of my arm, although I tried to pull it away a few times. After reaching the high corridors and stopping before the door to my chambers we were left alone. I couldn’t see anyone around, but was sure everyone was listening and observing. That was just how the court worked, and it didn’t matter if it was elvish or human. Before I could decide what to do next, he put his arms around my waist and pressed me to his body. I felt the cold steel of his armour and looked at him with question in my eyes.  
“A hug,” He whispered, putting his right hand under my chin. “And a kiss.”  
Knowing what would come next I covered his mouth with my own hand. He frowned at me, but didn’t make any move to release my body.  
“You do realise that your subjects think you are kissing a man?” I asked, hoping he would change his mind after all. I was already regretting saying these words. My whole body was shaking from some unknown emotion, and I really didn’t like how out of control I felt. I suspected it was the bond’s doing and it irritated me. Leading him on wasn’t my intention really. I already hated myself for all the lies I have told him, and was going to tell in the future. He was annoying, and I didn’t feel comfortable around him, but he cared for me much more than anyone ever did.  
The king pulled my hand away from his lips, and caught my hood and cap with the same hand, taking them off. His other arm didn’t leave my waist.  
“No more excuses, My Lady.” He whispered, when my hair fell on my back in a strawberry blonde wave.  
I wanted to protest, but he didn’t let me. His lips covered mine, and my eyes just closed on their own. It was a different kiss than before. Less forceful and much more tender, like I was some fragile creature he was afraid to hurt. I felt the stream of his emotions again. It entered my body, clashing with my own, and we melted together feeling each other on the deepest of levels until I couldn’t tell which emotions belonged to me anymore. I was drowning, and I loved it. I wanted more, much more. I wanted him whole. Here. Now. Always and forever. Or was it he who wanted me so desperately? I wasn’t sure. And I didn’t care.  
When he pulled away I almost moaned in protest, but there just wasn’t enough air in my lungs. He didn’t release me at once, first making sure I could stand steadily on my own.  
My brain woke up again only after he had let me go, and a word that the ring has been whispering for some time now finally caught my attention.  
I froze for a moment, startled and disbelieving, and then did the most embarrassing thing in my life so far: I dragged the Elvenking into my bedroom.


	22. Accidents Happen

[A little retrospection]  
   
Thranduil woke up feeling uneasy. The pain, that has been haunting his previous brief moments of consciousness was no more, replaced by some minor distant ache. He looked around, searching for his wife, who he remembered sitting by his bed earlier, but she was nowhere to be seen. The room was empty, not even servants monitored his state and recovery. He felt irritation. His queen could be resting, after all she must have felt all his pain, which probably exhausted her, but there was no excuse for the others. He has been left here to die alone.  
The thought was not new to him, and its bitterness didn’t pain him now as much as for the first time, when the realisation struck him many years ago. He was a stranger to his people. A Sindarian elf ruling over Silvans. So was Legolas, but his easy-going ways bought him their affection, while he had only fear and respect. And with his human wife there wasn’t even this much. She did not fear him, which was visible in her every act of defiance, and for that he was actually grateful. He would not want her to tremble at a mere sight of him. However, she did not respect him enough either which, on the other hand, angered him, but he knew that he was responsible for it himself, locking her away like a prisoner. And she did not love him. It was obvious in her every gesture. At first he did not care, convinced she would give in eventually, but seeing her with Legolas made him realise it was not just a lack of love. She despised him. Even though the bond made her body crave his, her mind did not. She thought he didn’t realise how fake her smiles were, but he did. Yet still he pretended not to notice, hoping that one day she may show him a real one.  
   
His son entered the room, and he noted that Legolas was happy with his father's recovery. The prince has not, however, bear good news.  
When Thranduil found out what his sickness really was, and who saved his life he was not pleased at all. Anger mixed with despair in his heart when he realised his queen was gone, probably forever. For a moment he even wished he was dead after all, but then a presence appeared in his mind, and the familiar voice whispered yet another of her irritating remarks.  
 _That makes it third time, you know._  She said. _I’m getting really good at it._  
A shy hope awoke, lifting his mood a little. Maybe she would not abandon him after all.  
 _Indeed, you are. Perhaps you wish to practise it a few more times?_ He answered cunningly, and felt her amusement.  
 _Hard to say. It is a long walk to your forest, and both spiders and the king are so annoying. Did you know? He imprisons his guests and steals from them._ She teased, and he decided to carefully inquire about her further plans.  
 _With a wife who chooses to separate herself from him, you can hardly blame the king for his temper._  He retorted.  
 _I’ll be back._  She assured him, and it would make him happy if not for the words that followed. _I think. Sometime in the future. Perhaps._  
 _Perhaps?_  He asked, feeling the irritation rise again.  
 _I don’t know the details yet._  She answered, and he couldn’t help getting angry.  
 _I see._ He replied much more coldly than he intended, and then she was gone, leaving him alone and aching again.  
The next few days were a torment. His recovery was fast, but the fact did nothing to improve his mood. She has left him after all. He did not believe she would choose to come back, but this wasn’t the worst part. What really tortured him, was the awareness that he could do nothing about it. As a king he could not leave his people to chase her around the Middle Earth, and he was sure she realised that. No one else stood a chance either. Besides, he had no right to drag her back by force, however much he would wish to do it. If she asked Elrond or Galadriel for refuge, they would give it to her, and he would be a laughing stock.  
Knowing that he had to keep his emotions steady and guarded, the Elvenking decided to accompany his warriors into the woods. Fighting required concentration, which prohibited any other thought from entering his mind. But although it felt good it was short lived.   
And when, along with rapidly closing date of the ceremony, he started loosing all hope she came back, full of her usual defiance, disrespect and mockery. Dressed as a boy, as if she wanted to vex him. And yet he did not care. She was here, and it was all that mattered.  
   
***  
   
 _Blood_ was the word again, and I though I was starting to develop a phobia. But since The Hollow Ones were already gone, it could mean only one thing: the ring was referring to the poison.  
   
Needless to say the king didn’t protest when I pulled him in and closed the door behind us. He did look slightly surprised though, and didn’t make any move towards me. Relieved, I noted that he did not misinterpret my behaviour as a sudden surge of passion.  
“My Lady?” He asked. Confusion could be heard in his voice.  
I looked at him, and the way he was dressed studying, deciding.  I couldn’t roll up his sleeve, I had to take it off. But It wouldn’t go off without all the rest.  
“Take off your armour.” I demanded. The wound was on his upper arm, and there was no other way to look at it. It haven’t even crossed my mind I could just wait till later, when he changed his clothes. I didn’t know what his plans were after all, and when would that moment occur. Besides, asking him to undress would be embarrassing in any circumstances. And last time I waited, ignoring ring’s warning, we both almost faced our deaths: he from the poison, and I from a possible blood loss. I was not going to make such a mistake this time.  
The king’s face was priceless. He looked at me like he couldn’t decide if it was real, or he was just dreaming. Even the sight of the Arkenstone didn’t surprise him that much.  
I felt my cheeks burn, because I have just realised what I said and how it must have sounded.  
“I mean… I need to see your wound.” I mumbled, averting my eyes. Oh great, I’ve just implied I wanted to sleep with him. Maybe I needed those etiquette lessons after all.   
“There is no wound to see.” Replied Thranduil, watching me with interest. “It has healed.”  
“I still want to look at it and make sure nothing is wrong with it.” I insisted, and something lit in his eyes, but then quickly disappeared.  
“My armour cannot be taken off without aid.” He replied. “If you wish it removed, you shall have to do it yourself.”  
I shivered, and looked at him intently, trying to find any sign of deceit. However, I could see nothing of the sort. The king seemed serious. For a moment I thought about calling the servants after all, but then reminded myself of the gossips that would spread. And it would feel just great to say: ‘Excuse me, could you undress the king for me? No, no, in MY bedroom.’ Because I had a feeling, that he would not call for anyone himself. It wasn’t hard to notice that he clearly wanted me to do it. And if anyone found out he was still unwell, who knew what would happen. As Gandalf once said, these were an uncertain times, and weak rulers would fall like flies. Whether it was true or false, the Elvenking had to be seen as powerful. A human being his wife probably diminished him anyway, there was no need to add fuel to that flame.  
“Well, if it’s necessary…” I sighed. “All right. Please, sit down.” I pointed at the armchair standing on the other side of the room, by the table. But Thranduil had other ideas. He moved towards my bed, and sat on its side, looking at me with anticipation. I gritted my teeth. Oh his behaviour was so obvious. He was planning to amuse himself with my discomfort, like a boy picking on his first crush. How old did Bilbo say he was? Six thousand years? Seemed more like six to me. But unluckily I had no choice anyway, and was forced to put up with his childishness. So I just shrugged ostentatiously and got to work.  
   
Oh gods, I was undressing the king! In my bedroom! On my bed!! I couldn’t believe this was actually happening! And I had a feeling he wouldn’t ever let me forget it.  
While I was busy with all the strings and stripes he watched me intently, not helping at all, and I began to feel like some kind of servant.  
Concentrated on one of many stripes I didn’t notice him move, until my coat landed on the floor. At first I thought the binding got loose, but then remembered it was some kind of elvish knot, that the twins tied for me. It wasn’t easily untied. Even I had trouble doing it and had to ask them for help every time.  
Startled, I looked at the king, but his expression didn’t change. I moved away and he watched me, amusement visible in his eyes.  
“Stop that.” I warned.  
His brows went up in a mock puzzlement. He was clearly pretending he didn’t know what I was talking about, and didn’t even try to hide it.  
“Do you intend to continue?” He asked, completely ignoring my outraged expression.  
Reluctantly, I got back to my work telling him to keep his hands to himself. Apparently, however, he had no intention to oblige, which I realised when my collar suddenly got untied, revealing the collarbone. I still couldn’t catch him doing it, and that scared me even more.  
I took a moment to cover myself, while he watched, following my every move. I was not going to let him strip me.  
“Do it again, and I will tie you up.” I threatened resuming the work and undoing another pair of stripes that were holding his armour together. Right after I had finished the sentence I saw his pupils dilate so much that he probably couldn’t see well right now. Whoops, that was clearly a bad choice of words in these circumstances. Moments after, when I concentrated on my task once more, my collar got untied again, and the Elvenking looked at me with anticipation, daring me to actually tie him.  
“Well, you’re lucky I don’t have a rope.” I mumbled a lame excuse feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. I would happily just leave him here and run away if I wasn’t so scared for his life.  
“This shall be enough.” He replied, continuing to untie my outer shirt. Like a corset it was held together with a single string. This time I could at least see his hands, but it didn’t decrease the feeling of dread caused by the fact that he was undressing me. In my bedroom. By my bed.  
I jumped away immediately, and his smirk told me that he was having a lot of fun provoking me. My cheeks burned.  
“Your highness, it’s your life that’s at stake… our life.” I corrected myself. “So would you please stop doing that?” I asked.  
“No.” Came the answer, and I gritted my teeth.  
“Why?” I demanded.  
“It is my privilege.” He remarked. “As it is yours.”  
“A privilege?!” I exclaimed. “To undress me!?”  
“You are my wife.” He reminded me coldly, but then smirked again. “And is it not what you are doing?”  
I opened my mouth, and then closed them again. Damn, he had a point! I sighed heavily like I was dealing with w very stupid and stubborn kid, making sure he knew how I felt about his behaviour, and then approached him again.  
“Please don’t move.” I said, knowing he would not listen anyway. The longer it took for me to take off his armour, the more he could do, so I just started working faster, determined to end this awkward situation as soon as I could. My clothes were constantly being untied and tied again, but I pretended not to care, and after a while Thranduil got bored.  
   
When all of the pieces finally went off, I stepped back and gestured to the king to do the rest himself. Taking off the chain mail shirt and clothes that were under it was easy enough so he could do it. However, he was just sitting there with slightly spread hands, looking ready for me continue.  
“Um…” I started. “Would you take off the rest yourself?”  
“It is you who wishes to see me undressed.” He remarked and I blushed. That was not the point, and he knew it! He looked serious, but there was a certain playfulness in his eyes, so I could tell he was toying with me. So I decided to tease him a little as well.  
“Can’t do it, or you just like being stripped?” I asked in mocking tones. “Or maybe it’s some kind of elvish fetish? Is that why you change your clothes more times than a woman trying to catch a husband?”   
He didn’t get angry or irritated, hearing my words, and it felt disappointing. Instead his lips formed a small, amused smile.  
“I do indeed enjoy your attention, and that intense need of yours to see my bare body.” He replied, and I had a feeling not only my cheeks, but also my cleavage has just turned red. “However, it would please me much more if I was allowed to share the experience.”  
I really felt like growling and biting, but then realised that he would probably like it as well.  
The thought of his possible preferences really scared me.  
I rubbed my forehead feeling helpless. This was so tiring! The idea of knocking him unconscious was becoming more and more appealing.  
“If you try something again, I will have to slap you.” I informed him, deciding to take his clothes off after all. What choice did I have anyway?  
“If you slap me, I will have to punish you.” He retorted.  
“I don’t think there are many punishments left.” I snorted. “You have already forced me to attend those lessons, and I’m locked inside your palace again, am I not? What more there is? Dungeons? Been there, not nearly scary enough.”  
“You underestimate me My Lady. I could become quite creative with my orders.” He smirked.  
“Well, I guess that could work… If I ever obeyed them.” I smirked back approaching him, and noticed a hint of certain fondness in the way he looked at me.  
He didn’t reply though, standing up instead, so I could take off his very, very long chain mall shirt. And then he sat down again rising his hands up like a good boy. I could see his skin was slightly flushed – which by elvish standards probably meant a deep blush – and the pupils were slightly dilated. And that was bad.  
Hoping that I wasn’t making a mistake after all, I started taking unbuttoning his shirt, watching his skin carefully. If there was any poison left, it would spread to the chest by this time. There was, however, no such thing, and I felt relief. That was until I saw the wound, and the ring started shining like a torch.  
It turned out that the markings were not visible until the stone shone on them. I noted that the king’s whole upper body was covered in a web of black lines, that concentrated around the heart. I was terrified. From the looks of it he could die any moment.  
I touched them, not exactly sure why, and traced the biggest with my finger.  
“Do they hurt?” I asked, moving my fingertips around the Elvenking’s chest, down to his flat, muscular stomach and stopping on the line of his breeches. The poison was everywhere.  
“No.” He replied, but his voice was hoarse. I ignored it, too busy looking at my discovery. I started tracing the lines again, going up. They seemed to pulsate and move under my touch. The mysterious substance which The Hollow Ones used seemed to be alive, and it was freaking me out and fascinating in the same time. Since it hasn’t killed Thranduil yet, and was not visible in a normal light, there was a chance it was not a threat, but I wouldn’t bet on it. King’s breathing got heavy and I ignored that too.  
But apparently, the Elvenking or not, a man could take only so much teasing before loosing control. When I realised I’ve made a great mistake it was already too late.  
He grabbed me so quickly I didn’t have time to react, and when my brain registered what has happened I was already lying under him, immobilised. Panicked I tried to free myself, but he just pressed his body harder onto mine, and then kissed me.  
An alarm sounded in my head, increasing my fear. I just knew that in a few seconds my will would be gone, overpowered by his emotions and our bond, so I did the only desperate thing that came to my mind. I bit him. Hard.  
He froze for a moment, and I felt the taste of his blood in my mouth. Then he rose slowly.  
I watched him staring at me blankly. There was no emotion neither on his face, nor in his eyes. For a moment I even thought he would hit me, but he didn’t.  
Instead he stood up, letting me go, and just walked out without a word, leaving all the clothes and armour parts in my bedroom.  
And I was just lying there, shaking with both shock and fear. What have I done?! Oh gods, what have I just done?! I knew something terrible has happened, and it was my fault. He attacked me all right, but I provoked him. I understood that. So he wasn’t entirely to blame. And he had every right to consider my behaviour an invitation. What was wrong with me? How could I be so blind and stupid?! He was already affected by the kiss, and then the flirting. Why couldn’t I be more careful? I felt his emotions, knew how great his desire was. Gosh, I was such an idiot!  
But the face he made after I bit him was even more terrifying than the assault itself. I’ve never seen him like that before. How was I going to look him in the eye now?  
And, oh hell, what about the poison?! The ring showed me, that it wasn’t gone. Why? I’ve sent those creatures away, shouldn’t it have cured him? What could have gone wrong? What mistake did I make?  
As I was slowly calming down, occupying my mind with an analyse of the fight, an idea came to my mind. When I tried to force the ring to help Estel, it refused saying it was dangerous. I though that he meant that my life and health were in jeopardy, but what if it was talking about the king? What if, somehow, using the powers I got from The Hollow Ones to heal the boy hindered the Elvenking’s healing process? I had to find out.  
My head was spinning with many different thoughts and emotions and so every attempt to talk to the ring failed. I could not contact it, and it didn’t answer my questions. Unsure what was wrong this time I started panicking. What to do now? How to behave? How to help him? Would he even talk to me again? Did _I_ want to talk to _him_? Did I even want to see him? But I couldn’t just let him die… Oh, it all went so terribly wrong!  
   
After a longer while my two personal servants entered the chambers, and stopped unsure what to do. I guess I would be surprised too after seeing the mess on the floor, and my curled up body on the bed. But then I got up and asked them to help me make myself presentable. Two days on the road made me dirty. I was surprised Thranduil didn’t care about it, since he was always so neat and perfect.  
They bathed me, and found some reasonable clothes to wear. I didn’t want anything flashy. I was in no mood to be noticed or talked to. I needed to think things over, because the time of the dinner was closing in, and I had to decide what to do.  
Should I go as promised and pretend nothing happened? I decided that it would be the best for now. There was no need to turn it into a show. But we would have to talk about it anyway, and I was so ashamed of myself that the thought terrified me.  
   
I spent the remaining time trying to speak with the ring, but still with no result. Finally the time of the dinner came, and I still wasn’t sure how I felt about it all. But I knew I had to go.  
While walking down the numerous stairs I braced myself for the worst.  
The dining hall was full as usual, and the king’s chair empty. I entered, walking as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself.  
Thranduil showed up not long after. His handsome face was emotionless and he ignored me through the whole meal. He didn’t eat much and left quickly. I didn’t have much appetite either, but was not going to depart so soon. After all, there was one other part of our deal to fulfil, and I REALLY didn’t want to do it. Yet I knew I would have to. I couldn’t be the one to break the rules first no matter what happened. The thought was enough to make my stomach hurt, and I realised I would go to sleep hungry tonight.  
After waiting for what I thought was an appropriate amount of time I finally stood up and bid everyone goodbye.  
Back in my room I asked Geliriel and Miluiel to give me, once more, the least revealing dress there was. They looked surprised, and I could see they wanted to ask me about something. I thought they probably misunderstood the mess on my floor this afternoon. Oh great, now everyone probably thought I’ve just slept with the king or something.  
Choosing this dress I didn’t really believe it would frighten the king away. If he almost forced himself on me while I was dirty and dressed as a boy, there wasn’t much that could turn him off.  
I had to admit it was flattering in some way. It meant my looks weren’t the most important thing to him. And that not only spoke of a deeper affection, but also showed it was my personality that he had developed feelings for. It was quite hard to believe for me though. I was nothing like an elf lady. And he didn’t look like a man who would fall in love with a human girl, let alone a merchant’s daughter.  
Feeling nervous, scared and hopeful at the same time I finally stood up, and exited my room.  
A walk to the king’s chambers was the longest in my life, and when I finally stopped in front of his door it took twenty deep breaths to calm myself enough to be able rise my hand and knock.


	23. Faces Of The King

I almost knocked. It was so very close. But my hand stopped inches from the door, and refused to move. Some feelings woke up inside me, that weren’t there before: anger and aversion. To hell with that! I was not going to enter his bedroom, not after what happened. The deal or not, there were limits. All I wanted was out. Out of this damn palace and its annoying monarch. I had enough of him, the ring, The Hollow Ones. I didn’t care anymore.  
I turned back and walked away. But there was no way I was going back to my chambers either. The most reasonable option now was to find the crown jewels and run away again.  
I knew they weren’t in his rooms. I snooped a little while he was lying sick. The last place I saw them was his study, so that was where I was going to search for them.  
Since he thought we had a deal, he probably didn’t think I would snoop. Not today anyway. That gave me a chance.  
I went down the stairs trying to locate the king’s study again. I memorised how to get there before, and now I hoped I still remembered the way.  
   
It turned out my memory wasn’t so bad after all. I had no trouble finding the right room. There was no one around, so I tried the handle and realised the door was unlocked. I entered cautiously, ready run or hide if necessary but there was no need. The room was dark and empty, and I had to go back to borrow a candle from a candelabrum. I locked the door behind me. I didn’t want anyone to catch me.  
Like the last time I’ve been here, I noticed many papers lying around. I still didn’t understand the language so didn’t bother with them, and headed straight to the desk planning to search the drawers. I was opening the first of them when something caught my eye.  
There were drawings lying on the table-top. They looked so strange surrounded by all the documents, that I got interested.  
I took the first one, pulling it from under some other paper and my eyes went wide.  
It was a sketched portrait of a woman. Curious, I looked closely. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Her hair was a mess, but somehow the author made her look beautiful in some wild way. I took the other one and saw the same woman in a dress, sitting on the king’s throne. The third one showed her pouting face, which made her look like an angry kitten. Then there was her laughing, smirking, staring into the distance and finally standing half dressed in her nightgown. Whoever drew these has done it with a great deal of affection. It was visible in the gentleness of every line and attention to detail. She was clearly adored and cherished by the one whose eyes saw her this way. But there was also some sadness in those drawings: longing, and a feeling of loss.  
I knew who was the author of those. Who else if not the king? It was his study after all.  
And I had no problem establishing who the model was.  
I had to sit down, shocked by the discovery. Of all the things I could suspect the Elvenking of, drawing my portraits was the last. He just didn’t seem to be an artistic type. Or sensitive. Or romantic. I could picture him cutting something into pieces to protect me, or presenting me with some jewellery, but drawing – nope. It seemed just weird and somehow out of place. Did I enter the wrong study, and found the works of some other elf, who was secretly in love with me? I snorted. Yeah, like this was any more probable. I looked around and found a few more pictures. Me, the way I looked when I first came to Mirkwood, then me in a ragged dress, and me in his tent with my blouse revealing a little too much. When I looked at the last one, it made me blush. Now I knew who changed my clothes after my fight with Sauron. The drawing didn’t reveal the most strategic parts, but was quite provocative, and I had to fight the urge to confiscate it. However it was not like it would make the memory disappear from Thranduil’s mind, so I let it be. Watching those pictures made me feel strange, like something warm was surrounding my heart, and there were moments I had a funny feeling in my stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant, just weird, and spooked me a little.  
The anger and dejection fought for their place for a while, but then disappeared completely. Now I felt ashamed about wanting to leave him like that, not caring about his life _,_ without any attempt to make things better between us. He didn’t deserve that kind of treatment from me. I’ve been a really awful wife so far.  
And only then I realised those negative emotions weren’t mine to begin with. They weren’t the king’s either since his emotions felt completely different, and I have never mistaken them form mine – except at the moment of our kiss, but I wasn’t kissing anyone now. A shiver ran through my body. Someone was manipulating me? But who? Or what? I looked at the stone, but it seemed completely innocent and inactive. I started thinking then. Why didn’t coming here seem unlogical to me? Suddenly I understood how stupid this idea was and how ridiculous it all looked. What would have happened if I didn’t find those drawings by accident, which changed my mood completely? Would I do something even more idiotic? I shook my head.  
 _No, I was probably just tired or something. No need to get paranoid. No one was messing with my head, period._ I thought, but didn’t really believe it. There was nothing to be done about it however. I was yet to speak with my magical piece of jewellery about a few other matters, and till then there was no point in speculating.  
After looking at the drawings again – which strangely seemed to make me happy somehow - I hid all of the king’s works under the papers and, making sure no one was around, exited the room. I didn’t really believe the elves haven’t seen me entering, but being caught red-handed wouldn’t be pleasant. Especially not after what I discovered. Gosh, I didn’t even know he could draw. It seemed there were quite a lot of things I didn’t know about Thranduil, and there were also many he didn’t know about me. But how could we, if we never really talked? And I had to admit it was also my fault. But it was just so hard to have a conversation with him. It felt like I was wrestling a dragon. All right, he cared about me, I knew that. But he wanted much more than I could give, and it scared me. I always had to be on my guard, ready to jump away, because, if left unmonitored, the king would cross every line there was. Still, I was going to try it once more. Maybe this time it would work?  
   
Standing in front of king’s chambers again I knocked once and waited a minute, then knocked again just to make sure he heard me, but still with no result. Elves had great hearing, so it wasn’t possible that the Elvenking just didn’t notice. So there were only three options left: he was ignoring me, he wasn’t in the room or… he was sick again.  
I still remembered those dreadful lines on his chest, and the memory of him lying motionless on his bed last time he was poisoned also lingered in my mind, making my worry rise. So after a short moment of gathering my courage I opened the door and entered.  
The room was empty and dark, so I lit the candles, and looked around. I couldn’t believe the king forgot about our meeting and walked out. Did he not want to see me anymore after what I’ve done? Well, I guess I would be quite upset if I was him, but… I thought he cared about me a little more than that. I felt sad, and then rapidly shook my head. What the hell was I thinking?! Those drawings clearly messed with my emotions, and I really had to get a grip on those.  
My gaze fell upon the wardrobe, and  I remembered our last conversation in this room, when he was lying in his bed half conscious and dying. He said then, that I was welcome to rummage through anything I wanted. Well then, why not? I had to admit I was quite curious what I would find. Elves seemed to keep all of their clothes in wardrobes, including their underwear. There were even special shelves for those inside. I blushed. Oh gosh, what was wrong with me?! I didn’t care about the king’s underclothes! Absolutely not!… Right? That was what I was trying to convince myself about while opening the closet’s door.  
My jaw dropped. There was another room out there! I thought it was just a typical piece of furniture, but it turned out it was connected to the wall, and led to a whole new chamber.  
I had time to admire a few dress-like garments and was curiously searching for some more intimate items, when suddenly the door opened widely, and the king walked in.  
I jumped, startled and probably bright red judging from the burning sensation on my cheeks, and walked out of the closet. Oh damn, I felt like dying right now.  
And he looked stunning. I mean he was always well dressed, and all, but now he was just shining with ‘look how beautiful I am’. He was clearly trying to impress someone, and it appeared that this someone was me since it was our promised evening together. I instantly felt really out of place. Like a servant or something. A husband with better hair and clothes than me was a nightmare. He even wore more jewellery! At that moment I really wanted to run away, although I still couldn’t stop staring at him.  
“What… is the meaning of this? What are you doing?” He asked surprised and clearly alarmed, and I felt really stupid. What was I thinking entering his chambers and going through his things?! Honestly, my brain just didn’t seem to work properly lately. But I had to get out of this situation with my honour intact. Well… as much intact as possible, considering the circumstances.  
“Rummaging through your wardrobe.” I replied innocently, although I knew that my blush was giving me away. “And you know, at first I thought they were all dresses. I even got worried that I entered the wrong room.” I teased. “But then I remembered that you wear such things.”  
I knew the joke wasn’t of the best kind, but I was nervous.  
“Why would you wish to rummage through my wardrobe?”  Asked the king, his expression puzzled. He clearly expected a different answer. Or a different behaviour. And since he didn’t react to my mean comment, he must have expected something much, much worse. But come to think of it, last time we saw each other he almost raped me, and I bit him. I guessed he had every right to be afraid of some hysterical screams and such. But I managed to partly get over our little incident already and wasn’t going to make a scene. Besides I wasn’t the kind of person who makes scenes, I preferred to bite and kick. And well… he had every right to be afraid of that too.  
“Well, you rummaged through mine.” I remarked. “It is only fair, don’t you think? And you did say I can.”  
Confusion and worry were slowly replaced with a small yet still shy smirk.  
“And you chose this particular time, because…?”  
“I was bored, and you are late.” I replied.  
“ _ **I**_ am late?” He asked, in a tone, which implied that it was me who was really late, and then moved my way. He looked intimidating, but instead of worry I felt excitement. “It was not me who walked away from the door of my chambers, giving the impression you chose to leave my Halls once more.” He remarked. I looked at him surprised. He knew? How? Could he hear it or maybe he had someone spying on me?  
“Excuses.” I waved my hand. “Facts are that you weren’t here when I came.”  
“I have been searching for you.” He answered, taking another step my way.  
“Not hard enough I see.” I retorted, trying to look displeased. His smirk became more visible.  
“As you mentioned before, you have become quite skilled in running away from me.” He remarked, and I laughed.  
“This time I wasn’t even trying.” I said, smiling at him mischievously. “You are slipping Your Highness.” I teased.  
“My Lord.” He corrected me.  
“Well, then… You are slipping My Lord.” I winked at him out of an impulse, and blushed slightly right after. I was pretty sure one shouldn’t wink at a king, not even his wife. Or maybe especially not his wife. But Thranduil didn’t seem to mind.  
“You have a way of disrupting my concentration.” He replied, taking another step my way. Suddenly, the temperature in the room went up, a lot.  
“I’m trying not to.” I answered truthfully, thinking of how much I had been avoiding the physical contact, or any sexual allusions so far.  
“Not hard enough I see.” He repeated my words still smirking, and moved towards me again. Automatically I looked at my dress, which seemed to be the definition of not-sexy. “Ah yes, that.” He grimaced. “I should have had it burned.”  
“Don’t you dare!” I exclaimed, fearing he would actually do it. This was my only absolutely-not-pretty gown. Spending evenings with the king wearing something he could actually like would be too dangerous.  
“And how do you intend to stop me?” He took two quick steps my way, and I had to start withdrawing. He was too close now. Oh damn! Why did I enter here again? Did I really not learn from my mistakes?! And now he probably thought that the bite was some sort of foreplay or something. Ugh. I had to get out of this situation, but in a more diplomatic way than last time.  
“How about not taking it off?” I asked, monitoring his every movement. I really didn’t know what words would turn him off without offending his royal-husband ego right now.  
“Then, I fear, I would be forced to rescue you from such a dreadful fate.”  
Dilation of his pupils gave me a good idea about what kind of rescue he had in mind, and I shivered. Although I wasn’t entirely sure if it was fear or excitement that I was feeling.  
“Oh I am suuure fear is what you feel thinking about it.” I replied sarcastically.  
“And what is it that you feel My Lady?" He asked and I instantly felt I’d had enough. This was way too much of sexual tension for my liking.  
“Nothing whatsoever.” I lied, hoping it sounded convincing.  
“Is that so?” He murmured while closing the distance between us.  
While he was advancing I was moving back accordingly, and suddenly felt a wall behind my back. He smiled in a predatory way seeing a brief moment of panic mixed with excitement in my eyes before I could get a hold on myself, and for the first time since the beginning of our conversation I got really scared. He looked like a wolf who has just caught the rabbit, and I got an impression I was going to get consumed.  
“You play games My Lady.” He whispered. “But are you prepared for the consequences?”  
Whoops, I overdid it again. The king clearly had problems controlling himself today. Did he eat some elf-arousing plant? Or maybe too long time of sexual abstinence was taking its toll? I wondered when was the last time he was with a woman. One way or the other, it was high time to change the subject.  
“There won’t be any if you’re dead.” I answered in the most unromantic and un-sexy way I could think of. It worked. Thranduil’s expression turned into shocked and disbelieving. I realised that he thought I was threatening him, and quickly added: “The poison is still inside you. We should do something about it before it kills you.”  
“Explain.” He ordered, suddenly going into the king-mode. It was startling, but I managed not to flinch. I tried to walk around him, creating more space between us, but he didn’t let me. So I was just standing there, almost pressed to the wall, feeling trapped.  
“The thing I was looking at before you… lost control was an inactive poison in your veins.” I started explaining. “It should have been gone by now, but somehow it isn’t.”  
“Why?” He asked and I realised I’d almost forgotten how scary the Elvenking could be if he tried enough. There was so much anger in his eyes it made my hands sweat.  
“I don’t know. I will have to ask my ring.” I admitted. Thranduil’s eyes went wide in surprise.  
“Ask your ring?” He repeated like he wasn’t sure if he heard right.  
“Yes.” I sighed. “It’s all its fault. Those monsters that hurt you were after it.” I tried hard not to lie, and at the same time reveal as little as possible. “I sent them away, but it seems something didn’t work right.”  
The king released me and started slowly walking around the room in his usual graceful way. He looked so threatening I was afraid to say anything.  
“Tell me about that ring of yours.” He finally demanded. “Where did you find it? What magic does it do?”  
“Why?” I dared to ask. He looked at me with those piercing eyes of his, and I almost averted mine.  
“I need to know what kind of magic we are dealing with.” He replied. “Only then I may attempt to neutralise it.”  
“You can’t.” I murmured.  
“Indeed?” He asked and his tone was menacing. That made me even more nervous.  
“Your healers couldn’t do anything about your illness, so it is clearly not something the elf magic can fight against.” I explained, and saw a long forgotten fury in his eyes.  
“There are many forces in this world which we could use.” He answered sternly.  
“Or I could just ask the ring, and then do what it says.” I proposed.  
“And risk deceit?” The king retorted angrily. “It may speak to you, but this does not mean it cares. It is just a magical item. It may find another bearer.”  
“It will not deceive me, it wants me to live.” I declared, although I wasn’t so sure about it. What did I know about its real motives? But one thing was certain: I didn’t have any other choice. Only that stupid piece of jewellery knew what to do with the poison.  
“It has already endangered your life more than once.” He stated. “It clearly does not desire it strongly enough.”  
“It does. It just isn’t as overprotective as you are.” I retorted, which made him furious again.  
“Do you despise the fact that I wish your life to be as long as possible?” He snarled.  
“No, but it’s not MY life that is in jeopardy now.” I remarked. “It is yours.”  
He froze hearing that, and then turned away from me. I wondered what was that all about.  
“Yes, you shall probably survive my death. Our bond is not yet strong enough.” He spoke quietly, and somehow sad. “However breaking such link leaves scars which nothing can heal. It is a pain beyond measure, one that cannot be soothed. All there is left is to endure it. Forever.” He clenched his fists. “I do not wish such fate for you.”  
I was standing there, looking at him stunned. So this was what he was so angry about? He could die and it was ME he was worried for?! Then I remembered that for him I had already died once, and realised he was speaking from experience.  
I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I didn’t want to think about it now. I couldn’t bring myself to even consider the possibility of his death. Not if I could help it. It was all my fault after all, and so my responsibility.  
“I don’t want it either. It sounds really terrible.” I said, approaching him. “But I am doing it my way, and I hope you let me, because I really need your cooperation. The ring will help, I am certain of it.” I declared.  
“And if I forbid it?” He asked, turning slightly to look at me.  
“Oh, you know me My Lord.” I smirked. “I will do it anyway.”  
“You have spent too many days with dwarves, wife.” He spoke, facing me and narrowing his eyes. “You are as stubborn as them.”  
I laughed.  
“You should tell them that.” I informed him. “They will be happy to know that they broke the Elvenking’s bride.” Seeing that the king didn’t appreciate the joke I turned serious again. “The ring isn’t evil.” I assured him. “It will help. What weakens me, weakens it. It wants you to live probably as much as I do, just isn’t so emotional about it. But at least it can think straight around you when I can’t, so it should have a sensible plan.” I added, and only seeing the look of sheer wonderment combined with joy in the king’s eyes made me realise what I had just said.  
“S-so, if there are no further questions, I should retire. There is one other conversation left to have.” I said, moving quickly, almost panicky towards the door. Oh, now I was DEFINITELY not staying in his bedroom any minute longer.  
”Not yet, please, My Lady.” Thranduil’s voice stopped me. “There is something I wish to show you.”  
   
I didn’t know where he led me this time. There were too many stairs, turns and twists. The only thing I knew was that it was up. When we finally stopped in front of some door he opened them and moved to the side, letting me in.  
What I saw in front of me was mesmerising.  
The room was dark, with just a candle standing on a small table, on which I could see a small meal and wine. But it wasn’t the fire that gave out the most light. I didn’t know what they were, but they reminded me of fireflies back at home. They were flying all around, surprisingly not trying to get out. The reason might have been all those beautiful, slightly glowing pale-blue flowers, that seemed to attract the insects and were placed everywhere around the room. Those I had never seen before either, and ended up staring at them with amazement.  
The whole chamber looked like it was taken out of some fairy tale. Thinking it just couldn’t get any lovelier I looked at the ceiling and my breath caught in my throat. It was see-through and I saw the moon and stars shining at us. This was just… This was… I wasn’t able to find the right word to describe it.  
Watching it all I almost forgot that Thranduil was in the room with me, until I’ve heard his voice behind me.  
“Is it to your liking, My Lady?” He asked.  
“What is this?” I answered with a question, instantly getting worried. It was way too much effort for our regular evening meeting. Something was off.  
“An apology.” He replied looking me in the eyes and I understood. So he did feel guilty about forcing himself on me after all. Was it the reason why he left the dining hall so quickly? To prepare this? And here I thought he didn’t want to look at me, or even suspected him of treating it as a foreplay. I underestimated him again, terribly.  
“I owe you one too.” I said, sighing. “I provoked you.” I admitted. Too ashamed to look at him anymore, I averted my gaze, concentrating on the beautiful surroundings. Oh damn, why was it all so complicated? Why couldn’t I just talk to him simply, honestly? But it wouldn’t work, I knew it wouldn’t. It just wasn’t us.  
“Your sole existence tests my restraint in more ways than anyone could withstand.” He replied whispering into my ear and I jumped.  
Seeing the king’s content expression I was just opening my mouth to make some witty reply, but my stomach chose this exact moment to growl. I blushed, heavily.  
“Shall we eat?” Suggested Thranduil, inviting me to sit at the table. There was no choice but to follow.  
   
We ate, drank and talked for the rest of the evening. I asked about the plants, the insects and the ceiling, and he patiently explained everything. The flowers were nocturnal, and grew underground together with the bugs, for which they were the only source of food. And the view that was above our heads had been created with elvish magic.  
We hadn’t argued once during that time, and it was almost unbelievable.  
After I had finished eating, he led me back to my chambers.  
“Ask that ring of yours if you wish.” He said, when we stopped in front of the door to my bedroom. “However, I shall also search for answers. Only then we will decide.”  
I sighed.  
“You don’t trust my judgement.” I stated. Somehow it wasn’t surprising.  
“It is known to be rather poor, and has no appreciation for my efforts and hospitality.” He retorted and I opened my mouth feeling offended.  
“Should I remind you that you locked me in the dungeons the first time we met?” I remarked.  
“Which did nothing to improve your manners.” He replied, smirking.  
“Oh great, we’re arguing again.” I snorted. “All right, I had enough, we should just go to bed and sleep.” I said, opening the door.  
“Is it an invitation?” He murmured with a sly smile on his lips.  
“No!” I exclaimed. “Good night Your Highness!” I said, almost slamming the door in his face. He didn’t seem offended though. On the contrary, he looked like he was having fun.  
I leaned against the wall, right next to the entrance, and yawned. Gods, this was a really long, tiring and totally crazy day, and it wasn’t even over yet. A conversation with the ring was awaiting me. I hoped it was going to get talkative, otherwise I would have to start thinking about some disciplinary measures.


	24. Bad News

Teasing his wife was a pleasurable experience, and their little quarrels made his blood boil. She was a fire, burning brightly and lightening his long and mostly lonely existence, which slowly devoured every bit of his reason and self-control. He has almost forgotten how it felt to love and lust, and loosing his control today surprised him as much as it scared her. He should have been immune to such urges already. Elves were seldom swayed by the desires of the body only, and he had not felt them for a long time. Neither he remembered them being ever so strong. She made him feel young again, like he was no more than three hundred years old.  
He did not care if it was the bond that was responsible for such urges. As the legends stated, the link only strengthened the feelings which had already been there. It was not the cause of his surges of passion, she was.   
Although apparently she was not enjoying his attentions.  
The Elvenking was not used to being rejected or denied. Every elvish woman in his kingdom would consider it an honour if he showed any interest in them. However she did not seem to care what he was, and so did not see any privilege in it. And this was the thought he kept in mind while planning his next move.  
At a time like this he wished he had more experience winning maiden’s heart. Being who he was, even acquiring his first wife’s affection proved to be no challenge. Furthermore elves did not usually remarry, nor they fell in love more than once in their lives.  
Anne has revived and old tree which was destined to sleep till its end. She made it grow again, yet she did not wish to stay with it. It was a truly cruel deed.  
   
   
***  
   
Instead of a cave, which I expected to see after falling asleep, there was a sea. Its waters were beautiful, and crystal-clear. The welcoming sound of the waves invited me to swim in it. I moved closer, and was going to let my bare foot be washed when suddenly the warm sun disappeared, covered by clouds. I looked at the sea again, and it wasn’t welcoming anymore.  It was dark now, and stormy. The wind started blowing, pushing me, clearly set on forcing me to enter the rough waters. I tried to fight it but was too weak. Soon the waves had me at their mercy, and I was carried away, to some unknown destination.  
   
 *  
   
The forest was dark, and scary, but I wasn’t afraid. Even though everything around was so big and hostile I still walked on. I couldn’t come back, not yet. There was something important in there. Something to find. If only I could remember what it was.  
 _“Not yet.”_ I heard a girl’s voice, but couldn’t establish where it was coming from. _“It is not the time. Go back.”_ She said, but I didn’t listen. I wanted to find it, whatever it was. Wanted it so, so bad.  
Something grabbed me from behind, and I was pulled backwards, out of the mysterious forest, into some rocky place.  
   
*  
   
I recognised the cave and looked around but again – there was no one in sight.  
“Where are you?” I asked, and got hit by some small stone. It hurt. “Ouch! Why would you do that?!” I shouted.  
“Why? Why?!” I heard rage in the ring’s voice. “Because my bearer is an idiot, that is why!”  
“What did I do?” I wanted to know. I felt confused. What could anger her so much?  
“You know perfectly well what you have done!” She replied, still furious.  
“It’s about the poison in the king’s blood?” I asked. I was surprised. I really didn’t think she cared about him so much.  
“You left the door open! Gave them direct way to this world, a direct way to us!” She answered. “They can pass with almost no effort. You are lucky they need months to be strong enough to materialize again, otherwise your man would be dead already. And so would you.”  
I felt sick. Was it really that bad? Did I make the wrong decision after all? Should I have let the boy die? No, this wasn’t right. However you looked at it, sacrificing one person for another was wrong. So what if one was just some child, and the other a king? Just look at me, I was just a poor orphan a few months ago, and now? One could never foresee what might happen in the future.  
“Is it because I forced you to heal Estel?” I asked, and heard her scream with fury. I swallowed. Yes, right, this was a stupid question, of course this was the reason, what else? “Idiot, idiot!” She hit me with a few more rocks. I hadn’t seen them coming so I couldn’t dodge them.  
“Yeah, I know I messed up, but he is still alive and I intend to keep it that way, so just tell me what to do!” I yelled, suddenly feeling angry too. All right, it was my fault, I knew it already, there was no point repeating it over and over.  
She finally appeared before me, with her golden hair and sparkling dress. And the eyes that could make you scream at night.  
“There is nothing to be done here.” She announced, her voice calm again. “The moment they reappear in this world, that man of yours will die. And you cannot stop it.”  
I paled hearing that.  
“What about removing the poison?” I asked. My voice was shaking. No, it couldn’t be that bad, it just couldn’t. There HAD TO be a way! “Can’t we neutralise it somehow?”  
“No.” She shook her head. “It will disappear only after their final destruction. You will have to kill them.”  
“But you said, that  if they come here again Thranduil will die.” I said, feeling confused. “So how is killing them then going to help?”  
She snorted. I wasn’t sure, with those dark eyes of hers, but I had an impression she looked at me like I was a complete idiot.  
“Obviously you cannot wait for them here.” She stated.  
All of a sudden I felt like sitting down. I understood what she was trying to tell me, understood it well, but although it wasn’t in contradiction to my earlier plans, somehow I wasn’t happy at all. One would think that having another reason to go back home would be helpful, since this one could actually persuade the king to let me go. Why did I feel so sad then? It was not like I suddenly started considering staying here as the king’s wife. I felt confused again. My own emotions were betraying me.  
“How much time do I have?” I asked, resigned.  
“You shouldn’t risk staying longer than two weeks.” She replied.  
I thought for a moment.  
“Is there any chance they would come back here anyway and kill him?” I wanted to know. If I was going to leave him in a state like that, I wanted to be sure it could actually work.  
“Without the ring as a beacon  they won’t find the right world.” She informed me, sounding quite sure, but I still had my doubts. It seemed that this was my turn to be overprotective.  
“Are you sure? What about the poison, won’t it be enough?”  
“It is inactive.” She remarked with a look, that said I was asking stupid questions again. “Inactive things don’t work.” She added just to spite me, and then she hesitated. “And there is one more thing.” She said.  
“What is it this time?” I asked in resigned tones. “Someone else wants to kill me?” A memory of  that strange anger which appeared out of nowhere came to my mind. I really felt I had enough of adventures for the rest of my life.  
“Not quite.” She looked embarrassed for a moment. “You see… you overdid it recently, and I don’t have enough strength to transport you home. You will have to find the way back yourself.”  
I gasped. Was she serious?! Oh great, we were all dead then!  
“Wait… you are saying that the most powerful ring in the realm got… tired?” I blinked a few times, seeing that her cheeks turned red, and started laughing. It wasn’t a joyful sound, because I was feeling hysterical at the moment.  
“Well, my power depends partly of my bearer, and she kind of sucks!” The girl started getting angry. “You do not practice at all! And you still fight my influence despite all my effort to help you! Do you know how hard it is for me?!” she folded her arms and made a pouting face.  
“You know.” I said, after I finally stopped laughing. “Since I found you there hasn’t been a dull moment in my life. A queen there, the king’s wife here. I got kidnapped, beaten and almost killed. I had to fight some dreadful monsters and deal with one annoying elf. In other words I had nothing but trouble so far, and all because of you. So that’s it. I’ve decided. This is how I will call you. Trouble.” I finished, pointing my finger at her. “That is your name now, and you better answer when I call you next time!”  
She looked at me shocked, and for a moment I thought she was going to take offence, but instead she just turned away, still stunned, and started walking around the cave.  
“I have a name…” She whispered like she couldn’t believe it. “You gave me a name… My own name… My very own name!” She called, and started jumping around. Now it was my turn to look shocked. She was… happy? Oh come on, the name was offensive! It meant that she was a nuisance. Why would anyone want to be called like that?  
“And how did other bearers call you?” I asked, finally tired of her enthusiasm. She stopped, and turned serious again.  
“Like you before. A ring, a stone, a magical item, an artefact.” She replied, and her voice seemed somewhat sad.  
“Oh come on.” I couldn’t believe it. “Even swords are given names. Bilbo’s dagger has one. Are you trying to tell me that the most powerful artefact in our world was never named?”  
She shrugged.  
“No one cared. I was just power they could use.”  
“So when they talked to you they called you ring all the time? All those years?” I still wasn’t convinced. It just seem weird. To converse with this girl for so much time and not name her seemed bizarre. She shrugged again.  
“No one talked to me before.” She whispered.  
I gasped.  
“Seriously?!” I asked, astonished. “And how did they manage to avoid it?”  
I was really curious, since she was doing it to me all the time.  
“They were powerful mages, not like you, they didn’t need instructions.” She remarked, and I rolled my eyes. Oh sure, It was all my fault, because I was stupid. Needless to say I didn’t believe her. There had to be more to it, and more to the name than just the fact I could call her something other than the ring now. Maybe others didn’t name her, because they knew about consequences I was oblivious to. I sighed. Wonderful, it felt like I’ve just created myself a few more problems.  
“All right, never mind that.” I decided there were more pressing matters than her name to discuss. “So how do you propose I come back home without your help?” I asked. “Because, like you said, I’m not a mage and have no freaking idea what to do or even where to look!”  
She shrugged.  
“Ask someone.” She responded.  
I covered my eyes with my hand. Who? And when? I was kind of locked inside the palace, and I didn’t think it would change soon. Besides, I was already tired of running away all the time, and just wanted everyone to behave reasonably. Including my so-called husband, soon to be a real one. The elvish wedding ceremony was in two days, nothing could stop it now, and I would be bound to this place forever.  
“And just who do you think…” I started, but then felt a touch on my cheek.  
   
Suddenly I found myself awake, sitting on my bed. The room was empty, but the unusual sensation was still there. I was convinced someone really touched my skin, although there was no evidence for it. A shiver ran through me. I didn’t like to be surprised in my sleep, it felt disturbing. The idea that someone could do anything they wanted to me during that time was making me more scared than any monster I had ever seen.  
I wanted to get up and start dressing, but then the door opened and both of my personal servants walked in.  
“Hiril vuin, you are awake.” Geliriel and Miluiel both smiled at me.  
“Yes, well… someone woke me up… or at least I think so, since there was no one here when I opened my eyes.” I gave them questioning look. I knew servants were those who noticed the most, and hoped they knew who entered my chambers.  
They looked at each other and smirked. Seeing that I didn’t need them to say anything anymore, already knowing what the answer was.  
   
I was bathed and dressed as usual, although I could see certain nervousness in both of the women’s postures and started feeling uneasy myself. I knew they wanted to  talk to me about something, but clearly were afraid to start.  
“All right, what is it?” I finally asked, not able to stand the tension anymore.  
“Hiril vuin…” Miluiel started hesitantly, and I got really worried. Were the news so terrible?  
“Just say it, don’t spare me.” I encouraged her.  
“Hir vuin has done some… changes in your wardrobe.” She forced the words out.  
I froze, then closed my eyes, wondering if I should count to ten to calm myself down.  
“Do I want to know?” I asked, remembering his last _requested gown_ and imagining all the awful things I could do to the king.  
“Your favourite dress…” I heard Geliriel’s voice. “The one you liked to wear in the evenings…”  
“What’s with it?” I looked at them not believing what I was hearing. Would he really… No, come on, he was a grown very, very old man, and this would be a really childish act. Was it a let’s-annoy-Anne day or something? On the other hand… he implied he would. The kings couldn’t really afford to go back on their words, not even if the outcome turned out to be so idiotic.  
“Hir vuin… He…”  
“Burned it?” I decided to voice my suspicions, not being able to stand the silence and hesitation. She looked at her friend for support. Honestly, was I so scary that she had trouble relating the news to me?  
“Yes, hiril vuin.” Miluiel replied for her.  
“Do I have any more dresses like that?” I asked, but something was telling me the answer was going to be no.  
“Not anymore.” The elf-maiden made it clear to me whose fault this was. She seemed to be on my side when it came to the liberties the king had just taken. But then again, the dresses weren’t really mine to begin with, so I had no real reason to be angry with him. He paid for my clothes, so he had every right to do whatever he wanted with them. It would be rude to complain about it. That, however, didn’t mean I wasn’t going to make him regret his actions. Even if those were my last days with him, I wanted to behave in the usual way. There was no point to spoil those moments. I knew these were all that would be left after I returned home, because I couldn’t really tell if I was ever coming back here. So I wanted them to be the happy ones. Besides, I couldn’t afford him suspecting anything before I found a way to transport myself to my kingdom. I was afraid he would take precautions. He just didn’t strike me as the most reasonable person when it came to my whereabouts.  
Gosh, for a six thousand years old king he was such a brat sometimes.  
   
Dressed and fed I braced myself for anything that might happen today and went to see my tutor. After a week’s break I supposed he would be cranky and complain, but surprisingly he didn’t. All he did was inform me that there would be dancing at the ceremony, and I had only two days to learn the steps. I almost panicked that moment. I would have to dance? In public?! I never did that in my own palace, despite some desperate efforts on my teacher’s part, and I wasn’t keen on doing it here either. Oh come on, I was basically a commoner dressed in royal clothes. Learning to behave was hard enough. Court dances, with all those complicated steps and figures were a nightmare for me.  
First hour was a disaster. I made mistakes everywhere I could. Maybe it was the stress, or my general dislike towards dancing, but I couldn’t make one right move. Finally my tutor realised how nervous and unhappy I was and decided to take some measures.  
“Hiril vuin, close your eyes please.” He said after another one of my annoying failed attempts to make the right pose. I looked at him surprised. “You seem to be distressed. Let me calm you down a little.” He explained, and I did as he asked. I was standing straight, focused on his soothing voice telling me what to do, as I tried to remember some of small movements without looking at my hands and legs. Then, after a longer while, I felt him behind me, putting his hands on the both sides of my waist. Since he was my dance teacher I didn’t flinch, not really caring if he touched me. From my point of view he was as physically appealing as one of this forest’s trees – unnoticeable. Especially in comparison to the king.   
Then one of his hands caught mine, and helped me with the more difficult pose, leading me gently. After a while I started thinking I was finally getting it, though I wasn’t sure how it really looked, since I couldn’t see myself in the mirrors that were specially brought to make learning easier. In reality they were making me more nervous instead, because when I looked into them it became painfully clear that I was not half as graceful as elves, and definitely not as beautiful. I felt like a duck swimming with the swans, and couldn’t understand the reason for king’s feelings at all.  
Calanon stopped speaking some time ago, and I was going to ask him if I could open my eyes already, when I felt the touch of his lips on my wrist. I jumped and tried to get away from him, but the other hand was still around my waist, so I couldn’t really push him away. I opened my eyes abruptly, feeling both embarrassed and outraged, and realised it was not my tutor who was holding me.  
“Thran-” I stopped and corrected myself. I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to use his name. “My Lord, what are you doing here?” I asked, looking back at him, and trying to pretend I wasn’t startled. However, he chose not to answer.  
“Shall we?” He staid instead, and I knew it wasn’t a question. Then he turned me around pressing closely against his body. I knew this wasn’t about dancing since elvish dances did not require partners to touch more than each other’s hands. It was just for a moment though, because right after he let me back away a little, and started leading me, revealing his mastery of the subject and not missing any occasion to brush and caress my skin. He was so confident and relaxed that it didn’t even occur to me I could protest.  
The lone musician, who was playing all this time from the beginning of the lesson was quietly and swiftly replaced by the other, and I didn’t even notice when. It was an amazing experience. Somehow, suddenly I remembered all the steps and knew exactly what to do. He did not pull and push me around as many men do, thinking they are actually leading the partner, just gently indicated the direction, demanding that I followed him, and I obeyed. And I didn’t mind that fact at all. Somehow it made me feel safe and secure. And a little bit drugged.  
Finally, when my mind overcame the shock, together with a wave of completely useless emotions, and started working properly again I realised what was going on. Oh no, he did it  again! And there was no kiss to blame this time. His sole touch shut down my brain for a short, but still too long in my opinion, period of time. Now that I could speak again I knew I had to make up for that unexpected moment of weakness. And seeing his self-satisfied expression I decided to tease.  
“Did you enjoy the bonfire?” I asked when one of the steps brought us close enough, referring to the burning of my dresses. He made a movement to slightly brush my forearm, wanting to deconcentrate me, but I was already used to it, and actually turned it into a game. I moved my hand quickly, and he missed. A smirk appeared on my face, and his eyes glittered with humour.  
“It has been… reassuring.” Came his reply, together with another attack. I managed to avoid it again, but it was because of sheer luck and some courtesy on his part. If he was really trying I would be no match for him. But clearly he liked my idea of having fun during the dance, and wanted me to enjoy it too, pretending we had equal chances.  
“Was it?” My smirk turned wolfish as the mischievous thought came to my mind. Oh, the king was going to reconsider those words soon. I saw his eyes narrowing, and knew he was aware of the fact, that I was planning to irritate him again.  
“I would not recommend it.” He remarked.  
“Not recommend what?” I asked innocently.  
“Whatever it is that you are planning.” He replied, and I decided on a little trickery as a punishment for threatening me.  
I sighed heavily, looking disappointed.  
“As you wish My Lord, I will not wear that see-through dress you have given me.” I said, carefully observing his reaction, although some part of my brain was screaming: _You are flirting with him you IDIOT!_  
The Elvenking tripped, losing his grace for a split second. It was almost unnoticeable, and if I wasn’t watching him so intently I would have probably missed it, but since I hadn’t I decided to use it to tease him again.  
“Oh dear.” I commented with false worry in my voice. My eyes were laughing, and he could see it clearly. “Didn’t you say you don’t trip?”   
Not a second had passed and I was in his arms, leaning against him once more. Despite its quickness it was a gentle move which brought our bodies together. The dance was clearly over. Even the musician noticed that and left the room. We were alone now, and I wasn’t happy about it at all, suddenly regretting the words I had just said. One reason for it might have been king’s wild expression telling me that there was no chance for me to get away now, and the other… Well, the other I could feel just now, pressing on my belly.  
“Why don’t we… postpone it till evening?” I risked a suggestion, when he started running his fingers through my hair. By evening I meant never of course, but he didn’t have to know that.  
“Why?” He murmured, barely paying attention to my words.  
“Well… I’m sure you have something important to do today…” I said, hoping it was true. But it must have been, he was the king after all. I remembered I had tones of important things to do each day as a queen.  
“I do.” He replied, moving his fingers from my hair, to my neck.  
“Then why aren’t you doing it?” I asked, starting to feel desperate. If I didn’t think of something soon, I would have to do something radical again.  
“I am.” He answered, and I blushed involuntarily. My ego appreciated hearing how precious I was to him, but the reason was screaming to ignore this statement and run.  
He traced my lips with his finger, and I could feel them swelling at the memory of all the kisses. I cursed myself in my mind, but it didn’t change anything. My body still wanted him. Then he lowered his head, bringing his lips to mine. I was waiting, my eyes closed, not resisting at all. I wasn’t sure why was I so obedient today. Maybe yesterday’s events were taking their toll, or perhaps it was the conversation with Trouble that had this kind of effect on me. Either way I hoped it would end soon, because it was too dangerous.  
Thranduil was taking his time, so I finally decided to open my eyes and check what was stopping him and saw his face distant again, with male satisfaction written all over it.  
“Until the evening then, My Lady.” He spoke, while I was shaking with both self-anger and embarrassment. He was messing with me! Playing games! And what was the worst: I fell for it completely!  
He left after bowing his head slightly, still clearly pleased with himself, and I just stood there, wondering. Was I going to survive this night?


	25. Games And Consequences

After the dancing lesson had ended, I decided to use the time I had left to learn something about being a ruler. I decided to start with the military aspects, because while basic rules of economy were more or less familiar to me, I knew completely nothing about leading an army. One would say that I didn’t have to, since I had people who could think about it for me, but I really hated ignorance. It was dangerous. What if one of my men or women decided to betray me? I wouldn’t even notice something was off! And they could steal from me, deceive me, use me for their own purposes if I had no way of finding out whether they were performing their duties as they should have. Stupid, clueless rulers weren’t respected, and lost their crowns quite quickly and in a bloody way. But one may wonder why I preferred to learn here, than from my own people. Well, firstly: they weren’t around, and secondly: how could I be sure they weren’t lying to me? Here, elves had no reason to deceive me, no reason to make me believe something that wasn’t true. And even if they did, there was always the possibility of asking the king himself. There, anyone could be thirsty for power. Life had taught me that everyone had a price, and all that was needed was someone willing to pay it, and I would be doomed. My kingdom would be doomed. I couldn’t let that happen.  
That is why I was using my free time to learn, to observe, to gain experience.  
This time Feren wasn’t so surprised to see me. He was discussing something with Tauriel when I came in, and the female elf smiled at me and bowed. Reassured by the warm welcome I decided to find out how she was. She lied to me politely that she was fine and happy, although everything in her screamed otherwise, and I pretended to believe her.  
Next few hours I spent watching a map and listening to elf’s explanations. We went through some basic strategies, and I heard some of the “when” and “why”. At the end I felt so smart and experienced, that I nearly forgot there were a few more elves to visit.  
   
Economy wasn’t nearly as fascinating, especially since elves ate almost only plants, and at home I had to deal with meat, milk and cheese supply. Elf’s explanations were boring, and a few times I caught myself thinking not about the elven kingdom, but about it’s ruler. A few memories had even made me blush and my tutor started feeling uncomfortable after a moment, which forced me to concentrate again. It didn’t last long, however, and I decided to finish this lesson early or I would end up daydreaming about the Elvenking and his soft lips on my... Dissatisfied with myself and the tutor I went to the elf who was responsible for foreign affairs and got even more disappointed.  
Elvish customs were different than human, and I ruled a human country, so all the stories about how to behave were completely useless. All that I deemed important in the end was that every time while dealing with foreigners I would have to know their customs and remember not to do things that may offend them. But this I knew already, so it was just a waste of time.  
After some time of thinking I decided it would be wise to continue only the first and second classes and then observe the king while he was dealing with his subjects.  
   
Lost in thought, walking through the corridors just to relax and have some exercise I started feeling hungry. There was still some time left to dinner, but I’ve missed my lunch, busy with learning and now my stomach was telling me that it wasn’t the smartest idea. I wondered if I could just ask someone where the kitchen was, but then dropped the idea. It would be a lot easier to go back to my room and ask Geliriel or Miluiel for food.   
I did just that, but when I walked into my bedroom I saw both of the elvish women examining something with excitement. They jumped up, bright red, the moment I entered and blocked the view. I instantly had a really bad feeling about this.  
“All right, what is it?” I demanded, looking at their guilty expressions. After glancing at each other, which seemed like they were having a silent conversation that I couldn’t hear, they finally stepped aside. Suspecting something awful – or shameless, knowing the king – I wasn’t quite prepared for what I saw. On my bed lay a dress. But the first sight of it was enough to tell that it was no ordinary piece of cloth. The fabric was something I have never seen before and, although it was white, when the light fell upon it, it shimmered like diamonds, producing millions of little rainbows. Only after a while I realized my mouth was open, and closed it.  
“Wh-what is it?” I asked the stupidest question I could.  
“It is the dress for the ceremony hiril vuin.” Replied Miluiel. “It has just been brought. Arthon, the tailor has requested that you tried it on.”  
“How come no one cared to take my measurements before making all those dresses?” I asked the question, that was bugging me all this time. It was just ridiculous. There was no way anyone could be that good in guessing them.   
The women looked at me strangely.  
“But they were taken.” Said Geliriel.  
“And just how? Magically?” I snorted.  
“Well… yes.” They both replied. Their faces showed clearly that it was something obvious, just like I was asking where did the milk come from.  
“Um… That’s fine then.” I said, blushing. Oh, come on, how was I supposed to know?!  
   
I put on the dress carefully, for it felt like it was made from spider’s web and could be destroyed with the smallest touch. It was so light and seemed so fragile, that at first I was afraid it was going to fall off me torn into pieces, but the material turned out to be quite strong.  
When I looked into the mirror breath caught in my throat. I was actually beautiful for once. Silent squeals of Miluiel and Geriliel sounded like confirmation of that fact. I was shining like a large diamond, but subtle enough to look refined. All the right curves were emphasized and the wrong ones hidden. My body assumed the perfect, femine shape.  
I caught myself wondering what would be the king’s reaction if he saw me now and rapidly shook my head. No, no, no! I was not dressing up for him! I was doing it for me, period!  
But still I felt curious. Did he see the dress? Was it his idea?  
Oh, this was hopeless. I was falling for that obnoxious, self-centred elf, and not even noticing it. Just when did I get that stupid?  
   
After confirming that my wedding dress – well, how else could I call it – fitted perfectly, I asked my maids to bring me something to eat. When they went out to perform the given task I changed again, and looked into my wardrobe in search of any modest dress I could find. I had to carefully plan today’s evening. What happened at noon gave the Elvenking certain advantage, and because of it now I had to work twice as hard. But by the time the women came back with my lunch I still hadn’t found anything appropriate.  
Sighing, I gave up. It seemed I was going to look pretty after all.  
When my hunger was satisfied I thought about what to do next.  
There was still a couple of hours left before dinner, and no more lessons I could take. Looking for an escape route no longer made sense either. It was literally the first time in this palace, when I really had no idea what to do next, and felt slightly bored.  
It made me start wondering. Was I still a prisoner here? Would the guards let me out? Well, there was only one way to find out.  
   
I approached the main gate with no hesitation and straight back, pretending I had every right to be here. In reality I expected to be politely asked to turn back, and go away.  
I even though of a dignified way to retreat, but to my complete surprise the gate opened before me, letting me see the wood behind it.  
I was so shocked, it took me a while to realise that I didn’t really want to go out and meet the spiders again. Also, it was the beginning of winter, and although there was no snow yet – at least not in Mirkwood – the cold air did not encourage to take long walks. But I couldn’t turn back now. Not after such a spectacular victory. Thranduil actually trusted me not to run away! This was marvellous! …Or a part of some new scheme of his. I decided I was not going to get too excited. His Highness was a skilled player, and I would do best not to assume anything. But whatever the reason was I still felt happy and enjoyed my walk in an unfriendly weather, like it was the most beautiful day of the year. And the forest smelled wonderful now. It smelled of freedom.  
   
To  dinner I came in a very good mood and, for the first time, smiled at the Elvenking with genuine happiness. This made him froze for a moment, but then a mischievous smile appeared on his lips and I felt uncomfortable.  
 _What are you doing, you dumb girl?!_ I scolded myself. _This is NOT the time to show him affection! You are leaving him, remember? No need to make it more complicated, than it already is._  
However, I still couldn’t stop myself from feeling happy even though I felt king’s eyes on me through the whole meal.  
He didn’t last long anyway, and had left the room before I finished even half of my plate.  
And that was my time to smile mischievously, for seeing him walk away in a graceful hurry, probably with some plan in his head, had given me a few ideas of my own.  
Thranduil knew me well by now. He could predict how I would behave, and so, anticipate it. But… what if I didn’t?  
   
“Make me look beautiful.” Were my first words when I entered my bedroom. Both elf-maidens were waiting for me, ready to help, and I saw two perfectly shaped jaws drop.  
It lasted for only a few seconds though, and right after the hell started.  
Women worked faster than I thought was physically possible. I had both the dress and the shoes chosen within minutes, and started to suspect that they wanted me to wear those from the beginning. My hair was left loose as usual, skin was washed with some herbal fluids, and then they began to speak about jewellery, but I stopped them. My jewels were in king’s possession and I intended not to let him forget about it tonight. A little guilt could do him good.  
When I stepped in front of the mirror it became obvious why my maids have been so enthusiastic. I didn’t look like myself at all. The dress was neither too bold, nor too modest. It had quite an impressive cleavage, but the most revealing parts were covered by some decorative strings and a little bit of lace. As a result it stimulated imagination, and some other manly parts. And the fabric itself clung to my body just enough to show the assets without betraying the details. I took a few steps, watching how it moved with me, and decided  that I was being cruel. Thranduil was going to have trouble thinking.  
Suddenly a memory of our yesterday’s adventure appeared before my eyes and, for a few moments, I thought it might not have been such a good idea after all. But now it was too late to change my mind. And besides… if I was leaving anyway, why not have fun? Just once, for the sake of memories. Soon, they would be all I that’s left.  
Feeling a little nostalgic, and stressed at the same time I exited my chambers and followed the well-known corridor to the Elvenking’s rooms.  
Would it work as I planned? I didn’t know but it was certainly going to be fun to watch.  
   
I knocked, and entered after hearing the king’s invitation, at the same time wondering why was it that it was me who had to come to him, and not the other way around.  
The room was dark, with only a fire brightening it, and looked strangely accommodating. There was a very soft carpet in the middle, along with a few sets of cushions on the floor. A tray with wine and food lay in the middle, on the floor instead of the table. The fire burned brightly in a fireplace, which I’ve never seen used before, and something smelled like flowers.  
The king himself was standing by the fire. The flames made him look like a golden statue. A beautiful, casually dressed in some robe and not wearing any jewellery statue. And well, right now he did behave like one for he forgot how to move. He was eying me so intently, that it seemed his eyes were going to start burning holes in my skin any time now.  
“If you don’t like it, I can go.” I said, moving back slightly. I didn’t like his informal looks at all. He seemed to be ready for bed, and those SO weren’t my plans. He threw up his hand, and the door shut loudly behind my back. “I guess that means no?” I murmured.  
“You look… unusual, My Lady.” He stated, finally regaining the ability to speak.  
“You burned my clothes, remember?” I snorted. “I had to do some changes in my style.”  
“If this is the result, perhaps I shall burn them more often.” He retorted, and I smirked.  
“You can start from that gift of yours.” I told him. “I would even volunteer to help.”  
“Not before I can admire it on you.” He replied, and his gaze slid down my cleavage.  
“Well, I’ll have to lose it somewhere then.” I sighed. “In a swamp maybe.”  
“Did you enjoy your walk?” He asked, suddenly changing the topic, and I felt all the happiness and gratitude returning to me again.  
“I did. Thank you.” I answered, and smiled at him again, just like I did in the dining room.  
His eyes lit with an emotion I’ve never seen in them before, and he moved towards me, offering me his hand.  
I took it, since there wasn’t really any other option, and let him lead me to one of the cushion piles, where I was seated. Then he took his place right next to me and poured us some wine.  
The whole thing felt so intimate that I felt an urge to back away. Far away. But I couldn’t do it without offending him. So I just took the cup from his hand, and then felt his fingers brush mine.  
With his body only few inches from mine I felt the heat emanating from it. Well, it was high time to go along with my plan.  
At first I initiated a little small talk, while we drank and ate, and pretended not to notice his _accidental_ touches. I myself had given him a few not-exactly-subtle assessing looks, and the moment he started acting like he was going to take it a step further I asked a question:  
“Do elves have a concept of a wedding night?”  
For a moment I thought he was going to choke on his wine, but he wouldn’t be the Elvenking if he couldn’t handle the shock gracefully. And then it came, the thing I was waiting for. Thranduil’s eyes narrowed, and he looked at me with suspicion. Yes! The first point goes to me.  
“Why do you ask?” Came the question.  
“Well, no one really tells me about elvish… more intimate customs, and I am quite sure there have to be some. I was just wondering if they were similar to human ones.” I faked an innocent smile, which was rewarded with a slight frown. I was lying of course.  
“There is a similar custom.” He confirmed what I already knew.  
“Does it take place only after the ceremony or can it be performed any time?” I asked the next question, and the king started to look genuinely worried.  
“Is there a purpose to your sudden interest?” He inquired, and I had to hold back a smile. Yay! He was falling for it!   
“Just curiosity.” I shrugged. “Well?”  
“We have already been wed.” He informed me. “The ceremony changes nothing.”  
I sighed.  
“I guess Bilbo was right. There’s no use asking elves any questions. You just can’t give a straight answer, can you?”  
“Then perhaps I should demonstrate?” Asked Thranuil leaning in with a smirk.  
For a moment I panicked. That was not part of the plan, and I thought I overestimated myself this time, but then a thought appeared in my head. What if this was the test? Maybe he realised I was pretending? Well, then I had to play along.  
“Oh, by all means, do.” I replied, moving towards him as well. That did the trick. Thranduil backed away, looking even more disturbed. I tried to seem disappointed, but the reality was that I was internally jumping and laughing with relief. Phew. That was a master bluff.  
I could see that the Elvenking was feeling uneasy now. He knew something was off, but wasn’t sure why. If everything went well, he would decide himself not to flirt with me today, and I would be safe. Because if he didn’t, I probably wasn’t going to be able to stop him or myself this time.  
“Is there something you wish to tell me, wife?” He asked in neutral tone. My, he was angry. His Highness couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on. If I had known that flirting with him had such an effect, I would have done it earlier.  
“That you look particularly handsome today?” I blurred out. It was the first thing that came to my mind and I was really surprised that I managed not to blush afterwards. It was such a stupid thing to say to him. But then again, my goal wasn’t to seduce him, it was to irritate him. And it worked. He moved away. The king actually moved away from me! Don’t laugh girl, don’t laugh. Who would have thought that bad complements were such a turn off for elves.  
And then I pouted. I had planned it to be the final blow. I would get _offended_ and _hurt_ , and go back to my room immediately. A little revenge for both the dresses and the way he treated me this morning.  
“Well, I can see you are not enjoying my company Your Highness. I will retire to my room then.” I said getting up, and trying to look grim I moved towards the door.  
My hand was already on the knob, pulling the door open, when king’s arm went past me, shutting them again. His other hand appeared on my right, imprisoning me between his body and the wall. His breath at the back of my neck sent shivers down my spine.  
“Clever.” He whispered into my ear and I cussed in my mind. Damn, damn, damn! It was so close! I had almost left the room! Did I do it too soon? What betrayed me? Anyway, now he knew. I was doomed. “I have told you once not to play games with me.” He continued, pressing me further to the wall. “You will forgive my actions, for there is no patience left in me.”  
At that moment I was turned and the king grabbed my chin. The forceful kiss that followed tasted of wine and fruit we had just had. I drowned in it the moment his lips touched mine, and answered, pressing myself to him. The feelings were more intensive than before. Not like waves, but like storm: violent and powerful. Soon, I ran out of breath. Feeling faint I slid down the wall and he caught me, not letting my body fall. Only then he let me go, and I gasped for air. Limp in his arms I didn’t protest when his lips slid down to my neck, and then the collarbone. His other hand started working on the dress’s fastening. I didn’t protest then either, just returned the favour by working on his robe.  
And then someone knocked.  
The king froze, and then gave the door the most frightening gaze I’ve ever seen. If  looks could kill, the person on the other side would be dead by now.  
“Enter.” He said, and his tone was far from friendly. Hell, it was far from civil as well.  
The door opened, and Legolas came in. Realising what he had just disturbed, he blushed slightly with embarrassment. I could feel my own cheeks burn, and wanted nothing more than to run and hide.  
“Have I not made it clear, that I do not wish to be disturbed?” The Elvenking demanded in a sharp voice.  
“Forgive me, father.” The prince said, trying not to look at me. “Berethiel has returned. She wishes to speak to you urgently.”  
Thranduil’s anger subsided a little, but still not enough to call him calm. His gaze turned to back to me.  
“Wait for me. I shall return shortly.” He gave the order in a raspy voice and quickly left the room. I was just standing there, leaning against the wall with shaking legs. However I knew better than to obey. Being able to think clearly now, I realised that if I did, this night would end in the king’s bed. And there was no way I was going to let THAT happen.   
I rushed out as soon as I could walk, and locked myself inside of my chambers, telling both of my maids that I had a terrible headache and was feeling very ill. I was happy that they didn’t comment on the way I looked that time. It was the wife’s old excuse, I knew it, but there was really nothing better to say. The truth was, the reason wasn’t important at all. I disregarded Thranduil’s order and ran from him in such a moment. There wasn’t anything worse I could do tonight. But it was for the best, although I felt like the stupidest idiot in the world. The truth was I wanted to let go, to let the passion win and wake up next to him tomorrow morning. To call him my husband and really mean it. To stop treating him like an enemy. But it was impossible. Not because we annoyed each other from the very beginning, and not even because he was the Elvenking and I was just some human girl who had run away from home and lost her crown somewhere. I couldn’t stay here. Whatever happened I had to go back to my kingdom. It was better not to start anything, not to give hope. People said you couldn’t miss something you never had, so if the king never had me, he wouldn’t suffer that much. Well, at least not as much as he would otherwise. And me? I was already used to loss, pain and hardships. I could survive one more.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered into the darkness of the room.  
Tomorrow would be better. With all the preparations to the ceremony and guests arriving there would be no time to play or to scold. I had at least twenty four hours to think of something. And this time I had to think really hard. I didn't want to continue hurting him.  
And then, when I was trying hard to fall asleep, someone knocked again.


	26. Schemes and Plans

When I didn’t open at once, the knocking repeated. Someone must have been very impatient. After reaching the door I hesitated again. Who could it be? Hopefully not the king. His Highness should have understood that I didn’t want to sleep with him tonight. But then again he _was_ the persistent kind, and I sort of hinted that I returned his feelings.  
When the knocking sounded for the third time, I finally decided to open. It seemed a little more urgent than just an angry, sexually frustrated monarch. Besides, I wasn’t sure if the king would take the trouble of knocking in this kind of situation.  
It turned out I was right. It wasn’t Thranduil on the other side of the door. It was Legolas.  
“Hiri vuin.” He bowed his head slightly.  
“Legolas? What happened?” I asked surprised. He seemed serious and official, but refused to look at me for longer than a second. The tips of his ears looked lightly pink.  
“My father has sent me to apologise to you on his behalf. An urgent matter requires his presence, and he may not be able to return to you tonight.” He said quickly, like he wished to leave as soon as possible.  
“And he sent you?” I asked both surprised and happy about the new turn of events. So the Elvenking wouldn’t know about my disobedience. That was great! But why wouldn’t he just send some servant to inform me about it? Why did it have to be the prince? If there was some trouble, wouldn’t it be more sensible for the king to keep his son close?  
“I… volunteered.” – Legolas informed me. Well, that was just weird.  
“Is there something you want from me?” I drew the most logical conclusion.  
He looked around and I understood  the gesture. He wished to speak privately.  
“Come in.” I invited him inside.  
“Are you planning to leave?” He asked just after I closed the door. That surprised me even more. How did he guess?  
“Why do you ask?” I tried to sound innocently.  
“I am not blind. I can see you are planning something.” He gave me a wary look. “My father, he…” He stopped, hesitating. “Don’t leave.” He said finally.  
I went silent, not knowing what to say. Should I explain? Would the prince understand, or would he refuse to trust my judgement like his father did?  
Not hearing a response, Legolas continued.  
“After you had left last time, his grief made him risk his life in the woods, fighting spiders and orcs. He was not in any danger.” He assured me, seeing my worried expression. “However one could barely reason with him that time. It is hard to tell what would have happened had you not returned.”  
I still didn’t know what to say to such statement, but I didn’t have to do it anyway, because the prince’s speech was far from finished.  
“We live longer than humans, but we are not truly immortal. An elf can die in numerous ways. We can be killed in battle or poisoned. There are illnesses we are not immune to. And we can die of grief.” He finally looked at me, his eyes full of torment and worry. “I fear this shall be his fate if you were to abandon him.”  
I felt myself going pale. Thranduil could die because of me again? Because I left him? No, it had to be an exaggeration. People didn’t die of heartache. Come on, he was over six thousand years old! Such a long life makes you immune to this kind of emotions… right?  
“I am sure it is not so…” I started, but he interrupted.  
“It is.” He stated, sounding angry. “Please, hiri vuin, promise me you won’t leave.”  
Seeing his determination, I sighed. There was no other choice. I had to explain everything to him, and hope that he would understand.  
“Sit, please.” I pointed to one of the armchairs. “We need to talk.”  
   
It took me half an hour to explain everything to Legolas, and at the end he seemed twice more unhappy than before.  
“So,” I concluded. “Help me think of something now, because I have no idea how to convince him to let me go and be happy about it. Or at least not so much devastated.” I corrected myself after seeing the prince’s eyebrow rise.   
“Are you certain there is no other way?” He asked, frowning.  
“The ring seems to be certain, and since it has a lot more experience…” I replied, indicating that I believed Trouble.  
“Then there is no hope.” He lowered his head in sadness.  
“There must be something we can do.” I disagreed. “There’s always something. Think about it, and I will do the same. I’m sure we can come up with some idea.” I tried to look cheerful and full of hope, although I was feeling even sadder than before.  
The thought that Thranduil could die anyway, and all because of me was just too much. Oh, come on! A warrior, a king, a powerful elf and it felt like he was some fragile piece of pottery. Hit him too hard and he falls and brakes. Why was it me who had to save him, and not the other way around? After all he was the one in shining armour! This was just not fair! Like I didn’t have enough trouble already.  
   
I said goodnight to the prince and returned to bed. It was hard to fall asleep this time. All the problems suddenly decided to remind me of themselves. I had to leave to save Thranduil’s life, but I didn’t know how. And it turned out that even if I did, leaving might result in the Elvenking’s death anyway. Even if I stayed, deciding to spent his last moments with him, The Hollow Ones would come for me and kill me for the ring. Gods only knew what would happen with the world after they obtained Trouble. They were her masters before, they knew how to use her.  
So basically my choice was between the king’s death and some big end-of-the-world-like catastrophe happening. Oh great. Maybe I should just save everyone the trouble and kill myself now?  
The ring was unusually quiet about it all. No advice, no complaint. Just like she didn’t care, only I knew she did. It made me a little angry. I wanted to talk to her, I _needed_ to talk to _someone_. But when the sleep finally came, there were no dreams, nothing to help me make up my mind. I was left to decide on my own.  
   
The morning came as usual. It was almost funny to think how ‘normal’ waking up in the Elvenking’s palace had become to me. Like it was my home or something.  
I was bathed, dressed, ate and went to my lesson. We practiced dancing again, and this time I didn’t see His Highness.  
The palace seemed to be in disarray – I mean according to elvish standards – and I found out that the first guests have arrived. To my utter joy it was Elrond with his sons. I was a little surprised, though, that the twins decided to come to Mirkwood after all. Just how did they make it on time? I could understand that the Lord of Rivendell started his journey shortly after us – that’s why he asked me if the ceremony was still on – but Elladan and Elrohir couldn’t possibly make it back and forth. Did the elves have some magical ways to commute? Maybe. They were quite a strange race.  
I was just going to find and greet them, making my way through the Halls with big grin on my face, when I almost bumped into Thranduil, standing just around the corner. He was wearing what I thought were his usual I-am-the-king-here clothes and talking to some elf. Actually it was the elf who was talking, but well, details. My smile faded instantly, replaced with a blush. And here went my hopes of not seeing him till dinnertime.  
“What is the reason for such rush, My Lady?” He asked, smiling down at me. He seemed to be in a good mood, which meant Legolas didn’t tell him it wasn’t his bedroom where he found me. Great. This would make this day a lot easier to survive. The other man wasn’t as happy to see me as Thranduil, and for a moment I even thought he was glaring.  
“I’ve heard some of the guests had arrived.” I replied, doing my best not to mention the twins specifically. “I was heading to greet them.”  
The king’s expression changed slightly, and the smile became a little forced.  
“I shall accompany you, My Lady.” He said, and I almost moaned with disappointment. Oh no, there would be no causal conversation with Thranduil there. And, besides, I was planning to ask Elrond about portals and those who could know something about them. It was high time to start gathering some information.  
“Aren’t you busy?” I asked, looking at the other man behind his back. The man nodded vigorously.  
“Not anymore.” Came the answer, and I rose my eyebrows looking at the unfamiliar elf again. His face turned slightly red.  
“Are you sure you’ve finished all of the important matters?” I asked the Elvenking again, continuing to look at the man behind him. I saw the elf shake his head with energy.  
“I am.” The king’s voice sounded annoyed. His subject continued to show me ‘no’ signs. He didn’t then. My, the king’s jealousy was so irritating. I couldn’t believe he would actually neglect his duties for that reason. It looked like he REALLY didn’t like the twins. What to do?  
“Indeed?” I pretended to lose myself in thoughts. “Well, this is surprising.”  
“Surprising?” Threnduil, who had already taken my hand and put it over his ready to go, turned, and looked at me again.  
“Yes, well.” I started, pretending to hesitate. “One would think this ceremony is actually important, but it clearly seems not.” Hearing that Thranduil frowned at me, demanding an explanation. “Well, important events require a lot of work, but you are already free.” I gazed towards the other elf, who seemed to be listening to my words with interest. “But I understand. After all it’s just a formality, is it not? No need to overwork yourself for it.” When I looked up the Elvenking’s eyes showed something between surprise and uncertainty, so I decided to push a little further. “To us, humans it is one of the most important events in our lives, but I guess elves have different traditions.” I sighed heavily, trying to look sad. I was trying to imply, that I thought he didn’t care about our ‘wedding’ and so, neither he cared about me.  
For a moment the king looked as if I had slapped him, but quickly got over it. Then he gazed at the other elf, who, I could see, tried hard not to cheer, and was looking at me with genuine fondness. It appeared that I had just scored some points as his new queen.  
I stepped in again, realising that it would be difficult for the king to take back his words.  
“My Lord, please leave our guests to me. I really wish to be useful to you.” And then I gazed into his eyes with plea. That was too obvious, but if he didn’t fall for my little scheme, I hoped he would at least listen to my request.  
Seeing that he smirked, and bowed, placing his mouth just next to my ear.  
“My cunning wife, how should I punish you for playing your little games again?” He whispered, but I could hear laughter in his voice. He was clearly pleased with my behaviour, although a little hint of warning was there too. I had a feeling that his decision depended completely on what I said next. Oh, well. He wished to flirt, let’s flirt.  
“Reward is the word.” I whispered back. “And we will have plenty of time for that after the ceremony, so I hope your imagination won’t fail you, My Lord.”  
Implying something like that made me feel a little uncomfortable, but I pretended I couldn’t wait to be alone with him when this was all over.  
A shiver seemed to run through his body – I could tell only because he was so close – and his hungry eyes met mine. I froze, like a rabbit caught by a snake, but then Thranduil blinked, and it was over. His eyes were normal again.  
“If My Lady wishes so.” He said calmly, and I was free to continue my rushed  walk through the stairs and corridors of Thranduil’s Halls.  
   
Elrond and his sons met me with a heart warming joy, and we talked for a long time before it was finally time to eat dinner. While Elladan and Elrohir told me some storied about them and people I’ve met, the Elf Lord inquired about me, my well being and my relations with the king.  
Finally, seeing that the time was running out I decided to ask about what bothered me the most. So I turned my head to Elrond with whom we were sitting at the same table – the twins got into a discussion about some things in Gandalf’s past, and were talking about it for quite a long time already – and after a moment of thought asked the question.  
“Lord Elrond, what do you know of portals?”  
My words clearly surprised him, but he replied without hesitation.  
“I assume you mean the kind of portal that brought you here..?” When I nodded, he continued. “I’m afraid it is not something we experience often, here in Middle Earth.”  
“Yes, I know, but maybe you have some information about it, written or spoken? Maybe someone knows something?”  
My desperation must have shown, because the Elf Lord frowned, and leaned closer, whispering.  
“I hope you do not wish to…” He left the rest unspoken, because of the sharp pointy ears listening all around, but both of us knew what he meant. “It would be most unwise.” He added.  
“It is a long story, and believe me, my wishing anything has nothing to do with it.” I sighed. “But I really need this knowledge, for both of our sakes.” I was speaking about me and the king of course, and Elrond understood it.  
“I believe both Galadriel and Gandalf should be able to answer some of your questions.”  
“I would have to see them first.” I said, knowing it wouldn’t be easy to explain to Thranduil why I suddenly wanted to visit Lothlorien so urgently.  
“Lady of Lorien you shall see tomorrow at the ceremony. Gandalf’s whereabouts are, however, unknown to me.”  
“He was supposed to come back soon.” I sighed again. My, people of this world didn’t seem to know the meaning of the word.  
“Something must have stopped him.” The Elven Lord replied, and our conversation ended, because one of the servants came in, announcing it was time for dinner.  
Elrond offered me his hand before his sons could do it. He clearly knew it wouldn’t be the best idea to show myself to the Elvenking walking so close to those two. And then we went.  
   
This time the dining hall was so full I could barely remember where I was supposed to sit. Thranduil wasn’t there yet, so only the shape of his chair saved me from making some terrible mistake. I was sure all of the elves would be appalled if I chose the wrong seat.  
The king entered shortly after us, and the feast began.  
Feeling nervous and worrying about how to find both Gandalf and a way home in two weeks time, I could barely eat, and wasn’t listening to the conversation between the Elvenking and Elrond. The Lord of Rivendell understood my troubles, since I had spoken to him about them, and didn’t mind my behaviour, but Thranduil clearly did.  
After some time of looking at me with a slight frown, I’ve heard his voice in my mind.  
 _What troubles you, My Lady?_  
Surprised, I almost jumped. It’s been some time since we talked this way. I didn’t know why he usually preferred to send information through someone else, although one thought would have done it, but decided to follow his example. After all he probably knew more about those things than I did.  
 _I’m just a little nervous about tomorrow._ I replied, lying. That was a good excuse. After all it was quite a big event. Not for the king, though. He liked to party often. Happily, so far I didn’t have to go to any celebration with him, but I suspected this would change. And I wasn’t really looking forward to it. Palace parties weren’t as much fun as those made by commoners. At least at my court. You always had to watch your back and keep your ears and eyes sharp. It was more like a torture than a celebration.  
 _Shall I help you calm your nerves?_ He asked, and I knew he meant today’s evening. Oh, this was going to be a difficult talk.  
 _You and calm don’t exactly agree with each other._ I snorted internally.  
 _I am certain I could convince you otherwise._ King’s hand moved towards mine.  
 _Really? Then you may get your chance to do it tonight._  
 _Tonight?_ He asked, sounding interested.  
 _Well, yes. You see,_ I started carefully. _I think it would be best if we spent the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow._  
The moment I though it, the king’s behaviour changed. He was still polite and obliging towards his guests, but the way he held his silver goblet bade me wonder if it was possible for him to crumple it.  
Oh yes Anne, nicely done.  
 _Well, and there goes the calm part._ I teased, although it was actually against my best interest.  
 _I am calm._ He replied, clearly lying.  
 _Oh, suuure. And the poor goblet is going to squeeze itself into pieces out of sympathy?_ I continued being mean. To that he didn’t replay, but the cup got put down, and the king turned his aggression towards one of the armrests of the chair.  
 _My Lord,_ I tried again, this time in a more diplomatic way. _I would not be a good company for you tonight. For anyone actually. And there are some things I wish to discuss with my maids…_ Thranduil didn’t react to my words, co I continued, aware that I was jus sealing my own fate. Gosh, where were those times when I could just ignore him and walk away, or even add some mean comments? Was it really just a few weeks ago? _I want to prepare something special for the night after the ceremony. But if you disagree…_ That was also a lie, but I knew that nothing else would appease him at this point.  
 _Do you?_ Came the question, and I knew it was working.  
 _Yes, I do._ I said, making sure not to sound too eager. _And, well… it will take some time…_  
He looked at me, still suspicious, and I made my face turn red by thinking about what had happened yesterday. Oh gods, I disliked myself so much right now! I was just like some scheming, deceiving snake!  
But it worked, and the king believed me. He relaxed, and turned his attention back to Elrond, who seemed to realise something had happened between us, but didn’t comment on it.  
And I was left to think about what I was going to do with my promise. Because now I REALLY had to prepare something. But what?! I wasn’t good at those things. But I needed this evening free. I had to plan a few things. According to our agreement I would be given my jewellery back after the ‘wedding’. And if Galadriel didn’t help me, I would have to find Gandalf or any other person the Lady of Lorien decided to recommend. And to do that I would be forced to leave the palace. Knowing the king, after tomorrow he wouldn’t let me out of his bedroom, let alone his Halls. So I had to think of a way to sneak out.  
I put down my goblet and sighed. And here I was, planning to run away again. And this time it would be particularly vicious, because now he actually trusted me.  
But there was no other way, was there? Not if the Lady of Lorien was unable to help. Oh gods, please, make Galadriel the right person to ask! I don’t want to leave in this manner!  
   
If Thranduil noticed that something was off with my mood, he didn’t comment. After dinner he went somewhere with Elrond, first making sure that both Elladan and Elrohir were in some way occupied, and couldn’t spend more time with me.  
I, on the other hand, retired quickly to my room, where Miluiel and Geriliel awaited me.  
They were quite surprised when I told them, that I was not going to visit king’s bedchamber this evening, but quickly got over it. And then we started planning.  
   
The morning of the next day came quickly and the preparations were so feverish, that I barely had time to eat. It turned out that the ceremony had to take place at noon, so everyone was in a hurry. First I was bathed, then my maids put some oil on me. It had a flowery scent and made my skin soft and smooth. My hair were treated with care, and then let loose. Some cream was applied onto my face, then it was washed with water, and then with some herbal substance. The whole process took a few hours and during all this time I was required to stand patiently and wait. Needless to say it was torture. But when I saw the effect I thought it was worth the effort. I looked really fresh and pretty.  
Dressed in what I called my wedding gown I was led into some grand chamber, where all of the guests and my husband were already waiting. Well, almost all of the guests. Galadriel was still absent, and I started feeling really nervous. What if she didn’t come? What would I do then?  
I approached the king, and stopped just next to him. The way he was looking at me told me exactly how beautiful I seemed to be right now. I would bet that he wished he could just drag me into his bedroom right that moment. But he just took my hand, and kept stroking it, saying nothing. He didn’t have to though. I could feel his desire with every touch.  
And then, just when I was going to ask what we were waiting for, the last and most important guest arrived.  
Lady of Lorien entered the chamber with grace and dignity. And I could do nothing but stare with complete and utter surprise, because with her came two men I had least expected to see here in my life.


	27. The Ceremony

Walking inside an unusual and kind of underground palace Algernon felt strange. It was just like he was chasing through that cave labyrinth again searching for this stupid little witch. The worry from that time returned to him like an echo. She knew nothing about magical traps and curses that protected the artefact. She could die if the ring rejected her. He shivered. Oh well, this was exactly what he was doing now, wasn’t it? Looking for her again. Honestly, what was wrong with the girl?! Couldn’t she sit still for a minute?  
From what Galadriel had told them, Anne was now living here, in this dreadful forest. Why, she couldn’t or didn’t want to say. Strange creatures were those elves, but he had found their company pleasant. So did Rhydian, who apparently really enjoyed looking at the females. Algernon snorted remembering the prince’s puppy eyes following the one called Arwen. They told him the girl was Galadriel’s granddaughter – although Lady of Lorien looked no more than twenty years old – and both women found Rhydian’s behaviour amusing. The knight shook his head. Despite being angry with his queen, he felt sorry about forcing such a fiancée on her, and was planning to help her get rid of him if she wished it. Besides, he didn’t like the prince, and the thought of him being his king annoyed the guard captain.  
Anne might have been undereducated, but she was learning quickly. She was also reckless and easily bored, however, considering her upbringing it could have been worse. Her behaviour was as far from responsible as the stars from the earth, but she was bright, intelligent and he hoped she would grow up some day.  
However the prince… he was beyond hope, and in no way possible to correct. And so, not fit to be his master.  
As they entered the great hall the knight, before searching the crowd for his loss, looked at the ruler of this place, who was supposed to be a great warrior king, and stopped dead in his tracks seeing who stood beside him.  
He recognised her immediately, although he couldn’t say how was it possible since she was so much changed. Hell, he didn’t even realise she could look this good. Algernon’s heart rose and sunk. Yes, that was his queen standing there. Beautiful just like she should have always been. He wasn’t sure what they did to her, but he would have to take a recipe... or kidnap a few elven maidens if necessary.   
But... Why was she standing there, and not with the crowd? What was going on? What was the party for again? Wasn’t this a wedding ceremony? Of the king and… oh wait a second, just WHO was the BRIDE?!  
   
Rhydan was almost jumping with excitement. Finally! He was just a few steps away from his future wife! Now all they had to do was to find her among all the guests and bring her home. Piece of cake. It was a shame that the lovely elvish girl wouldn’t come with them. She was such a beauty. But well, maybe it was for the best. It would be too distracting, and he had to focus on Anne now. He was sure that she was going to be happy to see him, but still, it would be only proper to court her after announcing he was her future husband.    
As they entered the great hall, he looked around, admiring everything. The Elves sure knew how to build. Then he turned to the knight to check if he was also taken by the view, and saw that Algernon was standing still, looking at something, his face pale like he had just seen a ghost. The prince gazed in the same direction and also stopped moving.  
Oh dear gods, she was there! So beautifull in that shiny, silvery-white dress. Standing just next to who he thought was the Elvenking Thran-something. He hadn’t realised she was that pretty. He considered her looks average before. It was her personality that caught his attention. Now he new she was going to make a lovely wife. His wife.  
And great, they found her already! That was quick. But… why was the captain of the guard behaving so strangely? Was something wrong?  
   
***  
   
Algernon’s expression was so eloquent, that I felt an urge to run and hide. Oh gods, he realised! He knew what I had done! I was dead. I was so, so dead.  
And who was that man next to him? He looked familiar… Rhydian?! What was HE doing here? Wasn’t he royal or something? The first time we met he had such an expensive clothes on, I was sure he was at least noble. He pretended to be just a soldier of course, but come on. I’m not blind. And now he was here with the captain of my guard. A feeling of something bad approaching overwhelmed me. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen yet, but something told me I wasn’t going to like it.  
Thranduil, sensing my distress, took my hand and placed it on top of his. It was to reassure me, but one look at the two men made me shiver even more. The knight’s fury was rising, and Rhydian had apparently just realised what was this party all about. The shock made his face look comical, but I was far from laughing, focused on the slowly approaching captain of my guard.  
But this was nothing yet.  
Not short after, the Elvenking started speaking. He welcomed all the guests and introduced me as his wife.   
And this was when it all began.  
“I object!” Shouted Rhydian, coming at us rapidly. “Her Highness Anne, The Queen of Emeria has been betrothed to me! I am her rightful husband and king!”  
The silence that fell after that statement was heavy and thick. Everyone was shocked, including me. He was WHAT?! And just when, WHEN had I agreed to such thing?! I looked at Algernon for an explanation, but he was suddenly being shy, so I turned my eyes to Thranduil and… oh hell!  
Only now I realised the full extent of prince’s words. He had called me a queen. And not Thranduil’s queen, but the queen. The ruler of her own country. Oh dear.  
The Elvenking was furious, I could tell. His face hardened, eyes became even more piercing than before. This was the kind of his scary look that I hated. And, of course, he was looking at me, apparently waiting for denial or confirmation of Rhydian’s claim. Not only him actually. Everyone was staring at me, clearly curious. Only Galadriel didn’t seem surprised. The cunning witch had probably known about it for a while. After all it was her who had brought them here.  
And just what was I supposed to say? If I confirmed it – which would mean lying, since it was the first time I’ve heard about it – this would be a disaster. I was already married after all. They would have to duel or something and , let’s be honest, Rhydian stood no chance. If I denied it, he would probably be thrown into prison, which wouldn’t be good either. I didn’t know what had happened when I was gone, bud someone clearly accepted his proposal for me. Denying it now meant war.  
Either way this situation sucked.  
But before I could decide how to react to his previous statement, the prince added a new one.  
“Since I haven’t had a chance to do it officially yet, let me ask you now. Your Royal Highness Queen Anne of  Emeria, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”  
What? He was proposing? NOW?! Seriously?!  
What happened next was very quick. Thranduil drew his sword and pointed it at Rhydian, who had almost lost his head in the process. Literally. I didn’t know where did the king get the weapon from, since I hadn’t noticed him having one.  
It looked like the Elvenkings patience had ended with that statement. Some other man asking his wife’s hand at the ceremony was more that he could withstand. And with all the hell I put him through recently I couldn’t blame him really. It was a miracle he remained calm for so long.  
Instead of backing away, the prince tried to draw his own weapon, and I panicked. Oh no, no, no, no, no! This was not going to turn into a murder scene!  
I rushed forward, and ended up standing between them. Shielding Rhydian with my own body wasn’t the purpose, but it sure looked that way. But I only realised it when the king’s eyes narrowed. Damn. I could do nothing well today.  
“My Lord, lower your sword, please.” I pleaded, too desperate to think about hurting anybody’s feelings. I wasn’t going to let anyone die today. I didn’t truly believe that Thranduil could actually murder Rhydian in cold blood here, where the eyes of whole kingdom was upon him. The prince, however, could force the fight, and then he would be killed all the same. Right now, officially at least, the Elvenking was only defending his wife. Jaleousy or not, control or not, this was an insult to him, and he had every right to threaten my so-called fiancée. But only threaten, nothing more. Not without consequences.  
“Should I?” He asked, his voice stern. “Is there a reason for it?”  
He was obviously asking about my feelings for Rhydian. Wonderful. And I was sure Algernon expected me to be diplomatic. Riiight.   
“Well…” I really didn’t know what to say, so I went with the most practical reason that came to my mind. “Your skills outmatch his greatly. It wouldn’t be fair. After all it’s not a duel if id doesn’t last for even a second.”  
An outraged huff at my back told me that the prince had different opinion about the matter, but I ignored him. The king’s mood was most important to me right now, and he was still in a mood to kill.  
“There shall be no duel.” His Highness informed me. I swallowed. Oh great. Just what I wanted to hear. This was a disaster.  
What to say, what to say? I was sure that ‘Don’t kill him, I want some answers. And I really can’t fight wars right now, I have no real army you see.’ wasn’t going to cut it.  
“I am certain this is just a misunderstanding.” I heard Elrond’s voice as he approached us. “Let the boy explain himself.”  
“Yes, it is a misunderstanding.” Said Rhydian. “He mistook my fiancée for his own!”  
“I’m his wife actually.” I corrected him. I wanted him to end this fiancée talk. It was only making the situation worse.  
“You haven’t.” I heard Algernon’s quiet voice. He was standing a few steps from the prince, covering his eyes with his hand. I knew that gesture. It meant he was very, very unhappy with what he had just heard. And I also knew what usually came after.  
“Long story.” I sighed. Yup, I was going to get murdered by my own guard captain.  
“But… But how?!” Asked Rhydian, who had just overcame another shock. “What is the ceremony for then?”  
“Sort of formal introduction.” I explained, still keeping one eye on the king. He was listening to us with a kind of predatory expression on his face.  
“Then it means that you… that I… we…” The prince seemed unable to comprehend what he had just been informed of.  
“Pretty much.” I nodded. “I can’t marry you, obviously.”  
Hearing that, Thranduil finally put down his weapon. It looked like he has been, all this time, waiting for my answer, my decision. And if I continued saying nothing, Rhydian would probably die. One way or another. It didn’t mean the Elvenking would agree with what I decided, of course, but he wanted to hear in all the same. It was sort of comforting that my opinion mattered at least a little and this realisation almost made me smile. I didn’t. I knew he was still angry, and a lot of this emotion was pointed at me now. I couldn’t blame him though. He had just found out how much he didn’t know about me, how much I didn’t tell. It must have hurt. I couldn’t bring myself to check on his feeling. I was too scared of what I would find.  
When Rhydian also stepped back I thought the worst part was over, and now we could talk peacefully. I was wrong.  
“You shall leave this place immediately, never to return.” Spoke the Elvenking, looking at my self-proclaimed husband-to-be. “You are not welcome here.”  
The prince appeared shocked and disbelieving. He was clearly surprised that after all that he had said and done he was being thrown out of Mirkwood. But just after a moment his gaze hardened, and a dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes. I knew that look, have seen it already, and realised it meant trouble. Whatever idea just came to his mind, the king wasn’t going to like it. Neither was I.  
“Your marriage is invalid in our world, Elvenking.” He spoke with a slight smirk on his face. “But do not fret. She will forget you quickly enough in my arms.”  
Thranduil moved forward, reaching for his blade, but Elrond stopped him, placing a hand on his arm.  
“Honestly, do you WANT to die?!” I hissed at Rhydian, feeling offended with what he’d just implied. How dared he speak of me like I wasn’t there! “Because if so, I’ll be happy to help!”  
He looked at me with surprise in his eyes. What? He thought I would be glad to hear his words? Well then, surprise! I wasn’t!  
Also Thranduil’s gaze went to me, studying, assessing. He was probably making sure that I meant what I’d just said. I didn’t avert my eyes. Yes, I meant it. Yes, I didn’t love the prince. And yes, I knew we had many more things to discuss, but this wasn’t going to be one of them.  
“So be it. If that is what you desire, you shall rot in my dungeon.” Said the king, apparently satisfied with my behaviour. He gestured to his guards to take the prince away. He clearly wanted to do and say something else, like ‘execute that man’, but restrained himself.  
I closed my eyes in both anguish and relief. Well, wasn’t this nice? My very first, finally proper wedding ceremony, and it was turning into a disaster. Just my luck. But hey, at least it would be famous. This party was certainly going to be talked about for a long, long time. Like a few hundred years. Or even a few thousand. Those were elves after all.  
“Your Highness, if I may…” Algernon approached my husband. It was clear he wanted to save the prince from the tour around Thranduil’s dungeon.  
“Who are you?” The question sounded more like an order.  
“I am Algernon Rowanweb, captain of Her Majesty Queen Anne’s guard. I have come here with His Highness, Prince Rhydian of Algesia.” As the Elvenking didn’t say anything, the knight continued. “We were unaware of Her Majesty’s present… situation. Prince Rhydian got a little… carried away due to the shock. Please forgive him. I am certain he did not mean any offence towards you or the queen.”  
“And what would you have me do?” Asked Thranduil. He was looking at the captain with slight interest, which I took as a good sign. After all my not-so-favourite ex-companion has always been good at convincing others to do his bidding. Except me that is. Which was mostly the reason for our quarrels and mutual dislike.  
“If you would allow us to speak with Her Highness privately, I am certain we could…”  
“No.” The king’s answer was short and final.  
I looked at him surprised. Why? I still had right to privet conversations. I wasn’t a prisoner, was I?  
“But…” I started.  
The Elvenking closed the distance between us within a second.  
“There have been enough secrets and lies. No more.” He snarled. Standing beside him I felt really small and helpless. And afraid again. Just like before, the moment we met.  
“Show the prince to a guest-chamber. He has travelled a long way. He needs rest.” The king said to the guards that were holding Rhydian. “And you,” He turned to Algernon. “May wish to make sure His Highness has a good and long sleep.”  
The knight bowed his head understanding the hint, looked at me briefly and went after the elves who were already carrying out their monarch’s order. The prince didn’t protest, which I was very happy about.  
Before I had time to think what to do next, Thranduil took my hand, placed it on top of his, pressed it with the other one and forcefully led me back to the podium where we were standing before. Then he took up his speech where he left it, like nothing had happened, and invited the guests to dance and feast in the honour of him and his bride – me.  
To my surprise everyone seemed to be ok with it, and not disturbed at all.  
   
The party went on. Guests looked like they were having fun while eating and dancing to the music. Contrary to me. I felt uneasy. The king seemed relaxed again. He talked, and smiled. But I wasn’t deceived. His grip on my hand was tight and strong. I could not leave his side, let alone slip away.  
Normally I would make some mean comments about his behaviour, but this time I knew better. He had already been pushed far today, and the conversation awaiting us wasn’t going to be a pleasant one. So instead, I decided to try and lift his mood a little. An act of self-defence you may say.  
When the music changed, and they played the only melody I could dance to, I turned to my husband and asked:  
“Would you care for a dance My Lord?”  
He looked at me, stunned. Yes, yes, I knew that it’s not me who should be doing the asking. It was the men’s stuff, I understood that. But so what? He didn’t, and this was literally the only thing I could dance to. I couldn’t risk that he would choose the time when they played something unknown and difficult.  
Fortunately, he didn’t hesitate for long. Just a moment later we were standing in the middle of the crowd of couples, my hand in his and our bodies definitely not far enough to dance properly.  
 _Aren’t we too close?_ I asked while trying to move gracefully. I wasn’t sure if I was doing everything right, I couldn’t see myself since there weren’t any mirrors.  
 _Do you fear someone may disapprove?_ He replied, and I knew he meant our unexpected guests. I sighed silently. I wasn’t going to let him go there. Not yet.  
 _No, I am worried about my dancing abilities, which are poor enough as it is. I don’t need more mistakes than I’m already making._ I explained.  
 _Does my presence disturb you?_ He asked, and an alarm sounded in my head. I was right. His good mood was only pretended.   
 _Well, it certainly doesn’t help me concentrate. Especially when I remember our lesson from two days ago._ The memory of that made me blush, and I couldn’t look him in the eye anymore. When I finally dared to gaze in his direction again, he had that familiar self-satisfied smirk on his face. Relieved, that his mood was improving I decided to simply enjoy the rest of our dance. Despite of all that had happened it was pleasant to let him lead me through the dance floor, look him in the eye and touch him. Especially when our hands _accidentally_ went too far or too low. I almost forgot what awaited ahead.  
After the music had finally changed, Thranduil led me aside.  
 _Shall we retire?_ He asked in neutral tones, but I felt his tension rising. As did my. _I believe we have a few things to discuss._  
Ah yes, that. I really hoped it wouldn’t come so soon. But well, maybe it was for the best. It wouldn’t be fair to leave him hanging. Although I did have an urge to just run away and hide somewhere.  
 _As you wish My Lord._ I replied instead, and after a short goodbye we left our guests to continue having fun.  
   
The king’s chambers wasn’t my ideal destination, but that was where he led me. Probably the reason was to avoid suspicion that something was wrong between us. Although… considering what had happened during the ceremony no one probably believed we were all happy.  
After locking us inside – and yes, he used a key to do that – the king went to a small table, and poured us some wine, gesturing me to sit. I knew I couldn’t keep still, and he wasn’t sitting down either, so I just stood there, waiting, watching him turn his back to me.  
“Her Royal Highness Queen of Emeria.” He finally said, and I wiggled uncomfortably hearing my title. “When were you planning to inform me of this… detail?”  
Never, if possible. But I couldn’t say that.  
“I was waiting for the right moment.” I answered evasively.  
“And what would you describe as the right moment?” He inquired. I bit my lips. What did he expect me to say? There was no right moment for such news.  
“You have been lying to me, deceiving me from the moment you entered my halls.” He continued. “While I had given you home and protection. I had even given you…” He paused. “Never had I caused you harm, why do you insist on distrusting me? Am I not worthy to hear the truth from the lips of my own wife?”  
Okay, now I felt really guilty. He was right, of course he was right. But I had my reasons as well, and since he had asked, he was going to hear them.  
“Let me remind you, My Lord, of how we met.” I started, my tone purposely hard. “When I first came here you threw me into a cell and stole my jewellery. Then you locked me again in some room, changing one prison for the other, more comfortable one. All the time I was treated like a criminal, although my only crime was entering your forest. Not to mention what you did to my companions. I had to run away see them again. When I saw you again, you refused to let me go once more, not explaining anything. I felt like a slave, a thing with no free will and no freedom left. And if you haven’t realised yet, this didn’t exactly inspire trust. Then you brought me back here, announced that I was now your wife and imprisoned me in your palace one more time. Not once have you cared what I waned, what I felt. And despite all that I returned to you after defeating The Hollow Ones, although I could go wherever I wanted. So, hearing all this, can you really blame me for not being completely open and honest with you?”  
He was silent for a long time, probably digesting what I had said. I started to fear that I’ve gone too far. But then, finally, he spoke again.  
“Do the dwarves know?” His voice appeared calm and indifferent, and it was even more disturbing.  
“No, they don’t.”  
“And who does?” He still held a full chalice in his hand, not drinking a single drop.  
“Elrond…” I swallowed, seeing him twitch at the sound of Lord of Rivendell’s name. “His home was the first place I visited in this world.” I explained, as the Elvenking remained quiet. “And Gandalf… I met him there too. And Galadriel. They asked her to help me return home, but she couldn’t.” As I continued with the names, king’s grip on the goblet grew stronger. “And Bilbo. He overheard our conversation. Oh, and Lindir. He was present then too.”  
“Anyone else?” Thranduil’s tone was slightly mocking, but I knew better.  
“I don’t think so…” I thought for a moment, but no one came to my mind.  
He went silent again, for a longer while. I didn’t know what to say or do not to make this whole situation worse, so I just stood there and kept quiet.  
“That kingdom of yours. I have never heard about it. Where is it?” He finally asked.  
I took a deep, deep breath. Yup, that was another topic I wished never to discuss with him.  
“In another world. And I don’t mean across the sea or anything.”  
That froze him once more, but instead of lost in thought, he appeared shaken. It was difficult to tell though, just looking at his back. My suspicion was based rather on a small echo I felt coming from our bond.  
“What has brought you here?” He still didn’t show any sign of deeper emotion.  
“A portal. My ring transported me here. It wanted me to perform some task…” I paused, not wanting to fully explain that part. “I landed just outside Elrond’s home.”  
“You must see me as a fool.” He whispered quietly, like he was talking to himself. “Not for a moment have I suspected…”  
I took a step forward. No, I couldn’t let him to feel like this. Honestly, it was not his fault that he had no clue. After all my own subjects didn’t see anything queen-like in me. I didn’t even try to behave properly. And my manner of speaking... Gods, how many lectures had I heard about that. Maybe… maybe it was time to finally be honest. To let him know the whole story. “No, I cannot blame you, really.” I disagreed. “You see, I was never a princess. Not even a noble as a matter of fact. And I didn’t exactly plan to be a queen either. It all started a few months ago, the night when my home burned down during the storm…” And there I started my tale. I spoke about the adventure, searching for the artefact, putting it on, and finding out about the prophecy. Then I described my life as a ruler and the kingdom’s political situation. I ended my tale with falling into the pond, and my suspicions about Algernon’s and Rhydian’s reasons for being here. Thranduil hadn’t interrupted me once, focused on every word that left my mouth. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking.  
“So,” I said as finishing sentences. “Marcus has probably sent my guard captain to drag me back home. As for the prince, I think he was the first suitor to come after I disappeared. They must have come up with some kind of agreement.”  
“Captain of the guard, yes…” He paused. “Is this the same captain that, as you informed me once, tends to visit your bedchamber?” He inquired, sounding neutral.  
“It is him.” I admitted.  
The silver goblet cracked under the king’s fingers, letting the wine spill onto the floor.  
“I see.” The words sounded more like hissing.  
“But he only came to shout at me!” I explained quickly, suddenly understanding how it must have sounded for him back then. I was actually surprised that he still remembered my blabbering from back then, let alone was still jealous of it. “Or to wake me up, which usually involved shouting anyway. There’s nothing intimate going on between us!”  
“Indeed?” He finally looked my way, with no expression on his face.  
”Yes, definitely.” I nodded. “I dislike him, he dislikes me back. That’s actually the only thing we’ve ever agreed on.”  
“Your own guard captain dislikes you?” He appeared to be mocking me. But hey, at least it was an emotion. I wasn’t picky at that point.  
“We have history. We’ve annoyed each other from the moment we’ve met.” I shrugged.  
“And yet he came all this way for you.” The Elvenking moved closer, his eyes locked with mine.  
“He’s loyal to the crown. And I’m pretty sure Marcus forced him.” I replied, trying to understand what the king’s intentions were. For now his behaviour was both threatening and flirtatious, and I couldn’t decide if I should run away or anticipate his further actions. “It’s not like they love me so much, that’s all about the prophecy.”  
“Is that so.” He stopped just a few inches away from me. “Tell me then, My Queen,” He emphasised the last word. “Will you let your knight take you back to your kingdom to be wed once more?”  
I blushed. Yes, well… it certainly seemed like I was going to have two husbands. This would be difficult to avoid.  
“No more weddings!” I announced in an attempt to lift the mood a little, while looking him in the eye with challenge and, for a moment, feeling mischievous again. “One annoying Elvenking for a husband is quite enough, thank you very much.”  
“Annoying?” He asked sternly, like I had just insulted him. But a slight smirk appeared on his face.  
“I’m afraid so.” I replied gravely, like it was some terrible secret to share, but with a hint of humour. “By the way…” I asked, after a moment of silence. “Why did you lock the door?”  
His smirk widened, as if I had just told some fine joke. And then he kissed me. Quick, hard, almost desperately.


	28. Dream and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Adult content! 
> 
> I would also like to add it's my first time writing about those things, so I hope it's readable and won’t make you laugh or sth ;)

“Forgive me.” He whispered when our lips parted.  
“For what?” I asked surprised. Either my thinking ability just dropped dramatically, or he had nothing to apologise for.  
“For all I have done to you. I have caused you pain…”  
“Hush.” I put my finger on his lips. I hated listening to such guilty speeches. “There’s no need for that. I haven’t exactly been an angel myself.”  
He took my hand in his and kissed it. An electric shock ran down my spine. Seeing this he smiled, and covered my lips with his again. His other hand went to my back, to the dress’s fastening.  
Feelings overwhelmed me, clashing at me, merging with each-other. I tried to protest, but couldn’t make a sound. And fighting the king was as fighting a tree. His strong arms would not move no matter how hard I pushed.  
Releasing my mouth, he moved his tongue down my neck, causing a quiet moan to escape my lips. Then he lightly bit my skin just above the collarbone, and at the same moment I felt my dress sliding off of me. Startled I tried to step back, but he didn’t let go, pressing me to his body. Through the thin fabric of my underskirt I could feel something hard pressing at my belly. My panic rose with every second.  
“But My Lord, shouldn’t we wait until the guests…” I started, but was silenced with another kiss. That irritated me. I hated being treated this way. Although irritation got mixed with pleasure when his hands ran through my body. But it wasn’t so easy to divert me.  
As an act of defiance, taking advantage of the fact that his head was lowered, I took off his crown to distract him. He stopped only for a second, but it was just enough time for me to slip my fingers into his hair and mess them up a little. I grinned at him, seeing the result, along with his stunned expression. Finally, he didn’t look so perfect and unreal anymore.  
“Well, I guess you are no longer fit to be seen in public.” I joked. His surprise was evident. Clearly no one has ever done something like this to him before. Nobody dared. “Now, what should I do with the crown.” I mused, moving back step by step. “Maybe I’ll try it on. It looks impressive, I wonder if it would fit me.” I didn’t know what overcame me, but I started feeling playful all of a sudden.  
Thranduil had probably realised what was the reason for my strange behaviour, because he began walking in my direction with a predatory grace of a born hunter.  
“I would be most happy to appreciate such sight.” He smirked. “If you wore my crown… alone.”  
Imagining this scene made me blush. Heavily. And the fact that I was half naked didn’t help.  
“Oh, but why don’t we start with you?” I asked in a flirtatious tone, trying to pretend I was not feeling shy at all. “It is extremely rude to let your beloved wife freeze in this cold room on her own.”  
“Would you prefer me to join you, or rather to remedy that?” He asked.  
I didn’t want to think of how he would try to warm me up, so I quickly replied:  
“Sharing is such a beautiful thing. So, let me share this experience with you.” I winked at him. I was still forgetting I probably shouldn’t do it. He didn’t seem unhappy about it though. On the contrary, his smirk widened considerably.  
“Do you wish to undress me again?” He inquired. “Should I sit down?” I heard a hint of humour in his voice. He was referring to the time when I was examining the poison left inside him by The Hollow Ones.  
“If you please.” I pointed at the bed. Well, he wanted to play this game, so let’s play.  
Watching me with attention he moved to his bed and sat down. As I continued to stand in place, considering my options, he rose his eyebrows in anticipation.  
I sighed. It was becoming a habit of mine, especially while being around him. I either let out some air with resignation, or sucked it in with fear or fury. What an irritating husband I had.  
Not wanting to risk that he would stand up and take the things in his own hands again, I decided to comply. I walked to him, and stopped just a few inches away. Ok, what next? He expected to be entertained, and since, at this moment, I couldn’t do the surprise I prepared together with my elvish servants, I had to improvise. You only live once, right?  
“Close your eyes.” I ordered and, to my surprise, he complied. Oh, well, after all I couldn’t exactly run away, so he had nothing to worry about.  
Gathering all the courage I had I sat on his lap.  
His hands instantly went to my thighs, which were almost bare at the moment. I pushed them away with a few slaps.  
“Not yet.” I informed him. He moved back, and I began the stripping process.  
Unbuttoning his overcoat I realised I was sitting very uncomfortably for such task. I rose a little, to gain myself a better angle. What happened next was so quick, that I wasn’t even sure how he did it. One moment I was leaning over him, and the other his torso found it’s way between my legs. I was straddling him. OK, maybe it WAS more comfortable this way. Buut!  
His hands went to my legs again, and I had to slap them once more.  
“My Lord, can’t you sit still for a few minutes like a good boy?” I asked annoyed, while sliding down first peace of his clothes. There was only a white, silky shirt under it, and it was designed to be taken off through the head.  
“A good boy has no use in bedchamber.” He whispered back, his eyes still closed as I instructed. However his palms started rubbing my skin one more time, moving a little too high, and this time he refused to take them off.  
As a punishment I bit the tip of his ear. This seemed to be a mistake. The king groaned, and squeezed my bottom, bringing it closer to his body, so that I could feel the effect my behaviour had on him.  
“You know, I’ve always found the shape of your ears interesting.” I started talking, trying to ignore the feeling of something hard pressing between my legs. I wanted to distract him enough, so that he would calm down a bit. I didn’t want to risk him losing control again.  
“It is yours, human, that seem peculiar.” He replied opening his eyes and watching me slowly pull his shirt up. His hands went back to my legs, giving me some space.  
“Oh right. Many races here have pointy ears. Hobbits, goblins… are you related?” I asked with an absolutely honest expression on my face. I was not laughing at him. At all.  
The king’s eyes narrowed slightly, and I used this opportunity to run my hands through his chest, pulling the shirt further up. Which seemed to make him forget what he was unhappy about.  
“Are you comparing me to a hobbit? Or perhaps a goblin?” He inquired, a lot more calmly than he probably intended.  
“Not really.” I replied, pushing him down on the bed and admiring his bare chest. I pulled the piece of cloth further up, over his head and stopped at his arms, pressing them down. “You are more like an orc.” I whispered into his mouth. “Big, strong, and with extremely bad temper.”  
I wasn’t really sure what had happened next, but suddenly our positions changed, and it was me lying under him, spread on his beautiful crimson sheets.  
The crown, which I put on the bed before, fell on the floor, but he didn’t seem to notice.  
“An orc?” He asked, taking my arms and locking them above my head. His loose hair caressed my face and breasts.  
I searched his face for signs of anger, but found only pretended frown. He was playing along with what I started.  
Before I could say anything he attacked my mouth furiously, clearly set on teaching me a lesson or two. As I had nothing against it, I returned the kiss in the same manner. His other hand moved down, caressing my thighs.  
“A bad tempered one.” I finally replied when we broke off. It was a mere whisper, since I was so much out of breath I could hardly speak.  
“Indeed?” He murmured biting at my neck. I let out a small moan, suddenly too aware of a very visible bulk in his breeches.  
As a strange feeling of need rose in me, half-consciously I thought it was really odd no one had decided to bother us yet. Especially considering someone had always had before.  
One, two, three seconds. Nothing happened. No knock, no voices. It was almost unreal.  
Thranduil’s lips covered mine again, and then I felt another delicate bite. Like he was trying to be both rough and caring at the same time.  
The heat from my cheeks rapidly travelled down, to the lower parts of my body, creating the urge to close my legs. I couldn’t do it, however, since the king’s waist was still between them.  
Feeling my involuntary movement, Elvenking’s mouth went down to my breasts, pulling away the top of my chemise. My breath turned heavy, and when his lips closed over one of my nipples while his hand caressed the other. He let go of my wrists in the process, so I caught his hair, and squeezed them, not sure if I should pull him away or bring him closer. But the moment he went further down… someone knocked.  
Thranduil froze, and I felt his passion being replaced by anger and something else, a little more sinister. I had an impression that whoever was responsible for the interruption, wasn’t going to live long enough to understand what he’d done.  
And then I started laughing. I couldn’t stop myself. The fact that it really happened again was just too comical. He looked me over, probably not appreciating the sudden outburst of humour. I wasn’t certain, as I was unable to focus on his expression. One thing was sure though. Contrary to me, he didn’t find the situation funny. At all.  
When the knocking repeated he rose, and walked towards the door. Still giggling uncontrollably I covered myself quickly, thinking that this was going to be a very interesting scene.  
The king unlocked the door, exchanged a few muffed words with whoever stood on the other side, and then slammed them with such force that I jumped. Oh ok, that was quick…  
Sensing his quite violent emotions, I decided he might not be in the mood anymore and started moving to the edge of the bed, not willing to test his patience anymore, but one look at his face made me stop.  
I was wrong. This wasn’t the end. It was just the beginning.  
   
***  
   
I woke up in, what seemed to be, a middle of the night. The room was pitch black, and for a moment I wasn’t even sure where I was, until I remembered what had happened after the ceremony. The memory of it made me blush and wriggle with discomfort. Actually I couldn’t even believe that spending entire afternoon and the evening in the bedroom was even physically possible. I’d heard such stories before from some mature wives’ tales but had always taken them as metaphors. Oh well then, surprise.  
I didn’t know what woke me up until I’ve felt movement just next to me and someone’s soft lips on mine.  
”Sleep, my love.” I heard someone whisper in, what I recognised as, king’s voice. And then I fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
   
***  
   
Algernon was watching the prince walking around the room, the elves were kind enough to offer to them. The suite was in full of golds and greens and with rich tapestries and a lot of nature motives. For the knight, who was used to the poor inside of his kingdom’s royal palace, this was more than enough. Unfortunately, Rhydian clearly had other opinion and kept complaining about everything. The captain of the royal guard was starting to really regret there wasn’t any seeping potion at hand. Or at least a mace. Oh yes, he would love to have a mace with him. Unfortunately the damn pointy-ear creatures took all their weapons away. Well, maybe it was for the best. The knight wasn’t sure Rhydian would have ever woken up from his _sleep_ otherwise. Sir Rowanweb was a very patient man. After all his queen was still among the living. However, the foreign king’s son made him re-evaluate the level of his endurance.  
“How could she?!” The prince roared. The captain rolled his eyes. _Here it goes again_ , he thought. “Just what does she see in that… that…”  
“Beautiful king of the elves?” Offered the knight with a mean smile. He, himself, found it quite obvious what she _saw_ in the man. And after today he also understood what the Elvenking saw in her. Her eyes brightened by the strange shimmering gown… He shook his head rapidly. Dear gods, just what was he thinking. It must have been the weariness clouding his mind, yes, the weariness.   
“That creature is not human!” Shouted Rhydian.  
My, my. So the prince was a racist. Who would have thought. It didn’t stop him from drooling over Arwen though. Talking about double standards…  
“Neither is she anymore.” He murmured, too quiet for his companion to hear. “She doesn’t seem to care.” He said louder.  
“It’s magic.” Rhydian kept ranting. “That thing bewitched her! Clouded her mind and used…”  
“From what it looked like, it is the other way around.” Replied Algernon with a sigh. “Poor elf. I fear he may demand compensation for moral damages afterwards.”  
As a reply the prince threw an empty goblet at him, and the captain decided this was it. It was high time, to silence the royal brat.   
The knight’s moves were quick. It was enough for Rhydian to turn his back to him for a second, and he was lying spread on the small rug by the fireplace.  
Sir Rowanweb sat in one of the armchairs, satisfied with the peace and quiet. He had to think, and hard. No matter the wedding and Anne’s own wishes, there was no way he would allow her to stay here. Not when the fate of his kingdom was at stake. He was even prepared to kidnap her if he had to. But first they would have to talk. Alone. No witnesses.  
   
   
***   
   
   
I woke up in Thranduil’s bed alone. I couldn’t tell what time it was, but it had to be late, since both the king was gone, and my body felt well rested and quite satisfied. Only the marks on my skin, and a few tender places told me that what had happened yesterday was no dream. The thought alone made my cheeks burn like I was some kind of shy virgin. The king was a wonderful lover, both gentle and demanding. He was not satisfied until I almost lost consciousness out of all of the pleasure he was giving me. And his sweet whispers that put me to sleep afterwards were full of love and warmth I’d never suspected him of.  
I shook my head and stretched when the memory of him started to create some pressure down my stomach. Since my husband was away, probably busy, I decided to go back to my own bedroom and prepare for the day.  
After coming out of the bed I realised it was going to be a much harder task, than I thought. My clothes were nowhere to be seen. I wasn’t sure who disposed of them, the Elvenking himself or some of the servants, nevertheless they were gone and there was nothing for me to wear instead. Was it because they simply haven’t brought it yet or maybe one annoying elf decided to keep me in his chambers this way, waiting for his return? I didn’t know, and didn’t care. Although somewhere deep I knew Thranduil was probably very busy, I still felt a little hurt. He could have at least arranged for some breakfast to bed…  
And then I saw them. All my crown jewels were lying on the small, round table, surrounded with colourful autumn leaves. Someone had taken the time to make a rainbow-like arrangement with them.  
Covered with only a sheet I walked towards the table with the feeling of amazement written all over my face. The king had kept his word and I didn’t even have to remind him of it. It was a shame he couldn’t be here to receive the token of my gratitude. Or maybe it was for the best. I supposed it would have been rude not to make it to dinner tonight.  
And it was another reason why  I shouldn’t wait here for him either. We had guests after all. Two uninvited and very troublesome guests. However, if they had found their way here without the ring’s help, maybe they knew how to return.  
Energised by the thought of a solution to another one of my problems, I decided to go back to my room after all. All I needed now was something to wear.  
With not even an ounce of embarrassment this time I went into Thranduil’s wardrobe and took the first shirt I saw. It was so big that it covered my body almost to my knees. It felt like I was wearing a dress. Taking my jewellery with me, I headed out.  
The door turned out to be unlocked, which made me feel even better. I guess I was subconsciously afraid of being distrusted again, especially with my surprise-fiancée prince inside the palace walls.  
I made my way quickly into my bedroom, happy that there were no decent elves around to see the state I was in. After all, one would have to be blind not to guess what I was doing for the most part of the evening and night. My lips were still a little swollen, skin still tender from all the bites and kisses. Not to mention the ownership-marks he put all around my neck. He had mine in just the same places, so I considered it quite fair. I blushed and giggled, thinking about it. Gosh, we were behaving like teenagers.  
“A pleasant night?” I heard a familiar man’s voice and turned around startled, almost letting go of my treasure in the process.  
“Algernon!” I exclaimed, seeing the knight sitting peacefully in one of the armchairs. “What are you doing here?”  
“Waiting for you, Your Highness.” He have me a mocking glare. “Obviously.” He added.  
“Turn around, I need to get dressed.” I murmured with my cheeks burning, walking towards my own wardrobe. “If someone sees me here with you in this…”  
“You mean if your husband sees you with some other man, alone and half-naked?” He interrupted, standing up and turning around.  He was clearly having fun and I seemed to be the source of his entertainment.  
“He is very good with the sword, you know.” I felt the need to point it out.  
“I have no doubt he is.” Agreed the knight, still observing the wall in front. “And judging from your looks, it isn’t the only thing he’s good at.”  
“Algernon!” I hissed. Talking about such things with the captain of my guard seemed just… wrong.  
“Yes, Your Majesty?” He asked, amused again.  
“Why are you here for?” I decided to change the subject, before this discussion got out of hand.  
“Can’t you guess?” He asked. “Well then, I’m sorry to spoil your honeymoon my queen, but you will have to return home with me.”  
“I know.” I sighed.  
“And nothing you say will change it, I will not allow… Wait, what did you say?” He turned my way clearly shocked. Luckily I was almost completely dressed in one of my simpler gowns, which didn’t require help to put on.  
“I said that I know.” I repeated, looking at him. “I was planning to do it myself, just didn’t know how. Trouble told me, that she can’t take me back, because of the latest events… a long story. So, if you know the way, I’ll be happy to hear about it.”  
“Trouble?” He inquired, his eyebrows high. “And, by the way, put a shawl on.” He added, looking at my cleavage. Feeling embarrassed again, I started looking around, while explaining.  
“Trouble is the name I gave the ring. We had had a lot of problems lately, and she’s in a bad shape now.” I told him.  
“What kind of problems?” He wanted to know.  
“It is a really, really long story.” I started, but he wasn’t so easily discouraged.  
“I’m in no hurry.” He replied, and I had to give up. I knew Algernon well enough to understand, that he would not leave me alone until he got the answers. The fact that he had been almost nice so far didn’t mean he suddenly started to like or respect me. It was probably more of a precaution, since he was now in my very jealous husband’s palace and his less friendly behaviour might have been misunderstood. Besides, it was one thing to disrespect me privately, and quite another to do it publicly. And sir Rowanweb always made sure to keep up appearances. Additionally, his red hair was in a slight mess, and eyes bore the signs of a very restless night. It wasn’t wise to make him angry when he was in such condition.  
”Oh, all right.” I said sitting down. After all it really WAS going to be a very long and complicated story. “You asked for it.”  
I started the tale from the moment of falling into a pond, not omitting anything. There was no point lying to a person, who was supposed to be one of my most trusted men, and possibly had the means to help me. He was listening without a word of interference, allowing me to speak freely. And I was grateful for it.  
“So,” I said  finishing. “Any ideas?”  
The knight looked a little stunned. When he told me that he wanted to know the whole story, he clearly didn’t expect it to be like THAT.  
“And now you have to,” He swallowed. “Go back and defeat those monsters or they will kill you both?” He asked, not fully able to comprehend the idea. I couldn’t blame him.  
“Pretty much, yes.” I replied. “Do you know the way back? Maybe? Possibly?”  
“Yes.” He answered, and I breathed with relief. “But one problem remains.”  
“What problem?” I asked. What, another one? Gods, have mercy. How many problems can a girl solve within few weeks?  
“The problem of convincing your husband to let you go.” He pointed out.  
“Oh, that one. Yes.” I’d almost forgotten about the king’s idea of never letting me leave. This night had clearly messed with my head.  
“And?” He inquired.  
“And what?” I didn’t understand. My thoughts were still with one very handsome Elvenking.  
“And what are you going to do about it?” He clarified.  
“I don’t know yet.” I admitted. “I don’t want to hurt him, but…”  
“He may not want to cooperate.” He nodded with understanding. “That bond of yours seems strong.”  
“And how are we going to return anyway?” I asked the most important question.  
“I shall signal the wizards, and they are going to open the gateway for us.” He explained.  
“That’s how you got here? The wizards sent you?” I felt uneasy. I didn’t trust magic users one bit. They had tried to kill me before. Who could assert, they weren’t going to try it again.  
“Yes, the Grand Wizard and his underlings themselves. He seems very interested in you.” Algernon frowned, seeing the look on my face. “What’s the matter?” He inquired.  
“I’m not very fond of them, since…” I fell silent. The knight knew what I was talking about, he was there when I almost died because some old hag felt power-thirsty.   
“I don’t think they are planning your demise.” He said. “But we’ll be careful.”  
“All right.” I replied, trying to shake off an uncomfortable feeling that came along with the memories. “You know, I’m surprised you’re not trying to kill me yourself after all that.” I started speaking, trying to change the subject.  
“I gladly would.” He admitted. “But to my dissatisfaction it appears that we need you alive.”  
And I would have believed his words if not the gleam in his eyes, which told me he was just joking. I sized him up with my eyes, pretending to be thinking hard.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Oh, nothing. I’m just wondering how much I actually need you as my guard captain. Especially after you also took on the role of a matchmaker.” I replied, pointing at the fact, that I gained an additional fiancée. He grimaced.  
“I feel no more enthusiasm about it than you do. However when you decided to run away, thinking nothing about the welfare of your people…” He stopped himself with effort. He clearly wished to tell me what he thought about it all, but decided not to. In addition to his almost friendly manner it looked just odd and completely not like Sir Rowanweb I knew. And it was disturbing. Something was up, and I just didn’t see it. “Summarising, we had no choice. That…” He mumbled something offensive under his breath. “Prince Rhydian realised you were gone and simply blackmailed us. His silence for the promise of marriage.”  
“He WHAT?!” I shouted, jumping up from the bed on which I was sitting for some time already.  
“He claimed you knew each other..?” Said the knight in questioning tones.  
“We’ve met.” I confirmed prince’s words. “Nothing special really. We travelled together for some time.”  
“Strange.” He looked at me, squinting. “He claims you two are very close friends… almost lovers.”  
My jaw dropped. Seriously!? What is it, an epidemic? Strange, that before I had become a queen not one man seemed interested, and now I could easily build a harem. How… unpleasant. It Looked like wealth and power could really add much appeal to a person. In other people’s eyes that is. The feeling which came with the realisation was sickening. Did Thranduil also..? No, he had no idea who I was. He was even probably convinced I was just some human commoner, a witch – which actually wasn’t far from the truth.  
Reassuring myself, that my husband wasn’t just another greedy man drooling over my power I moved my attention back to the discussion.  
“So, what can we do about him?” I asked. “Oh, don’t pretend.” I snorted, seeing him fake a surprised expression. “I don’t believe you didn’t think of something when you decided to go along with his idea. You always have a plan, even if it’s just breakfast.” I laughed. “I’m not sure if even your visits to the restroom are spontaneous.”  
“I didn’t know my queen was observing me so closely.” He snorted.  
“One must know what to expect of the dangerous creatures of the world.” I shrugged. “So, what’s the plan this time?”  
“None so far. I haven’t decided yet.” He replied evasively.  
Yeah, right.  
“But you ARE going to try to get rid of him?” I wanted to know. I was, obviously, not keen on having two husbands. The laws of my world forbid polygamy, but also, what we and the king had was not thought of as marriage where I came from. In other words, at home I was still considered single. And that meant that there were no objections against me marrying someone else. My personal opinion, of course, had no meaning whatsoever.  
“I am no more excited about the possible wedding than you are.” He admitted. I sighed with relief, but his following words brought the stress right back. “I believe prince Sebastian to be much better match. His kingdom…”  
“Stop right there!” I shouted. “There will be no prince Sebastian, no Prince Philip and definitely not that fifty years old prince Edward! I am already married!”  
“To an elf from another world.” He stated calmly, and looked me straight in the eyes. “This won’t do. We need to make an alliance, and fast. You will have to marry one of them.”  
I wanted to protest, but instead just sat back down, feeling quite gloomy. Oh yes, I forgot. I ran a kingdom now. The truth in his words hit me like a mace. We needed an alliance, protection for the time being, and wedding was the fastest and easiest way to do it.  
“But…” My weak protest was cut short by a shake of Algernon’s head.  
“Barbarians of the south would like to have our lands too if you remember. Even if we somehow convince our other neighbours to leave us alone, we won’t be safe.” He ran a hand through his hair, which was the sign of a great distress. “So I do hope you’ll be reasonable. We cannot allow any more mistakes now.”  
I covered my face with both hands, childishly hoping the reality would go away if I didn’t see it. But it was still there, patiently waiting for my return.  
“I’ll think about it.” I finally mumbled, not wanting to give him any straight answer yet. I understood the necessity, but was still defiant. If there was even the slightest chance to prevent any additional wedding from happening, I was definitely going to take it.  
“I certainly hope so.” He eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing more.  
“For now,” I decided to change the subject before any more of my future was planned for me. “The most urgent problem we face is how you are going to exit my chambers without anyone noticing. Because, you know…” I gave him _the_ look. “It’s not the best time to make my husband angry or… suspicious about our relations.” I added, smoothing the covers of my bed with my hand as a suggestion.


	29. Beginning of The End

This was going to be a tough day. I realised that right after Algernon had left the room.  
He did it quietly and quickly, like a thief. Even I, myself, almost missed it. One moment he was there, and the other I was alone in my bedroom. I sighed and sat down. One couldn’t not admire the Guard Captain after seeing what he was capable of. It was a real shame that he was such an ass. Oh well. It was not like my husband had been any less difficult. My husband. I mused. Such a strange feeling calling him that. It hadn’t fully sunk in yet – the fact we were kind of family now. And lovers. I blushed at the thought and shook my head. No, this was definitely not the time to think about _that_.  
A very tricky conversation was awaiting me. I had to explain to the Elvenking that his wife had to leave. Even more, I had to convince him to let her go. To let me go. Forever. Forget clever, I was going to need a miracle.  
Even if I somehow managed to avoid getting married again – which, considering the circumstances, was very unlikely – there was no telling if Trouble could transport me back here. And even if she could, what of my kingdom? Could I just leave it? Abandon it for the worst fate? What of the people I was responsible for? No, I was no longer as selfish and reckless as before. Galadriel was right telling me I would find a different kind of treasure during this journey. Now I knew what it was. I learned what it meant to be a ruler.  
A knock on the door made me drift out of my thoughts.  
“Yes?” I called, turning.  
Miluiel entered, and I saw her curtsy nervously and somehow shakingly, which she hadn’t done before.  
“Forgive me hiril vuin.” She started, clearly stressed. “Your guest... the one with fair hair... he...”  
“Yes?” I encouraged her, despite feeling nervous myself.  
“He...” The girl swallowed. I could see tears in her eyes. “He forced himself on Geriliel.”  
   
***  
   
“That idiot!” I roared running down the stairs. How could he! What was WRONG with him?!  
According to Miluiel’s words, one of my servant girls was assigned to Rhydian, as he was treated as my personal guest. She went to wake him up and help him with his clothes. What happened next were the screams the guards heard coming from behind the door to his room. When they barged in, all stressed, weapons drown, ready to fight, they saw the naked prince and elf maiden lying on the floor before them. Her dress was pulled up to her waist and she was panicking.  
His highness was really lucky they didn’t just cut him to pieces on the spot. Instead, the elves overpowered him, and then helped Geriliel up. Next, the other girl was sent to me. As an official Thranduil’s wife now, I had the authority to pass judgement.  
   
I entered the room with a loud slam, when the door hit the wall. It was very unladylike of me, I knew it, but I was too angry to care. Rape was one of those crimes I was very emotional about.  
Rhydian blushed when he saw me, and moved uncomfortably, like he was trying to cover his most intimate part. He was still completely naked, but his hands were now tied behind his back. It was unnecessary for I was too furious to really take notice of those things.  
“Leave us.” I said to the guards, who were holding the prince in place. Trained well by their king, the men didn’t even blink, just stood up and walked out. Prince and I were left alone.  
My future-ex-fiancé smiled at me shyly and started saying something, but I didn’t listen. I walked up to him and slapped hard. My hand immediately started hurting, but satisfaction which I felt was much greater. I wanted to hit him since yesterday, and now I had a legitimate reason for it.  
“How dare you!” I hissed furiously. “You... You...” I couldn’t find the right words to express my outrage. I was still hadn’t forgiven him his display at the ceremony the other day, and as a result emotions overtook my mind.  
“It’s a misunderstanding!” He cried, clearly distressed. His chick was turning dark red in my eyes. I could see an outline of my hand on it.  
“A misunderstanding?” I growled rising the other hand this time, a new wave of rage pouring into me. I was going to give him another red mark. For symmetry.  
“Yes!” he called, and started explaining quickly. “I undressed so that she could help me put on that strange outfit.” He pointed towards the clothes lying on the floor. “But then she tripped, and I tried to catch her and she screamed and...”  
My hand halted mid way. I couldn’t deny it took a lot of willpower not to accidentally let its flight towards his face continue.  
“And?” I asked.  
“And those men barged in on this.” He continued. “I did nothing wrong, I swear!”  
I stopped for a moment. Could it be he was telling the truth? Was I too reckless in assuming his guilt? I felt my own cheeks starting to burn. Ok, I was a little prejudiced after yesterday’s events, but the circumstances were quite obvious... weren’t they?  
“We’ll see about that.” I said, turning around and heading out, so as not to show him how uncertain and embarrassed I suddenly started feeling. I was going to listen to the other side.  
   
I found the girls in their bedroom in servant’s quarters. Despite being a lot more modest than my own, the room was still nicely furnished and decorated. It seemed that elves simply didn’t have things with no ornaments.  
“Hriril vuin!” They called, when I came in. I could see by their eyes, that they were crying.  
“Please sit down.” I said. I didn’t want to stand on ceremony. I was aware there wasn’t much time before the king would take matter into his own hands, and that could end deadly for Prince Rhydian. “Could you please leave us?” I asked Miluiel. She hesitated, but finally left the room, giving the other girl a reassuring nod. “Geriliel.” I turned to the supposed victim. “Do not fear, I am not blaming you.” I said seeing she started shaking slightly. “I just want to know what exactly happened. Could you please tell me everything, step by step?”  
“I...” She stammered. “I was sent to help... the guest in his morning preparations. He...” She took a deep breath. “He was still sleeping, and I woke him up. Then I showed him the outfit chosen for him, and... Hiril vuin I did not know it was offensive!” She dropped to her knees, crying.  
“Offensive?” Well, that was new. No one said anything about the inappropriate clothes.  
“Your guest got angry and tried to strike me, and... and I... I got scared.” She kept explaining, tears falling from her eyes while I was trying to pull her up on her feet.  
“Strike you?” I asked, my voice deceivingly sweet. Rape or not, Rhydian was still going to hear from me.  
“Yes hiril vuin. But... I tripped then, and he fell on me, and I...” She blushed heavily. “I did not mean to... Oh, hiril vuin, it was all my fault.” She finished and started crying again.  
I hugged her reassuringly and called for Miluiel. Since the problem of alleged rape was solved, I now had to find out what was wrong with prince’s outfit. I had to get to the bottom of this story, because it was way too suspicious to be dismissed as a simple accident.  
   
I walked quickly through the corridors, hoping there was still time before my new husband was informed of the situation. I didn’t want him to get angry today, especially since the reason was the man, who disrupted his important ceremony. I needed him to be in a good mood during our conversation. I sighed. This was turning out to be a _great_ honeymoon.  
“You!” I called to the first elven servant I met. He stopped startled. I must have looked really scary. “Who is responsible for equipping our... guests with new wardrobe?” I asked him.  
“Adan, hiril vuin.” He replied, his wariness visible despite the polite manner.  
“Lead me to him.” I ordered, and almost tripped realising what I had just done. It was the first time I didn’t feel like a stranger here, but a member of royal family. When did this happen? Did my night with the Elvenking have this effect on me? I wasn’t sure, but it somehow seemed right to treat those strange elves as my people. My subjects.  
We travelled down many stairs, and I was getting impatient. Time was something I didn’t have, and there was so much to do! Finally, after gods knew how many twists and turns the man stopped before one of the doors. He knocked, and I was let inside.  
The place looked much like a tailor’s store. Fabric and clothes everywhere, pins and needles in everything. I was actually scared to move in case I would disturb something.  
“Hello?” I called, because the servant elf who had brought me here, run away as soon as I walked in.  
“Hiril vuin!” I heard an old man’s voice, and a grey-haired elf emerged from behind one of the piles. He was smaller and skinnier than others I saw. I actually didn’t know elves turned grey. I thought they stayed young forever and then just fell asleep one day. No one told me about them getting old. But this one certainly was. Smooth skin was a little too pale, and veins underneath it too visible. I watched him fascinated, and almost forgot what I came here for.  
“Hiril vuin?” He repeated, clearly getting nervous under my unblinking gaze.  
“Oh, right, sorry.” I said, only just realising that I was staring. “Was it you who decided on the outfit for Prince Rhydian?” I asked directly.  
“Yes.” He replied, still looking puzzled.  
“Any idea why would he think it offensive?” I inquired.  
Man’s eyes winded in shock, and his face went even more white, although one would think it was not possible.  
“No, then.” I guessed. “Fine. You’ll come with me.” I said, turning around. Yes, I was feeling very queen-like today.  
To my surprise, the man didn’t protest. However, he did not look happy either. With his shoulders slumped and his head lowered like he was expecting a punishment he walked after me slowly. We moved through the corridors towards Rhydian’s apartments. I forgot the way of course, so another elf got ordered to lead us. Honestly, if I wasn’t planning to leave in the near future I would be asking for a map of this place.  
   
We arrived just in time, because in the distance I could see Thranduil approaching. I was surprised he decided to come personally instead of sending someone. Either way, his mood was probably just as bad as mine, so the best what I could do was to avoid making him even more mad.  
I pushed Adan inside and locked the door. The prince was sitting in the same place, the same position, and from the looks of it, he was starting to understand that he wasn’t at home anymore, and something bad actually could happen to him. His face was pale, and body tense. When he looked at me, I could see pleading in his eyes.  
And then, suddenly, it struck me. I could use it to my advantage! It would be very evil of me but… buuut! However, first things first.  
I lifted the clothes that Geriliel had given him from the floor and looked at them carefully. And then I dropped them back with disgust. Dear gods, what was that?! The material was see through on both trousers and shirt, and the size... I wasn’t even sure if he could put it on.  
“What is the meaning of this?” I asked, getting angry. Not liking Rhydian was one thing. I wasn’t overly fond of him either since yesterday. Even being rude to him was justified – he behaved stupidly enough to bring it out in people. But this? This was low.  
The grey-haired elf examined the outfit and instantly got nervous.  
“Hiril vuin.” He cried, and I had to make an effort to understand him. Although he spoke in common tongue, he wasn’t very good at it, and distress didn’t improve his pronunciation. “Forgive me, I do not know how it happened. These are not the clothes I’ve sent.”  
“What do you mean?” I didn’t understand. How could the clothes be different? “Who did you give the clothes to?”  
“Geriliel, My Lady.” He replied, sounding worried.  
“Then how come she brought here different ones?” I asked, not really expecting an answer. Something strange was happening here. I had to talk to my personal servants once more. But there was still one more thing to do here.  
All this time, Rhydian was observing us, without speaking a word. I didn’t bother giving him anything to wear. I decided some humiliation would serve him well. I walked up to him, and leaned over to his ear.  
“You are accused of attempting to rape that girl.” I whispered. He started saying something, but I covered his mouth with my hand. “You see, forcing yourself on a woman is a terrible crime here.” I lied. “And considering the king’s feelings for you... he’ll just cut your head off... or some other part, without even checking if it’s true.” I let the last thought sink in, before continuing. “But there may be some hope for you.” He looked at me with plea. “If you officially broke off our engagement, I might be able to convince Thranduil to be lenient. I’m sure he’ll be more agreeable when you’re not a threat anymore.”  
Just as I’d said it there was a knock on the door. A very loud one. It seemed that my husband’s patience had ended and he wanted to take part in this meeting.  
“Decide fast.” I concluded. “I believe that’s the Elvenking.”  
Thinking didn’t take the prince long. He agreed enthusiastically, begging me to solve this terrible misunderstanding. He was even willing to return home right there and then, no clothes necessary. I didn’t know what had the elves done to him, but I liked the result.  
I walked up to the door, and unlocked them. Then, before anyone could come in, I walked out, pushing Adan in front of me. Within a moment I found myself face to face with very displeased Elvenking. Towering over me he studied my face and clothes like he was looking for something. Clearly not finding it, he relaxed a little.  
“What have you...” He started to ask, but I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.  
“I need to talk to you My Lord. It is urgent.” I pleaded, looking as puppy-eyed as I could manage.  
He frowned. Taking my hand from his lips he gave me a sharp nod.  
   
Thranduil led me to a room nearby, instructing his people to continue keeping watch at prince’s bedroom door.  
“I am listening.” He said, when I locked the door behind us. I didn’t want anyone disrupting the conversation.  
“Rhydian’s innocent.” I started. The king scowled, but I continued. “It was an accident. She fell and he just clumsily followed her.”  
The Elvenking snorted, clearly not believing a word I said.  
“You are protecting him.” He spoke, and despite being said calmly, it sounded like an accusation.  
“No. I’m as far from protecting him as one could be. Believe me.” I replied, sighing. It looked like the king was still feeling jealous. “But I am not going to let you punish an innocent man. However much may I dislike him. Besides.” I approached my husband, and put my arms around his waist. “I have much better plan of how to get rid of him.” I said, smiling at him.  
   
As I expected, Thranduil was quite happy to play his role in breaking my engagement with Prince Rhydian. He would probably be more happy if he could just strike him down at the spot, but even kings couldn’t always get what they wanted.  
Anyway, the plan was simple. Painfully so. He was going to scare his royal ducheness, promising very spectacular execution. And then I would come in, begging for mercy in exchange for breaking off the engagement and quick departure to the world he came from.  
There was only one thing I _forgot_ to mention explaining the details to the Elvenking. Deliberately of course. It was the fact, that I would be leaving with them. But this was the topic for another time.  
   
***  
  
The throne room was  full. I was standing just next to the throne Thranduil was sitting on and before us kneeled the culprit. He was dressed this time. In a simple clothes, but still. Held down by two guards, he looked nervous, and kept glancing around, looking for someone.  
I guessed it was Algernon he was expecting to see.  
Since our private meeting in the morning, I haven’t seen my guard captain either. The knight had all but disappeared.  
“We shall hear you, human.” Said the king, not even bothering to acknowledge Rhydian’s royal blood. “Speak.”  
It was sad to look at the prince as he struggled to stand up, shoulders slumped, head down. And I would have felt sorry for him if not the latest events. Now, all I could feel was anticipation. I couldn’t wait to be rid of him.  
“I, Prince Rhydian of Algesia release my claim on Her Highnesse’s Queen Anne’s hand.” He cleared his throat. “As of this moment, our engagement is to be considered no longer existing.”  
As his words passed, I had to try hard not to start jumping out of joy. One problem solved. Finally! There were a few more to take care of, but now, with this one gone it would be much easier.  
“Your words have been heard.” The Elvenking replied. “They shall be recorded, and an evidence shall be produced.” He waved his hand, and Rhydian was taken away. He would have to sign an agreement too. I wanted to have a document just in case he suddenly changed his mind.  
Only then, when my husband was descending the spiral staircase, ending the party I caught the glimpse of red, curly hair in the crowd. And then I saw a wink sent my way. Someone clearly approved what just happened. And that someone was no other than Sir Algernon Rowanweb. And that gave me another idea.  
   
Thranduil led me to his rooms – which didn’t surprise me at all, since his contentment had been clearly visible. I found myself in his arms just as we passed the threshold, his lips on mine even before the door closed. Overwhelmed by his passion I was struggling to keep a clear mind. There were still things to do, and very little time. There was a conversation to be had...  I was still thinking that, when my legs, working on their own wrapped themselves around his waist and I got carried to the bed. And then I stopped caring.  
   
As a result of this little distraction we barely made it for dinner. We wouldn’t have at all if I hadn’t insisted on bathing separately. It was a strange meal since, surprisingly, both Algernon and Rhydian were also invited. Though I didn’t understand why. The first one was glowing, like the happiest thing had just occurred in his life, and the other one looked like his exact opposite. The prince seemed both angry and gloomy, which was a bit creepy. He couldn’t do much here, I knew it, but I was under the impression, that he didn’t. Or at least, he hadn’t accepted the fact.  
The king himself was in a splendid mood. Content was written all over his face and body. I thought that whoever he had dealings with this evening, would be very lucky. And I knew someone would, because he had told me he had some matters to attend before retiring, and I was not to wait for him tonight.  
After the king had finished the meal I decided to linger a little longer. I had a few questions for my dear guard captain, and was going to ask them before going to sleep.  
Fortunately, the prince decided to follow Thranduil’s example, and left us both alone.  
   
“It was you, wasn’t it?” I asked the knight, after dragging him into the first empty room I’d found, and locking the door.  
“What was?” He asked innocently.  
“You somehow replaced Rhydian’s clothes with those... things to provoke him. You wanted him to get in trouble, so that I could blackmail him, right?” I more stated than asked.  
“I always had a high opinion of your scheming abilities.” He replied with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
“You...” I really wanted to hit him with something, but knew it wouldn’t end well for me. “Have you even thought what would have happened if I hadn’t made it to the prince first? Or if he complained calmly instead of overreacting? Or if...”  
“Of course.” He assured me. “I had a few back-up plans.”  
“And they were..?” I inquired, doubtfully.  
“How is convincing the king going?” He asked me instead of replying. “I’ve heard you ensured his good mood.” He smirked knowingly.  
“It’s rude to talk about married couples personal affairs.” I said the words I’ve heard many times from the witch who was teaching me.  
“Queen’s affairs are never personal.” He answered, his voice much more stern than just a minute ago.  
“I know, I know.” I sighed and sat down on the nearest chair. “What if he doesn’t agree? Any ideas?” I asked. It was not the most pleasant thought, but I had to be reasonable.  
“Some. But we’ll be solving problems as they arrive. For now just concentrate on convincing him.” He replied evasively.  
“Why are you being so secretive?” I asked suspiciously.  
“The less you know, the less wrinkles you’ll have. Your Highness.” He grinned. I snorted.  
“I don’t think wrinkles are what I have to...”  
The sound of pressed handle interrupted me. We looked at each other. They had to know the room was occupied. The key that was always on the outside of every empty chamber in the palace disappeared after all – a sure sign that someone was inside.  
When the door didn’t open, someone decided to knock. It sounded impatient.  
“Damn.” I said, hoping this didn’t look as awkward as I pictured it. After all the Elvenking’s young wife was just going to be found in the company of a single man. Alone. In a locked room. Why, WHY hadn’t I thought of it before?  
I moved to the door, knowing it wasn’t wise to delay. It would only look more suspicious. It was a real luck, that there was no bed in the chamber.  
I looked back one last time, making sure nothing looked compromising and gasped. Sir Rowanweb had... vanished. What? How?!  
Since there was no time to check just where he had gone, I turned the key and moved away, to avoid being hit.  
I recognised the man who entered, although I haven’t seen him many times before. It was Thranduil’s closest advisor. The one that didn’t seem to like me much.  
He scanned around hastily, and finding nothing looked me over suspiciously, clearly surprised he hadn’t walked in on an orgy. A desire to get rid of the man started growing in me with great speed.  
“Something wrong?” I challenged him. He grimaced.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked in broken common tongue. No respect in his tone or words.  
“I do not believe it is your place to ask.” I lifted my chin, and looked down on him. Although I was much shorter than the man I managed to do it thanks to months of practice back at home.  
He sneered and moved out of the way, letting me out. Yes, I was SO getting rid of that elf.  
   
Angry, I walked up to my bedroom, and hesitated at the door. Sleeping alone when we had so little time left seemed a terrible waste. But could I just claim his bed as my own without his invitation? Wouldn’t it be inappropriate?  
On the other hand... wasn’t I his wife? Shouldn’t a wife be allowed to visit her husband’s chambers without special permission?  
To tell the truth I was a little afraid of angering him by my presence. I knew he cared for me, but still... those insecurities gained while childhood didn’t go away so fast.  
The problem was I was never wanted before. Not really. First an orphan, then a disappointment when my magical talent hadn’t turned out to be as great as hoped. It was so hard to believe anyone would not consider me a bother. But if I didn’t try, I wouldn’t know... right?  
   
Bathed and changed into a nightgown, trying to be bold I moved in the direction of Thranduil’s room. I reached for the handle. Pressed it.  
The door was open. Somehow it had always been. Was it a custom, or...  
Not wanting to think of it, so that I wouldn’t give myself false hope I entered.  
The room was empty, the bed had been made and sheets changed. I crept in its direction silently, like I was afraid to be caught.  
The king’s scent was gone, but it still felt safe and comfortable to be here. I didn’t really know since when he stopped being unpleasant to me. Instead, now I craved his embrace, his kisses, all of him.  
Covering myself, I put my head on the pillow, and haven’t even noticed when I fell asleep.  
   
I was woken up by a soft caress. Someone was softly kissing my cheek. Then my lips, and then my neck. Feeling a tickling sensation I smiled, and stirred. He seemed to be waiting for this, for he claimed my lips once more, however this time with passion.  
“I came to find a wonderful gift in my bed tonight.” He whispered into my mouth after pulling back.  
“Then perhaps you should unwrap it, My Lord, while it’s still here.” I suggested running my fingers through his hair, thrilled he was pleased to see me after all. Knowing I was loved and wanted made me feel awkwardly tingly below my waist.  
He laughed, and ran his hands down my body to the edge of my nightshirt. Then, slowly, he started pulling it up, caressing and kissing parts of my body being uncovered. I moaned with pleasure, realising it was going to be a really long night. Again. I had to admit, for a man his age he had great stamina. I hoped I was able to keep up.  
   
Morning came way too soon, considering what time we had finally gone to sleep. I stayed in bed for some time after waking, trying to work through the disappointment I felt about him being already gone when I opened my eyes.  
When I finally made my way to my own chambers, Miluiel was the first person I saw.  
“Where is the king?” I asked, after some time of pretended search of the things to wear. I felt stupid asking about it, but just couldn’t resist. I was really curious what could be so important to leave so early.  
“Hunting.” She replied, and started preparing things for a morning bath, as I started eating breakfast she brought for me.  
“Hunting?” I made sure I heard right.  
“Yes, hiril vuin. With your guests.”  
I froze. The cup I was holding fell to the floor.


	30. The Hunt

Algernon stood on a tree’s branch, trying to aim and not fall down at the same time. It wasn’t easy. Spiders were changing positions all the time, and following them without making noise could be done effortlessly only by elves. And, of course, he wasn’t one. Still, he was doing much better than the prince, who managed to fall twice so far, and only other hunters’ quick reflexes saved him from sustaining serious injuries.  
What the knight didn’t understand, though, was what the hell was this whole party for.  
Rhydian had insisted, pleading with the king – Algernon still couldn’t believe the monarch had actually agreed to it – so that they could see each other in better light. So far, however, the only better part of him visible was his ability to kill himself before breakfast, no execution needed. So, what were his real intentions? Sir Rowanweb hadn’t believed prince’s need for reconciliation even for a second. Why would he care after all? He was going to disappear from this world in no time, and Anne was already married. Unless...  
No, even he couldn’t be that stupid. Thinking that disposing of her husband would push her in his arms... Or, maybe this was revenge? Some form of twisted retribution? Oh no. Not on his watch. The king’s existence was troublesome to the knight, but since he was linked to his queen, his health was equal with hers. And, despite their differences, Algernon would never let anyone hurt Anne. She was too important to his country’s survival, whether he liked it or not.  
A whistle sounded, as first of the beasts entered the trap. The others were approaching. The elf, who was playing the role of the bait, and moving the nets was ready to move. Everyone’s attention was on the spiders. And then, something told Algernon to turn around.

***

I ran to the front door of the palace, feeling panic rising. A hunt. With the prince, who clearly held a grudge, and Algernon, to whom my husband was a nuisance. Yeah, that would go great. The ring would probably keep me alive after his death, but I didn’t really want to try and find out. Not only because Trouble’s powers were now very low, but because the king’s life has become dear to me. I still wasn’t sure if I actually loved him, or was just enchanted by his beauty and charisma, but this wasn’t the way I wanted to find out.  
When I reached the exit, to my surprise, I got stopped by the guards.  
“We cannot let you venture into the forest alone, hiril vuin.” They replied when I asked about the reason. “Hir vuin ordered an escort to be given to you.”  
“But I am going to be just there...” I pointed at the first line of trees. “I’m not actually going into the forest.” I was planning to simply wait for them outside, perfectly knowing my presence could only make things worse since I couldn’t really fight the eight-legged monsters. I just couldn’t stand being inside, waiting for news.  
But the guards were adamant. I had to wait until some soldier got assigned to protecting me.

 

***

Differently than other hinters’, Rhydian’s arrow wasn’t aimed at the spiders. It was aimed at Thranduil. He stood slightly behind monarch’s back, and far up enough, not to be instantly spotted. The knight moved, knowing perfectly well he wouldn’t make it on time. The Elvenking stood too far from him, clearly unaware of prince’s intentions.

***

A proper nanny was found soon enough, and, finally, I was allowed to exit the palace. A quick jog along the bridge, and I was standing on the other side, peering through leaves and branched, hopelessly trying to see anything that would indicate the state of affairs. Everything felt normal, although...  
Just as I thought this, sharp pain ran through my body drawing a sob from my lips. I had to lean on the nearest tree so that not to fall. I was trying hard not to scream. The worst scenario was just fulfilling itself. Thranduil was hurt.

***

It was the first time in Algernon’s life, that he was happy to see the giant spider jump at its victim. One of them must have got separated from the rest and noticed another source of food. And the reason for his joy was the fact, that the said victim was no other than the prince.  
However, as the beast pushed him down from the tree branch, Rhydian let go of the held arrow, which flew straight to the Elvenking, piercing his body. Prince’s shriek could be treated as both of fear and joy.  
Soft undergrowth saved Rhydian’s life, but couldn’t nullify consequences of a bad fall. A soft sound of the bone breaking, followed by a cry of pain was music to Sir Rowanweb’s ears. The brat got what he deserved. And he would get much more if Thranduil’s injury turned out to be serious. The knight would make sure of it.

***

I was pacing back and forth, held in place only by the strength of my will. An urge to run, and check on my husband was so great, that I could barely stand it. No news, not even a message for the last half an hour was driving me crazy. And I couldn’t risk a mental link in fear of deconcentrating him - after all, he could still be fighting. What did the silence mean? Was it nothing? Or... Was it that bad? The king was clearly still alive, but how serious was his wound I couldn’t tell.  
The pain I was feeling was on the left side of my body, a little above my breast. Did it mean the heart? No, then he would have died instantly. Shoulder? Didn’t seem so, it was too low for that. Maybe somewhere between the upper ribs? I really hoped no vital organs were hurt. And if that stupid prince or my knight captain had anything to do with it...

***

Rhydian had a plan. He wasn’t stupid enough not to notice he has been set up. It was obvious from the start. But if that lousy king of the elves thought this was it, he was mistaken.  
A thought of his filthy hands touching Anne’s body was making him cringe. He would not have it. To hell with the denouncement of their engagement. He was not giving up.  
First, he needed a pretext. A reason for the elves to allow him wield a weapon. They believed in the power of the word, an old custom long dead in his own country. The king was wise to ask for written confirmation of his words before – probably Algernons influence, the man hasn’t even shown up for the scene of his humiliation – but they couldn’t produce a document every time he said something. Besides, habit was second nature, right? Without knight’s influence, they wouldn’t even think of such reassurance. All he needed was a moment with the king.

He got his chance after dinner. Seeing Anne was not going to go with the thing called her husband, he slipped away after him, hoping the guard captain wouldn’t follow.  
He caught up with him fast, and then infrmed about his idea, adding that Anne would surely be pleased to see, that they are getting along. It would reassure her that everything was fine, and she could relax. As he suspected, elf swallowed the catch. He was so blind when it came to queen’s wellbeing and comfort, it has been almost too easy. A child’s play. All he had to do was swear his good intentions, and they gave him a bow and a knife. Fools.

For an hour he has been at his best behaviour, knowing he was being observed. And then, when everyone’s attention has been turned to approaching spiders, he moved his bow slightly to the left, changing his target. He wasn’t aiming to kill, but to cripple. Despite all that anger, he wasn’t suicidal. His plan was different. Not many young wives would stay to nurse a husband, sentenced for a life of disablement. Anne would then surely see the benefits of returning to her kingdom with them... as his bride. He has proven to everyone today, that he was clumsy and had terrible fighting skills. This would work to his advantage. He was going to fake an accident. After all, a falling man cannot control where he’s shooting. Of course, he would fall only after releasing the arrow, but no one was watching close enough to notice.  
He was just about to let go of the bowstring, when something had hit him from behind. Out of shock, he shot anyway, beginning his uncontrolled fall.

***

Second half of an hour was torture, but gave me hope, that Thranduil’s injury wasn’t deadly. Otherwise he would have been gone already.  
Finally, when the third half passed and I started to seriously consider running into the woods I saw the returning party.  
The king was walking on his own, and the relief almost made me collapse to the ground. His left shoulder has been wrapped in improvised bandages, hinting where the wound was.  
“What happened?” I asked, approaching them. I noticed Algernon’s gaze moving somewhere behind the king’s back, and looked too. His Highness Prince Rhydian was being carried by two elves, one leg risen, and clearly broken, since it was put between two sticks and tied together.  
“I see you’ve already been punished.” I said, feeling sick pleasure at the sight of his greenish skin. I had no doubt Thranduil’s injury has been caused by him. Algernon’s gesture and face expression were quite easy to read.  
“It was an accident.” Moaned the prince, clearly being in pain.  
“Suure.” I growled, not believing a single word, especially after seeing the knight shake his head slightly. I would have gladly kicked him in his injured leg if I hadn’t considered it beneath me.  
“Is it serious?” I asked my husband, now turning my full attention to him.  
“Minor inconvenience.” He replied, touching my cheek, somehow happy about something.  
Well, of course he would say that. The Elvenking was the last to admitting his weakness. However, his face looked a little paler than usual, and seemed almost blue because of his silvery-green clothes. I never thought I would see him in simple elf’s clothes. Well, okay, they weren’t THAT simple. Made much better than the other ones, from more expensive material with different plants embroidered on it, they seemed a “finer” kind of simple. Like the simplicity was a matter of choice not necessity.  
“I can feel it, you know.” I reminded him in a soft whisper.  
For a second his eyes filled with fury, as he gazed at the prince clearly thinking that the man hadn’t suffered enough.  
“We should go.” I said, before Thranduil got any ideas. “You need to rest, and I need to stop hurting.” By reminding him that his wellbeing was connected to mine I was hoping to convince him to skip the ‘I’m a tough man’ part.  
It worked. We moved quickly, heading to the royal chambers, while his men ran to notify the healers... and palace guards. Someone was going to be put under house arrest again.

***

Since the king said nothing, I decided to be present during the examination. I wanted to know how really serious it was, before he decided he should soften the news for me. After all, he did get overprotective at times.  
Luckily it turned out to be a clean wound. The arrow omitted all vital organs and nerves. He would be fully recovered in no time.  
Breathing the sigh of relief, after the healers left the room I sat next to my husband on his bed and took his hand. Damn, it was one inconvenience after another. First the alleged rape case, then this. My time was running out, and there was just no right moment to have the conversation about me leaving. And I couldn’t just start it now, could I? ‘Oh, you’re wounded? What a shame! Well, I’ll be leaving you then. Bye.’  
My emotions must have shown on my face, because he asked:  
“Is something troubling you?”  
“I...” I hesitated. What was I supposed to say after all? “No, it’s nothing.” I replied finally.  
“You do not wish to tell me.” He stated, and I felt my cheeks burn. Yes, it must have looked that way. I could see he was upset about it, because his expression went to blank. Oh, all right. After all, he started the conversation himself.  
“I do not wish to worry you.” I replied, truthfully. He looked at me, concern visible in his eyes. “But I see I’ve already failed at that.” I sighed again.  
“It worries me more that you do not wish to tell me.” He admitted.  
OK, what the hell. He asked for it. I rubbed my temple, trying to stay calm.  
“It’s about The Hollow Ones.” I started and immediately was rewarded with a frown. “Trouble... My ring told me, that they are coming back in about two weeks...”  
“I thought you defeated them?” He inquired softly.  
“Only temporarily.” I explained. “And the moment they return, you...” I was playing with my hands nervously. “You’ll die. That is why.” I continued, before he could say anything. “I have to go. Return to my home world. They will follow me, and...”  
“Would this be an excuse to justify your departure with those men?” He said in questioning tones, and I stopped talking shocked.  
“What?” I asked. Did he really think I would make up something so terrible just to escape?! “You can’t really think that.” I looked at him, disbelief written all of my face.  
“Your fiancé has come. And with him an extremely capable captain of your guard.” Somehow I got the feeling, that the word ‘capable’ meant something else. “It is only natural that you would wish to...”  
“No, no, no!” I interrupted him. “We are not going to argue about something so idiotic. Have I even once showed them any affection? And for the record, slapping is not a love expressing gesture!” I exclaimed angrily. “And how can you accuse me of lying to you about your death!” I looked at him with reproach.  
We watched each other, me glaring and him searching for signs of deception.  
“Your guests tried to dispose of me today.” He informed me after a while of silence.  
“Only Rhydian.” I corrected, trying to separate Algernon from this unfortunate event. I hoped I was right. So far the knight hadn’t given me any reason to doubt his sanity. “But yes, that’s probably how it was.” I admitted with worry. I knew too well what could be the result of those actions.  
“You realise what the penalty for such crime may be.” He said. He was gazing into my eyes with intensity, like he was looking for something.  
“I’m sorry, but I will have to beg you to reconsider.” I informed the king calmly, although my hands started sweating. Gods, he was just playing, wasn’t he? Testing me? If he wasn’t, I really didn’t know how I was going to dissuade him. “I need Algernon to return home and, besides, he’s the best commander in all kingdoms. If I lose him I’m as good as dead. As for the prince, his father would wage war if his son didn’t return. And I can’t afford any military activities right now. There’s almost no army, especially in comparison to his forces.”  
The king fell silent again, and if not his lack of expression, I would say he was sulking.  
“Look.” I started to speak, not wanting to give him too much time for another stupid ideas. “The only place where I can safely and completely destroy The Hollow Ones is my home world. Otherwise I’m risking that we’ll both die. And I have to go there soon, because there are only two weeks left until they reappear here. After they are gone, however...” I took a deep breath. I was going to lie to him. I didn’t want to, but there was no choice. Maybe hope would make our parting easier. “I’ll be free to come back. When my ring gets stronger after the fight that is. I would not want to end up in yet another world by mistake.” I added jokingly, trying to lift the mood.  
“I cannot stop you if you decide to leave.” He said eventually, after next few minutes of silence.  
“Oh, really?” I snorted. “Says the man who put me in prison the day we met.” I teased him.  
“You have behaved insolently.” He stated.  
“Me?!” I exclaimed. “You imprisoned me, stole my jewellery, interrogated me every few hours and I am the rude one?” My eyes winded with faked outrage.  
“Shall I never be forgiven?” He asked, corner of his mouth quirking up.  
“Oh, you are forgiven.” I said, smiling mischievously. “But don’t think I will ever forget it. I’ll make sure to remind you often enough ”  
“Splendid.” He replied, surprising me. “Then I shall not be forgotten as well.”  
That made me feel uncomfortable. He thought I would forget him the moment I left his side? Why? For the love of gods, how come this magnificent monarch had such low self-esteem?!  
“You know, if you’re counting on my sympathy it won’t work.” I informed him, trying hard not to let this be a drama. “I’m going to war with three most powerful wraiths in the realm, so my feelings are kind of occupied right now.”  
“What is that I can count on then?” He asked, copying my way of speaking, which sounded strange.  
Oh gods, I couldn’t do it anymore. Each of his replies made me ache internally. Why have I stopped despising him for?! It would be much easier if I still did. A selfish thought that was, I knew it.  
“My Lord, I don’t wish to go.” I admitted, after a moment of hesitation. I wasn’t sure if I should open myself to him this much. It might make him even more possessive. However I decided, that he deserved to know. After all, this might have been my last chance to tell him that. “I... I care for you.” I swallowed, hoping the dim light would hide my blush. There, I said it. The Elvenking’s hand squeezed mine tighter, showing that he heard me, but this was his only reaction. I felt relief. His calm was exactly what I needed right now. Otherwise I could start crying any second. “But there’s no other choice if we want to live longer than two weeks. And I have duties at home too. You of all people should understand that. You are a monarch yourself.”  
“And I have never regretted it more.” He whispered so silently, that I could barely hear the words.  
I went speechless again. Today was going to be a day full of surprises.  
“Why?” I asked, bewildered.  
“Be it otherwise, and I could follow you to that kingdom of yours.” He explained, leaving me even more shocked. He would? Really? He wished to go with me to an unfamiliar land, far away from his kin? But what about his family? His son? Maybe some friends? I wasn’t sure if he had any of the last ones, but still... There were no elves in my world. But he didn’t know that, did he? I haven’t told him a thing about my home. The only way we had been close so far was in bed. No actual conversations, except those occasional little quarrels we had.  
And that would have to be it. There was nothing to be done about it anymore. I was leaving. He gave his permission after all. Not directly, but I already knew he wouldn’t lock me anywhere.  
And the fact that he was letting me go somehow made this whole situation even sadder.


	31. The Farewell

  
It had been a wonderful adventure. Although in the end I’d never visited Shire as I promised to Bilbo, nor had seen the wonders of Lorien, but still what I had seen was more than I could ever ask for. More than I’d ever hoped for. But such is the nature of humans that more tends to suddenly turn into not enough. Just two weeks ago I would jump to the roof if someone informed me I was free to go back. Now what I felt was acceptance mixed with a bit of regret. Funny how things work out.  
  
Next few days were spent preparing for our departure. Messages were sent to both Elrond and Galadriel who had already left after the ceremony. Official documents were produced for the prince to sign – Algernon decided we couldn’t be too careful with the man. And finally, our things were being packed. I didn’t understand why, but the king insisted on increasing my wardrobe and jewellery by almost drowning me in gifts. It was probably the sign of his affection I should be happy about, but all I felt was shame. This wasn’t right.  
I tried to repay him in the only way I could by spending as much time together as possible.  
During the nights, between lovemaking and sleeping we finally truly talked.  
I told him the story of my life. How a little orphan girl was raised by a witch. How she turned out to be a disappointment. How she left to find her own way in life. Then I told him about the fire and my reasons for joining the party of ring-hunters. And then about the ring itself and how it made me a queen. Next I told him how I was hiding from my advisor and fell into a pond, that my ring turned into a portal.  
“I am not the only man you ran from, then.” He remarked with a slight smile.  
“No, and probably not the last judging from my luck.” I sighed.  
“No wonder you’re so skilled in it.”  
“Oh, I believe you are the one who provided me with the most experience.” I snorted.  
“Yet you still returned.” He whispered, toying with my hair as we lay together, embraced.  
“You stole from me, remember?” I retorted. “It’s like tasking a hostage. I didn’t really have a choice.”  
“Indeed?” He moved away to look into my eyes. “Then you are willing to do much for a handful of trinkets, wife. Had I known sooner I would have covered you with gold and gems. Perhaps then you would have come earlier to my bedchamber.”  
My outrage rose as the words were leaving his mouth.  
“You... I didn’t mean THAT!” I exclaimed, unsettled by what he was implying.  
“At last I understand your need to travel with dwarves.” He continued, teasing.  
“Exactly.” I couldn’t stop myself. “Even the dragon seemed more pleasant than your annoying self.” I replied meanly.  
“Oh, I assure you, wife, there are more merits to having me by your side, than a dragon could ever present.” He said, running his hand up my thigh.  
And so it went. One story after another ended with a little banter, followed by kissing, and sometimes something more.  
All this time I hadn’t, even for a second, noticed any dissatisfaction he might have felt knowing I wasn’t of royal or even a noble descent.  
Finally I told him about my world and how it looked like. What races we had, what kingdoms neighboured mine. He listened with interest, sometimes asking questions and demanding I explained something to him, which I happily did.  
He, on the other hand shared his past with me. How he became king after his father’s death, – or sleep, I could never understand this one – the war with Sauron when he was still young and inexperienced, and his first marriage followed by birth of a son.  
His wife turned out to be a semi-political match. She was one of the few of Sindarin blood, and suited him the most. As a king he, obviously, couldn’t marry any commoner. But he cared for her, loved her as he believed, enough to be devastated after her death.  
And then I came... and he was losing me too. This was the only thing we didn’t discuss. No plans for the future, no journey details. Nothing that reminded us of approaching parting.  
   
The last day felt like some unreal kaleidoscope of events. We got up early, before dawn and got ready for the road. It was necessary to travel to Lorien, since there was the spot both Algernon and Rhydian first appeared in. The prince was still under guard, and extremely unhappy. Algernon on the other hand seemed to find common tongue with my husband, and they discussed the details of our travel with no hostility involved.  
I dressed in comfortable clothes - despite my maids’ efforts to put something pretty on me – and repacked quickly, leaving most of the clothes behind. The gems, however I decided to take with me. Not only those belonging to me, but many more Thranduil had gifted me with.  
I did it mostly because of Algernon’s insistence. Be it up to me, I would take no more than memories beyond the things that were mine. Taking more felt like stealing.  
But I had already stolen from him, hadn’t I? His peace, his heart – if he truly loved me, and not was just overwhelmed with feelings created by linking of our souls. And I felt terrible about it.  
Algernon took it upon himself to secure all necessary documents we could use against Rhydian when we came back. He didn’t want him as my husband just as strongly as I did, and his renouncement of out engagement would be very helpful in achieving that goal.  
Not until I saw the first line of trees of Lothlorien I fully realised this was it. The end. I was really going back. For good.  
A farewell party awaited us. Both Galadriel and her husband were present. Elrond also came with both of his sons and a daughter who I could finally meet. It surprised me really, that so many people even cared about our departure, but then again I WAS soulbnded with the king of their kind. I wasn’t just Anne anymore.  
“Is everything prepared?” Algernon asked Galadriel, and it surprised me how familiar he was with her.  
“I have done what you asked.” She confirmed and smiled at me with encouragement.  
 _Are you certain you wish to leave?_  I heard her voice in my head.  
 _I have no choice._  I replied. So, no one told her what this was all about. Good. I didn’t like the idea of everyone knowing the Elvenking almost died because of me.  
“And what would that be?” Thranduil wanted to know. He seemed tense, and was glancing around every few minutes, especially in the direction of the mountains. Remembering my last travel through the caves, I started getting nervous too. I knew what vermin could linger in those impressive mounts of rock.  
“Lady Galadriel was kind enough to find us materials for the circle.” Algernon replied for her, lifting a jug of some amber-colour substance from the ground. “Just drawing it is not enough, something has to bind it, and water is not enough here. It would sink in too quickly.” He explained seeing my astonished expression.  
“I thought you said it would be easy.” I murmured, agitated by his secrecy. Honestly, this wasn’t any kind of classified information. He could have told me everything.  
“It is, my queen.” He smirked. “Draw a circle. Fill it with resin. Step inside. Done.” He recited casually.  
“And what would you have filled it with, if Lady of Lorien wasn’t kind enough to provide us with tree juice?” I asked, provokingly.  
“Blood.” He glanced in prince’s direction with a greedy expression.  
Rhydian stirred in his saddle, still up on the horse, its reins held by two elves. He was clearly aware of knight’s murderous intent, and seemed to fear it. I hadn’t seen the prince since the hunt, but he looked a little thinner and more tired than before. Maybe it was his broken leg that wouldn’t give him peace, or perhaps the black eye, now starting to turn yellow, decorating his still handsome face. Who gave him the last one, I could only guess. But my money was on the captain of my guard.  
“Nice thought.” I approved loudly, keen on unnerving the prince even more. He deserved it. I knew it wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but I wasn’t a nice person. I could never tolerate the methods he used. First blackmail, then assassination attempt. And all this time he hadn’t once thought of asking me what I wanted. Thranduil wasn’t a saint either, but he at least had a good reason for wanting me safe and close. Our bond demanded it whether any of us agreed to it or not. On Rhydian’s part, however, it was pure selfishness.  
“Describe the ritual to us.” Elrond demanded, speaking for all of us. The knight hadn’t breathed a word about the details even to me, and it seemed that everyone was curious.  
“I already have.” He replied, busy with carving. “After the circle is formed, the three of us will step inside. I shall recite the spell I’ve received from the wizards, and then we wait.”  
“How long?” The Elvenking inquired, putting his hand possessively on my waist. It seemed to be an unconscious move, and it showed how much he didn’t want to part with me, if the presence of other monarchs didn’t bother him, even subconsciously.  
“I cannot tell.” Algernon spread his arms. “However there should be a wizard guarding the portal all the time, so I assume...” He hesitated. “A few minutes.”  
Kings hand tightened around me as he moved closer. The knight finished drawing the circle, and started filling it up with resin.  
“Is it safe?” My husband wanted to know.  
“I am still alive as you can see, your highness.” He replied, not looking up.  
All this time I felt lump in my throat grow. A few minutes. This was how much time was left to never seeing him again. Just a few minutes. Suddenly everything got very real.  
I didn’t understand why I was feeling so depressed. I didn’t really love him, did I? I mean, he WAS good in bed, and handsome, and a king, but... This was just a kind of infatuation. Good looks and sex were not the best basis for a relationship. Our characters clashed all the time. I lied to him or hid something from him almost every time we spoke. And besides, I wanted to go home. I had wanted it for a long time now. So why was I feeling like that?  
I wasn’t given the time to brood over all of it, however. Thranduil turned me to face him, and leaned to my ear, whispering something. When he finished, I looked up at him with question. I couldn’t understand the word he said. There was no time to ask questions, though. A moment later the circle was  finished, and guards dragged Rhydian in. I was required to follow.


End file.
